Walkways to Redemption
by Rocci
Summary: Lucy's life was never easy but she always tried to make it better. Living peacefully with the love of her life, friends and enemies come towards her...to help and to hurt. Will the Queen of the Diclonius make it through another series of turmoil?
1. A Start

_A entirely new Elfen Lied story I've decided to work on. I've admitting lost touch with working with Similarity. Probably because I think I milked the whole Differences series as much as I could really._

_So now we've got a new story, this time involving Lucy as the main heroine as most fan fictions are. The story takes parts of both the manga and anime and thus I'll point out exactly what happens._

_Everything from the beginning of the manga up into Lucy's capture is canon to the story. Lucy does not use her powers on Nousou and The Agenft (The man with the glasses who works with Nousou) but is captured nonetheless. In the "Differences Series" this would have been referred to as the Pure Form but this is not part of this fan fiction._

_Lucy fights Bando (Manga) damn the anime for leaving out that epic battle._

_Lucy does not fight Anna Kakuzawa._

_Lucy kills Kakuzawa but much like the anime instead of going to the lighthouse, we get the anime end. Difference however is that Lucy doesn't fight Mariko there._

_If to make it less confusing, just read the story and enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

one year has passefd since that day and Lucy wasn't sure if she could say she was happy. Most, if they lived with the one they loved most of all for this long, would say yes. Her heart said yes…her mind said yes and every passionate kiss or embrace said yes. In fact, Lucy was happy as any twenty year old wife could be. She wasn't miserable, she wasn't suffering and it when it came down to her small little girl she held in her lap, nursing her gently on the fine leather couch.

Why then was she questioning her happiness?

Truth be told, Lucy is scared that what she is living in is a lie. She does not want to, wish to, or have thought to believe that this is just a ruse. For one, whose life was misery because of her horns (Which now bother her the least) she can never be certain what lies beyond the front gates that she walks out every morning. She is a killer, a murderer and to keep this happiness, be it truth or lie, she can never reveal her past. She doesn't intend to either and her atonement is to stop…to quit killing. With this happiness, be it true or false, it has become easier. It wouldn't have been an easy life even if Director Kakuzawa hadn't tried to use to her propagate his own twisted needs to create a world filled with Diclonius. Small shivers often went down her spine when she thought of how close she had been to being violated by his twistedness.

Lucy was happy and she knew it. She just had to think if it was true. She was a killer and while the pity would justify her actions, killing is still killing. Just as one who is starving of food or needs to feed their family. Killing because of hate and abuse from others. A reasonable cause justified for the felony, but that reason does not negate the crime itself. A crime is a crime and Lucy, unfortunately, cannot pull the 'self-defense' card in most situations either.

But…Lucy is happy. It might be false but for nfow…this blissful feeling of enjoyment knowing that someone wants her. Oh somebody wanted her alright, Kouta had proved more than willing to please her and take care of her. She could still remember that night…that night one year ago.

* * *

It was raining. Hell it was always raining where she was, to signify the point that a demon was nearby. Now a days she never feels like she is a demon, but a human…a special one at that…but human nonetheless. Lying on the ground, blood soaked and freezing, she sees the group of soldiers lowering their weapons.

"She is dead!" One calls out, his voice unnaturally high. He's an idiot but…perhaps she is dead. She can't move, she can hardly see past the water running into her face. There are three bullet wounds in her left leg, one in her right. Her left thigh is a bleeding piece of crap and abdominal region is broken. One bullet has lodged into her right breast and to say the least that one was the most painful. The last bullet has struck her in the side of the neck which is bleeding the most but oddly enough the least painful.

If she isn't dead she will be and the thought of her last kiss with the man she loved deepens into her mind and she closes her eyes.

Lucy doesn't believe she'll ever go to Heaven or a better place. She'll go straight to Hell or wherever and be tortured. So she had to think as she opened her eyes, the cold wet rain still hitting her face why Hell looked so much like Kamakura city. Nobody is around her and it's only then that she notices that she is laying in a dark alleyway devoid of nobody but herself.

She's alive; she thinks of questioning why but decides it's better not to ask for too much. How she got here she doesn't know, though truth is she unconsciously moved herself away. Torn body, dimming vision all wrapped up in one poor girl whose life has been nothing but hell for her.

She won't die. She knows this because there's no point in trying to die before just to wake up. She won't randomly keel over now because she would've done that long ago. That still didn't change the fact that Lucy looked and felt like the dirtiest pile of shit on the planet. God must've been laughing at her…her suffering and agony in this broken body. She can't even take out her vectors and only one arm is working. She has to smile…chuckle lightly and close her eyes. It's a fitting end for someone like her. Neither alive nor dead…but eternally suffering under the rain.

Wow does she feel like utter shit right now.

"Heh..." Again…she has to laugh because it's fitting for her someone like her. She is a murderer, some of her kills justified but not all of them. All those times she's stuck those fingers into their craniums, twisting their blood vessels until they popped.

Misery justifies the crime but it does not negate it.

"Guh!" It's painful of course, but she manages to push herself onto her back, letting the cold rain hit her face in large wet patches. It's raining very hard and she wonders jokingly if she'll drown if this continues.

"Are you happy now God?" She asks softly to the sky. There is still that smile on her face, neither condescending, vicious nor happy. It's a smile of truth that she understands why this has happened. "…Are you…satisfied God?"

Those tears…are not hidden by the rain.

She isn't religious and because of her past she hardly believes in a god or deity. She is asking because she is alone now.

"…Am I allowed to cry?" She asks it so timidly. "…May I cry please?"

She listens…nothing but the sound of rain and she lets the tears fall.

"…Despite the cold rain…the gray sky isn't all that bad." She thinks to herself with a small smile still on her face. "The rain is cold but…the sound of it is calming and sweet. The sky is calm too maybe its mourning for me? She turns her head and gasps when she feels the etch of pain drive through her. She completely forgot she had been wounded there. Her reflection stares sadly back at her, weepy eye and pathetic.

"Hello Kaede…" She says to the figure who replies back the same thing. "Why are you laying on the ground in the cold rain?"

Rhetorical. She knows why.

"…I should see him."

What makes her say it is a mystery, but Lucy realizes that as long as she's alive…she should make the best of it. She's weak and pathetic and she won't last long anyways right? Why not die in the arms of the man she loves? Kouta will surely hold her tightly as she dies in his arms, knowing that she dies being held by a person who truly loves her. If she's going out, why not make it the best way possible.

"…Ugh…Gah!" Rolling her on stomach is even worse than rolling on her back and it takes several minutes to catch her breath. Maple Inn is over 10 miles from where she's at and once again she's got to smile.

"Alright Kaede…just moves your arm…" The one working arm moves up, grabs the concrete and pulls. "Aaaagh." Her moan is far more agonizing than it sounds.

"Congratulations Kaede…you're one pull closer to Kouta."

"Ugh! Ah…ah…ah…Gah! Guh! Oghah!" Every pull is painful and that was putting it mildly. Thank goodness for high Diclonius endurance. She's mistakes her estimation of how far the home is, because she didn't realize she would have to cross through alleyways. She couldn't just drag herself through the streets.

A short distance really…but that didn't stop Lucy from taking over six hours to get there. She was right at the door, her hand reached up and hit it. It was a small thud and she feared he wouldn't hear it. That had slowly slid down and plopped onto the floor as she rested her head against the walkway.

She can barely discern the "L-Lucy!" from above and even less the feeling of being lifted away.

* * *

Relatus Greenfall might have been an excellent soldier if he could actually kill somebody. He was the marksman of a true sniper and his skills did not just come from a gun. He was very adept at using a long thin but sturdy metal chain several meters long that would dangle and wrap around his fingers. In training he would show such skill and precision but just never killed in actual combat, hell he didn't even wound. One could say he was like an assassin, striking from the hidden shadows and dealing death before the opponent could know. He's a mysterious man, lanky and thin with just enough muscle mass to pass by. His short straggly black hair with three strands hanging down his face, deep green eyes. Piercing in combat…calm in peace. He wore often a small blue coat that split down the middle of his back, a white shirt, brown belt and black pants. Thick brow shoes to meet the end, in most cases he looked normal.

Relatus…hates Lucy.

Relatus won't kill anyone but her. His rifle, custom made, pitch black and light holds 10 bullets. It only hold 10 bullets and never once has these bullets ever been fired. They will be used against her. He hates her…and whenever he thinks of her he remembers that day. Oh he knows how to be happy, he won't let it ruin his life.

…But he must right the wrong.

He must…

For the memory of Ericka Greenfall who perished under her wickedness. He has to do this…because his heart will forever sting if he doesn't. So for 8 years he has trained…his skills proven but never using them outside.

Those smiles he gives his comrades are genuine but they hide his truth. Lucy must pay…for what she did to his sister when he was a young boy. Now…at the age of 24…he wonders if the time will come. He won't rush it, he'll wait and wait…and wait even if it never comes.

But when it does come…she will die.

"Be there mercy on you Lucy lest we meet soon." He uttered under his breath before taking the drink of beer from his buddy and gulping it down merrily with the others.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to feel the warmth of the couch underneath her and the warm fire crackling a few meters away. Sitting on the floor underneath her head is Kouta, looking at her with relief in his eyes. "Lucy, I'm so glad you're alive."

She has to fight back the tears again. It's the way he said it, he made it sound so sincere, oh how he cared for her. "I'll…" She wanted to say live, but with the way her body was she didn't want irony paying her a visit. "I'm fine for now." She said quickly.

"That's good, I'm warming up some noodles, you must be hungry."

She is, and her smile is answer enough.

"I thought you were dead."

"I did too." She replied sheepishly, not wanting to talk. She only wanted to smile and look at him and just think of how much she loved him. That and she felt her throat was going to rip if she so much as yawned. Kouta was smart enough to realize Lucy's pain so he decided to merely place his hand on her forehead and rub it gently to relax her. It was enough for her…to feel his touch of warmth and kindness.

"I think the noodles are ready, I'll go get them." He didn't expect an answer and left her. For the briefest period of a minute, she was scared. She felt like he wouldn't return for her, or embrace her, or kiss her. But he returned and it was enough.

"I feel like such a child." She thought. With her body as weak as it was, Kouta had to feed her herself. Such kindness from him, she sipped on the warm broth. In a few days her body would heal, she knew that as a Diclonius, perhaps even more so as a Queen she had unnaturally high metabolism rate that healed injuries much faster than normal people.

"Can you talk Lucy?"

Her eyes close, telling him she can't. He understands and continues feeding her. Oh how she loves him.

He leaves her to rest, letting her head push against the soft pillow, her fair pink hair dropping over her face and the side of the couch. She's beautiful when she sleeps, peaceful and collect. He doesn't need see the woman who murdered his sister and father.

He will never forgive her for that.

Lucy is a good person, his friend and…perhaps more. But he can never forgive her for killing them. That was the crime that can never be forgotten. He'll love her as long as he can but Kanae's hardened face of shock is greater. He won't hold the grudge against her anymore…

…But never once…no matter how many times she apologizes…will he forgive her.

He won't think about that. Right now she is sick, wounded and scared. She isn't a murderer now, she is a poor young girl who he loves, currently laying on a couch with wounds that would have killed any normal person.

…And he doesn't mean it in the sense that Lucy is a Diclonius.

He means it in the sense that Lucy is brave, willing to atone for her sins.

Lucy wakes up the next morning feel refreshed but still hurt. As she knew, her wounds have begun healing at a surprising rate and she almost feels like she can get up.

Almost.

"Good morning Lucy." Kouta says through the doorway.

"G-good morning." She utters looking around the room. She's alive, despite her condition before and she decides to accept it. But she's not just alive, she's there with him, with Kouta.

"You're wounds have healed up quickly." He said, his voice somewhat concerned as if this was a bad thing. It certainly wasn't normal for people like him. The concern did not go over Lucy's head and she answered calmly. "My body heals faster than humans…but thank you so much for helping me Kouta."

"Do you think you can move around?"

"No. I'm still too weak to move. I should be better soon." Her smile hides the fact that the only reason she doesn't want to get up is because she thinks she'll have to suddenly leave Kouta. She doesn't, she wants to with him forever and ever until her dying days.

* * *

As the older brother of Ericka Greenfall, Relatus did his best to take care of her. She looked up to him as a supporting role figure, going wherever he went and doing whatever he said. She had a face of an angel, small and cherubic that everyone loved.

Not everyone apparently though.

A promise, an oath to kill she who murdered his little sister.

He won't seek her out and he won't mourn every day. He knows that he must live life to the fullest, basking in the joys that it does provide. If he never sees the murderess he will not begrudge himself. Relatus wants to be happy and be with his friends. He always has it ready, that pitch black rifle and chains.

Ready for the time.

He isn't sure what to think of Diclonius, having limited knowledge on them himself. He joined the SAT as a marksman but never met Director Kakuzawa. From what he's heard, he doubt he'd ever want to meet him. The first one he ever met was a small girl, about seven years old locked up in the cell of the facility.

"Why is she locked up…and naked? This is torture."

The smug answer he received angered him greatly. "Tsk…they are just demons, worthless who deserve much worse."

Her name was Caren, though most referred to her as #32. She was vicious as he soon realized when she began to kill multiple scientists who had mistakenly forgotten to disarm her powers. It was the second time he saw the use of vectors.

He has to admit sometimes he wonders what they are. He can't see them except for the faint outlines of shadows in the brightly lit room and even that is barely noticeable. As a marksman with keen eyes, it's just something that he can see easier than others. It might help him out in a few sticky situations but fighting head on with a Diclonius is suicidal. It's why he fights the way he does, in the shadows, attacking from the side. It's not unfair against such opponents.

He doesn't try to stop her or show fear, he tenses up and backs away, hoping he is an adequate distance. If not, he's screwed but of course does not think of that. The soldiers come in, deal with the girl appropriately and the day goes on.

Could he have killed her? Yes. His rifle rounds, custom made were capable of piercing through the vector walls that Diclonius created. Diclonius can be surprisingly fast, but they aren't fast enough to dodge bullets by themselves.

Lock.

Load.

Fire.

That's all it would take to bring her down, and with his precision he could do it 2.03 seconds.

One second to lock the bullet into place.

One second to load the gun.

The last few milliseconds…fire.

He can't be allowed to work this way, so he is put off the job. He isn't fired because one can't fire he who presents such skill as he did. But he can't be allowed to work with such selfishness. He knows it, he perfectly understands it.

He works alone.

Ever since the incident he has held a grudge against her, just her. He has to admit it's hypocritical not to hold it against all the others. He admits that he holds Ericka's existence higher than others. It's a selfish thought but he holds onto it.

It's why when the order to hunt or capture a Diclonius is given…he will never shoot the gun. If it's a small girl murdering thousands of people indiscriminately, he will not lock his gun or even think of loading the bullets. Unless that person is Lucy, then he will just sit there in the shadows, watching, waiting and thinking.

It's selfish.

He's a selfish man who can't forget.

Relatus Greenfall hides behind a mask of delusion and sadness. He can't deny it. He enjoys life but that black hole in his heart will never go away until he finishes his grudge. Unless he sees Lucy dead at his feet, unmoving...

That dark stain will forever remain.

* * *

Director Kakuzawa's death did not put an end to the institution; it only delayed its continuation. A new director soon commanded the white walls. Tall with a small gut that was mostly hidden behind a large sleeveless red coat. Natural blue hair and sadistic golden eyes that starred into the depth of your souls.

If the Diclonius had found Director Kakuzawa bad, Hector Havenfield was even worst. A man somewhere from the west, he was a sadist. A greedy man, who had no ideals to those chained up meant anything to him. Some of them even though he was insane, the Diclonius still stuck in the facility. At the very least, they would not take losing an arm as he did.

It was on his first day and they could all sense the disgusting aura he produced. Then the fool went on into their room, a long hallway with different cells. He went into number six's room. She was fifteen years old and was well known for being a brutal human murderer. Taking things slowly by taking appendages off one by one.

Of course, he came in, cocky and rash and his left arm was torn straight off. What happened next…is still a mystery to them.

"Why don't you continue?"

His voice…sinister and demented. "Come on! Come on! Tear the other off! Come on! Come on!"

And Number Six was left dumbfounded.

"Come on! Hurry! Hurry! You've done it thousands of times! Come on! It's one arm! One arm! Hurry!"

He yelled at her, commanded her to continue. She pierced a hole through his right lung, clearly wanting to torture him for even thinking such stupid thoughts.

"More! More! I will never fall unless end it now! Not enough! Hurry! NOT ENOUGH!"

It wasn't like he wasn't feeling pain, he spat out blood and shook violently. It was like he expected more than this. It scared Number Six and the rest of them who saw it. One bloody missing arm, a gaping hole in his lung…and laughed. Telling her to continue. It had nothing to do with anything to enjoy pain, he wasn't a masochist.

He just wasn't sufficed with them.

"Y-you idiot!" She screamed slicing her vector across his throat. Even with half of his neck opened, he laughed. A gurgling sound of pain yet happiness as he fell to his back. Number Six was now shaking as if was her who was hurt.

"M-more. Do not…stop. You came this far…finish it. You'll never be…anything more than a murderess.

M-more…

COME ON AND TAKE ME ON YOU WORTHLESS CRETIN!" And his good arm rushed at her throat grabbing it. Number Six thrived as his fingers tightened. Two thoughts came across her mind.

Why didn't she just end it sooner?

Why was this happening?

With a half opened neck, a missing arm and a pierced lung…he choked her. Perhaps if she wasn't so flustered, she would've gone for his head and finished him off. Yet…as her eyes begin to roll behind her head…she couldn't muster the will or courage to do it. If only she had ended it sooner…the moment he came in. If only she had killed him quickly and soon…then the others would not suffer as they do now.

She was dead, his fingers tightened around her throat as they released. The scientists and other members were, as usual, shocked and most sickened. "A-are you insane man!"

"!"

This seemed to anger Hector as his eyes rolled to the side to look at the man who said it. "H-how dare you say that." He spluttered angrily. "Insane is f-for no good idiots who are afraid of death. She should've ended it sooner! D-don't you dare call me i-insane."

Outfitted with powerful prosthetics, he changed. His left arm was a mechanical arm, the metal fingers gripping the air. His lung was replaced by a tube that ran from the wound across the gut into his back although this was…thankfully well hidden behind his outfit. His neck…he didn't have the decency to hide that wound. Metallic stitches that held it down, allow for limited mobility. A tube from the side that ran from the front right side of the neck and circled around to be inserted into his back.

On his good arm, a pitch black glove with a white mark that had no meaning whatsoever.

These were what the scientists and other members of the facility outfitted him with. What they didn't know that was for months he began to alternate his own body.

This…alternation was first introduced three months after he killed Number Six. He came into the experimentation room, where the blasted the poor girls with iron balls. Number Fifty-One was the youngest of the girls at four years old and the most innocent. She never killed anyone and thus, if there was anyone who didn't deserve such a horrible fate, it was her.

She had gotten fed up with it...even her innocence could not be quelled forever.

Those who were waiting in line for their own experimentation can never forget it.

The poor girl was lifted into the air as if vectors were holding her although they could see nothing. She screamed and throbbed and twisted as Hector held his hands together as if squeezing the life out of her. Her body snapped in half.

"Let us get one thing clear…" He uttered with despise in his voice, that twisted smirk on his face. "…Unless you can back it up…stay down."

* * *

Leila Lahtela was easily the most unique person one would ever see in the facility. The first reason was she was perhaps the only Finnish woman one would see in Japan much less the Diclonius institution. She held herself like a proud aristocrat, wearing a beautiful periwinkle dress, thin white arm bands that stretched up to her elbows. Her hair hung down her back long and thick that only heightened her beauty.

Yes Leila Lahtela was a very beautiful woman of twenty four years.

She was also a Diclonius.

Leila was the only Diclonius who worked with the humans. She actually sided with them, on her own free will. She respected Hector as a great leader who in fact would lead her own kind to the greater good. Some would have to be sacrificed but it would also be good.

She admired him. In most cases if the Diclonius got too rowdy, she could handle them. She prided herself not only as the only aristocratic Finnish Diclonius…but one with a vector range of ten meters long, five death ridden hands. She had killed with these before, humans and her own kind.

She also had a rival.

Jaegar Kaiser was a German who had lived in Japan for a few years and had become part of the Diclonius facility. Tall and thin who wore a brown suit and black shoes. His natural grey hair was always slicked back with two bangs hanging over his face. Much like Leila, he gave the aura of a very aristocratic person.

He carried a weapon. A special made hand gun he created himself with very unique bullets that adversely affected the abilities of vectors. He also wore a pair of white gloves that often rested behind his back lazily.

This often annoyed Leila as this was a most un-aristocratic behavior.

But their rivalry stemmed from the differences as a human and Diclonius and their need to gain the respect of Hector. This lead to a grudging hate but also respect for one another.

How times have changed since Lucy was first there.

* * *

Stretching her arms, for the first time in a couple of days Lucy begins to move around. She finds Kouta cooking in the kitchen and she's suddenly struck with a question that she is surprised didn't pop into her head much earlier.

"Where is Yuka, Nana and Mayu?" She asks.

"They left." He said not looking up from where he was working. "We thought you were dead Lucy and I…" He stopped, a long pause in his voice. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again and I kind of lost touch with the others. But your back." He smiles and it warms her to the soul. Yes, she's back but she's not sure if she wants the others to come barging in anytime soon either.

"I'm glad you're feeling up to moving around Lucy. You must be feeling much better."

"I am, my body's healed up and…" Her head tilts down. This is the third time Kouta has shown such kindness to her. Once long ago when she first committed the murders at the orphanage, the second time when she escaped from the facility and he found her on the beach. Lastly, here, nursing her back to health with such tender care.

"…Thank you…"

A smile across his face as he walks over and puts an arm around her waist. She forces herself not to move or faint because she's halfway to falling over. The tender touch of his hands on her side. Tender is a word Lucy honestly has little knowledge on. After all for one who has been strapped down and experimented on, tender almost seems like an anomaly.

She loves him. That was apparent when they were children and he told her how great her horns were. She loved him that very moment and that love only blossomed more as their friendship grew. Yes, she loves him and he loves her too.

* * *

This is the story of revenge that ran through the coldest veins of abhorrence.

This is the story of voracity that sought its way through wicked persecution.

This is the story of rivalry burning through the heat of hostility.

This is the story of love that blossomed through the strongest of convictions

* * *

_A few old and new characters have been introduced in the story._

_Lucy Lefenair: Everyone's favorite Diclonius Queen. Her last name is an original made up form of "Elfenliar" which was used as her surname in the Differences Series. This change was to point out that this Lucy and the Differences Lucy are two completely different characters. She survives the onslaught by the soldiers and lives happily with Kouta…but her life can never be easy._

_Relatus Greenfall: An man excelling at sniping and using a thick chain for a weapon. He lives a happy life that hides a grudging hate for Lucy who killed his sister during her younger days. He once worked at the facility but because he refused to kill anyone but Lucy, he ultimately had to leave._

_Hector Havenfield: A sadistic man with cybernetic alterations on his body from an incident with one of the Diclonius. He is the new director of the facility and his behavior often scares the Diclonius he works with. He has the ability to affect the bodies of others, even able to twist a Diclonius in half._

_Leila Lahtela: An aristocratic Finnish Diclonius who respects Hector greatly. She is the only Diclonius who is allowed to walk freely with the humans and even believes that what the humans are doing is right. She also has a rival in Jaegar Kaiser._

_Jaegar Kaiser: A German man who sees a rival in Leila. He also respects Hector and uses a special made hand gun capable of effecting the vectors of Diclonius._


	2. Desires

Chapter 2

"What are you thinking Hector-Sama?" Leila asked as she stood near his side, her head resting against his shoulders as if a lover. For most people, one of two feelings would have crossed their minds at this sight. The first was that overwhelming sense of horror. To be so close to someone who could tear your head off, or rip out your organs in a heartbeat. The second was that sense of blissful nostalgia of feeling the body of such a fine woman rest herself against them. She in truth did not love him, at least not in the romantic sense, but she respected him.

As soldiers respect their generals, as soldiers respect their generals who win countless wars. She saw him as a figure of authority, greatness and vastness. For her, following his rule was her greatest desire, and she'd do anything to please him.

Hector meanwhile was calmly contemplating the day's events with a casual expression of unconcern thoughts. "Hm? What am I thinking?" He repeated, stretching his fingers. "I was thinking about something that was involved in this facility a few months ago." He said, leaning back so that Leia's head rested against his chest.

"Do you mean…?" She questioned anxiously and also somewhat concerned. It is of course about Lucy. She was the most important Diclonius in the facility; something Leila has to admit angers her greatly. She may be a Siplitet, but as an aristocratic woman…she despises Lucy. She is an orphan, but because of fate she is deemed more important. Unlike her, Leila worked for her aristocracy through family heritage and hard work. Lucy instead, was they byproduct of some man and woman who just got lucky.

"You're a smart one Leila, you understand what I'm getting at." Hector replied with a smile. It is a compliment that makes the aristocratic Diclonius ' heart burn with delight. But if this conversation continues, it will only continue more about Lucy.

"Hector-Sama…"

"Please. There is no need for such formalities, and I admit my Western heritage makes it hard for me to grasp you using such honorifics. Call me Hector." Once again, she is delighted to be praised like this.

"Lucy is dead, shot apart by the Special Assault Team. Why seek that which is unobtainable?"

"Unobtainable? Such words should not be spoken by an aristocrat." The answer from the far left corner of the room was arrogant, proud and firm. Jaegar walked in, clean cut and trimmed holding his specially modified pistol in his right hand. He stepped up to the Diclonius woman and continued his conversation with Hector.

"Nothing is unobtainable in the world Hector, it's just that certain objects are harder to acquire than others."

"Even so, there is no reason to obtain that which is, before unobtainable." She answered back haughtily.

"But do you know that which is unobtainable is truly unobtainable?" the German said, raising his hand as if proposing a question of the up most importance. The young woman smirked angrily at this, determined not to be outdone. Especially in argument of aristocracy with her rival.

"She is dead, words from the soldiers that she was shot multiple times."

"Yet no body was ever found."

"She had friends and family, we know of that already. After the shooting, one of them, in grief brought her and gave her a proper burial."

"Or…she survived and escaped. Are you feeling jealous Leila?" Jaegar's voice is mocking and the Diclonius' expression is murderous. He can't see them, but can almost feel that intent, that intent he has felt when Vectors come. The room gets heavier and as the arms get closer, he begins to sweat. He instantly raises his gun and points it at her, a sly smile on his face.

Jaeger holds a specially modified pistol capable of holding 12 shots. In each pocket he holds a cartridge of twenty four special bullets . In total, including the ones currently in the gun, he has a total of 144 bullets. This would not be the first time that her vectors intentions were meant for him and his gun for her. They loath one another, for they both desire the praise of Hector.

Leila however does not attack, for two reasons. She knows, grudgingly that Hector respects Jaeger. If she killed him…she would ultimately pay retribution. The second was the position of their fight. As a Diclonius, she was forced to give personal information about herself including vector number and range. Jaeger knew about this number and range, and thus had a better knowledge on her abilities than most. It was his weapon though that was most troublesome.

The bullets were anti-vector rounds. When fired, they lodge into the arms and effectively neutralize its high reaction properties. That is to say is stops the vibration of the vectors movement and severely weakens it and the rest. In this way, her vectors do not disappear but they are only as strong a human's normal arms, incapable of doing such actions that are they infamously known for.

She cannot deflect the bullet and if her vectors do not take the hit, either her heart or brain will be struck. He can't see them, but he can feel them. If she put her vector just four inches to his face, he would fire. Even if she struck quickly, he could fire quicker. He was a quick draw, he could pull out his weapon and strike the moment he felt the sensation.

"Stop arguing you two, it's annoying. If anything leave your aristocratic argument for the field." Hector uttered annoyed. "My apologies." Jaeger said bowing his head low and feeling awfully terrible. Likewise Leila too addressed her own apology but still glared angrily at the Germanic aristocrat.

This rivalry had been set the first day they had met, as the two head officers in Hector's facility. As someone who could gain Hector's respect and as an aristocrat, she had to give her own respects to Jaeger.

"Jaegar, do you have any proof that Lucy is alive?"

"Overall, no Hector. However, I'm curious? Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Heh, just a thought."

Both of Hector's employer's looked uneasily around. This was of course Hector's attitude, the demeanor that made no sense to others. It was quite frightening but of course they dare not think or even wish to retort or question it. "Go on and get to work you two, this facility doesn't operate on itself you know."

* * *

A week has passed as Lucy stands by her bed looking out at the beautiful yard of the Maple Inn home. Her wounds have completely healed, all thanks to her abilities as a Queen and Kouta is currently out getting produce. Of course she wanted to be with him, but even she knows the risk of going outside. She can't ignore the possibility of facility members finding her. Although…what she worries more about is what will happen if she meets them.

She can handle them, the problem is, she doesn't want to handle them. She doesn't want to hurt people, or murder them, or kill them. If they harm Kouta, then yes she will retaliate. However, she, who murdered indiscriminately, made a promise never to use her powers unless she absolutely had do use them. So instead of even thinking of making a risk, Lucy decided that the best thing to do was to just stay home.

She knew Kouta would be awhile, but she couldn't help but feel so alone. She wanted him to hold her, tenderly and lovely as her protector and as the person she admired the most. Passing the time was harder than she thought, and she decided to escape the ever closing doors of boredom to look outside the window. She never did pay much attention to it before, the cataclysm of her life overwhelming on most occasions. The world really was a beautiful place and it proved to her that even a cold blooded killer like herself could find happiness.

Unbeknownst to her, she sat by the window for a full hour, reminiscing on her past, both the good and the bad. It all started at the orphanage, just a small girl mocked for her horns, befriended by a traitor and witness to destruction. Had her puppy not been killed before her eyes, would she have become a cold killer, devoid of emotion, a human hater? When she thought of it, she had to say no. She would merely have prolonged the inevitable of her life. Director Kakuzawa was a man who wouldn't let time stop him and she knew that he would have found about her anyways. If her past didn't happen, would she have met Kouta? If she didn't, she cringed at the idea of never having met him…the man she loved most of all. Then again, it's hard to love someone you never met. In the end, she can't change the past and she won't try. She is a killer, a murderess and a monster.

She is also a beautiful young woman who has at the very least tried to repent for her wrong doings.

The door opens and she snaps out of her stupor, racing down to greet Kouta. Her greeting however does not just begin with a casual "Hello." It begins as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a tight embrace as he drops the produce. He smiles down at her, he's always loved her as well, that cute little girl with horns. So he holds her tightly against him, not just wanting to feel her against him, but also knowing that it makes her happy. He likes her to be happy, because point be told, her happiness ratio was rather low for her entire life. Snuggling up against him, she surprisingly doesn't try to bring it further. She doesn't try to kiss him or anything. She merely holds on to him as he does the same. Then they break and Kouta returns the produce to the kitchen before coming back into the living room with Lucy.

"Lucy, now that you're feeling better I think…"

"Its fine Kouta, I think it would be a great idea." She said, leaving him surprised as he tried to gather his voice again. "L-Lucy, you didn't even hear what I had to say."

"You want Nana, Yuka and Mayu to come and see us."

"…Well, yeah. I think it's only fair that they should see you. They're your family Lucy."

"I know."

Kouta was rather dumbfounded by how Lucy was taking this. She expected opposition, fear and regret. Lucy however, was telling him she would be glad to see them. At the very least he expected hesitancy in letting Yuka come. Both of them knew that his cousin had held a deep long affection for him and he always expected Lucy to hold a grudge against her, and Yuka vise versa.

"You've changed so much Lucy." He said, smiling and it warms her to the core. "I'll call tomorrow, how about we go out somewhere and get something to eat?" Kouta asked.

This time Lucy did display her surprise. She had no qualm in meeting friends and family but she wasn't sure if she was ready to back out into the open. "I'm…not so sure." She mumbled, deciding to look at the floor instead of Kouta. He gently went over to her, put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to face him. Her eyes, shine with a luminosity of the touch. "You can't let this keep bothering you." He said sternly but calmly.

"…But?" She whispers.

"Lucy…I love you…" Hearing him say it, hearing him say those exact words makes her heart explode into a thousand pieces that rearrange into a million hearts that explode into a billion spears of love that pierce the very core of her being. It's love so extreme it actually hurts her. "You're strong and not because you have those arms, it's because you have a heart and soul. You're a good person."

"Stop it!" She says, turning her head away. She'll cry if this continues, and the last thing she needs is for the Queen of the Diclonius to start crying in the room with Kouta. However, she ends up smiling anyways and her answer is soft. "A-alright then." Then, ever so slowly she places her lips on his own and kisses him.

This was the second time she's kissed him. The first being on those stone steps moments before her so called death. It had been a blissful and saddening experience but this time. It was blissful and happy. She held him tightly and he held her securely, rubbing his hand though her thick reddish pink hair, rubbing his hands tenderly over the single white bump on her head. They break apart for a single moment and return back, lips pressed together, eyes closed and bodies holding one another. Then at last they stop, break apart and head out the door.

Any unnecessary thoughts Lucy had as she walked with Kouta was shattered within the first ten minutes. Of course she also wore a thick wool hat and Kouta wasn't going to question this at all. Of course he didn't mind her horns, but he also didn't want to create a situation. Better to be safe than to be sorry.

* * *

They ate a spectacular restaurant and upon leaving, standing outside of a long complex of buildings alone as Kouta finished up some business in the restroom, she relaxed against the brick wall. She closed her eyes, smiling despite of herself and opened them just in time to see something fall passed her face. Instantly air left her lungs and she couldn't return it. It happened so fast that for the first five seconds she couldn't even comprehend it. A long chain had wrapped around her throat, affectively cutting off her oxygen and had lifted her off the ground. Any longer and her neck would snap as her bulging eyes looked above her. A shape of a man, looking down at her as he held the chain tighter and tighter, leaving it absolutely impossible for her to get a single drop of breath in.

Relatus recognized her the moment he saw her and he instantly went into action. For the first time, he could take his revenge! This chain would snap her neck and he'd end her, just as she ended Ericka's life. The silver metallic chain strung from his fingers and connected around her jugulars. With but one single motion of his wrist, he could break her worthless neck. How long had he waited for this moment? Too long…too long waiting and anticipating.

He could not wait a single second longer.

*SNAP!*

It was not her neck however, that broke. Lucy, gathering her senses in the blink of a second, sent her vector sides ways and sliced through the chain. Landing on her feet, she massages her neck and looks up angrily at the figure above her, stationed on the roof of the building. "You've got some nerve attacking me." She growled, using her arms to kick herself off of the street and land on the building to greet her assailant. Relatus gathers his chains between his hands, letting them criss-cross around him with a precision and skill of a long time expert. Lucy to say the least is a bit miffed at the moment. At least Bando had the chivalry to attack her head on and not attack from the shadows.

He sends a storm of his chains at her, attempting to wrap around her neck, legs, arms and torso. She snaps them easily, eyes burning with an intense, illicit hatred that is matched by his own, although he keeps his expression slightly calmer. He pulls back what is left of his chain, darts to the side and throws them around again. He knows that her distance is two meters but for the sake of safety keeps a distance of a total of four meters. Mere chains in direct combat however can't contend with Lucy, the Queen of Diclonius, and as far she's concerned, this is nothing but child's play.

Relatus swerves to the right, attempting to trip Lucy who jumps casually out of the way. However, he reacts instantly and pulls upward, forcing the chain around her left leg. This too is snapped and his curses silently inside of his head. He just can't get an advantage against her in face to face combat.

"This is getting boring and uninteresting." She mumbles, walking forward. He steps back, gripping the chains tightly and looking around. He can't beat her like this, he can't kill her this way. It will make his heart sting if he leaves, with her death so close like this, for the revenge against Ericka's murderess.

"Lucy…" he utters, catching her surprise. "This isn't over…I swear on her life and her soul that I will make you pay."

She doesn't have a clue nor a care of what he's babbling about. Relatus Greenfall takes another step back, eyes narrowing before flinging his body over the edge. Lucy lets out a startled gasp and instantly runs to the edge. She wanted to prove a point, not make the man commit suicide. He sees him falling, and if he hit the ground at that height, he'd certainly break more than just a wrist. Instead she watches as he flings his chain out, letting it wrap around the section of a pole and slowing his fall. With his momentum slowing down, he lands lithely on one knee, gets up and looks up at her.

For a total of exactly three seconds, they stare at one another. Lucy, ignoring her irked nature for this man see's something in his eyes. It's a feeling of despair and anger and she's seen it many times, in the mirror of her own eyes. She doesn't dare turn her back yet until she hears a voice.

"Lucy! Where are you?" It's Kouta, of course she was supposed to be waiting outside for him. She jumps off, using her vectors to land on the ground. She's kind of surprised nobody else saw what was going on, but at the same time she's glad. She greets Kouta and makes up a story that she merely had a quick stroll.

Worry begins to fill her head.

* * *

"You don't say?" Hector mumbled with glee as he held the receiver to his ear. "State that again."

"I'm looking at a photograph right now sir, it's her. I'm a hundred percent positive it's Lucy Lefenair!"

"So she is alive." He thought, putting his fingers together as he walked around the room of the experimentation chamber. "What a reality sinker, Lucy is actually alive. Heh, of course she's alive." He watches as the girl is bombarded with iron balls and he mouths unheard words to her.

"Excellent Ruske, that is excellent news!"

"What shall I do sir?"

"Nothing, return, you can't bring her alone. Besides, I want to do something else." He mumbles, smirking devilishly and walks up to the young girl chained to the wall, bloody face and crying. Her tears only worsen as the five year old sees him.

"Also sir, someone else was fighting Lucy."

"Eh? You don't say?"

"Yeah, he retreated."

"Hm, well keep him in mind. Right now just watch for Lucy, once you find out where she lives, contact me."

"Yes sir."

As he hangs up, he thrusts his right hand out, grips his finger and the girl shrieks as she feels something grab her right arm. "It hurts!" she cries, shaking her head rapidly. He tightens his grip upon her limb, smiling all the same. "You're a mad!" She shrieked and he suddenly grabs her head with own hand, angrily.

"Don't you dare call me mad!" he growls, connecting his own powers and with a forceful rip, takes her head off.

"Don't you ever call me…mad!" He said again.

"Director Hector! You can't do this anymore!" One of the scientists screamed at him. "This is blatant torture. It's unethical."

"Oh don't talk to me about ethnics? This world we lived in was unethical well before I came here." Hector replied walking away from the blood puddle. "I am only doing what is natural."

"N-natural! You're a self-deluded, loathsome son of a…!"

*BANG!*

With a splatter of his brains, the scientist fell down as Jaegar put away his pistol. "Sorry sir…" he called out to Hector. "My trigger finger accidently slipped. What a shame!" He said mockingly as Leila shook her head. "Such a dirty display is only fitting of peasants." She added under her breath and her rival gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"Oh what would you have done then Lahtela? It's not like you Diclonius are known for your clean cuts." He smirked, taking glory in her angered face, but she didn't retort back.

"Hector, should I get Lucy for you?" Leila asked, wanting to be of some worth to him. "No." he answered back simply. "You see Lucy's a very special case that I want to see for myself."

"What kind of special case?" The Finnish woman asked.

"Lucy is unique to me…something I really want to test out." A dark grin crossed his face. Once again, it was impossible to tell exactly what he was thinking. "But I won't capture her, in fact I have no desire to capture her or even use her. Unlike the previous director I have no desire to continue the Diclonius race. I just want to see her…I want to face her, directly. I want to prove something! Lucy and I are far more related then you know. "

"I-I don't exactly understand sir?" She asked.

"Of course not! As simplistic as it is, people are to idiotic to even grasp it!"

She shakes at his harsh words.

"I'm…sorry sir, I didn't mean…"

He grips his hands together, that smile is no longer on his face. "Insane? I am not insane!" He mumbles. "Of course not…" She mumbles, confused.

"I am not insane…yet they all look down at me as if I'm a madman!"

"Director Hector!" Jaegar yelled, snapping Hector out of his trance. "Hm! Eh forget it. I'll explain in greater detail what I want done later on."

"Are you feeling ok Lucy?" Kouta asked as they headed home. He easily noticed her quiet demeanor and her eyes which were downcast. Something was wrong and when something was wrong with Lucy, it was usually very bad. Lucy smiled back at him, a false, unclear smile that made Kouta nervous. "I'm fine, really!" She said.

"Are you sure?"

She paused, and then nodded again. "Yes!" She said.

For Hector Havenfield, he has a goal. A single goal the moment he knew that Lucy was alive, the moment he had an indication that he was alive. No, he has a goal of his own, something that he could never test until he heard of Lucy and her history. Oh he knew alright, file work filled by Chief Kurama, Director Kakuzawa and his son gave him much knowledge on the case. Lucy's past, the orphanage, Number 7, Number 35, Bando, all of it.

* * *

Standing there in the cell room of the Diclonius, all of them huddled against the walls, cold, frightened and alone but with one another. He walks….through that dark demented hallway because he is dark and demented. Yes, he admits it, he knows it. He has his reason, he has his goal, a goal to complete.

"Hello #22." He says politely, coming up to a well-endowed nineteen year old girl. For a Diclonius, she's actually very unique. Her hair was a vivid shade of silver that hung down her back, her red eyes tinged at the side with blue as well. Her skin was pale and her body slim, and as he spoke, she merely raised her eyes angrily at him.

"I want your help." He said.

Oh that was priceless right there! Help? A lot of them wanted help, but help had never come. How dare this man, this human ask for help when he had them tortured day after day! For no reason either! This madman, who killed and….wanted to be killed! As a point she refused to answer him, nor would she attack him. She'd seen his powers too often herself to even try a sneak attack.

"Hm? That's too bad." Hector said through his breath, turning around and walking away.

"W-wait." She couldn't hold it in anymore. A thin smile spread across his lips as the mechanical arm flexed menacingly. "What do you need my help for?"

"Too bad Eneva." He uttered, shrugging his shoulders. "You weren't willing to cooperate before. You'll just have to stay here in this cell."

"No wait!" She practically yelled at him. Some of the Diclonius were watching her, some with question, others anger. However, not even a Diclonius' pride can outmatch survival and if doing what this man said got her out of this cell…

…well…it was something she would do.

"So you're willing to cooperate?"

"Y-yes." She stammered.

*Snap!* The bars hold her arms broke open at a flick of his powers, that telekinetic power very similar to vectors, at least in ability. She fell to the floor, shaking, cold but…for the first time in years…a sense of freedom. "Kaiser, help our young friend out, and then get her to my office."

"As you wish sir." The German acknowledged, bowing before throwing a towel to the girl. "Come with me." He ordered.

* * *

Eneva Freza. She had been in the facility for four years and was under some of the more extensive experimentations. It had been a long time since she had walked and for a few minutes she actually began to stumble and twice she fell straight on her back.

"What's wrong with you?" Jaegar asked.

"W-what do you think is wrong! I haven't walked in years!"

"Oh? Yeah I guess that would be a problem." He said, nodding to himself in agreement the more he thought of it. Once she fell down the second time he sighed and walked over to her. "It'll be an hour before we even get there, take my hand." He said, his voice both passive and active. The kind of voice that a very respected commander would have given his soldier. The kind of voice that was an order but was also…pleasant. It was exactly this kind of thing that Eneva did not do what he told her.

"Is something wrong?"

Besides being trapped and tortured for four years, no, everything was fucking dandy!

"You're a human!" She said, as if stating the obvious was the best she could say.

"That's right." He said.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid? Why?"

"I'm a Diclonius! I could kill you! You don't even have your gun out!" She had seen it too, that special pistol.

"Should I get it out?" He answered, and she stood dumbfounded. "Should I be afraid? Should I beg for mercy? Should I stand here and shake with fear because at any moment, of any second you could slice my head off?"

"B-but…?"

"But nothing." He replies.

They come to a strange room she's never been to and he tosses something else at her. Clothes! Real, clothes! She hasn't worn anything and to wear clothes was…well nice. It was also strange and unexpected and she starred at him incredulously. His back was turn, silently counting the seconds on his fingers. She stands there, completely in the nude and stares at him in wonder. When a full minute has passed and he knows that she has done nothing he turns to face her.

"The clothes… put them on." He says the words almost lazily, starring at her face. "Stop wasting my time and put them on, or I will have them send you back." He utters, his voice dry and unnaturally low.

He turns his head again while Eneva puts the yellow dress and other accommodations on. It's been so long since she's worn clothes. "Are you done yet?"

"You know I don't have to take orders from you." She doesn't know what makes her say it. Perhaps it's his attitude with her, that almost cold feeling he has for her. Perhaps it's aristocratic from where he's from but it angers her. "You people don't have a right to do this." She can't stop herself, she has to speak and tell him his sins. "We come as frightened children and you all obliterate our dreams. You have no right to make us this miserable."

"You're right…" And his answer his so shocking it knocks the breath out of her. "We have no right to do this. That is perfectly true. We have no right to take you against your will or kill your friends and families for experimentation. You are very correct, we definitely have no right to do it.

What we have is the will to do it. We have the audacity to make your lives miserable. Oh we certainly understand that concept, well more than most of the 'children' that live here. We may not have the right to do it but we certainly have the will to do it. Just as you all do not have the right to kill people because your DNA says so. You have the will to do it."

Speechless…she is speechless.

"It probably never occurred to you, but not all of us take enjoyment out of making you suffer." His words are low, deep and in a sense off world. Jaegar speaks with his head down, not even facing Eneva and as he speaks, the young woman can't help but look away as if nervous.

"…Then why do you…?"

"Reason."

She's taken aback by this simple word answer. "What do you mean?"

"Reason." He repeats. "No matter how you look at it, despite any horrors you have faced, it has all been for reasons."

"T-that's stupid! What kind of reasoning is this!" She roars.

"Hm? Good point. What is the reason for anything? Not all reasons have to be understandable. It's understandable that you would hate us humans for what we've done to you all. I don't begrudge your envy and spite towards us. However, why do you hate us?"

The last thing she wanted to do was start speaking in riddles. "I hope you aren't messing with me…"

"Why…do you hate us?"

"…You really are a simple man aren't you?"

"…Why…do you hate us?"

"Damn. How locking us up, unclothed in cages for one."

"What is that?"

"Huh?"

"What is that? It's…barbaric!"

"Really? Here's what it is. It is everything you believe it might be, but in the end it is merely a reason. People do some crazy and stupid things in their life, but they never do it spontaneously. Everyone has a reason for doing something even if that reason is the most idiotic concept to grasp our minds. Your reason for hating us is our mistreatment of you correct?"

"Y-yes…" She mumbles.

"A reasonable reason to say the least isn't it? My reasons are simple as well. I want to prove my loyalties. Hector Havenfield to you is a monster, devoid of emotion, integrity and compassion. For me, he is a man who rescued me from the brink of loss. You see, we both have our reasons. Take your time to process that. Anyways, come with me, we'll brief you on what we need you to do."

"F-find Lucy?" Eneva asked for the second time, sitting in the chair surrounded by three soldiers pointing shaking guns at her as Hector sat behind his desk. "That's right, you know here?"

"Not personally but…"

"But as a Siplitet you are familiar with your own Queen?"

Of course. In the Diclonius community, Lucy's was a name well known to them. "What do you want me to do?"

"…Bring her here. Do whatever it takes. Kill her friends, kill her family, but bring her here. Oh and boys…" he adds to the soldiers. "Calm yourself, or do you think I can't handle one woman?" They look at each other concerned but lower their weapons. "Good."

"…What do I get out of it?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You foolish human!" She growls. "It's utter treason for my kind to even think of doing this! What do I possibly get out of it?"

"What do you want?" Hector asks, smiling.

"…Freedom for me and every other Diclonius in this facility."

"Hahahaha!" He gives off a loud laugh. "Nice one, but I'm afraid that won't work. Go for something a bit lower."

"No." She says, her voice demanding.

"…Then you may leave."

And once again, she's been beaten. "O-ok. Wait! Freedom for…me."

"That can be arranged. Bring her here and you will be granted freedom. You have my word as an honorable being."

"Honorable?"

"Oh don't be so stingy. I can be "reasonable" at times." His words strike her deeply, and she isn't sure if his use of the word "reasonable" is coincidence. Still, she gives one shaking nod of her head.

"Excellent!" Hector yells, clapping his hands together. "You may all leave…Hahahahahahaha!" They leave as he laughs before Leila comes up next to him, paper work floating ominously in the air before her. "You wouldn't mind telling me what's going on? Why do you want Lucy so much?" She asks.

"Want? Hoho! On the contrary I don't desire her. I desire something that only she can give me. It's a little object of my own desire that I have sought for many years. She may be the only one who can bring me this object of desire. You see, my dear young aristocrat, Lucy possesses something that I've wanted to research and look at for a very long time. She…who lived her life in misery…who lived everything in misery. I must know…

I must know…

I must know…something very important."

Perhaps just knowing better, Leila doesn't ask what this might be. She merely leaves but not before giving Hector a rather off look.

* * *

She never thought she'd ever think it but compare to meeting with the others again, taking on 30 soldiers and getting blasted felt…simplistic. She sat alone, legs crossed and with most uncharacteristically Un-Lucy-like face she readied herself for when they came in. "Me and my big mouth." She thought.

Little if any changes had occurred between them. Yuka's hair was slightly longer, but it was still its neat brown. Mayu, still small breasted and black haired. Nana was the same and Nozomi was the same. All in all, little changes to what was after all a very big event.

"Nyu?" Yuka finally said, perhaps being the only one to muster up the courage to even talk. For a moment, Lucy honestly wished her alternate personality would pop up. Let Nyu start babbling incoherently and do whatever crazy things that klutz did on a regular basis. At least she wouldn't have to be bothered with this sinking feeling of regret in her gut.

"...I'm not her." She finally says.

"…Lucy." Yuka mumbles.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kouta." Lucy asks the young man sitting on another chair. He nods, a simple nod of the head and she can't help but wonder if he's purposely secluded himself from the others. Then again, she couldn't help but think he wasn't exactly secluding himself from her then he was secluding himself from a certain cousin. She and Yuka always had a bit of rivalry for Kouta's affection and now that the boy had chosen Lucy. The Diclonius Queen had to give Yuka some credit, she willingly came even though she knew Kouta did not love her in the sense that she wanted him to love her. Lucy also took notice that Yuka would every second or so give a passing glance at Kouta and thorough all this, she can't help but be rather annoyed with her. Yuka better get the picture soon. Kouta was hers!

The one to break the tension was from the one who perhaps knew Lucy the least.

"So Lucy, I heard you're having a good time with Kouta-san." Nozomi said smiling.

And the tension shattered.


	3. Horror At Predicament

Chapter 3

Ignoring Yuka's ever increasing agitation Lucy had to admit, and admitting to this was a challenge unto itself, she was happy. Yes, she, murderess and monster was happy and when her eyes caught herself in the mirror she saw something strange. Lucy wasn't starring at her, someone else was, someone who wore her clothing. Someone, smiling serenely…a smile that, she thought long ago was lost and forgotten. It wasn't like Nyuu's smile either, a vacant expression of happiness that the klutz wore most of the time. This was her smile, her precious, beautiful, sweet smile that was worn by a wonderful woman.

"I hope I'm not bringing up a bad subject…" Mayu interjected. "…But what happened Nyuu…I mean Lucy."

She wasn't surprised to hear this; more or less she was surprised someone didn't ask it sooner. "Can we take a seat?" She asked, mentioning to the living room. Mayu, Nana and Nozomi went into the intended room but Yuka remained behind, scooting in closer to Kouta who naturally said hello and struck up a conversation. Kouta wasn't stupid, despite his young age and rather fool hearty choices in the past. He had known Yuka had held a lifelong crush on him since childhood. He struck up conversation a good friend but he was almost certain Yuka was hoping for something more. Lucy glowered at the brunette, watching her closely for any unnecessary movement.

"Lucy-san!" Nana's voice called out from the living room. Reluctantly she left and sat down, crossing her legs and folding her hands in a matter so lady-like Nana actually blinked twice to make sure Lucy had really come into the room. Truth be told, she was nervous…she was happy yes, but very nervous. These people were her family, people who took care of her and loved her. Even Nana, someone she had ripped to pieces still came and could look at her with kindness.

Mayu had been emotionally and physically abused by her father and forgotten by her mother. She had lived on the streets, alone with her little dog Wanta, unsheltered and unfed.

Nozomi had never lived in such harshness, but she had lived a life of regrets and uncertainty. A girl who wanted to be a singer but never knew if she really had what it took.

Nana. Sweet young Nana, who could forgive someone like Lucy was something the Queen could never forget. That somewhat clueless little Siplitet who could take the exact same tortures as she did, yet hold onto that pure belief of hers.

This…was her family.

* * *

Eneva waited behind the tree, her silver hair blowing in the small breeze, watching them through the window. She held her breath unendingly and when at last air could not remain unsettled, breathed.

"Lucy…" She muttered under her breath, eyes widening.

Nana was the first one to sense something strange and Lucy soon after followed. "What's going on?" Nana asked, though the energy she was sensing was too close. Besides Lucy, there was another one out there.

"You don't think…" Nana interjected before Lucy walked over to the window and looked around. "…Nana, bring Kouta and Yuka into the room I'm going to check things out."

"Wh-what's going on Lucy?" Mayu asks nervously.

She doesn't receive an answer but instead walks outside and looks around. Eneva pushes herself against the tree, hoping her silver hair can't be seen. She reaches inside of her dress and pulls out a pitch black radio and fumbles around with it.

"Whose there?" Lucy yells out, her tension growing. "I know you're out there, show yourself. I don't feel like messing with cowards."

She was many things, but a coward wasn't one of them. She stepped out from the tree and Lucy was instantly taken aback. "You're a Diclonius?" She asks wondering. As far as Lucy knew, Diclonius had distinct physical attributes, one that did not include silver hair.

"Yes, I am." Eneva answered back. "I'm a Diclonius, I'm coming to take you back."

"No you aren't." The Queen replied sternly, holding her ground. "I don't have anything against you, but I suggest you leave."

"No." In an act of defiance, the girl crouched on her knees and Lucy through a glimpse of the light on the girls shoulder caught something but merely put it off as a shadow. Through the small camera, Hector Havenfield could see the whole thing from his desk, a smile crossing his lips while Leila and Jaegar stood by.

"What will you do…Lucy Lefenair? I want to know…in this situation…when your hope is once again shattered. What will you do? Heh…Jaegar!"

"Sir?"

"We all know that our silver haired friend is absolutely no match against Lucy."

"So why did you send her there Hector-sama?" Leila asked.

"I told you, there's no need for such honorifics. Anyways, Lucy there has lived in a world where everything was against her. What will she do, when her peace is once against threatened? How far will this woman go, she who lost everything and gains everything? Jaegar…head on out over there, and get her friends and family."

"Excuse me sir?"

"You heard me, take them. Lucy will be too distracted with our friend and we'll bring them to the Institution. With the loss of her friends and family, with the man she loves threatened, one can only imagine what she'll do. I think we can form hypotheses though, right?"

Jaegar gave Leila a look of uncertainty which she returns, but neither of them is going to question Hector about it.

"That girl, that girl whose first friend was a small dog that was brutally murdered by children and the first time she ever used her powers. I who was raised as an orphan and picked on by children just like her, wonder what she will do? Lucy Lefenair whose first friend was that boy, when I have never known a single friend…" His voice is lowering and the others have only heard the very first part of his declaration. "Trapped, alone and miserable in a world that does not accept her…what will she do?

What…will she do?"

"There's someone out there, Nana-chan look!" Mayu said.

Nana rushed to the door and gasped as the two women stood tensed and ready to fight. "L-Lucy-san?" Nana whispers softly, covering her mouth. The young woman and some strange girl whom Nana had to do a double take before assuring herself that it was a Diclonius, poised to strike.

Lucy took several deep breaths and held out her hands. "Girl…I don't want to fight you. I've fought so many battles and hurt too many people. I really don't want to hurt you." She pleaded.

"I can't believe the Queen was such a weakling." Eneva mocked. Lucy tightened her fist and swallowed her anger. "Calm down Kaede…" She thought to herself. "Don't let her intimidate you. You're stronger than that."

"I've been living in hell for nearly my entire life, yet you're with this family all happy? I can't believe you! You aren't a Queen, your just some poor bitch whose lived too good of a life right now!"

Lucy's already high temper was reaching breaking point. "I suggest you still your tongue for a moment."

Eneva only smiled, bending lower on her knees. Her vectors pressed into the ground, leaving visible hand marks in the dirt. "Make me…bitch." Then she flew at her, the dirt exploding from underneath her. Lucy, prepared herself flew at breakneck speed towards her and in one swift clash, vector met vector.

* * *

*CLASH!*

Yuka jumped and Kouta raced to the living room. "Wh-what was that?"

He didn't even bother hearing an answer, he raced to the window and saw to his shock the woman of his life fighting with some strange silver haired girl.

The two women crisscrossed their vector pounding at the corporal arms with one another. Backing up, Eneva did two full back flips, landing lithely on her feet as Lucy's arm passed underneath her and then overhead. Retaliating, the girl threw three arms to the side only to have them blocked by one of Lucy's own.

"S-strong?" She muttered charging at her once again.

*CLASH!*

The tree shattered, wood splintering against both of them.

"We need to help her!" Kouta roared. "No Kouta-san!" Nana interjected immediately. "It's too dangerous!"

*CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Lucy growled in the back of her throat, vectors swarming around her like maelstrom. "Back off Siplitet! Just leave me and my family alone!"

"Yeah about that…I think I'm going to kill them."

Enough was enough and Lucy had certainly had more than enough of her fair share of the day. *BAM!* Eneva wasn't ready and she splattered her own blood across Lucy's face, holding her throbbing gut where the vector had slammed into it. She slid across the ground, tried to regain her composure only to see something coming towards her face.

*BAM!*

Stars twinkled in front of her eyes, staying conscious on pure willpower she tried to rush Lucy again. Expecting the next strike this time, she ducked underneath Lucy's attack and headed forward. Two of her arms crossed over and shock placed over Lucy's eyes. She reacted, her mind racing, her arms moving and a gasp escaping her lips.

*SLASH!* *CLASH!*

Lucy tumbled backwards, Eneva's arm having moments before nearly slicing her in half. Lucy's vectors had intercepted her own, deflecting them out of the way just in time. The silver haired Diclonius attacked with a new ferocity, slicing and slashing with her vectors that Lucy blocked and deflected with her own with great strain. Except for Nana, it was like invisible swords were clashing against one another all around the two girls.

"I can't watch this, I'm helping her!" Kouta roared. "You can't Kouta-san!" Yuka said, holding onto him tightly.

"Get off of me Yuka! I have to help Lucy!"

"No you don't!"

"Leila, I have a job for you as well." Hector said as he watched the screen. The Finnish Diclonius perked up at once and turned to face her master with a grand smile. "What is it Hector-sa…Director?" She asked, pleased that he was finally looking at her for something.

"Jaegar will be arriving with Lucy's family in a short time. There's a great chance that Lucy will seek us out and try to save them and she will do whatever means possible. For a long time I have sought out a goal and Lucy has been the only person that I know who can allow me to achieve this goal.

So I've set the game board. The pieces are in check and the game has begun. Lucy is but one person, a single person with something that I have sought out for so long in my life. Knowledge on something that for years I have always questioned.

I dare say my final act coming together. My final act and end."

"H-Hector?" Leila uttered. "What are you saying? You aren't planning on being killed?"

".Heh. Dear Leila, I have proven countless times that I do not fear death. Death is the greatest thing a human can achieve although it is not my goal to die. I merely believe that I'm reaching the final lap of the race.

Stop her Leila!

Once Lucy arrives at the Institution, stop her! Stop her at all costs. Do whatever it takes to bring her down."

This certainly caught Leila by surprise. "Hector! What is the point then! What's the point in trying to stop her or even get her here! I-I'm sorry but, this doesn't make any sense! You're acting cra-!"

She stopped herself, quickly noticing Hector's demeanor turn savage.

"You're acting…a bit irrationally I think. Hector, you are by far a great man! A very great man who helped me out, but I can't help but think that this is…out of line."

"Out of line? Has it ever occurred to you…Diclonius…that I have had a reason for all of my actions?"

"I-I didn't mean to question it sir. Please I…GAH!" The Finnish woman clutched her throat, her face turning red. Hector glared at her reproachfully, golden orbs locking onto her red ones. "Pl-please…He-Hector…Forgive…me..."

She gasped in air, massaging her throat. "I have had no desires with this facility except for one. The idea that Lucy was perhaps alive, it was the only reason I came here in the first place. All the pieces are ready, any move can be taken but the singularity goal is still in my mind.

Lucy will go through great struggles and face opponents much greater than those she is used to fighting. This is a game of not just power, but skills and abilities. No longer can Lucy rely on her vectors to save her anymore. Which is why…as I have said time and time again…

What will she do…in the face of this turmoil? This woman, who holds the key to my goal…what will she do?"

"Hector…if that's the case then…I will serve you completely. I may not know the full scope of your wishes, but I will trust you. I will stop Lucy in her tracks the moment she comes here. Although sir…" And she smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't want to make another plan? I am not as weak as Eneva or as forgiving."

Hector merely laughed. "Also, keep an eye out for someone with black hair and who uses chains as weapons."

"Huh?"

"A short while ago, Lucy made contact with someone who fought with her but had to retreat. This person may prove to be an interesting case in this fight. I have set out the board yet he stands there alone away from my pieces. He is the Wild Card. I have a strong feeling he will show up again but since he the Wild Card, I am unsure of what to do with him. If he comes, we will wait and will decide to see what to do about him."

"Are you having trouble Queen!" Eneva yelled, slashing with her vectors wildly while Lucy was put on the defensive, grinding her teeth in frustration. She didn't feel the gall to retort back however. For Lucy, if she could beat this back talking woman, it would be the best retaliation that no words could express. Lucy swerved to the left and Eneva jumped into the air only to feel something grab her ankle.

"N-No!" She shrieked before literally eating dirt as she slammed hard onto the ground. "Are you having trouble, Siplitet?" Lucy said, unable to contain herself. She slammed her vector hard into the girls gut again, making her retch and spill out another globule of crimson. Then she stood over her, a dark stare of apathy on her face as she raised one of her vectors…and then stepped away.

"W-what are you doing?" Eneva yelled still holding her stomach tightly.

"You've lost. There's no reason to finish you off."

"You bitch! Don't look down on me!" She yelled.

"I'm not looking down on you, I'm just not finishing you off. I can't forgive you for threatening Kouta and the others, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill you. I did too much of that in the past, for all the wrong reasons. Get out of here, and don't let me ever see you here again."

Eneva glowered at her, shaking with fury. "You will come with me."

"Slow on the uptake aren't we?" Lucy answered. "I'm letting you go, free of charge. Any other case you're head would be on the ground right now."

"You bitch." The girl mumbled, getting up and ready to strike again. Lucy glared at her, shook her head and brought out her vectors. "I gave you a fair warning…I won't feel bad if I kill you now."

"AH!"

* * *

Both girls turned to the scream at the house. To occupied with fighting and talking, they never noticed the van that has appeared near the house as soldiers viciously overtook the house.

"W-who the hell are they?" Lucy yelled, yet in the deepest, darkest part of her heart, she had very good idea who they were. "I don't know?" Eneva answered back regardless. Another person caught her eyes, Jaegar was standing there, a bored expression on his face facing Nana. She stood her ground, the wind kicking around her before Jaegar looked over at Eneva.

"Do not stop fighting?" He said. "Hector has given me the order to bring them to the facility."

A single word registered through Lucy's head. "Facility? Like hell! Don't you touch them! Don't you touch him!" She screeched as one of the soldiers threw a frantic Kouta into the van. She tried to rush at him but something caught her in the midriff and she collapsed on the ground.

"Get off of me!" She yelled savagely at the silver haired Diclonius.

"No." She merely stated, looking at Jaegar who nodded once and returned back to Nana.

"Siplitet Number 7, we can make this easy or hard. I'd prefer the former method. Get in the van, immediately."

"No."

"I expected such defiance, oh well I tried." He pulled out his pistol, aimed and fired. Deflecting such a bullet was simple and Nana's vector smacked into it. She gasped, startled as the black lead began to burrow into her corporeal arm, driving into the air that surrounded it. All of her other vectors were now effected in the same way and they took on a distinct visible grey look, flickering in and out so that Jaegar could see them directly.

He flew at her and Nana threw one of her vectors out at him regardless. It him in the shoulder and unlike normal vectors, it did not pierce through, it merely hit him like a normal hand.

*BAM!* His fist connected with her face and the poor Siplitet collapsed into a heap.

Lucy turned just in time to see Nana fall.

"You bastard! Leave them alone!" She yelled, trying to race after her but still impeded by that little silver haired bitch! "I told you, get away! YOU BITCH!" She yelled, attacking Eneva furiously herself. She had to get back there, she had to save them! She had to save Kouta!

Jaegar threw the unconscious Nana into the van, closed the door and walked to the passenger seat. Eneva continued to hold her back because all she cared about was her own freedom.

"No! No! You bastard" She yelled at the retreating van before turning violently on Eneva. "You bitch! You fucking bitch!" She cursed.

"Well done Number 22…"

Lucy stopped as well as the radio of Eneva's went off. "You will no longer be required to bring Lucy back. As I have promised, you have earned your freedom."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Oh? Is that you?" The voice said. "Number 22, give her the radio. I want to speak to her myself."

Obliging quickly, she threw the radio at Lucy and ran. Eager to give chase, Lucy was only stopped when the radio began to talk back to her. "You are Lucy Lefenair?"

She watched the willow of silver hair leave, so desperately wanting to come back after her but she had to see who was talking. This person was behind the whole ordeal! This person…would pay dearly!

"Who is this?"

"Heh…Hector Havenfield. I have been wanting to talk to you for a long time Lucy Lefenair."

"You bastard…were you there when your bastard soldiers took my family?"

"Oh no. Sorry to say that I wasn't there to see what happened, I merely orchestrated the event. Are you feeling angry Lucy."

"You've got some nerve asking me that!"

"Are you upset?"

"Asshole."

"You are sad?"

"GET TO THE POINT! MY FAMILY! WHERE ARE THEY!" She yelled. If vectors could reach through radios, that bastard wouldn't speak another single word.

"Ah, family…" And his words broke off. "…Family…family…family…family…family…family…family…family…family…family...family…"

"YES! MY FAMILY! MY LOVER! WHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM! WHERE ARE THEY! TELL ME YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

"Family…family…family. Hahahahahaha!" That bastard had the nerve to laugh? Oh she was going to kill him! Certainly!

"Family…what a quaint word. I didn't know you had a family."

"Don't screw with me!" Lucy screamed.

"Family…family…family…your family? How are they a family? What is a family? Heh…Hahahahahahaha!"

"You bastard!" Lucy yelled, pounding the ground with her vectors.

"Let me ask you this, Lucy Lefenair. Were you not listening at all? The girl was sent to bring you to the facility. That is what we told her, although the true goal was to keep you occupied until Jaeger could take your…family…away."

"Bastard! You took them…"

"That's right Lucy Lefenair. At this moment they are being driven to the ocean side front to be transported to the facility you used to love so much. What will you do then, knowing that those you loved are going to a place that you have only known horror for? I bet you can only imagine what's in store for them. What are you feeling? Anger…spite…revenge?"

"You're insane!"

Something loud crashed over the radio and for several seconds she received no answer. When Hector began talking again, there was something strange in his voice. He no long spoke mockingly to her, but angry and spiteful.

"I suggest you hurry up, Lucy. I may decide to kill them sooner than expected." The radio buzzed and went off and Lucy shattered it with a vector.

All of her hopes and dreams were being torn apart.

Revenge…

She would get her revenge!

* * *

Author's note: Trying to type in present tense is too annoying for me, so I'm just going to go for past tense like I usually do.

Hector has Lucy's family hostage and is forcing Lucy to play his sick game to save them. Lucy will certainly rush to their aid, but even she doesn't realize the stakes of his fight.


	4. Vengence

Flustered and shaking uncontrollably Lucy spent the first good half minute of her time swerving her head back and forth wondering whether to go after the silver haired Diclonius or the black van. Heartbeat bashing against her chest, tears in her eyes and spite in her brain she decided to go after the van. However, she had lost it and now had no other way of getting to them. More panic struck her as Lucy fell to her knees and half way sobbed and half way screamed, both at the silver haired girl, this Hector Havenfield but most loudly at herself. "Why!" She cried aloud to the sky. "Why does this happen to me! Why! I just wanted to live happily, I never wanted to kill or be tortured! What did I do to deserve this!" The lack of answer on saddened her more and Lucy, poor defeated Lucy was left wallowing in her own despair.

"Why…?" She sniffed, thinking of her family and most importantly of Kouta. "I'm sorry I wasn't good! I'm sorry! Please…I'm sorry!" Face plastered with her tears, a sudden thought popped into her head. The facility, the place of her nightmares and the last place she ever wanted to go back. Without a second thoughts hesitation she zipped over to the beach, racing as fast as her legs could run, and pushing off with her vectors at any point she could to achieve great distances. "You bastard!" She growled beneath her throat, thinking of the voice on the radio. "You bastard…you bastard…you bastard…you bastard…you bastard…you bastard…you bastard!" She said with every leap, sprinting to the beach where she had first been found by Kouta and Yuka. She had to hurry, getting to the island never crossed her mind and the simplest thought to cross that section was "I'll swim or something…"

She raced, seeing the sands and then…

*BANG!*

As if in slow motion she watched as something black came upon her face, her vector instinctively rushing out to stop the projectile. She flipped sideways, blood spurting from her shoulder but the wound not deep and she landed roughly on her side. "Gah! Damn it! What now?" She cursed rolling away behind a tree to catch her breath and listening intently to her surroundings. Her heartbeat quickened as did her senses, not daring to move from her current location until she had addressed the situation at hand. Someone had shot her and by figuring that the bullet had come straight at her, that person had been somewhere in front of her. "Did they send a sniper at me?" She thought. Snipers were one of Lucy's least favorite things to deal with, she couldn't tell where exactly where the person was it. "Shit! I'm going to kill those assholes! They won't stop me!"

But it wasn't Hector's soldiers that were currently aiming his black rifle amongst the trees where Lucy precariously hid.

* * *

Tightening his finger around the corner, Relatus let his senses calm down before constricting his muscles and starring directly the location where Lucy had last been. He dared not leave his sights from that location, he glared…pin pointing his location and while still watching inserted the second bullet into the holster. The black rifle clicked, his eye gazing through his slope narrowed and aimed slowly down to one of the tree trunks. If Lucy was standing up, behind that tree, she'd get a hole blown through her. If she was kneeling, her head would explode in a fountain of blood. If she was lying down…the expert sniper would gun her down before she could bother to get to another place. He had to watch her carefully, she had managed to deflect his first bullet and so had an inkling of an idea of where he might be.

*BANG!*

The bullet rushed, death spiraling and Lucy felt a stinging pain in her side as she jumped out of the way, only barely avoiding a lethal strike. "Dammit! This is so unfair!" She cried, rolling on the ground, jumping up to her feet only to hear another loud bang in the distance. Unable to decipher where it had come from she placed her vectors over her head and heart but the bullet this time pierced through her other side, forcing her to cough up blood. "Bastard!" She thought angrily, and made a run for it through the trees.

*BANG!...BANG!...BANG!*

Gunshots at intervals, Lucy barely deflecting them as the punctured through her shoulder and arm. With a kick of her vectors she sped off, trying to put on more speed and heading to the right. Relatus, with precision befitting that of an expert sniper followed her lead until she disappeared behind the trees so thick that she could've appeared anywhere now. "Damn!" He cursed getting up but keeping his eyes locked on that certain location. Rising up from the dwelling he was on, his left arm pulled as several thick chains spun around him and he sent them across to the next building. Sprinting, he used his chains to pull himself to the next building and looked over to see a pink blur running through the forest.

Collapsing onto his side, his momentum still moving him forward, he gazed through the slope and fired.

"GAH!" It was only thanks to Lucy's skill and survival instinct along with her unnaturally powerful vectors that kept her alive right now. She moved constantly, knowing that if she stayed in one place for more than a second, it might as well be her last second. "Bastard! Stop hiding and come out!" She yelled as another bullet whooshed passed her head.

She gasped, panted and coughed up more blood. "K-Kouta…" She whispered. She couldn't let herself get beaten like this. She understood little of sniping but she did know that snipers preferred high places and the best place was that were town buildings just up a head. Braving the onslaught, Lucy sped through the forest and jumped out onto the deserted streets looking frantically above.

"Shit!"

*BANG!*

Dust kicked to the left as the bullet slammed into her side, forcing her to wind and fall to one knee as she brought up her vectors defensively. She glared up and gasped. "Y-you? It's you! You bastard I don't have time to deal with you!" She roared.

"Time?" Relatus said from his location, his gun still poised to shoot. However, as Lucy could now see him, it would make deflecting his weapons far easier. "Time? You're right…I guess I should give you time. Time to beg for your life just as you let Ericka beg for her life before you murdered her!"

Who the hell was Ericka? Lucy didn't have the patience to deal with this madman and tried to make a mad escape to the right. The bullet slammed into the ground, forcing her back into her position as another one came to her head which like the rest was barely diverted. "I have been waiting a long time for this day Lucy Lefenair…to kill you that is."

"You and everyone else apparently." She replied darkly. "Who are you and how do you even know my name?"

"I suppose as an act of chivalry I could give you my name. I'd like you to remember it well in your mind as your life finally ends.

…Relatus…

…Relatus Greenfall."

"Well then…Relatus." She said, adding his name in mock politeness. "I kind of have something to do right now and…"

"No…you don't." Relatus replied. "The only thing you have ever done is take and destroyed and victimized those around you. You are a killer who I will destroy for your actions. Lucy Lefenair…Ericka died crying and begging for mercy and you savagely tore that away from her.

"Who the fuck is this bitch Ericka!"

*BANG!*

The bullet crashed into the ground as her vector deflected it and Lucy rolled to the side gasping.

"Don't you dare speak of her like that you insufferable woman! Do not dare speak of her with such ilk on your tongue! You insufferable Diclonius!"

"So he does know about us." Lucy thought.

"Ericka Greenfall did not deserve to die in such a way. So young, innocent and pure, she should have been able to live a happy and free life. You stole that away from her!"

"You obviously have me mistaken with someone else."

"No…the only mistake I have made…is waiting this long to end your life."

Lucy stood up, glaring at him and his gun. He knelt down on one knee. A few seconds passed. A few seconds that felt like an eternity. Waiting…waiting…waiting…waiting…waiting. Lucy waited for only a few seconds that lasted so long, so very long. She would not let the love of her life suffer this end because of this crazy bastard.

They moved simultaneously and the city exploded with their fight. Lucy rushed in and around the area, deflecting and diverting the bullets as best as she could. Relatus, relentless and pitiless fired and reloaded with amazing skill and accuracy. He used his chains to jump from building to building, aiming and firing with perfect synchronization. "Dammit just let it go!" Lucy shrieked.

"Never…"

"That bastard's fucking insane." She thought and as someone who had once had a random voice talk to them, she knew what insane was. As long as she distanced herself, she was at a complete disadvantage and she wasn't sure how long her body was going to last after being pummeled like this. But, as she thought of Kouta and her undying love for him, she promised herself one thing.

She would not stop, until she rescued both him and her family.

Towards the building she went and then she crossed into an alley and looked up. Sure enough Relatus was looking down, gun pointing and firing while she used her special arms to pull herself up.

The bullet crashed into the brick wall forcing her back down as she sped to the next part of the building.

Relatus for his entire life had lived with the sinking feeling in his heart as he hid behind a mask. For him, killing Lucy was the ghost in his life, that murderous girl who stole his world from him. Killing her!

Killing her!

Killing her!

It's what tore through his entire being. He hated this woman with a passion, a burning destructive rage and no vector or insane occult ability would ever stop his revenge. That is what held his gun and his mind together. A pinpoint taste if vengeance. Revenge!

Lucy soared into the sky and Relatus fell onto his back aiming. Intense ferocity seared through Lucy's eyes and she rushed down on him. He waited…for just a split second and fired. The timing was enough to send Lucy out of the way, the young woman landing on the building where Relatus also laid and rushed at him only to find her leg being shackled by one of his chains.

"When did you?"

"Well before you saw it." He answered back and pulled. Lucy flew forward, off balance and the chain unraveled forcing her to soar into the sky as she desperately sent her vectors out to retain her balance. Then a chain spun around her right arm and she barely had time to register it before her head slammed into the cement pavement of the building. "Ah…Gah…Aguah…ugh…" She moaned, delirious but giving her head a quick shake and bringing her senses back to the black haired man.

Thick long chains circled around his slowly rotating arm as the other one held his rife. A long circle of chains that gleamed malevolently in the air and between his fingers.

"I underestimated you last time, Lucy Lefenair…so I improved my weapons this time around. You will die, and Ericka's soul will be avenged."

"I have to get going." She thought and took off after him. She cut through the raging storm of chains, hearing their cracks before something caught around her midriff, leaving her surprised. "No way…AH!" Like before she slammed face first and spat out another pint of blood.

"Your vector rang is a total of two meters, for good measure I'll put another two meters to it." Relatus said as Lucy looked around her. Chains were circling not just in front of her, but behind her as well. "My chains…can reach a distance of up to ten meters in length. More so however, how many chains do you think I have?

"Why should I care?" She answered back.

"…200."

She managed to hold her surprise in as far as she could tell there were maybe five chains swirling around her. "Impossible."

"Impossible? One might say having invisible arms is an impossibility. One might say having horns is an impossibility. You of all shouldn't question something as impossible with your own abilities. But I guess telling you isn't enough so while don't I give some firsthand experience. Multi-chain release."

The cackle of the chains exploded all around her as the broke and shattered and spread out not just from chains currently hovering around her, but coming from inside his coat until multitudes of black chains spun in and around him and Lucy to create a vortex of metal. "HA!" With a loud roar, his fist clenched and the 200 chains zipped towards Lucy who sent out her vectors. Some of the chains were sliced but the multitude of them bypassed her defenses and wrapped tightly around her waist, wrapping until her entire body was surrounded by a good three feet of thick chain currently holding her down like a cocoon. Naturally she attempted to cut through it but found that her vectors were having an incredibly hard time in doing it.

"Those chains…" Relatus said tightening the grip around Lucy's waist so that her oxygen became scarce. "…are made of the same material and components that make up the tungsten 50 bullets. Their already meant to take some pressure from the power of your vectors of course in separation their still easy to cut. However, when these chains compress together like they are now, especially into such thickness, it is much hard to cut through them. Sure, go right ahead, cut through each section if you wish, I'll have killed you before you do."

Lucy struggled with all her might, and began to hack away at her chains but felt like she was going nowhere. In one attempt she began to slip her vectors through the chains but because of the intense pressure and material that made up the chains, it feels like she was pushing through thick oil. Sure the chains were being cut, but it was far more difficult then she could have imagined.

Relatus squeezed tighter and it felt like the chains she had already cut had wrapped around her waist again. Her face was turning red, her body already weak from the previous fight against Relatus, if her vectors were having trouble then there was no way her physical body could do a damn thing. Relatus flexed his fingers, twisting the chains upwards as she desperately began slicing them off until the piled up on one another until like before she found it too difficult to cut them off. Like metallic snakes they slithered up to her neck and wrapped, then squeezed.

"Gah! Agh! Ugh! Ha…Ha…Gah!" Sputtering, Lucy thrashed around, throwing her vectors randomly as her survival instinct kicked in. She could hear pieces of the chain breaking so certainly if she just kept cutting it would finally stop! Though, with her body riddle with bullet wounds and her oxygen already scarce, time was not on the young Queen's side. Relatus watched with ever growing satisfaction as the girl struggled to stay alive. "Struggling will do no good." He said. "Don't think I'll show you even an ounce of mercy. This pitiless death is what you deserve Lucy Lefenair."

She couldn't stay conscious; concentrating on her vectors was taking its toll. She had stopped struggling physically and her vectors were about to follow soon. What a way to go. Relatus continue to wrap them around Lucy's throat. The chains which also contained metallic sections connected to the broken chains so that he could reutilize them at any time. The chains had stopped being cut.

"So this is the end…Lucy Lefenair? You have given up your will to fight. Then I guess it is only fitting that I end your miserable life now. Ericka, I'm sorry I couldn't save you before. I couldn't protect you and you died so young. I am so sorry for that, but with this…I avenge you!

GOODBYE…LUCY LEFENAIR!"

* * *

The group huddled together in the van, scared and concerned. "Where are you taking us!" Kouta yelled at the front.

"A facility on an island." Jaegar replied nonchalantly. Nana's eyes widened exceptionally. "No! You can't."

"Yes, Hector apparently needs you for something."

"Who is this Hector?" Kouta demanded at once.

"Hector Havenfield is a great man and the current director of the facility. You would be wise to show him some respect when you meet him. If only to promote your life a little longer."

"He sounds like a real madman." Kouta replied.

"Heh…by all means you can tell him that. Although if you do, I can guarantee you will not see the next minute of your life."

"Why are you doing this?" Mayu pipped in. "Why are you all doing this?"

"Why are we all doing this? I can't answer that. Why am I doing this? It is my reason to do this and my reason alone. My reason is thus, I admire Hector as a leader, a man and most of all as a being. He helped me a long time ago and I owe him my life for that. Although I admit sometimes his actions confuse me. He's a very powerful and strict person, but he's also unpredictable. So that is my reason, you may think it is horrible but few reasons are admired by others."

"This is wrong!" Nozomi chipped in. "You don't have to do this!"

"There are a lot of things I don't have to do…but I do them anyways. I guess while were here I'll give you my little prep talk as well. No matter how strange something is, no matter how much you may detest it. Everyone has a reason for doing something, even if to you it is the most trivial of reasons. In other words, you will never do something spontaneous."

Nobody spoke and the van continued on to the beach. A short while later, Nana had an idea. Her vectors were beginning to go back to normal and she thought, what if she pushed them through the wall to the front seat and..

*BANG!*

A loud shriek escaped the Siplitet's lips before her vector popped out of the front hovering ominously in the air. "N-Nana-chan?" Nozomi said, glaring at the fading grey appendage. Yuka also stared incredulously at the appendage. They had never seen the arms themselves although Nana had told them about them.

"I've had to deal with countless Diclonius in my life; I've learned to recognize their feeling. My bullets are custom made that directly affect your vectors. I've taken on Diclonius far stronger and far more dangerous than you Number Seven. I suggest you all relax."

Relax? How could he tell them to relax? They didn't relax but they did remain quiet. They were forced onto a small boat, and with sadness filling Kouta's heart, he could only hope that Lucy was ok.

They stood in line against the wall, their backs facing their assailants in the stark white room. "Turn." They obeyed turning on the spot to see soldiers with guns though most of them pointed them at Nana. "Put down your weapons."

Hesitantly they obeyed as a figure walked into the room. Thick sleeveless red coat, a metallic looking arm and his wires sticking in and around his body and neck. His neck, which compressed at the front giving him a look like a demented cyborg.

He was smiling and it was the kind of smile that made their spines shiver.

"Welcome." He said quietly raising his hand. "Please…introduce yourselves."

Nobody said anything.

"Will you not tell me your names? Certainly it isn't too much to ask for that?"

Again…nobody spoke.

"Ah well, I guess it's only fair that I begin anyways. My name is Hector Havenfield, and I humbly welcome you to this facility. You probably have a lot of questions you'd like to ask. If you tell me your names, I may likely answer a few questions myself."

"Kouta." The male said sternly.

"Kouta eh? You must Lucy's loving friend she adored so much."

Unseen by the rest, Yuka looked down sadly at her feet.

"What question would you like to be answered, I will answer one question."

"Why did you take us?"

"For a long time I have always asked myself a question. Lucy may be the only person who can answer that question. Overall it is a goal that I have, and you will help me out there."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why don't…"

"Nah. Your questions are over. The rest of you, who wants to give me their name next?"

"M-Mayu." The flat chested girl said timidly.

"Hello child. What is your question?"

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Use you as one of the many pieces in this game. Overall, all of your actions will be vital in how Lucy takes the situation. How she takes it, the goal I search is in there."

He spoke almost in riddles and it felt impossible to get any good answer out of him.

"Yuka."

"Greetings Yuka, your question?"

"Are you going to…hurt us."

He continued to smile. "Will you give me a reason to hurt you or the others?"

"No-Nozomi."

"Yes Nozomi? Question?"

"…Can I please go to the restroom!"

"Hm? Oh! How embarrassing." Hector said, laughing joyfully and turning his head as the girl fell to her knees. "Why not, soldiers see her to the restroom and then proceed to take her to her room."

"What room?" Nana interjected.

"Eh. Name first, and remember only one question."

"Nana."

Hector smiled.

"Siplitet Number Seven. Nana. What is your question."

The girl paused. "…What are you going to do with all of us?"

"It's like I said. Use you as the pieces and see how Lucy reacts. For the sake of everything here…if you have any happy memories…I suggest you start remembering them now. The questions are over…you will be escorted to your rooms now. Sleep well…Lucy's family."

He chuckled, waved his hand good heartedly and disappeared behind the closing door.

* * *

Something landed behind Relatus and upon turning swiftly he discovered what appeared to be a silver haired Diclonius staring at him. She rushed at him and as of course he had no knowledge on this woman, he didn't know how long her vectors might be. The chains unraveled from Lucy's throat and body, giving her the much needed oxygen she deserved as she choked and gagged. With her mind already half way unconscious, everything was blurry and distorted, all she knew was that Relatus had moved for some reason. Gazing to the side, she could see a billow of silver.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you?" Some voice, familiar yet far away said. "

"Y-you?" Lucy mumbled, trying to collect herself but for her, everything turned black.

"I'm the stupidest person on the planet." Eneva thought. "Helping her." What made her come back to help Lucy, whom she had moments ago been trying to kill? The human was smarter then he looked and he quickly tried to distance himself away from her, his black chains spiraling around and coming at her. She had to scoff, he had a gun, and wouldn't that have been better than these primitive weapons? The black metal chains in front of her snapped in half and unable to help herself, feeling cocky she smiled. That smile vanished almost instantly a second later as she felt something behind the back of her legs. By the time she registered it; she was tripped and fell down face first. The chains slid off of her body and Relatus threw them around the air so that once again the circled ominously.

"Desist this fight woman, I have no ill intentions for you. Desist and retreat."

"Who are you?"

"Relatus Greenfall. You?"

"Eneva Freza." She answered back coldly. "No, I will not leave unless you stop hurting that woman."

"I will kill her." His reply was simple, cold and spited.

She didn't bother to answer but instead, her feet left the ground as did her body. The young woman soared in the air, intent on flying right down at him but that planned didn't work as well either. She started breaking the chains but always one bypassed her sights and wrapped around her ankle throwing her back down on the ground. "Ugh…bastard." She moaned.

The black haired assassin glanced over at the unconscious Lucy. "Now I will have to go through the trouble again of trying to kill her."

She tried to attack again, breaking chain after chain, closing the distance but as before he dexterity and skill with his weapon was something that Eneva, or quite frankly any Diclonius was used to being against. Four chains wrapped around her arms and legs which broke only for more to zip behind her.

"Shit!" She cried, sending her arms out in a wide circular arc. She cut the chains yet they merely connected back together and she once against tripped and then fell on her back. "Damn you!" She groaned.

"Desist. You can't beat me and I refuse to be beaten until I have killed this woman. Once I have done that, then if you wish you may take my life."

"Generous aren't you." Eneva answered, getting back on her feet. "…But I can't let you kill her."

"Why not?"

"…Because I've lost it." She thought to herself. "…I was told to bring Lucy back to the facility but…"

She stopped. Could she possibly be feeling remorse? She was more than willing to take Lucy back but when she saw Jaegar and his men taking Lucy's family away, something struck deep inside of her. Her own family had been torn from her as well and seeing the same thing happen…she felt very different about the situation then.

"…But it doesn't it matter."

"Then leave and let me finish my revenge."

Of course she wouldn't and attacked again. The rattling of the chains caught her ears as did their snaps as she broke them but they came, wrapping thickly around her right arm. She tried to cut through them, but found their thickness and…perhaps material harder to cut when they were so closely compacted together. For the umpteenth time she once again found herself on the ground. Yet, she seemed to realize something throughout the fight. Not once had Relatus tried to kill her. He has thrown her around, but none of his attacks had been fatal. She could only deduce one reason for this; he wasn't trying to kill her.

So what to do? For his own reason he wasn't going to kill her. Kind of strange as he was more than willing to kill Lucy whom again she still couldn't believe she was trying to help. So what to do? Glaring at him then at Lucy she tried to think of a plan.

"You are wondering why I will not kill you."

She blinked.

"I made a promise to myself that the only person I would ever kill is the person who tore Ericka's life away from her. You may have killed countless people but because of my selfishness, I only care about killing her murderess. I admit, that I am a selfish being but as long as I know she lives, my heart will forever sting with regret."

"B-but this is…" She stammered. "This is…" This was exactly how she felt, when her life was torn from the humans. She wanted revenge and hated everything around her and felt that everything was against her. "I just can't let you do it."

"Then I'll just have to knock you unconscious." He replied, sending his chains out. The plan formulated in her head while they talked and instead of trying to attack Relatus she instead went towards the unconscious Lucy. Frantically diving her vectors slid under the woman's body, and Relatus, his face surprised drew forward. Unexpected, he sent his chain out and grabbed as Eneva, hold Lucy by the leg.

"I have come too far to be stopped by the likes of you!" He roared, another chain coming up.

*SNAP!*

"No!" He cried aloud, she broke away…leaving. He took chase, but as they dropped into an alley and continued onwards, he lost sight of them. The chains fell with a surprisingly loud clash onto the ground as he ground his teeth together. So close…so close to avenging her. If that woman had not interfered, Lucy would be dead, for certain! "Multi Chain…Lock." He uttered as his weapons reconnected back and he put them away.

"…Ericka…forgive me. Once again your name and soul continues to be trampled upon while that woman lives.

Lucy Lefenair…I swear on my life. I swear I will kill you…I swear it. I'll do everything to kill you."

* * *

Nana was the last one to be escorted as she stood alone in the room shivering. When the doors reopened, another etch of shock crossed her features. A breathtakingly beautiful woman with the air of an aristocrat flew in elegantly. "You're a…"

"Yes." Leila said, holding her white gloved hand up. "I am a Diclonius, who works with the humans. You are Siplitet Number Seven, Nana right?"

"Yes."

She looked down at her, noticing her weak expression and casual clothing. In short, she was looking at a non-aristocratic girl. "Tsk, just come with me." She said. "But…"

"Please don't speak. I don't have time to hear the prattling's of peasants."

* * *

Hector had, much to their surprise given them actual living spaces. Each of them had a separate corridor with a bed, a closest and even a fridge in the corner. It was similar to that of a hotel room but as Kouta walked back and forth anxiously, not even this comfort could stop his worrying. There were no windows and so he merely glanced at the walls feeling weak and useless. How did this happen? Why did he let his family get caught up in this mess? Diclonius, facilities, invisible arms, girls with horns and other strange phenomenon. Nothing made sense and whenever he tried to reason with himself, it made even less sense. Yet, despite starring into the face of Cthulu, Kouta at least realized one important thing in his entire existence.

He loved Lucy and he had always admired her as a child as an adult. That girl who killed his father and his sister, something he could never forgive yet he could never let her go. Despite living in a world of insanity, he kept himself attached to the earth with this knowledge of love. "Lucy." He muttered before the door opened, causing him to jump back in fright.

Hector had come in, that twisted smirk on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Kouta?"

"Y-yes Hector-sa…"

"Stop that." Hector said raising his hand. "I never did like those honorifics and though you may be in my custody, please refer to me as Hector or Mr. Havenfield. I'm afraid I just have too much western heritage in me." He gave a hearty laugh before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"How long are you going to keep us here?"

"Until I get the full answer that I need from Lucy."

Kouta took a deep, needed breath before continuing. "Please don't hurt them."

"Them?" Hector asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You know, my family. Yuka, Mayu, Nana, Nozomi! If you lay one finger on them I'll…I'll…"

"Ah…" The blue haired man said. "I'd like to talk to you about that. I have a question for you. What is a family?"

"Huh?" Kouta uttered in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"It's a simple question. What is a family?"

"A family…is...well…"

"Those girls and Lucy are your family?"

"Well yes…they're people we love and care for!"

"…What an interesting enigma."

"Enigma?" Kouta yelled. "It's not an enigma, you have no right to do this to us. I heard about this place from Lucy, you guys are the ones that tortured her and Nana aren't you!"

"Yes. This facility has housed and experimented on Diclonius for many years though I care little for the experiments or the inhabitants. I never really cared too much for Director Kakuzawa's undying need to create a world of Diclonius. It's just that, when I found that Lucy was still alive and I found more information about her, I just had to meet her face to face."

"Then why didn't you just come and see her yourself?"

"I have my reasons."

Hector began to walk away until Kouta frantically called back at him. "P-please…do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt them."

Hector only smiled back and walked away.

* * *

Waking up, Lucy found herself on a grassy area and upon looking around gasped when she saw the silver haired girl standing by a tree. "Finally awake huh?"

"You?"

"Yeah, don't get too excited." Eneva muttered not even bothering to look at Lucy.

"You…saved me?" Lucy asked getting up.

"No." the woman replied haughtily and refusing to look at Lucy. "I just thought you were getting beat so badly that I felt kind of sorry."

Lucy looked at her, looking at the bruises on the woman's face and body. "I guess you did much better?"

"Don't mock me woman. You should be glad that I even helped you at all. I could've let you go and die. So don't forget that."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but instead tried to get up only to collapse back down, clutching her wounded body. "Ah! It hurts!"

"Of course it hurts. You were shot, multiple times I might add and then nearly choked to death. Wherever you want to go will have to wait." Eneva said.

"I can't wait. I have to save Kouta…ugh…I have to save the others."

"You're only going to end up hurting yourself more. You should really just give up and head over to Hector."

"Surprisingly enough that's exactly what I'm going to do. Then I'll kill that bastard for dare trying to hurt Kouta and my family."

"Idiot woman."

"Say what?" Lucy answered back enraged.

"They'll let anyone be the Queen now a days I guess. You're so stupid Lucy things have changed since Director Kakuzawa was in charge. You wouldn't stand a half a second against Hector."

"You think I'm afraid of some human there. I killed Kakuzawa, I killed his son and I killed anyone who tried to hurt me or my family. I'll kill this bastard Hector for sure."

"You really are an idiot aren't you Lucy? You really think it'll be that easy? Hah! You know a few years ago I would agree with you, but times have changed. Humans are no longer the timid frail creatures that we could just rub off anytime we wanted. I'd have thought fighting with that one guy might've shown you that.

…I helped you…because I too had a family. I didn't know Hector would actually try to take your family. I didn't want that. I can't believe I'm doing this…" Eneva walked around, shaking her head. "This doesn't change anything between us but…I can't really stand Hector either."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked perplexed.

"Damn! Do I have to spell it out for you? Stupid Queen. I'm…ugh! I'm helping you! Alright! Happy! I don't like it either but even a bitch like you deserves a family."

Lucy wasn't sure whether to be insulted or happy. "You know…I don't need your help either and you still tried to kill me. Why should I trust you anyways?"

"Well I did save you from being murdered."

Lucy had to give her that.

"Tsk…well I can't stay here, I'm going to…" *BAM!* the girl's vector slammed into Lucy's chest, forcing her back down. "Ah! You bitch! What are you doing?" Lucy shrieked.

"Idiot. You don't have the strength to reach the island. You should rest Lucy, and let your body heal. As a queen, doesn't your body heal unnaturally fast anyways? In a day, you should be better enough then…you can go and do whatever the hell you want."

"Fool. I can go now…I just…Ugh!" As Lucy tried to walk away, an intense pain racked her body and she fell down on the ground.

"Idiot." Eneva uttered. "It might be better just to let you die now."

"Shut up." Lucy grumbled before laying on her side and…the wet tears began to cross her face as the silver haired Diclonius gazed down at her. "Now your crying…damn."

"Kouta! Why is this happening to me!"

"Hey now…come on? Show some dignity or something." Eneva said.

"Don't tell me to have some dignity you bitch! Kouta! My lover was taken from me along with the rest of my family by some madman who's probably torturing them right now! Don't you dare tell me to have any kind of dignity! If it wasn't for you, I could have saved them! My God! Everyone I love is being taken from me!"

"Seriously, you're making a scene." Eneva grumbled, looking away. "Please, I know it's bad for you but…"

"What the hell do you possibly know!" Lucy screamed at her.

"It's not like you can do anything in your condition anyways! I can't believe I actually tried to help you. Queen of the Diclonius, what a laugh."

Lucy sent out a swarm of vectors that the girl easily avoided. "See? You're too weak to even concentrate correctly."

"I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do!"

Eneva took several deep breaths and turned her head. "Listen Lucy…and I seriously can't believe I'm saying this either. I'm…sorry for what I did. I was sent to bring you back in exchange for my freedom from the institution. But I swear I had no idea Hector would try to take your family back to the Institution. I swear I didn't know."

"You expect me to forgive you?" Lucy growled.

"No, not really but it kind of makes me feel better by telling you." Eneva replied. "My name is Eneva. Eneva Freza."

"Like I give a shit." Lucy uttered.

"Yeah…you're Lucy alright." She said going to the tree and resting against it. Then, swallowing her pride she said. "Thanks for helping me…"

Eneva nodded.

"…but I still hate you."

The silver haired Diclonius laughed softly.

* * *

"Nana…"

The Siplitet jumped to the corner of the room as Hector walked in folding his hands together and smiling at her. "How are you doing? Are you comfortable? I hope the accommodations are acceptable. I would hate for our guests to feel unwelcomed. You know, other than Leila you're the only other Diclonius in here that isn't in a cell. You should feel grateful for that."

Nana shivered but starred defiantly at him. She can feel the presence of all the Diclonius, being tortured and living in the cells, just like she used to live. "You aren't going to get away with this. You'll pay for your crimes!"

"Heh, yes…undoubtedly I will." Hector acknowledged. "How long have you known Lucy."

The sudden change in conversation caught Nana off guard. "I don't have to tell you anything." She replied darkly. "Ah…" Hector groaned. "A simple question you just won't answer…but I'll skip it for now I guess. How about this? Do you hate Lucy? She ripped off your arms and legs didn't she? Do you have any ill intentions towards her?

"N-no! Lucy's changed she isn't like that anymore!" Nana protested despite herself. Hector continued to smile. "Oh I believe you, I just find it fascinating. What a fascinating enigma that stuff like that can happen. It amazes me!"

Nana of course doesn't have a clue what he's yapping about now, but now, the man was within her vector range. She wasn't sure if she had it in her to kill him, she had never killed a person before. As she thought of her family though, she came to the conclusion that for the safety of her friends she would do it. Her vectors exploded out of her, rushed towards her and found herself pinned against the wall by some unseen force.

"Nah ah." Hector said shaking his finger. "Let's not get hasty there Siplitet you are a guest here. It would be very troublesome for me if you misbehaved or got me angry." The pressure squeezed around Nana's throat and she looked around for Leila or some kind of Diclonius until upon seeing nobody but Hector she could only deduce that he was the one doing it. His metallic fingers squeezed as Nana's eyes begging to roll into the back of her head.

"P-please…st-stop!" She spat before falling roughly back to the floor. Hector stood over her, that wicked smile on his face as he bent down and picked her up by the scruff of her dress and lifted her up to his level, starring directly into her eyes. Starring with an insane look of triumph befitting a real monster.

"Lucy will come to save you…for even you are dear to her. I expect her to come…for you, for Kouta…for all of them! What will she do though? This entire world we live in is a place of questions, we always ask ourselves…why?

Listen well…Siplitet Number Seven, Nana. The dawn draws close every second. You are a piece in this collection of mine, your existence directly linked to what I want from Lucy. So…as your final part…what…will you do?" And as his ominous voice rose, he raised his hand and Nana gave a high pitch squeal.

Dark, twisted and demented, nobody can understand his motives. That man, with the thick blue hair and yellow eyes sitting there in his chair upon his desk. Not a soul can register what is going on in that mind of his, his blood red coat hanging over him as his metal fingers rest on the wooden desk. His smile, spreading a perfect sense of fear through the spine of all who look at him. This human…who defies logic and compassion yet hates to be called insane. The man stands in the room, starring the video screens inside and outside the facility while people watch him then quickly move away.

There…in that chair, the eternal smile of a man who has brought this ordeal together for one purpose.

That purpose is to see what Lucy will do in this situation. What will she do…when her world once against dies around her.

There…in that chair…the eternal dark smile of Hector Havenfield.

* * *

Author's Note: 7,000 words! New record. Lucy has barely escaped with her life from her fight with Relatus, what will happen next? Read, enjoy and review!


	5. Sworn To Protect

After reluctantly falling asleep on the grass, Lucy entered into a state of continuous nightmares where she watched as her family was killed in different and inhumane ways while a cold voice laughed in the background. Tossing and turning, eyes clenched tightly and moaning to the point of excessiveness; Lucy's mind was a series of turmoil that not even rest could overcome. When the first light of dawn hit her closed eyelids, she awoke feeling miserable but also physically refreshed. Thanks to her internal body structure, all the bullet wounds she had received from Relatus were healed, leaving faint almost unseen scars around her body that would soon disappear as well. She instantly jumped on her feet, ready to head off to the facility and deliver a well-placed vector through this Director Havenfield's face. A voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Up early huh Queen?"

Eneva was standing by the tree stretching her arms and massaging her neck absentmindedly while Lucy starred. "You know you're really annoying when you sleep. Could it have hurt you to keep it down just a little bit, not all of us like to hear that moaning?"

"I wasn't moaning…" Lucy replied though she knew that was wrong.

"Don't be a fool, the entire night you spent going "Not Kouta…Not Kouta…not them. Please stop it." She waved her hand exasperatedly and kicked her legs about to get them moving and ready for the day. "…I mean you were really annoying last night and besides who the heck is this Kouta? Some sort of long lost King Diclonius that I never heard about? Probably not important anyways…Whoa!"

Lucy was on her in a heartbeat, rushing at her with the full intention of slamming her vector straight through the stupid woman's chest. Eneva jumped out the way, pulling out her own vectors defensively. "What's your problem?" Eneva yelled.

"Don't you dare talk about Kouta like that you stupid woman." Lucy hissed, face filled with malice. "He's the love of my life so don't you ever say he's not important."

"Chill out.." Eneva uttered.

"Don't you tell me to chill out!" Lucy shrieked. "Just…leave me alone. I need to save him and the others." She turned away, unable to stomach looking into that callous woman's eyes anymore. Right now she had more pressing matters to deal with, getting to the facility. Not even giving Eneva a passing glance, she was about to head off when not even two steps the silver haired Diclonius called out to her.

"Lucy, you were tortured by the humans right?"

"That's really not a good question to be asking me right now." She said angrily. "…But if I have to answer than yes, they did hurt me. Ever since I was a child I was always picked on and abused, never knowing my parents, never knowing any sort of love or compassion until Kouta came. He was the only one who didn't mock my horns or look down me like a freak. He was the only human who saw me as…well…a human."

Lucy looked up into the sky, a long look of despondency crossing her features that even kept Evena from making a wise cracking comment. "He was the first one to care for me and yet I ended up killing his sister and his father on a train. I killed them just because I was jealous. Yet, even though never once forgave me for that and he probably never will, he still cared for me. I owe him everything that has made me happy in my life, I owe him so much. I…I love him so much. Which is why I have to help him and the others. I could never live with myself if I just walked away and let them suffer like I suffered. The world's a cruel place and we've seen the worst of it. That doesn't mean that in this hell hole there isn't at least a speck of goodness in it."

"I…guess you're right." Eneva said plainly. She starred at the ground, contemplating her thoughts and then said abruptly. "Ah what else can I do with my day anyway, might as well put some more good karma on my status. Lucy, this might be a bit off considering I tried to beat the hell out of you shortly before but, I'll help you."

Lucy nodded not really hearing her then did a double take in her direction. "Huh? What?"

"You heard me, I'll help you save your family. Even though I was given freedom from the facility I'll go back, with a good chance that I'll be killed and help you out."

"You mean it?" Lucy asked, a ray of respect filling her heart for this woman.

"Yeah, but you have to promise me one thing."

"Hm?" Lucy mumbled.

"I want you to take that bastard Hector down once and for all and take down the facility. We Diclonius have suffered for too long and it's time we took a stand, a real one!"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, of course. Come on, I can't wait any longer…What?" Lucy gasped when Eneva told her to stop. "We don't have time to waste, Hector might kill them at any moment. Let me go!" Lucy yelled as Eneva kept a strong hold on her arm. "You're not being very helpful right now you know." Lucy argued, trying to struggle out of her grip.

"Queen Lucy…" Eneva said softly. "No disrespect to your majesty but please shut up and let me tell you something."

Lucy went instantly quiet, although this might have been more from shocked at being spoken to like this. Her arm was let go and Lucy waited, tapping her foot impatiently as she imagined Kouta against the walls, chained and beaten, moments from dying.

"Lucy, do you have any sort of plan on how you're going to save them?" Eneva asked. "I mean you can't just barge in there and just expect them to bring them out to you."

"Sure I can." Lucy said matter of fact. "I took down an entire squad of soldiers before, I can certainly do it again. It's one of the good things about having the strongest vectors of any Diclonius." She said, a bit proudly and slightly arrogantly as well. An arrogance that quickly shattered after Eneva's next comment.

"Yes, because your powerful arms were quite effective against that sniper with the chains. Lucy, times have changed so has the facility and there are people there that well…quite frankly I'd rather fight Number 35 then any of them. So I think it's wise that I perhaps warn you about a few."

"Alright…but make it quick." Lucy said.

"There's Jaegar Kaiser. He's the one who took your family away while we were fighting. He's only a human but he's got this strange pistol that stops our vectors from functioning properly. We can still use them but their weaker and they become visible to other humans."

"Tsk, sounds like another Bandou."

"Who?" Eneva asked.

"Never mind, go on."

"Then there's Leila Lahtela and…this might surprise you, she's a Diclonius."

"What?"

"She's a Diclonius who works with Hector, she betrayed her own kind to help him. If I could I'd kill her myself but…" She stopped, embarrassed. "She's too strong for me to handle. Of course lastly there's the big boss himself. Hector Havenfield. Trust me when I say that man isn't someone you ever want to put your guard down against. He's got these…strange powers."

"Like?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow.

"…Well, it's like he's got vectors."

"We're still talking about humans right?" Lucy uttered, wondering just what the hell this Hector was right now. "Humans can't use vectors unless you're saying this man is a Diclonius also."

"No." Eneva replied, shaking her head. "He doesn't give off the signal, nor does he have horns or pink hair. Although the last part I guess can't be counted." She answered, flicking her silver hair behind her as evidence. "No, but I've seen him do things. Crazy horrible things to the other Diclonius that made him angry. It's like he's got his own vectors that we can't see and it would probably take a ton of will power just to resist his powers. He's also…a bit off."

"You mean he's nuts?" Lucy said, mentally rolling her eyes at this obvious statement.

"I guess, although he hates it when people call him mad. He's a very dangerous person. Well I won't hold you back anymore…are you ready Lucy?"

"Quite a while."

* * *

With no windows, Nozomi could only assume it was near morning as she heard the bustling sounds of people outside of her room and the smell of something (rather nice) wafting in the corner of the room. Getting up, she did her best not to think too hard of where she was and how they had gotten into this predicament, nor did she try too hard to think of the blue haired man who made her skin crawl. As she expected, food was there, warm, toasted and smelling delicious but much like any prisoner she hesitant to even go near it. What if it was poison? Then again, she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and having been scared out of her wits, she was surely drawn to the succulent smelling meal.

She ate it despite her protests and after surviving the first two minutes came to the conclusion that it wasn't poison and hastily swallowed the rest of the meal like a famished scavenger. Trying to ease her mind, she strolled around the room hoping that they would get out of here before the doors creaked open and a figure stepped in. Expecting it to be Hector, she instantly huddled into a corner before realizing that it was the man in the brown suit, the German. She was hardly pleased to see him, as it was him that kidnapped her and the others but her tension did slow down.

"Morning…Nozomi." He said elegantly, nodding his head although his face remained impassive. "Did you enjoy the meal?"

She said nothing.

"Whether or not you did doesn't matter. You will be required to do some work around here while we wait for Lucy's arrival. Head down to the first floor, the others are there as well. Don't try running away, your life rest in our hands."

She nodded nervously and left while Jaegar stood in the room, hands in his pockets before turning on his heels and walking out. Crossing the corner, taking a left down the narrow hallway and then a right corner, he passed by Leila Lahtela.

They went by each other, saying nothing and doing nothing, not even looking at each other until they stepped away and had their backs facing each other.

"Jaegar." The aristocratic woman said airily yet solemnly. "Leila." The German repeated. Silence took over for them until the Finnish woman continued to speak. "I'm assuming Hector-Sama has not spoken to you either on what he plans to do with Lucy?"

"No, he hasn't." Jaegar answered back calmly.

"…He wants me to kill Lucy when she gets here. I trust he has something planned but it worries me that I have no idea what it may be."

"Then I suggest you not worry about it Leila. It is not your business to decipher what Hector-Sama will is. Your business is to do as we tell you and not to question the motives of our director. I don't know what he's planning but, as long as I can serve him faithfully, in the end I don't care."

"I agree with you…although just as a reminder, do not speak to me as if you are in charge of me. It isn't wise to make a young Diclonius woman angry, we can be a bit dangerous when were angry."

Jaegar smiled. "Is that a threat?"

"I don't know…your back is to me, what's to say I can't strike you down now?"

"Heh. How true. What's to keep me from shooting you in the head? You think I don't have the reflexes to do it?"

The woman smirked. "Oh, I think you have the reflexes alright but how confident are you?"

Jaegar didn't speak, but his smile was evident of his answer.

Then they walked away, an ominous silence crossing the threshold.

* * *

Nozomi was more than glad to see the others alive and well and briefly hugged them all before Leila came in along with a few other soldiers. "Listen up well, I don't like repeating myself." The aristocratic Diclonius said flatly. "Except for Number Seven, you girls will be required to clean the four and fifth floor of the complex."

"Now just wait a minute!" Kouta interrupted angrily. "First you kidnap us and then you try to make us do…chores!"

"You're right, it is a bit bothersome isn't it boy?" Leila said nonchalantly. "If things went my way, you would all be dead right now."

Kouta instantly went somber.

"Number seven meanwhile will be working with the other Diclonius in the basement."

Nana nodded her head timidly.

"And you boy…" She said at last to Kouta. "Will be responsible for executing the Diclonius who decide to get out of hand."

Kouta was left speechless when the woman told her that. Kill? He would even dare think of killing those miserable souls stuck down there in the basement. To him, there was dozens of Lucys down there being tortured and beaten day in and day out, something that he would personally put a stop to if he ever got a chance. But with the threat on his family's life at hand, he could only nod his head once, bite back his retort and head with Leila along with Nana to the cold basement of despair.

It was even worse than he had imagined it to be, the cold room, the lack of empathy as the naked girls, some no older than four years old huddled in the cells that spread from wall to wall. Lucy had told him how bad it was, but seeing it up close and personal like this, his heart fell down several steps and he understood now why Lucy was so miserable before. This place was awful and terrible and knowing that dark twisted man was the head of it, no wonder those children looked so frail and scared.

"Hello number 2." She said to a small little girl, about six years old who looked up timidly at her. "Lay…lah." It was the voice of a child, innocent and pure that was stuck in this utter hell hole that she had no reason to be in. Leila smiled sweetly at her, patting her horned head like a mother to a child. "It's time for you to go to the second floor."

The small girl gave a down cast look, bottom lip quivering said lightly. "I don't want to go. They hurt me in that room. I'm scared."

"I know…" Leila replied gently, again rubbing the girl's head to relax her. "You've been very brave for the past few weeks. Come with me and go to the room and afterwards I'll see if I can't give you some extra food for supper."

"R-really?" She said innocently, the kind of innocence that made hearts snap from the purity. Number 2 smiled holding onto Leila much like a child needing warmth from a mother and looked at the others. "Lay-lah? Who are they? One of them is a human."

"They are…guests here." She said uncertain how to directly relate the two without using words such as hostages or prisoners. "They will be staying here for a little bit, do not mind them. Now…go to the second floor, you know the way…and remember, don't stray."

"Yes, Lay-lah!" The child chided happily leaving by herself, directly to the floor she was told without any sort of problems whatsoever.

"I don't get it?"

"Hm?" Leila mumbled at Nana's question.

"You're a Diclonius too and the Diclonius around you, you're treating them kindly and yet you let them live like this? You could be helping them get away from all of this! Why would you even want to be with such a bad man like Hector? You could…" She couldn't believe she was even suggesting this, she, good sweet Nana. "…You could rebel and…"

Her words were cut short as a hard smack, invisible to Kouta but clear to Nana sent the childish Siplitet sprawling onto the floor, Leila's vector raised ominously and a shadow crossing her face. "Still your tongue whelp! Do not dare to even think that I would betray Hector-Sama you insolent little girl. If you speak such nonsense again, I'll tear your freaking heart out!"

Cowered by her anger, Nana merely nodded multiple times as Leila pushed back her bangs, breathing heavily and trying to regain her usual aristocratic composure. "Tsk…I can't stand being around you peasants. However, Hector-Sama has some use for you, whatever that might be. Be grateful for both of you and your friends that you serve some purpose for him. If it was up to me, you'd all be dead right now for even thinking of such insolence of Hector-Sama. Then again, I'll just have to take out my frustration on Lucy."

This instantly caught Kouta's attention.

"W-what?" He gasped.

"That's right, we're expecting her to come here and rescue you all. I was specifically told that I could kill her when she did. Something…" There was a quick rush of the wind as large gashed appeared on the steel wall behind her. "…That I'll take great pleasure in inflicting on her. That worthless peasant girl, someone like her never deserved to be the Queen."

"You can't do that!" Kouta yelled.

"Oh but I can, peasant boy." Leila said with a smile. "Your girlfriend won't stand a chance against me."

* * *

"Head to the facility now!" Lucy ordered, holding the frightened guard by the neck with her vector. Eneva gazed at her over her shoulder as she stepped onto the ship, having quickly disarmed the other guards she kept them in the corner while Lucy got thins under way. "Only five guards with weak guns." Evena thought as she looked around. "Seems a bit strange that they would have such weak forces against us. I guess I won't bother about it though, I still can't believe I'm helping that woman and going back to the facility."

"I'm coming guys…" Lucy said to herself. "I'm coming Kouta, I won't let you suffer like I did…I'll save you…just like you saved me. I promise."

* * *

It was loud and searing across the ears, guards and scientists instantly jumping up as the alarm blared throughout the entire facility before a booming voice echoed over the intercom. "Warning! All personnel get ready! Lucy Lefenair is will be arriving at the facility in approximately ten minutes!"

"You've got to be shitting me!"

"Lucy! We can't beat her!"

"Don't cry you little bitch!"

Commotion, chaos and disturbance. All of it, planned by the blue haired man sitting casually at his seat watching the video camera that faced the outside walls of the building. There, he watched with a greedy smile on his face as the ship came towards him and there at the very front was her. Pink hair whipping around and the coldest of red eyes almost starring directly at him, Lucy gave off a vibrant murderous feeling that Hector could almost feel driving into his flesh.

…And he loved it.

He loved it so much! This feel of intoxication knowing that he could die! He had planned it all out for the sole purpose of answer a single question. How it all began and what the differences between them were. Yes…it all has a beginning and Hector leans back, and reflect on his past.

* * *

"Look at the blue hair? Seriously is that shit even real, quite freaky! You got some sort of problem kid? Hey!" Rough hands pushed the young boy to the ground, the assailant's friends laughing wickedly at him. Hector picked himself up, looking timidly at the offender who smirked broadly at him.

"You mad…little boy? Do you know why you don't have a mother or father? It's cause you're a little blue haired freak!"

He pushed him down again and Hector lay their quivering and confused. "C-can't you p-please stop Osuke-san? This hurts."

The children laughed at the blue haired orphan and their leader, Osuke delivered a brutal kicked at Hector who gasped and tried to roll away. Of course they wouldn't allow him to leave this unscathed, he would have to be taught a lesson on his place in this world.

"Hold him still." Osuke demanded as one of his thuggish goons held Hector from behind, pinning his arms up. "W-wait! Don't!"

*BAM!*

The first blow to his face was horrible, certainly his nose was broken and he was quite sure his lip was busted.

*BAM!*

Why? Why were they doing this? Was it because of his hair? Was it because he was a foreigner who had lost his parents in this country and was brought here? Were the children just cruel for no reason at all?

*BAM!*

There had to be a reason. The tears stinging across his face as the next blow rammed into his gut, the laughter echoing in his ears. It had to stop! Please stop! Perhaps…a loving mother and father will adopt him.

But…the years pass and nobody wants him and like a curse he continues to be beaten and unable to do anything he has to take it again…and again…and again.

Hector Havenfield, fourteen years old sits alone in the very corner of the orphanage's library and looked crestfallenly as Osuke and a few new members come up to him. He looked around hoping to find one of the headmistresses but to his horror he saw nobody. He sometimes thought they purposely leave and whenever he tells about his pain, they ignore him. There's nowhere to run or hide and he hides his face in his book, begging for them to leave. They don't, they never leave and he knows they'll come straight for him…because he is weak.

"Well look who it is?"

Their haughty voice, their disregard for him he can only hope and pretend.

"Hey blue freak, what you reading? Looks like a piece of shit."

"It's a Tale of Two Cities." Hector answered back.

"Like I give a shit…HEY!" In a mad rush to escape, Hector tried to bolt but was tripped and landed face first on the floor, his book sprawling out while the cruel people surrounded him. "Running away huh?" Osuke uttered giving the motion with his head and for who knows how many times, he feels himself being held back and the blows hitting his body.

One blow…

Two blows…

Five blows…

Ten blows…

Each blow connected…hurting him…and driving him down. Hector was left in this world of pain and agony with no love and he can't stand it! How to stop it? There has to be a way to stop it? So he thinks of a way.

As the thirtieth blow hits him, Hector dropped his face, letting his blue hair hide his features. He remained limp, no longer whimpering and no longer crying. "Hm? Shit is he dead?" Osuke mockingly joked. "Hey shit-face, got something to say? Huh? Come on say something you little shit!"

"…"

"Little bastard freak."

"..Again…"

"Huh?" Osuke muttered, tilting his head back.

"…Again…"

"What are you talking about? You fucking psycho now?"

"…Hit me again."

This definitely caught them off guard. "Heh. You didn't get enough did you freak. I'll make you eat your words!"

*BAM!*

The blow, harsh and cruel slammed against his face and yet the blue haired boy continued to smile.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

*BAM!*

The blow to his gut, it's maddening and yet…he smiles, his hair still hiding his eyes. "That's right…keeping hitting me. Make every blow hurt."

"Huh? You freak!"

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

That smile doesn't fade no matter how many times he's hit. Osuke backs away, wondering what the hell was wrong with this kid. "Don't stop!" Hector said. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Hit me! Hit me! Don't stop!"

"Fucking freak!"

*BAM!*

"Yes! Come on! Come on! Come on! I'm still standing!"

*BAM!*

"Gah! Yes! This pain! Wonderful!"

*BAM!*"

"Don't stop! Never stop! Come on! COME ON!"

Twisting around he circles in front of the kid holding him and he first sees the etch of shock on his face. That wicked smile on the blue haired child's face never leaves as he plunges his own hand down his throat. The teeth bit into his skin as he felt the warm liquids and organs and the chokes. Ripping his arm out with whatever he held the kid fell knee first and slumped wide eye onto the ground. Fingers dripping with fresh blood, eyes widening with a wicked glee with that devilish smile he faced the others and rushes.

Hector Havenfield stood there that smirk on his face when the mistress arrived, screaming and pointing an accusing finger at him. "Murderer! Murderer!"

"…Yeah…" he uttered looking at her with a tilt of his head. "…It's so fun! Oh how wonderful! Hey! Look at them? Do you think the red goes well with the beige wallpaper? I think it does."

"Y-you…my God!"

"…They were strong kids. They would've grown up to be strong adults."

"Murder!"

"…Yeah…Yeah…look at it all. That's the smell of blood, it's oddly relaxing isn't it? I'm sorry for ruining the floors, but it's quiet now. A bit too quiet…but. It's nice. It's a good reading silence."

"Little psycho!" The mistress shrieked and this erased the smile on Hector's face. Turning to face her, he glared at her.

"I…am…not a psycho. I'm not insane!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"…No I'm not. Look!" His smile returned. "They're so peaceful…death is so peaceful. Sometimes it's hard in the beginning but look how peaceful they look. Not a single care in the world, a blissful end after a rough days work. Osuke looks the most peaceful too, what nice kid. I owe him a lot, he made me stronger.

"Psycho!"

"It's getting loud again…" he spoke.

"Psycho!"

"…I should…quiet things down a bit."

"Psy-"

Her body laid in her blood the blue haired blue standing over her, twiddling his blood dripping fingers and looking around. "It's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining and their isn't a cloud in the sky. What a beautiful day…what a beautiful day. Where is everyone? Hello?"

Hector literally called out, waiting for an answer.

"…Nobody is here? I'm alone? It's not bad, being alone means I can read longer. Although…it's kind of lonely right now. Heh, that's what alone means right? Well I better get going…"

And whistling a tune, Hector left, blood still dripping from his fingers. Alone but happy, he continued with his life. With lack of evidence he was never discovered for the murders and for quite some time he never killed, thought of killing but instead went into a dormant state passiveness. That is until one day he met a man, a certain aged man with a dream of absolute control.

It restarted when he met Director Kakuzawa.

* * *

It was like any day, he was outside minding his own business, enjoying the rays of the sun on the glorious warm afternoon. Fifteen years had passed since the time at the orphanage and what was once a regular day soon turned deadly interesting.

"Get to work! The Diclonius need to be moved down to Level one in the next two hours."

"Excuse me sir." Hector said gleefully, getting a long hard look by the old man as if wondering who the hell he was and more importantly, why the hell he was talking to him. "I couldn't help over hearing your conversation…" Hector continued. "…What are Diclonius? I've never heard of that word before."

"It has nothing to do with you." Kakuzawa growled.

"Oh, well it sounded interesting and I kind of wanted to know. You sure you won't tell me?"

"Get lost."

Hector still smiled though he was kind of unsure why. "Well anyways maybe we should introduce ourselves at least. Hector Havenfield, you can probably tell from my name that I'm not exactly from Japan, but I don't remember my parents and I grew up in an orphanage and…"

_(Orphange)_

Something happened…at an orphanage. Hector became silent mouth parted half way in thought, remembering something so distant yet so distinct. The smile was still on his face yet it was different the kind of smile that made spines crawl and Kakuzawa glared at him. "You alright man? I am a very busy person with a tight schedule."

"…It's a…nice day isn't it?"

"Say what?"

"…What a nice day…the sun is…so warm. Do you want to hear a story? It's a good story. It all began a few years ago, children so happily played with their best friend. Oh how happy they were, the color red goes so well with those beige walls. It's nice…so nice…so nice."

"Are you insane sir?"

"I…am…NOT INSANE!" Hector roared about to attack before the elder pulled a thick black pistol from his coat pocket. The bullet slammed into his lower abdomen, sending Hector sprawling on the ground as his blood leaked out onto the street. It hurt, he had never been short before it was an experience new to him. It was wonderful. "Gah…Gehehehahaha." Laughter…short, painful but definitely laughter came from the figure on the ground while Kakuzawa starred at him. "You should know your place human."

"This…hurts. It hurts a lot and there's so much blood. Sir? Could you…shoot me again?"

"Huh?"

"…You only shot me once…the feeling is gone. Can you shoot me again, somewhere new? I want you to shoot me. It's a good feeling to be shot, it's like a thick adrenaline rushing through your body. I have never been shot before, I'd like you to shoot me again. Will you shoot me?"

"Why on Earth would you even want that?"

"…Why won't you tell me what Diclonius is?"

Kakuzawa starred, this man was a certain case of how humans were worthless. Perhaps it was better for him to see just to see how truly low he was. "Alright then, I'll let you work for me."

"What?" Hector asked, raising his head. "So…you'll tell me what they are? That's nice…"

"Yeah…" The Director smirked darkly. "Yeah…" He muttered before thinking to himself. "Yeah, foolish man. Enjoy it for now, let's see how well you enjoy it when they rip you in half."

There were people who were brave and showed no fear, such people while rare were not new to Director Kakuzawa, they always ended up the same. They always died, under his will because he was the soon to be god of the new world. There was something very strange about this man though, eerie and unnatural. If he had to describe it, he would call him an Intelligent Psycho. A man whom by every means presented things in a logical fashion but his overall goals were an absolute mystery. Some would see that smile as a man who had lost it and needed to be put into an asylum, Kakuzawa saw it as something far more dangerous.

* * *

"Lucy?"

The name had struck up several times in the facility and it had definitely perked Hector's interest. His co-worker grimaced at him, hoping someone else would answer instead, even now Hector never gave himself off as a pleasing figure. He gave off that perpetual feeling of sickeness, a perpetual smile that hardly ever left his face. Blue hair, golden eyes in that white overcoat, he was a man that could never be described or reasoned.

"Yes, Hector. She's the Queen of the Diclonius that escaped from here two weeks ago. Didn't they tell you anything."

"Hahaha. No I guess not. New guy." That easy going laughter…it was strange.

Lucy was a subject of great interest to the blue haired man and he made it his duty to check up on a few facts about her. It didn't go over his head when he found out she'd been in an orphanage as well. "Interesting…" he said softly looking over the paper.

History of abuse.

"…Is that so? How coincidental."

"Four orphans killed…"

"Really?"

But things became far more interesting as the months went by and then one day, he came across something that puzzled him greatly. Lucy surrounded by people that were smiling at her, holding her and she too was smiling around them. It puzzled him greatly because he couldn't understand what these people were to her? So puzzling….

"Is something wrong Hector?"

Cut out of his thoughts, the distinctive foreign voice called from behind him. Jaegar Kaiser had worked with Hector for the last few months after the man had rescued him from an onslaught of a Diclonius. He was the only man that never looked uneasy at Hector but in fact looked at him almost like an idol.

"Nay, it is nothing important. How about you?"

"I am currently working on a new weapon that's had some surprising effects."

"Haha! Nice…I hope it goes well."

Lucy was subject to intense research by Hector but he could never figure out a single answer to on question? What was so different that he couldn't find it?

Then the Director died and Hector with his vast knowledge and intelligence became the next Director.

From that day on, he always searched but now that Lucy was coming back…he could finally know.

* * *

Author's notes: Another chapter finished at last. Read, Review and enjoy.


	6. Where Loyalties Lies Ahead

"Listen carefully, scientists and soldiers of my facility." Hector's voice booms through the intercom, stopping all and pushing all hears to him. "As you may know, a special guest will be arriving very soon. I do not care what you do, inhibit her, help her, run away, fight! From this very moment your lives are now part of my grand plan and your part in this plan is your own! However, if you run I cannot promise the safety of your lives. She's coming…Lucy Lefenair is coming! I can see the fear and strength etched on your faces. Who will stand? Who will flee? What will you all do, in the face of this woman?"

Turning the intercom off and rising from his seat, the commotion increases to a whole new level as Hector again stares at the boat. "Leila, once our dear friend enters into the building, you may begin. I wish you the best of luck in killing her."

"Thank you Hector." She's grateful and she tightens her vectors before Jaegar walked in. "The entire facility is in an uproar including the Diclonius in the basement. I can't honestly say I'm surprised, the fact that their so called Queen is coming is wonderful to them."

"She is no Queen. She is nothing but a peasant!" Leila spat, causing Jaegar to smile. "Somebody sounds a little miffed eh Leila? Are you getting jealous?"

"Shut it Jaegar."

"Both of you shut it." Hector uttered. "I will not stand to hear your useless squabbling. Leila, Lucy is no peasant and I suggest you not treat her as one either. This is your chance to prove your strength and your ability. If you fail I will be putting Lucy's death in the hands of Kaiser here."

"There is no reason to do that Hector. I can easily handle this peas…woman with ease. She is young and inexperienced and I doubt she understands that true powers of vectors."

"Do not underestimate her Leila Lahtela. This woman is fighting for a cause, to save her…" He paused for a moment. "…Family. She will not be taken down easily. Jaegar understands this, do you not?"

"I do sir."

"Good, a great man you are."

Leila hid her frustration at Jaegar who continued to smile mockingly at her. "Alright Hector, I will not underestimate her."

* * *

"Jaegar."

Raising his head to his name, the German gave the Finnish woman a blank stare of question as he placed the last special ammunition round into his pistol, cocked it and returned it to his side pocket. He could already tell that something was up with Leila, there was no mockery in the way she said his name. Walking up to him, she sat down in the opposite chair of his, crossing her legs and folding her hands together.

"We need to talk."

"Do we now?" Jaegar replied absentmindedly, looking closely at his weapon for any mistakes. "I was under the impression that we had nothing to talk about."

"I just want to know…why do you get so my respect from Hector? Is it because you are human and I am not?"

"You truly do not understand Hector do you? He may not make sense to us, but it's clear his respect for me has nothing to do with humans and Diclonius. He respects me more because I sought to be by his side for as long as I live. There is no higher purpose but to serve that man to the highest degree. Perhaps you just lack the proper etiquette to truly serve him."

Instead of anger, a smile spread across the aristocratic woman's face before flicking a bang out of her eye. "Perhaps…I mean you did know him first. I owe Hector everything, he took me out of those chains and put me into where I am now."

"You know Lahtela, this isn't like you, and it's very un-aristocratic."

Continuing to smile her sly little smile, Leila merely stretched her fingers before rising up and starting a slow walk towards the German who looked up at her in slight confusion. Jaegar started to reach into gun pocket but stopped, beginning to sweat. "It is a bit un-aristocratic, isn't it?" Leila replied mockingly, but her smile still playing on her features. A very mischievous smirked had come over her and Jaegar, continued to sweat. "You know, Jaegar Kaiser, I have to admit…"

Face far too close for comfort, far too close for the likes of him to allow her to come this close. He was sweating, shaking, thinking and wondering. This was his rival, this woman whose respect for Hector he fought over. What she was doing was not anything he had expected, and being in this new predicament, new thoughts ran through his head. As an aristocratic man, he had grown up living the full life, poverty was a word that only existed in the minds of peasants. Leila was the only aristocratic person he knew in the facility, and perhaps because of that, he secretly held some admiration for her.

His hand is on his gun yet, he makes no other attempt to remove it. He's sweating…but his body relaxes into Leila's soft arms and admits to himself, that despite everything that is happening and will happen and might happen and could happen and would happen and should happen…

She is indeed a woman of aristocratic beauty and no matter what happens, he will always remember the sweet scent of her lips against his own. Yes, her kiss was intoxicatingly sweet, her tongue touching his own until at last he couldn't hold on anymore. His hand holding the gun in his pocket left, holding the beautiful Finnish Diclonius close to him. She truly is beautiful and so he takes this moment, these precious seconds to truly enjoy the taste of her lips and the feel of her body.

Then, with a jerk of his body, blood spraying the walls, his eyes locked into a stare of thoughtless wonder. He doesn't even attempt to reach for his gun, he doesn't attempt to retaliate, he merely lets the conclusion come as he knew it would. He won't lie, he hadn't expected the kiss, and he'll always remember it.

His upper body hits the hard floor, his legs shaking yet standing as they wobble around before collapsing on the knees. Organs trailing out of his exposed abdomen, Leila's vectors disappeared as she stood haughtily over his body, placing a finger to her lips. "Even you, let your guard down in the face of beauty and love. That was pretty nice though, you truly are an aristocratic man. I'm sorry it had to end this way but, I can't stand this lack of respect for me. You've been with Hector for too long and frankly, you're good, but you aren't worthy. Sayonara."

She left him there, alone, bisected and limited.

She can no longer stand this perverse reality, this thoughtless destruction. Hector, she respects him and she owes him, but he has lost it. This insanity will drive her truly insane if she doesn't stop it. So the first thing she'll do is kill Lucy, because she just holds a casual grudge against the peasant woman, then she'll kill Hector. It'll have to be quick, his powers are not to be trifled with and she had no intentions of prolonging his suffering for even the slightest of milliseconds. No matter what he said, she sees it as insanity, he has lost it and thus, must be stopped.

* * *

He can only remember crying three times in his entire life. The first time was when he was still a child, seven years old in Munich, Germany. Back in the day where specialized guns, institutions and Diclonius did not exist. He had fallen, a casual thing for any child and scraped his knees on the hard pavement. He remembered because two days later his mother was shot and killed by his abusive father who later committed suicide.

The second time was when he first met Hector as a law enforcer. He had been caught up in a strange situation when he and his partner had been tracking this eighteen year old girl, wanted for murder. It was him and his partner, he can't remember the name and now days he doesn't even care. They gave chase through the building, a rundown complex up to the third floor. What else would he have expected when they cornered her, demanding her to surrender? If he had been in the front, certainly he, not his partner, would have died. Horror movies do a terrible job at trying to decipher a person's reaction to the unpleasant. For Jaegar, seeing the beating heart of a human exploding out of their back is not disgusting, freaky or good. Instead it's a break on reality, something that the human mind cannot grasp. So he doesn't grasp it, he merely accepts it as it is, the heart is floating, his partner is dying and whatever she did it, that girl was responsible. Still, he became frozen and defenseless and the scared woman suddenly turns the tide. Now he was the hunted and soon he would leave the world.

*BANG!*

That sound is what he will always associate with the greatest time in his world. The splatter of blood against his face, the heavy thud of the girl and the silence that followed soon after. There can be no words to express when he looked over his shoulders and saw him, that smile that can skin the flesh off bones, yet made his heart pound with utter joy. No amount of money, no amount of love or possessions can match the joy he felt that very moment, just staring into those golden orbs that display nothing short of a malicious intent to destroy rationality with rationality. It is indescribable, but at the very moment, this man is someone he must serve for the rest of his life.

Everything else was meaningless to him.

"W-who…are…you?" With every stuttered syllable, he wanted nothing more but to get on his knees and express his undying loyalty to him. It's not because he saved him, though he'll remember it, it's what he is. He saw those eyes and he its indescribable that feeling he got through those pitiless orbs of golden, that same smile on his face. If he shot him, right there in the head, he would gladly pray that he would live a wholesome and healthy life. He would be glad to die by his hand.

"Hector." The man said. "Hector Havenfield. You are a lucky man, a shame about your partner." His voice is not mocking but it's also not sad, it's strange. You can't describe it, it isn't monotonous, it's not mocking and it's not pitying. "That was a Diclonius that we've been searching for, but I see you got stuck up in the mess as well."

Diclonius? The word doesn't even register, he's talking to him. This man, who Jaegar saw as an iconi figure is talking to him. If he's worthless in every other aspect, he's at least worthy for this man to talk to him.

"You're an interesting man." Hector smirked, glaring down at him as the man looked up at him confused and happy.

"Would you like to join me?"

That's when the tears came.

Why? Why would a man such as him, this foreign man ever want to do this?

Because he has a different reason than others. Not everything was made to be understood, but he just has a different reason. Nothing in the world has ever mattered until now, and to just be by his side…it's the greatest thing in the entire world.

Now, as he laid there, body convulsing, he cried. It's not because of Leila though, it's what she said. He desired to serve Hector and to even think of being unworthy hurts him more than any physical wound ever could. He crawled over to his legs, ignoring all the pain until at last he reached inside the pockets, pulled out the controller and pushed a single red button. A screen comes from the ceiling and he held his mind together long enough to hear the message.

Hector's face pops up and speaks.

"Jaegar Kaiser the only way this video would be playing is that you have at last succumbed to your fate. The first thing I want to tell you, is that you have been an amazing man, worthy of being by my side. What I say, is absolutely true."

Glory!

Sweet glory!

"…But, will you die so soon?"

Confusion.

"You're the only one I trust to carry out my plan in the end, the only one I feel is worthy. Yet if you die, I'll have to do it myself. You are a smart man, you are a enduring man. Can you make it? What will you do…Jaegar Kaiser."

The video ends.

Jaegar tried to move his body, but it was unsuccessful. He said he was worthy though.

He was worthy!

"What will you do…Jaegar Kaiser?"

What will he do? He can't do anything can he? No, he can only remember being praised and…

* * *

There it is, that little thing that everyone with the will to survive holds on to. It's hope, and Kouta and the others desperately cling to it, hearing that Lucy is coming. Locked into their rooms, the television is off so they can't see what's going on, they can only listen to the intercom. As long as the words "Lucy is dead" are not said over the intercom, Kouta will keep his hope up. No, he can't even falter then, he must always have hope.

Without hope, there is no reason to survive and he must live for her.

"Where are they being kept?" Lucy demanded.

"I can't tell you for certain." Eneva said, throwing her silver hair back and looking up at the outside of the white complex. "I heard them talk about these rooms in the upper floors right below Hector's main office. They've changed the facility around a lot since you were there Lucy, things aren't where they used to be."

"Great." The woman growled. "Evena…I really need you to help me with this. I'm going after Hector, can you head to those rooms and see if my family is there? Can you save them?"

Such pity and sorrow in her voice. "O-of course, Lucy." Eneva said.

"Good. Oh!" Stopping she gave the girl something that she never expected to cross the face of the Queen of the Diclonius. A genuine happy smile. "Thank you Eneva."

"Stop that, it isn't like were friends." The silver haired Diclonius said, smiling despite herself. She didn't waste any more time though. As Lucy went in one direction, sweat and yes even tears running across her face, Eneva set off into a separate direction.

"Freeze!"

Had she really expected it to be easy? Eneva glared as soldiers stormed from the far end of the room around the corner. Guns cocking, she instinctively wrapped her vectors around herself, confident as long as it was just soldiers. They were easy to deal with, if Jaegar, Leila or heaven's forbid Hector came, she was screwed. She could kill them like flies but she didn't do that, she did something most Diclonius in the facility wouldn't do. She offered them a chance to live.

"I need to help those people that were captured. Tell me where they are and I'll let you live."

She couldn't honestly say she expected them to believe her but still, shooting her nonetheless?

The bullet was deflected and she repeated with my more severity in her voice. "Tell me where they are, or get out of my way. I won't warn you again."

"Fire again!"

It's just too easy when dealing with humans like these. Every bullet is blocked and deflected while she slowly walked towards them, those eyes glaring spitefully until at last she's standing right before them, hearing their screams and the ammunition running off. "I gave you two fair warnings."

*SLICE*

A blow to the spines that kills the first batch, dead on impact the bodies fall mundanely to the floor. The act is repeated three times until at last she was covered in blood, unmerciful and uncaring. "I did give them fair warning." She said absentmindedly, and with a whistle continued on down the hallway, turning the corner and coming to a long hallway with a few doors. This she assumed to be it.

"Hello."

"Who's that?" A girls voice spoke out from the room. "Pl-please don't hurt me."

"I'm not, I'm here to help you and the others." Eneva said softly.

"R-really?"

"Yes." She said. "They locked the door, I can't open it without any sort of key. "Hey if your by the door, stand back."

"I-I am."

A vector smashed through the door, throwing it into splinters as she heard the girl scream in surprise. She was a small one, very young with thick black hair. She was huddled against the corner, starring up at her with wide brown eyes. "Don't be scared, I'm with Lucy." Eneva tried to explain raising her hands in peace.

"Lucy?"

"That's right. I'm going to save you guys for her. How many others are there?"

She couldn't blame the girl for not answering at first. After all a complete stranger and just bashed the door down and come waltzing in. "It'll be alright, I'm here to help you." She replied as gently as she could, like a mother to a hurt child, realizing also that she had never been like this before. "Great Lucy, see what you did to me, I'm helping people."

"Yuka and Nozomi should still be in their rooms but Kouta and Nana are still in the basement I think."

"Damn." She thought, that meant she would have to back track along with those three, and quite frankly she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. "Alright, let's get the others and help them too."

"Oh, what about Lucy?"

"She's heading off to kill Hector."

"Oh. What's your name."

"Eneva. Freza Eneva."

Eneva had been right, the facility had really changed since she had last been there. She thought she could just take the normal way to the Director's office, but even that had been changed and she had run into a few guards as well. Every death blow she only prayed that Kouta would forgive her, and each time she felled it felt like she was just coming closer to being as she was in the past. A cold blooded, uncaring, relentless killer with no hope of possible redemption. She wanted so desperately to stop, she almost wanted them to shoot and kill her, but that would mean Kouta could die. He needed her but more importantly she needed him more than any other person in the world.

* * *

Ascending the stairs, she made a quick decision to head off to the left and then through the iron doors. Brilliant sunlight flashed over her features, the salty wind wafting through her nostrils. Instantly she felt a particular energy that she could recognize instantly. It was the aura of a Diclonius. Eneva was currently downstairs, hopefully saving her family and unless Nana had managed to escape, it couldn't have been her. She was young woman but still older than herself and she was dressed very elegantly. This Diclonius was different from the ones in the basement and she brought her vectors out defensively. "Tell me who you are?"

"You shouldn't demand anything from me peasant, but if you must know. I'm Leila Lahtela."

!

That name, she was one of the people Eveva had warned about. What luck she had, but, that didn't mean she would stop just because this woman was in her way. "Please!" Lucy begged, from the very bottom of her heart. "I just want to save my family and I want to make Hector pay for what he did to them. Please…Ah!"

Her words were cut short as the speakers blared an sound that made her spine shake. It was a scream, the scream of Nana, long, high pitched and most certainly painful. What on earth was that bastard doing! Damn him! Even Leila looked startled, but right now what mattered most was this peasant before her. This stupid little girl had no right to be called the Queen and she'd make sure she'd never see the light of day again.

"Are you ready…little peasant!" Leila roared, throwing out her vectors, pushing herself into a crouch and charging at her to begin the fight.


	7. A Brutual Way With Conflicts

Even in battle, Leila held herself just as elegantly as she always did, her body moving gracefully. While Lucy nearly clumsily dodged and swerved, the Finnish Diclonius moved as if dancing, as if to prove her aristocratic superiority to this lowly peasant. She literally danced, her vectors twirling in a display of murderous beauty. Two vectors crisscrossed, preparing to decapitate her foe which Lucy dodged only to be lightly tapped on the cheek by another vector. Lucy suddenly realized at that very moment how careless she had been, if that woman had wanted to do it, she could've killed her just like that.

The dance continued, too many vectors where Lucy could not find an opening to attack and could hardly defend and dodge. This was the Queen? Needless to say Leila as highly disappointed and more so fairly ticked that this peasant could be a Queen. Well she would easily rectify that foolish mistake. Lucy dodged the first three vectors, blocked the next one and to her horror found that the last one had a caught a grasp on her left arm. "Don't worry, Queen." Leila mocked, squeezing her ghostly fingers tightly. "I won't rip it off yet." The Queen of the Diclonius hardly had the time to scream before she crashed into the floor, leaving a large crack.

Lifting her up again, the dreaded act was repeated, again and again Lucy was slammed back and forth. Her opponent was too strong, too good, how could she win against this woman? At last Leila gave Lucy the mercy of a quick breather, letting her choke and struggle to get on her knees. "What's wrong Queen Lucy, you're not looking to good right now? I didn't expect much from a dirty peasant but I did at least expect the Queen to put up some sort of fight. Dirty peasants like you shouldn't even be allowed to live."

"Shut it."

This apparently caught Lahtela's attention. "What did you tell me? Peasant?"

"Just shut up." Lucy growled. "I am a peasant, I grew up in an orphanage, everyone hated me and was constantly mocked. You're right, I am dirty. I'm dirty with so much unnecessary blood that should never have been shed. You aren't any different from those orphans, so if you want, mock me if you feel like it. Right now I need to save my family, so get out of my way." This retort sent Leila into a silent frenzy, a snarl escaping her lips. "Dirty peasant! You aren't going to be living another minute."

"Maybe." Lucy said with a smirk, causing Leila to raise her eyebrows. "…But you won't be killing me, I won't be killed by a dirty whore like you."

Lucy could not have said a more degrading and insulting thing to the Finnish Diclonius. The beautiful woman snapped, becoming deranged and hate filled. "I'll tear your fucking head off you dirty peasant!" She shrieked, her body shooting off in a yet still elegant rush, though her face was hardly peaceful. Lucy shot forward as well, two women rushing in a blur of pink before the resounding crashes and booms as corporeal fists hit one another. Lucy fought with greater vigor, but her number of vectors and length was still inferior. Eyes widening, Lucy twirled her body in a quick twist, a vector barley missed clipping her heels and another cutting off a strand of her hair. Landing on her side, Lucy rolled back up, and then threw herself backwards to avoid the five arms that crashed where she had once been lying. Racing to the side, Lucy struck her on offensive which Leila repelled, sending her own as the two women viciously struck at one another. Lucy couldn't lose, she wouldn't lose, and by God she refused to lose.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" It was roar of utter rage and contempt, the pure rage of a Queen wanting to save her love, and this bitch would not stop her! Nobody would stop her, it was a promise that she had made. She was the Queen, she was royalty and therefore different from Siplitets. There was a reason her vectors were considered the most powerful of all Diclonius. She clashed violently against the woman, eyes shaking with fury as her teeth ground together until at last, the spray of blood hit the ground. Blood, warm and sickly that had come from the dripping red gash on Leila's chest.

"Uh?" She seemed unable to speak. It wasn't a deep wound, but for Leila, to be touched like this by a peasant. "D-dirty peasant." She muttered, putting her hand to her chest and looking at the blood running through her fingers. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Lucy expected this reaction, but it didn't make the swarm of arms racing towards her any weaker. She defensively wrapped her arms around her body to avoid the more serious damage before she flung into the wall of the complex, spittle and blood gushing out of her mouth before sliding into a splattered Lucy's face as her powerful vector drilled Leila's gut, forcing its way through. Blind pain rattled the aristocrats mind and had she not put her own vectors out to slow Lucy's, she would be standing with a hole her chest right now. Blood leaked from the side of her mouth, teeth blaring with that illicit murderous intent. With a resounding crack, Lucy barely avoided death too. She was flung across the ground and hit the opposite complex with such force bright white stars sparkled in front of her eyes. For the second time she slid down the white wall, probably in the exact same spot as before and right as her feet touched the ground, she flew to the left. As expected, she managed to avoid the vertical slice that managed to clip the side of her shoulder, once again filling the outside with that stench of warm blood.

These two women, they were the epitome of m Lifting her head up, she saw the corporeal fist coming towards her face and she threw herself to the side. The concrete and metal exploded from the impact as Lucy's breath came in gasps, once again she had barely survived death. She had a knack of surviving. Leaving no chance for the woman to make easy pickings on her, Lucy struck herself. The attempted grab of her arms failed as she thought it would, but it didn't deter Lucy from carrying out her actions. When the single arm that was meant to puncture her chest missed, she shot three of arms to the side, sent one through the ground to catch her by surprise. Leila wouldn't allow such tricks to get her though, with a scream, she stopped them, and the ground. By the time she looked up, Lucy was right up in her face, a look of a true killer etched on the Queen's features.

Too close! Too close to avoid!

urderous beauty, two sides of two very opposite coins from the same chest. With every blow, Lucy is torn up, beaten and throw like a rag doll and every time she's beaten she rises to continue. Leila, she dances around, moving gracefully despite her fury as blood splatters from her wounds. These are Diclonius, an arrangement of chaotic yet beautiful synchronization that can only come from beings like them. Vectors twirl, spin, slice, dash break and defend constantly without stop, without fear and without regret. Lucy is fighting to save her family, Leila is fighting to protect her pride and because they both have a reason, they are allowed to fight. As long as a person has a reason, they are given the right to continue even if that reason is thought of as most foolhardy. When someone loses their reason, they give up their fundamental right to continue. So they attack, ripping through vectors and the ground as its ripped apart into a thousand pieces. Booms echo loudly when fists clash wildly and the venomous stares claw at each other's soul.

And then it stopped.

Surprisingly the chaos has paused.

Both woman panting heavily, Lucy literally moments from breaking down and begging to see Kouta. She's so miserable and poor, she really is a dirty woman with so much blood on her hands and when she tries to stop, this happens. She doesn't want to fight, she doesn't want to kill, she just wants to be held in the arms of the man she loves and live a life of blissful happiness if only for a few seconds. "Why?"

A simple question that completely caught Leila off guard.

"Why are you doing this? I just want to see him again, please."

"What are you begging for peasant?" Leila demanded at once.

"I don't want to fight or even kill you. I've done that too many times." Lucy replied sadly through her deep panting.

"You've got some nerve saying that at a time like this. I was told by Hector-Sama to kill you, and if I can earn his respect like that, then I'll obliterate you."

"Why serve him? Why work for that demented man!"

"DO NOT DARE DEGRADE HIS NAME WITH YOUR FILTHY TONGUE!" Leila shrieked with abhorrence. "A dirty peasant like you wouldn't understand at all the greatness of that man. He took me in even when I was a Diclonius, he saw the true potential in me that old bastard never saw!"

* * *

Born in a pristine castle in her homeland of Finland, Leila Lahtela grew up aristocracy lovingly adored by her mother and father. The day of her life were so precious and she saw the beauty in the world as a child. When she grew up, she didn't care about her horns or even her vectors, she only loved the beauty that she lived in, this glorious life that few others were allowed to get. Today she stilled curses coming to Japan, a sweet 20 year old woman just coming to visit and bring back memories for her parents. Then they came, rabid and wanting and before she knew it, her world had changed.

In just one short day she want from the princess to the dirty pauper, chained to the machine with that old, sneering man looking at her body like a disease. She, who always held herself the highest poise felt so dirty then. Nude, unwashed with hungry eyes starring longingly at her, it was the ultimate disgrace. She lived in a twisted world and then, just to destroy it completely, those bastards went and raped her. Alone, dirty and filthy with another hour passed from the arrangement of metal balls flung at her face, she should've noticed something odd when a current went through her body, effectively shutting off her vectors. Of course by then, it was far too late.

A sneering scientist came in and she honestly didn't know what he was doing. She had lived as pure being and she couldn't comprehend what he was doing. Nobody cared as her innocence was stolen from her that dreaded day. Raped, dirty and beaten, Leila didn't think her life would ever get better. She was the bottom, the lowest creature, the disease ridden woman no better than the worms in the ground. Then there was Lucy, oh they never met before obviously, she was far too important anyways. She was a peasant but instead, just because she was the Queen, she got special preparations. No, she was just a pathetic Siplitet in the lowest basement, crawling with disease, malnutrition and worst of all, completely and utterly hopeless.

Then, just as wicked death was ready to pluck her away, he came.

That chaotic grin on his face was something she could hardly forget.

"How are you doing, Siplitet Number 95, Leila Lahtela."

It was the first time since she had come to Japan that someone had used her real name. "What do you want?" She asked savagely.

"My name is Hector Havenfield."

"I don't care."

"Oh, that's too bad, I thought I could use your help." Hector said.

"…I won't help you. All of you…destroyed everything…" She sniffed.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why? Why do you think I'm crying you bastard! There's no reason for me to even live! Why don't you just do me a favor and just kill me!"

"…Leila Lahtela." Hector said, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on her cheek which kept her form lashing out on him. "When a person loses their reason, they lose their right to exist. They are not allowed to live, they are not allowed to breathe. They can no longer walk, see, hear or smell. Their eyes rot, their skin ages and they vanish. They no longer have the right to exist. Do you want to exist?"

"No." She whispered.

"…Have you lost your reason?"

"Y-Yes…" She whispered again.

"…Do you want me to get you out of here?"

"…Wh-what…d-d-did you say?"

"All I ask is that you help me out in this facility, as a diclonius you can be quite influential with the group that lives here. Someone like you would be excellent in this environment to work not under me, but with me. But if you've lost your reason, then there is nothing that I can or will do for you. I'm willing to pick you up, but you've got to be willing to give a reason for your existence. "

Starring into those wicked eyes, this chaotic man is the first one to see her as a person. With one curt nod of her head, Hector releases her restraints and she embraces him. She doesn't give a damn if he's the craziest son of a bitch in the world, he cared. He saw her as she truly was, and for that she'll never forget about him. He respected her, he cared, he got her out! This man, who would be regarded like a madman to everyone else, was her savior. She can never forget that he was the one who saved her and damn all those who go against him. Serving him, living under his wing, it's brilliant.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Repeated again and again, she only holds more tightly against this madman. Thank you! Thank you!" Tears spill from her eyes, clutching onto him, repeatedly thanking him for getting her out of the worst hell hole she had ever been in.

"I'll do whatever you want Hector-Sama. I'll follow any order you give me. I serve you faithfully until I die. Oh Hector-Sama…thank you so much!"

"Heh, I appreciate your support. There is no reason to use such honorifics in front of me, after all I see you as my equal. Now, let's get something for you to wear, it has been a while since you've worn clothes haven't you? Come on."

* * *

Since that day, she's been by his side, serving him faithfully as she promised. She sometimes questions his motives but she'll always and forever remember how he took her out when nobody else would.

With Yuka, Mayu and Nozomi trailing behind, Eneva was very lucky that she hadn't run into anybody. It would be unsafe to head down into the basement with these three and thought it best to head outside and let them get on one of the boats. Then she'd return and help this Kouta person.

Just as she was rounding the corner, she bumped into someone. "Damn it!" She cursed ready to kill but instead found herself shocked. "H-hey it's you?" She stammered at the man.

Relatus looked silently at her, judging and realizing why she familiar. "You are the girl who interfered in my fight with Lefenair." He replied calmly. "Do you know where she is?"

"No." Eneva replied strictly.

"…And even if you did you wouldn't tell me anyways. That's fine, I have nothing against you at all. The only person that I'll kill is Lucy, feel free to do whatever you please."

"What? Why would you want to kill her?" Nozomi squeaked.

"She murdered my younger sister and I promised myself I would end her life the way she ended Ericka's."

The sad thing was, they believed him. Lucy had changed or at least wanted to change but after all that had happened with her, they believed him. Lucy had told them about her brutal childhood and murders she had committed. "But Lucy's changed." Mayu piped in after the silence became too great. "She might have done some bad things in the past, but she's sincerely sorry now."

"Then she can apologize while she's facing judgment. My mind won't be changed and I won't be hindered again. I don't care about any other person in this facility except for her. Take your friends and get off the island."

Deciding it was best not to argue, another problem occurred in Eneva's head. Lucy's signature aura was currently clashing violently with another Diclonius energy. Obviously she was currently fighting Lahtela and she wasn't sure how long she was going to hold up against that woman. "Damn, Lucy's taking quite the beating." She thought disheartened. "I'll be wasting time right now."

"I'll take them back to the mainland." Relatus said casually.

"Huh?" Eneva gasped. "But I thought you were trying to kill Lucy?"

"I am, but getting these people off this island is also important. I'll take them back and then I'll return to finish what I started."

Eneva and the others were rather taken aback. "Thanks…I guess. You do know I'm trying to help Lucy right."

"I know, I have no ill will against you, these people or even Hector. I'm a selfish man who only cares about completing my revenge and while I won't let anyone stop me, I only seek the death of Lucy Lefenair. Nothing you say will stop me, but help her if you wish."

* * *

"Sir! Sir! They're escaping from the island with an unknown assailant!" The man yelled watching the screen along with Hector in his office. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No." Hector answered. "They have done their purpose, I only needed them to get Lucy here, besides I don't think the soldiers would do too well against The Wildcard."

"W-Wildcard?"

"That man holds a deep unrelenting grudge against Lucy for killing his little sister. He's such a unique case because he isn't part of my plan. He's got every right to hate Lucy for what she did, and Lucy who lived a life of such tortures has every right to believe that what she did was justified. Their tortured souls locked in a battle neither truly right nor truly wrong, a vicious battle of regrets.

It…is sensational.

He is but a human with human abilities. He only has his mind and his skills. He doesn't have vectors, he doesn't have a specialized gun or even telekinetic powers. Because of that, The Wildcard is absolutely spectacular because he represents absolute reason. He…is amazing."

"Director Havenfield, what about Number 22, certainly we should stop her."

Hector thought quietly to himself. "Good question, what shall we do with her. She could've lived a happy life with freedom and yet she came back to her own hell with the person she had fought earlier. Families, loved ones, friendship and compassion. All of it is so mysterious yet so wonderful, and with Lucy, I can finally have my long asked question. I planned this, not everything went as it was supposed to but I'll get the final conclusion anyways." With those words, Hector pressed a switch on his monitor, got up and walked out the doors.

"The boy and number seven should still be in the basement. We're moving them to the main ship on the right side of the island and move out west."

"What about you sir?"

"I'm going to pay dear Eneva a visit."

* * *

Lucy gathered another mouthful of air in her panting lungs, spat out a globule of blood and crisscrossed her arms around her body. The wind kicked around her, spinning the dust wildly while Leila, also tired and bruised spread her arms out to the side, letting the same ominous wind spread eerily around them. The aristocrat was beginning to wonder why this peasant was doing so well, how she had managed to fight her way through and actually hurt her.

"You're good." She admitted grudgingly. "I guess theirs is some point in you being the Queen."

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess." Lucy retorted. "But I'm curious, what do you see in Hector?"

"As if you would know. That man helped me, he got me out when I had nowhere else to go. I was stuck, so far deep I didn't think I could ever get out. When everyone else left me to rot, he picked me up and gave me hope!"

Lucy starred incredulously at her. If what she said was true, and she was a very good actress if it was false, than Hector, a man Lucy hated so much. A man who would dare try to capture and hurt her family. A man that sickened her to her very core.

…Then he was just the same as Kouta. A person who looked past such ridiculous things like horns and…dare she say it, care? She wondered if they were thinking of the same man.

"I regret that I believe he's become too paranoid. I'll give him an honorable and glorious death and I'll make sure his name is forever remembered."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but only gasped when the brilliant shrill of Mayu echoed from the loudspeakers with such a vibration it made her skin throb. Enough was enough! "Get out of the way Lahtela! This fight is pointless!"

"Wrong! You are pointless." Leila yelled and once again the battle resumed. A furious clash of vectors that destroyed all but the two woman as the ground they stood on tore up and they found themselves dropping down to the first floor. Using their vectors as a balance, they slid down the side of the collapsing walls, glaring at one another then kicked off. Soaring at breakneck speeds, Leila twirled her body, Lucy avoid the swirl of arms and brought out one defensively in front of her face. Stifling her cries, Lucy's defense kept the vector from delivering a fatal blow, but Leila's attack still smashed heavily against her body. Keeping her mind as conscious as she possibly could, Lucy prepared herself for the impact.

*BAM!*

Hitting the ground, sending cracks through it and spitting up either blood or her very own soul, she forced herself to remain conscious. "Don't give up Kaede." She thought then twisted around, flipped onto her feet with her crimson eyes displaying a hideous disgust. Another crack as Lucy flew into the air and slammed her own vector in Leila's side. As with Lucy, Leila avoided bisection by using her vector to reduce most of the damage against her body.

Landing, neither one took a moment to breathe, instead that now very familiar sound of hands collided repeatedly. Leila danced around, throwing a display of power, rage and beauty as Lucy complied with a scene of strength, wrath and elegance. "Aaaaaagh!" Lucy's screams hit a new pitch. "Haaaaaa!" Leila's voice exploded. A single vector from each opponent came out, Lucy's in a vertical slice, Leila's horizontally.

*CLASH!*

Both hands struck at the very core and both woman felt the chaotic effects that pushed them backwards. When the smoke finally cleared, they stood panting, tired and bloodied.

"Hector's a madman to me." Lucy uttered. "I have nothing but contempt for him, but you don't do you? I…I honestly understand your feelings."

"!" Leila was so shocked she had nothing to say.

"You were in a horrible position just like me somebody helped you. I know exactly what that's like. I want to save my family and most importantly I want to save Kouta who picked me up when I was down. You're right I'm a dirty peasant and I really have no right to live, much less earn that love from him. I killed his father and sister and yet he still loved me! I just want to help him like he helped me!" Lucy cried.

"I…can't believe what I'm…" But whatever Leila couldn't believe would have to wait for at that moment a very loud rumbling could be heard. By the time they could register it, the ground explode with the force of a small bomb. Leila cried out, falling into the basement as Lucy jumped just in the nick of time and landed on the edge.

"A bomb?" She looked around but with the haze she couldn't find anybody. Leila was far too strong to have died from something like that but was grateful for the well needed break. They'd meet again, that was for sure, but for now she'd continue back up and find Hector. A man whom, for one slight moment was actually hesitant in killing. This hesitation soon shattering when she remembered those pain filled screams.

* * *

When Eneva finally came to the basement where the other Diclonius she couldn't find them. "Everyone! Where are the two people that were here?" She called out to her fellow species. "They took them away." One answered. "Something about taking them to a ship to the west."

"Shit." Eneva cursed. "I was too late." Just as she was about to leave she suddenly thought of something else. "I think it's about time you all got your freedom. Then systematically she began breaking the chains and with a loud cheer, that amazing feeling known as freedom spread through the Diclonius.

"Now we'll kill the humans for everything they did to us!"

"No!" Eneva yelled. "Humans aren't responsible for this. Most of us had human parents a lot were loved by them as well. My parents loved me. It's this damn facility and Hector. He's the problem, he's the one we should be angry at."

Her words ignite a rousing cheer from the others and Eneva thought she might as well continue. "Hector's a powerful man and it's pointless to try to deny it. You all know it to be true. That doesn't mean we can just let him have his way with us. Lucy, The Queen is desperately trying to save her family and lover, a human too. I think we should do the same for her."

The cheers hit a new octave, and Eneva felt very good about herself.

The cheers died down by slow repetitive claps. Slowly turning her head, Eneva and the others felt their blood chill on the very spot.

"That was a spectacular speech Number 22, Freza Eneva. You have now given me reason to believe that you are worthy of my admiration."

"H-Hector…Havenfield?"

"I commemorate your bravery and your reasons to protect Lucy and the others. Would you call them your…family?"

"…I guess." Eneva answered nervously, not really thinking clearly.

"Family is such an interesting word isn't it? You Diclonius are all so very interesting. People are so very interesting in this world. Now I believe you said you all were going to kill me. Feel free to try but for now I can't allow that. I've yet to see Lefenair myself and get that question answered."

"You're over confident." One of the Siplitets yelled. t

"No, I am just better prepared. Eneva I granted you your freedom you may leave, the rest will stay."

"Like hell they will." Eneva growled. "I'll…I'll stop you myself."

"Stop me? You certainly have the capabilities to kill me but do you…dear friend have the capabilities to resist this…?"

And Eneva felt something tightening around her throat. Not daring to move or retaliate just yet as if afraid she would antagonize him, Eneva waited with baited breath for the outcome. When she had seen his powers at work, watching him slaughter her kind, she and the others had always assumed it was like vectors. Instead she found out that it was vastly different. Sure the outcome was still the same, but the feeling was much different than the touch of a vector. It was tight and airless, like a vacuum on a singular point on her body.

"Let her go!" Brave words from her companions but instantly silenced as the same effect came over her body as well.

"What will you do…Freza Eneva? Death grips you in its fingers. Nobody has ever resisted my powers, I have killed many with this ability. What makes you so different from the rest? What will you do…?"

The power compressed onto her neck, forcing air out of her but keeping none in.

"…What will you do…?"

"Resist…" She said breathlessly, struggling and for the first time she began pushing back. A look of pure surprise crossed over the Director's face as he placed his powers over the others to keep them in line but found Eneva pushing back, resisting.

"I'll resist…" She growled. "I'll resist, and beat you! I'll do everything to resist, even if I die on the spot right now! I'll resist!

I'll resist!

I'LL RESIST!"

Then it vanished, the pressure while Eneva collapsed onto the floor in a heap of sweat. Hector remained motionless, eyes wide with surprise while the others also managed to collect their breaths though none of them suffered as Eneva had.

"Despite the overwhelming pressure of my abilities, you still managed to resist. You…"

And a smile spread over his face.

"…are all absolutely fascinating."

"Huh?"

"Defying me, resisting me, these are the wonders of reason. You are all so wonderful and amazing creatures. Humans and Diclonius are absolutely amazing creatures. Don't stop now!" He roared dementedly. "You've come this far, you Eneva Freza are the first one to resist me, don't stop now! You've come this far right now, finish it! I will not stop but it would be glorious if my death came from you. Come on! Do something! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

It was just like before, madness creeping through every vein with every syllable that he spoke despite his apparent hatred for being called mad.

With most either cowed or just plain confused, Eneva decided that now, was truly the time to finish it. So she would hurry…and she would kill him…but she wasn't quick enough. Through the unseen force the silver haired Diclonius slammed into the cell wall behind her, felt something around her ankle and tasted the rough ceiling soon after. Forget fighting, Eneva was doing everything to make sure her head didn't fly off. Whether through amazing will or just some unnatural reaction, she was capable of resisting Hector's powers. The problem laid in the fact that it was incredibly hard and more than likely, judging from the way he was smacking her around, had been going easy on her before.

"You resisted Eneva, come on! Come on and end this man's life where no other has been able to do it. You are worthy, you resisted, I won't stop! Come on! All that warm blood spilling from my wounds as my baited breath leaves my body. I desperately want Lucy to come but to die by your hands, it'll be more than worth it! Hurry! Hurry! Time is wasting, I'm alive, paint the walls crimson. Red is a wonderful color, it matches your eyes so well!

Hurry! Laughing twistedly Eneva had to keep herself from calling him a chaotically insane madman before she and the other Diclonius flew backwards unexpectedly, screams and cries splitting the air Hector's unknown yet vastly impressive telekinesis slammed against them. Some were knocked directly unconscious after impacting the walls, the force of his influence bending the metal bars of the cells. Eneva hit the wall, felt her back spasm in pain but remained rooted on the spot, hands balled into fists. She wouldn't make the same mistake like the others; she would be intimidated by him. Once she got within the distance, she'd strike quickly and lethally.

*BAM!*

A brutal pressure, no matter how strong she was, it took everything to resist until at last she fell to her knees.

"Damn it." She cursed.

"Why did you help Lucy? You could've had freedom but instead you came back."

"Again with the questions huh?" Eneva answered coldly. "…It might not have occurred to you Hector but some of us had families who loved us very much. When I saw Lucy's own friends and loved one being taken away, I honestly felt sorry for her."

"Heh. It's that again, families. It's…wonderful."

Staggering back on her feet, Eneva thought desperately of any plan that could help her win. Truth be told the fact that she had lasted this long against Hector as an award in and on itself. As if to prove herself though, Eneva prepares to fight anyways, ready to whatever it took to beat him. Her defiance, her will and resistance makes Hector grin with utter satisfaction and let's his powers release. The ground cracks, bars bend and gravity ignores all physics while Eneva and the others are crushed against the ground with Hector laughing manically at the end of the hall.

"It's so peaceful…" He uttered with that look of a mentally unstable man. "There's an oddly relaxing feeling when one's arms are ripped off, sure it hurts in the beginning but you feel oddly lighter. Come on…" The last words are whispered as our the others.

"Hurry…hurry…hurry…HURRY!" Until at last he screams the last words at her, guffawing wildly at her, he charges like some convict at an asylum. Rushing with intentions that are unexplainable, brings back his fist with that same look of insanity and Eneva, shocked reacts on pure instinct. The first blows against her face burns, his metal fingers grinding against her skin as one of her vectors attempts an upward slice. The blood from his wounded chest does absolutely nothing to stall his assault and Eneva knows she has to gain her composure and attack directly. The next fist bashes into her gut, her poor body reeling from the force of the impact. She cries out in horror and agony, blinded by pain she sends her vectors out randomly. One misses, one rips through his left shoulder while the other tears into his right hip. Yet he continues on as if none of this has happened, she feared that even without a head he'd never stop.

Thrown backwards by another round of his power, Hector bashes her battered body into the ground, into the wall and ceiling repeatedly while laughing in his blood soaked condition. Dropping her limp body to the floor and Eneva, despite all of her wounds gets up.

"Yes. You won't give up that easily, wonderful!" Hector praised with a joyful chuckle. So Eneva Freza raised her head, spat about the excess blood in her mouth and concentrates. He'll certainly do something crazy as usual but she won't be intimidated. She has to get up to him, just close enough where her vectors can reach him, no closer. Striking lethally without mercy or pity. Strike and close his life off forever.

"HECTOR…HAVENFIELD!"

And her roars echo so loudly is blocks out everything. When she charge, her face is rapt with intensity as she the pressure explodes against her body. Hector bombards her with his telekinesis, forcing her backwards as she desperately tries to fight back. "I won't stop! I'll break through, I won't give up!" She cried aloud and Hector responded just as loudly.

"Yes! Do no give up! I stand here waiting for the end! Break though! Come on already woman! Hurry!" his last words echo as Eneva struggles to move forward, every step she takes, she's thrown back another three. It's absolutely incredible that she can resist this much even as the walls around her are ripped and the floor torn up. She lashes out with her vectors, reaching for him as she slowly comes towards him.

"I won't give up!" She moaned.

"Never! Never give up! That's right! You are so close!"

Screams split the dawn, the loudest cry Eneva ever gave in her entire life and pushes off with her vectors. Hector, still smiling throws another push of energy and Eneva breaks free. Her face is livid, her vectors empowered and now it's time to end it!

She tears a single vector through the center of his chest which erupts into a fountain of blood. A single ghostly hand ready to clutch his beating heart and crush it into dust. The force of her attack was enough to throw Hector backwards spraying his blood upwards into the sky. She stands there, breathless, glaring at him with her arm through his bleeding chest, the blood matching his crimson coat.

"Haa…haa…haa. It's over…Hector. I finally…got you."

"Yeah…" he moaned, smiling at her.

"Smiling even to the end. I hope your happy."

"Oh but I am Eneva. You broke through my strong hold and struck me. I'm am mightily impressed with you. Unfortunately there's just one slight problem with your statement."

"Huh?"

"It's not over yet."

Blank, horrific anxiety flares up in Eneva's mind when she realizes that despite impaling Hector where his heart should be, her vector is not holding his heart at all.

"Th-that's not possible! Where the hell is your heart!" She cried out.

"Where indeed?" He answered back, ready to strike and the only thing that kept him from doing so was a call to the bloody radio in his left pocket. "Hector, we've sent the two on the ship as you commanded."

"Already? Ah, and right when it was getting fun. Unfortunately I have to leave, so I guess I won't stop you all form leaving. I have business to attend to on my ship and with Lucy Lefenair.

Arrivederci…Freza Eneva."

She could've screamed and cursed and told Hector to come back and finish what he started. Instead she collapsed back onto the floor, and grudgingly let her mind fade into unconsciousness.


	8. At Times Of Contradiction

Groaning loudly, Leila stretched her arms and massaged her neck to relieve the throbbing pain that coursed through it. Two thoughts swam through her head accompanied by the still ringing force in her ears and the putrid stench of smoke in her nostrils. Why for all reasons had she been so skeptical about fighting Lucy or even killing her for that matter? Secondly, who the hell put a bomb of all things in that location? All this crap was really getting towards her and she felt like her mind was spinning faster and faster without pause, wickedly turning her mind into mush. It just wasn't going like it was supposed to, none of this should be happening. She shouldn't have been feeling, dare she say it, sorry for Lucy. She shouldn't even want to kill Hector, for she honestly did respect him to the highest degree. This turmoil rushing her at every angle was enough for the woman to smack herself hardly on the forehead, grind her teeth as if that could relieve those god awful headaches before taking two very deep and thought filled breaths.

"That's strange, the Diclonius are on the move." She thought, sensing a mass migration leaving the basement. "I better go check it out." And with a brisk airy walk she headed over to the basement, still stretching her body to relieve the stress.

* * *

Lucy coughed, spitting out the taste of weaponry from her mouth and rubbing her eyes of the dust. "You know…I kind of wished Director Kakuzawa was still alive. At least things wouldn't be this crazy. She too felt the ominous presence of Diclonius leaving from the basement and could only think of one thing, and thank god it was a happy thought. Eneva had managed to free the Diclonius and hopefully Kouta. For what seemed like forever, hope ran through Lucy's skin like a lit match, warming her up although that might have been more from the afterheat of the bomb. Nevertheless, a sense of happiness had filled the young woman's mind in who knows how long.

It would've been easier to meet Eneva and the others if she went through the massive hole in the ground, but she really didn't want to face Leila again. Speaking of which, taking her vectors she placed them on her wounds and concentrated, vibrating them as the cuts, scrapes and marks stitched together leaving slight blemishes on her body. It would take relaxation to heal the pain in her nerves and muscles however, so she couldn't rush to the basement despite her undying want to do so. She was on the upper floor somewhere on the outside, she had two options she could undertake. Walk like some random civilian through the next doors, find the nearest elevator, head down to the basement and waste a good twenty minutes of her time.

Jumping from the very edge, Lucy's vectors caught the complex, slowing her momentum. She landed on the grassy floor just outside the front doors of the facility and was openly welcomed by ten armed to the tooth guards that scurried like mice out of the doors. After facing a powerful Diclonius these mere soldiers felt so insignificant, but by her own creed she had to give them a chance. "You can't kill me and I have no desire to kill any of you. However if you stand in my way to save my love and my family I will be force to take…necessary action."

She knew the moment she opened her mouth they wouldn't listen, but at least she wouldn't feel guilty when she slaughtered them.

* * *

"Excuse me, ummm…"

"Greenfall, Relatus Greenfall." The man said nodding his head to Mayu's mumbling to address him. There was something oddly strange about him, maybe because he actually looked…happy? He wasn't smiling but his mood and complexion had greatly heightened. When she had first saw him, Relatus had looked somber and almost uncaringly murderous. Now there was just a man, slightly bored perhaps but definitely in a much lighter mood.

"Excuse me Relatus-san, but…?"

"You wonder why I am seeking to kill Lucy Lefenair aren't you?"

The young girl nodded.

"I am a selfish and undeserving man. When I was very young, I and my younger sister were staying in a hotel with our parents when Lucy came and slaughtered her in cold blood. My sister, Erika begged me to help her and I stood there too shocked to do anything and now nothing but shame and revenge runs through me. She never cared, I never saw a single pint of pity in those red eyes. My sister was a sweet girl and so even though I swore revenge, I promised to live my life as happily as I could but I always told myself that if I ever found her, I would kill her."

"Relatus-san, I know that Lucy hasn't…always been a good person, but she's really changed. I'm sure she feels really sorry for what she did and she's suffered a lot as well. Besides, Lucy loves somebody as well, Kouta who loves her very much as well."

"And thus she will suffer under that overwhelming detail."

Mayu left her mouth hang open.

"Can't you see your wrong!" Yuka said almost angrily. "What right do you have to pass judgment on others…ah!" Her words cut swiftly off as Relatus swung around, a passage of pure rage crossing his face so suddenly it was almost instantaneous. He gripped the scruff of her blouse, vindictiveness filling his emerald eyes. His words salted with abhorrence in every tone, misery crossing the threshold of true despicability.

"What right did she have to kill my sister! What right did she have to murder Ericka Greenfall for absolutely no reason except for her own hate and amusement! Thousands of people suffer, hungry, poor, homeless, beaten! Millions of people suffer day in and day out, bullied, forgotten and forsaken! Thousands, not just Diclonius, but humans as well have gone through the exact same thing that Lucy went through! No matter how much pain there is, no matter how much suffering there is, they continue! There are thousands of people who have been through shit far worse than Lucy has, yet they go on! They continue because they still see a reason to keep going!"

With the last word he slammed Yuka hard on the ground and turned away.

"…And because of that I am no different from her. I blindly seek my own revenge in my hate, unable to walk away like all the others. Instead of turning a blind eye, I keep rushing at it in the hopes that I can destroy it. I swore revenge and to even think of denying it will destroy me on the very inside. Seeing her, seeing that woman who killed my sister destroys me to the very core. Therefore I am merely a contradiction to what I say."

Nobody says anything and truth be told, nobody can say anything. After a few minutes, the small boat arrived on the mainland.

* * *

"Damn, why did they have to change everything around!" Lucy cried out as she hit another dead end, coupled with a few dead bodies she had to deal with. "I was hardly gone from this place and they have to go and renovate all this?" Sprinting down the next hallway, Lucy jumped swiftly into the air to avoid the hail of bullets and as before proving her prowess by destroying the incompetent and frightened soldiers without so much as breaking a sweat.

"And this isn't going good on my record…" She thought angrily as bisected another soldier. "Not that my record was good anyways." She could sense the multitude of Diclonius close by and was trying her best to get to them. However dear ol' fate decreed she run around this damn facility and murder a few dozen people. Truth be told, at this point Lucy didn't give a half ass crap about killing them. She gave them all fair warning, they stood in her way and one does not interfere with wants of the Queen of the Diclonius.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Her shrieks frighten before her vectors slash wickedly and the stench of blood fills the room. She's already run past them before all the bodies have fallen. Soaring down a flight of stairs, the signature Diclonius energy grows stronger and stronger until at last she hits a corner and is almost bulldozed by a mass of fleeing Siplitets. A echoing of "Lucy" and "The Queen." comes from them but Lucy has more important matters to deal with. She could see a bundle of silver being carried by two girls and rushed over.

"Eneva?"

The silver haired woman fluttered her eyes open. "Hey Lucy, glad to see you're alright."

"Same to you, what happened?"

Eneva looked away. "I've got some good news and some…rather bad news. The good news is your friends in the upper part of the facility have been rescued. They should be safely back on the mainland right now. When I came down here, we were confronted by Hector."

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I've been better, but I've got a question, this is where your heart is right?" She placed her hand over her own as Lucy nodded uncertainly. "What's the point?"

"Hector doesn't have one, and I don't mean he's a uncaring bastard either. I mean he doesn't have a heart! I stabbed him with my vector and, nothing! There was nothing but skin and blood. That man isn't normal by any means Lucy! Also…

There's more bad news, about the others."

Lucy's eyes widened, her ones rising hope dropping like cement in water.

"I heard that they took the other two on a massive ship somewhere west."

And like that rage shattered her calm demeanor and Lucy screamed every hate filled curse at Hector's existence. "I'll kill that bastard! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry I…"

Still seething but relaxing her body, Lucy answered Eneva. "Don't be sorry, you helped save the others. I can't hold it against you at all. I don't care how inhuman that bastard is, I'll tear him apart and drag him under. Damn you really are beaten up." Lucy had only just paid attention to Eneva's wounds and brought out her vectors. "Hold still, this won't hurt a bit."

"What are…?"

Eneva and the others watched impressively as Lucy began to stich Eneva's wounds back.

"That's...pretty darn amazing. How'd you learn to do that?" Eneva asked.

"There are positives to being the Queen. The rest of you…" She called out to the Diclonius. "You're free now, enjoy your lives as they should've been long ago. I know it's been tough but as you can tell, there is a bit of hope in this hellish world. Eneva, I could use your help a little more."

"Yeah…sure." Eneva answered with a smirk. "We'll have to head back to the upper floor to get outside though, come on."

With Eneva leading the way, Lucy didn't have to worry about getting loss now although the number of soldiers didn't lessen either. "When did they get this many soldiers?" Lucy cried out as the slaughter began once again.

"Change of times Lucy…change of times. You'd think by now they'd learn to try something different." Eneva answered as she coldly dealt the finishing blows too. Rising up another pair of stairs, they broke out the door on one of the upper floors. Naturally they'd have to go down another flight and then out the front doors. Save some time though and just your vectors to jump straight of the complex and land on the ground outside.

Picking up speed, Lucy and Eneva hit the edge, knees bent and through the corner of her eyes, Eneva saw Lucy violently pulled back with a scream. Pressure hit her right ankle and by the time she even registered it, Lucy had been chucked hard against the wall, sliding mundanely down. "Shit. What now?" She growled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Huh? You!" Eneva cried out as she turned around. Lucy glared, getting up and spitting on the ground. "You really are an annoying man you know that right?" Lucy muttered spitefully.

Black chains swirled around him, murderous intent starring right at her. No interference would keep Lucy from dying now. Those wicked shameful black chains would seek her throat and choke the life out of her no matter what the cost. The memory of Ericka Greenfall would not be tainted anymore by this wretched woman's existence. Lucy Lefenair would die, gone, deceased and be gone from the world that she so cruelly hurt.

"Re-Relatus! Please it doesn't have to be like this! Lucy's changed!" Eneva cried.

"Be quiet girl." Relatus exclaimed coldly. "I will not let you escape again Lucy. Prepare yourself, raise your vectors, stand and get ready. You will die, here and now."

"Heh, you are a real psychotic bastard. I don't even know you but apparently I've pissed you off so alright, I'll fight you. I'm really getting sick of you getting in my way anyways. You got lucky before, I hope you like death." With her foreboding words, Lucy crossed her arms as her vectors swirled around. "Eneva, stay out of this alright? I'll take care of him."

The chains rattle, the vectors rush, the fight begins. It's a battle of pure distance and it's for that reason Relatus can't let Lucy within her designated two meters. He can't see them, he can only judge where they are and because of that he cannot allow her to cross the threshold. His chains lack of the absolute power bullets do, they lack the piercing effect or amazing speed. What his chains do allow is flexibility and anonymity which combined with their specific material makes them an excellent weapon against vectors. Although with his years of practice and times of honing his skill, the chains would be lethal regardless of their components.

Lucy screams, and gave a swift horizontal slice, easily cutting the more thinner chains in front of her before Relatus swings his arms and the magnets connected to the chains come together and spins to swing around her throat. Ducking in time, she hears the metallic rattle as the chains tighten around air and kicks off the ground only to be slammed back down.

"Bastard!" She shrieked, cutting off the chain holding her ankle and proceded another rush forced back by the overwhelming pressure from the chains. Relatus Greenfall connected two chains together then four, connecting them to three others. Their components together, Relatus threw them around Lucy's waist and tightened. Swiftly cutting, Lucy cursed as their material forced her to try harder with her vectors. Taking this moment, Relatus went for her throat again.

*Slash!*

Metal flew off in several directions; Relatus could even hear that distinctive rush of Lucy's arms as they cut through the metal before in a kick of dust she hurled herself up and then jumped. Eyes springing open in shock at Lucy's sudden change in tactics, his chain reaching for her ankle missed. She can't afford to waste time, she has to finish this because unfortunately Relatus isn't one of those ordinary soldiers.

Shock, tension and even fear spreads through Relatus' face as he desperately sends his chains up and forces Lucy away just as she's coming down with a look of pure murder in her eyes. His reaction works just in time as he feels something slash across his left shoulder and sees the blood erupt into the air. "Damn!" He cursed stumbling backwards yet quickly gaining his composure and throwing the black metallic chains back at the woman, placing more and more on one another.

"You got be kidding me." Lucy thought as she eyes the massive chain rushing at her, it's width the size of a small tree trunk and attempts to cut it. Her vectors slides half way in and the air is knocked out of her with a good chunk of her pride before wall and Lucy meet once again. "I liked it better when humans weren't this good." She growled, standing up but for now taking the distance. If she was against the wall, the chains wouldn't be able to reach behind her, unfortunately she couldn't do anything either.

"Relatus! Lucy isn't a bad person, you let this grudge consume you!" Eneva cried out in any desperate way she could. She had no intentions of hurting Relatus and the sad part was his actions were completely justifiable. "Please, Lucy had a hard life, we all did."

"However hard it was, it does not negate her actions."

"You are an idiot. I don't know you, I've never seen you in my life!" Lucy yelled. Before making a sprint from the wall, moving her bodies in a sideways motion to avoid the chains which worked all up until she got within eight meters of him, and then she was caught. By the time she had cut through the first eight metallic chains, four incredibly thick ones bound her arms behind back and put her ankles together. "You son of a bitch!"

"Hurts does it not, Lefenair? Do you feel weak, inferior and hopeless? That's exactly how I felt, unable to do anything while you killed my sister. A creature like you is unfit to exist in this world, and the only regret I have in killing you is not doing it years ago.

You…" Relatus moved his arms, crisscrossing them so that more chains wrapped around Lucy's appendages, tightening, her vectors desperately pushing through the infernal material.

"…are despicable."

With such force, unless Lucy did something here entire limbs would be ripped off. "I…I came too far to get beat by you Relatus." Lucy moaned, struggling with a will that persisted in her in every fight, a will that told to her to continue no matter what the odds were. "I…I won't get beaten by you! I can't lose, I've come too far!"

A loud snap, she's not sure if it's bones or something more internal.

"Kouta's out there, I won't let you stop me from seeing him! I won't let you beat me!

I'm not going to lose to you! Relatus Greenfall!" With a scream to match her power, the whirlwind erupts around the woman, the metal snaps into pieces, blowing around her in a fierce wind while she crouches on her knees and springs.

* * *

"How are you two doing? It's a nice day, good breeze." Hector said happily while Kouta and Nana glared at him. If both weren't completely pissed off they might have found the gaping hole in his chest unnerving. "Feel free to move around and go wherever you like as long as you do not interfere with the other workers."

"You've got some nerve telling us that!" Kouta roared.

"Nerve? No this is respect from the captain to his guests. I don't want you to think of yourselves as prisoners. I trust that Lucy will arrive here to save you which is all fine and dandy in the end. After all you and Number Seven are merely pieces in this ploy of mine."

"Bastard. What about Yuka, Mayu and Nozomi!"

"Hm? Ah the girls, they're gone. They were sent back to Kamakura safely and without harm."

Blank surprise came over Kouta.

"In truth I only need you, Number Seven there just happened to be part of it too. Lucy cares about you very much, a deep care for a human. Family, it's such a wonderful and mysterious thing. Family…family…family. She'll come, if she truly cares she will come and once we do I'll wrap my hands around her throat…and squeeze as much of that family out as I can!"

"You're insane!"

*BAM!*

The backside of Hector's hand hit Kouta so hard across the face he nearly fell unconscious. Nana, who had been sitting tense but rather idly back tried to attack but only found herself flung into the air by Hector's abilities. Cold hatred filled the golden eyes of the red coated man which in truth gave him a more human and sane appearance but didn't stop the chill that ran through the boy's spine as Hector picked him with his telekinesis and held him by the throat.

"Insane! What do you know about sanity boy! The sun is shining, the wind is blowing, the day is clear! The wonderful bruises relaxes your nerves and makes you realize your mortality! Blood seeps onto the ground the color is beautiful! Yet you people stand idly by when all of this is right in front of you and every last one of you gets the gall to call it insanity! I am not insane, insanity is losing your reason and I have every reason for doing this!"

Slammed back onto the hard steel floor, that same wicked smile spread on Hector Havenfield's face.

"So long I have questioned myself and asked what made us so different? What did Lucy have that I didn't and what was the change? I promised make myself her rival, her eternal foe that I would seek no matter the obstacle. No matter what happened I won't stop, I won't falter and I'll come after all because she is wonderful. Humans and Diclonius are so goddamn wonderful!"


	9. The Alarm Bells Ring

Difficulty hit a whole new level for Relatus and Lucy as different skills and powers collided with one another. There was a look upon Lucy's face that hadn't been seen in a long time. It was angry but in a far more lethal sense, twisted, contorted, furious. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned and if that was the truth then the lowest pits of Hell would be paradise to Lucy's demeanor. It was a look that had crossed her face when her friend had been shot and Kurama told her, so plain and unconcerned. Anger and strife combined in a lethal weapon as Lucy slashed, cut, and destroyed the chains, moved to a new location and repeated the deed. Why couldn't this bastard just leave her alone? Every time she moved, chains surrounded her, hindering her movements and keeping her from moving forward and finishing the fight. Of course as Relatus' chains were all composed of magnets, it didn't matter how many times she cut them. She could cut them into hundreds or even thousands of pieces and they'd still reconnect.

And as if Lucy's fury couldn't rise any higher…something happened.

A scream, a male scream split her soul straight in two. That had definitely been Kouta's scream, that heart wrenching scream of the man she adored. So many thoughts sped through her mind, every terrible thing she could imagine happening to him. "Bastard Hector!" Lucy roared. "You bastard! You fucking bastard! Get out of my way!"

Of course Relatus wouldn't be moved so easily and again he kept her at bay. "Sad isn't it, Lucy Lefenair? That scream seems to really have hurt you on the inside? Was that voice somebody you loved? Maybe now you finally realize the turmoil I went through."

"Screw you Relatus! I have nothing to do with you! Get off your fucking rocker and get out of my way, I have to save Kouta!"

"Then you should quit, you should honestly fall to your knees and just let yourself die. If you had even a pint of decency you'd break your own neck."

"Relatus, please it's not like that." Eneva muttered uncertainly.

"Be quiet." Relatus growled.

"You are insane!" Lucy furiously cried, madly attempting to kill him on the spot in any which way, gory if possible. Why didn't he understand that she didn't care or have anything to do with him? She never wanted to kill a person more than now! Vectors should rip through his body, tear him apart and shut his fucking mouth once and for all!

"Son of a bitch!"

Every curse was teeming with sadness and anger. At this point she only imagined what horrific position Kouta was in, what tortures and agonies he was going through. Right now, after she heard that blood curdling scream she honestly thought he was dead and the last thing she ever wanted to admit was that Kouta was dead. Despair clenching around her throat, she only wanted to get to Hector and rip him a new one. The only thing right now that stood in her way was this stupid man who didn't have a fucking clue!

"I told you to GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"No." Relatus muttered darkly under his breath.

* * *

"What in the hell happened Director!"

"Hm?"

"There's a…hole in your chest!"

"Eh? Oh you're right, I completely forgot about that." Hector replied nonchalantly. "I forget about non-trivial things like those."

Hector's employer just starred incredulously while Hector went to his cabinet and pulled out a small metallic cylinder, connected to his chest and closed his coat around it. "Eneva did an excellent job against me, she resisted my powers and struck me a would be fatal blow. I had other amplifications done to my body which includes leaving my heart out. My blood circulates by the mechanical insertion on my neck and the tubes around my body.

Mr. Shin."

"Y-yes?" Mr. Shin muttered nervously.

"Isn't today wonderful?"

"I don't…understand sir?"

"Every day is filled with wonders and beauties in it. For the first time somebody resisted my powers, something I didn't think was possible. Ah it's been so long since I've felt my own blood spill from me. Diclonius are truly wonderful creatures aren't they? Not all of them have it, but there are some that have this lovely tendency for reason. Eneva managed to hurt me because her reason was to save her friends. Wonderful…wonderful…wonderful."

Mr. Shin merely nodded in agreement and hoped Hector would take his insane mumbling somewhere else. Hector moved to his monitor to check up on the outgoings of the facility and a broad grin spread over his face, which wasn't much of a change overall. "This is absolutely amazing!"

"What's amazing?"

"It's The Wildcard. Lucy is fighting The Wildcard."

"Wildcard?" Mr. Shin mumbled.

"Relatus Greenfall. A man who suffered by Lucy's action and seeks revenge against her. Both of them hold such deep regrets in their heart and are attacking one another. Neither wrong nor right it's a scene that few get to see."

Mr. Shin wasn't going to even bother staying in the same room as this madman. He was with agreement with everyone else, Hector was a psychotic person who should be put down as soon as possible. Obviously he made no direct mention of his thoughts to the Director but merely nodded his head and quickly left before Hector could continue to blather on incoherently.

* * *

The sorrowful tears in Lucy's eyes honestly made Eneva's heart ache so much it was hard to believe she had tried to capture and even kill the Queen only a few days ago. What she saw was not a woman attacking to murder, she was attacking just to continue to the one she loved and then she saw Relatus. A man furious at Lucy for killing his sister, something that, as much as she'd want to deny it, was sure Lucy had done. Therefore, two miserable people fighting for all the wrong reasons.

"Lucy just stop!" The silvered haired girl cried, catching Lucy by surprise.

"Huh? I'm not going to stop Eneva, he needs to get out of my way, the stupid bastard!" Lucy yelled, wanting to smack Eneva across the face for saying such idiotic things. She continued her fight, zipping in and around the room, cutting chains in pieces but unable to find an opening to finish him off. Eneva stood there, wondering what she could do to resolve this problem. Lucy wanted to find this Kouta person but Relatus wasn't going to let her pass. What could she do? What could she say?

"Relatus! Is this really what you want? Is this what your sister would want!"

At last her words seemed to have finally gotten to Relatus. Stopping, Relatus kept his chains hovering in the air with the smooth movement of his arm but kept them from attacking Lucy as he looked over at Eneva.

"Would Ericka want this…?" Eneva continued. "Do you think she'd want her own brother to become a killer?" She was speaking on a whim, spewing out anything and everything to get Relatus to stop. Not even bothering to let Relatus give an answer if he wanted, she continued to speak. "We had a hard life, all of us, all of the Diclonius, you see it here! I understand that apologizing won't bring back your sister, and…" She lowered her head. "I know that maybe some of us have done things just as bad as what the humans have done to us."

"Eneva, what are you…?"

"Lucy, shut up for once." Eneva growled, leaving Lucy shocked. "Relatus, Lucy doesn't believe it. Instead of trying to kill each other why don't you explain what's going on?"

"Explain what!" Lucy roared. "That's he's a crazy bastard! Kouta is being tortured by Hector and I'm stuck here with him!"

"You…truly have no sympathy do you Lefenair?" Relatus mumbled under his breath, though loud enough for her to hear which only kept the burning inferno going. But he gave Eneva a hard look and pulled back his chains. Pure curiosity kept Lucy from attacking while Relatus circled around her as if to interrogate her. Even though they had stopped fighting, Eneva felt as if the tension had only gotten tighter but at least they were doing something other than trying to kill each other.

Relatus circled around Lucy three times until Lucy angrily spat out, "You going to keep going around in circles or you going to say something?"

"I was checking…to make sure it really is you. Those cold red eyes, those cheekbones, I even remember that thin specific lock of hair that runs on the left side of your right eye. It's the longest bang on your head with a specific twist to it. You are the woman who killed my sister Ericka Greenfall in a Japanese hotel room.

Do you remember a golden arch standing over the front entrance of a hotel? Think carefully Lucy. I want you to think very carefully."

"What point does it matter? I had to go through a lot of places just to survive."

"No Lucy, you better think very carefully. Do you remember?"

"No you fool!" Lucy yelled angrily yet truthfully. "Do you think I'm going to remember worthless crap like that when I'm ten years old? I was a bit more preoccupied with surviving at that point. I was being hunted down! I was being hurt! Everyone was against me! Get over yourself!"

"You just…don't understand do you?" Relatus uttered sadly. "Here." He reached into his pocket, pulled out what Lucy assumed was a photograph and had the chains bring it over to her. "Maybe now you'll remember."

A small girl no older than seven or eight years old along with an extremely happy looking twelve year old boy with ruffled black hair. She had a nice shade of brown hair with adorable green orbs just like her older brother. The young Ericka Greenfall also appeared to be holding a small little toy in her arms, something that Lucy judged to be either a small stuffed animal or something similar to it. Relatus was holding his little sister with care, and they seemed so happy together as if absolutely nothing could ever tear them apart.

She couldn't remember her. She couldn't remember that girl at all and for her, Lucy, who had murdered time after time never felt the need to remember her victims. She had been miserable, misunderstood and plainly pissed off at the world around her. She never bothered to remember the names of those she murdered.

Except one.

Lucy didn't fall to her knees in utter anguish because she remembered that young girl. She didn't stare in blank shock and despondency because tore her head off without so much as batting an eyelash. Poor Kedae "Lucy" Lefenair drops the photograph on the floor and completely and utterly hates herself because that girl looks too much like Kanae, Kouta's little sister whom she murdered. Two innocent children and she murdered them! She destroyed them!

She believed him.

She killed her! Murderess! Murderess! Turmoil racking her mind and body but she knows it's true now. She killed her, she has killed and killed and she can't blame it on misery. She killed these people because she wanted to and she never once thought of the pain it was for others until Kouta came. How can she even go with this much blood on her hands? She can't go on. Lucy is struck with a sense of perpetual unforgiving misery that keeps her from even moving. She doesn't try to even to even stop the pitch black chains that circle around her throat and begin to tighten. She deserves to die! She has to die because there is no place for a monster like her! She can't even bring herself to move a finger.

"Oh God…Oh God…Oh God. I'm sorry…I'm…so sorry." But how much can apologies do? This is different. No amount of apology will ever change this.

"God! Oh God I'm…I'm so sorry! Oh God! I'm…" Unable to continue she breaks off into tears as her voiced is muffled as the chains squeeze. Despondent, Lucy can't bring herself to retaliate and truth be told, she doesn't want to retaliate. With her vision slowly dimming, she gives up all hope of resisting or saving Kouta or saving herself. She's lost it on the inside, destroyed, mutilated and gone without so much of a fight. She tries to look up because doesn't want to see that hate filled spite in that man's eyes knowing he was right!

"I'm…so…sorry."

Her mind goes blank.

* * *

No mother…

No father…

She knew she was different well before she saw her horns, pink hair or used her vectors. It was the kind of thing she just knew from the very beginning, but she tried to ignore it. Of course it didn't help that every day she was bullied. Misery was the only thing Lucy ever knew in her life, she lived, breathed and tasted it every single day. Words could never describe the feeling she felt when she found that little puppy. Her very first true friend, the only thing that seemed to admire her. That puppy didn't care that she had horns, the puppy loved her and she loved it.

That high pitched yelp.

The splatter of blood.

Every single blow of the rock to the puppy's body tears her soul, breaks it down with each crushing blow that obliterates her very core. She watched it die! She watched it being murdered and oh how she lost it. It's not a feeling of sadness or regret, it's a feeling of the unknown. She screams because she doesn't have a clue why that was happening. Just to kill engulfed her, destroy anyone and everyone because there is nothing left but to kill. Every single thing is against her. Hope is faded away.

No hope.

No happiness.

Until he came.

What can only be described as bliss when that small black haired boy actually cared for her. Her horns didn't mean anything to him except for the fact that they were awesome and it was the truth. She loved Kouta from that very moment because he was the first one to truly care about her. Love, undying, unrelenting, straight to the core passion without a doubt in her mind. How could she have been so narrow minded to care about whether his cousin was a boy or girl? She killed his sister and father without any remorse and now look where she was? Karma sure had a way with dealing its justice on people and she, Lucy, was no different from the rest.

Lost.

She has lost.

She has given up.

* * *

"Lucy." Kouta's voice is so kind, she's a young girl, ten years old playing in the stream with that boy, feeling the cold water being playfully splashed in her face. She giggles, and pulls him under, standing triumphantly over him until he pulls her under. She's so happy…

"Lucy!"

His voice is a bit louder although when she's this close she wondered why he'd want to yell at her. Things are strange, the sky above is beginning to turn a strange blackish grey.

"Lucy!" When she turns to see Kouta, he's gone, everything is gone, the water, the sky, she's stuck in a blank place. Kouta's voice has also changed, it's higher, more feminine.

"Lucy!" The voice gets louder and louder.

"GOD DAMMIT LUCY WAKE UP AND GET A GRIP!" Her eyes shot open which only elevates the pain in her body to an indescribable pressure. She can't breathe, she can hardly see as froth and blood drips from her mouth while the black chains have successfully blocked her windpipe. She can't see it herself, but Relatus is growling under his breath, teeth clenched together as he desperately squeezes together. In pure desperation, Eneva grabs the chains and begins hacking them apart with her own vectors, trying to loosen those around Lucy's neck with poor results. He's gotten too much around her and with vectors weaker than Lucy's own, Eneva can't break the strong hold that Relatus has own the Queen. So she screams in desperation for Lucy to snap out of it!

"Lucy! Wake up please! Relatus stop! Come on!"

"Stay out of this!" the green eyed man roared, wrapping his chains around Eneva's arm and throwing her to the side. The silver haired Diclonius is back on her feet in an instant, rushing over to Lucy. "Come on Lucy! You can't give up! What about Kouta?"

"Kouta?" Her dying thoughts register the name.

"That's right…he helped me, he loved me. I love him…I…"

"Come on Lucy! Please! Please!"

In just a few short seconds…she would die. Lucy would be dead.

Kouta. That's right. She had to save him! DEAR GOD WHAT WAS SHE DOING!"

Eyes flash open in surprise as Lucy at long last gets a grip on reality and brings her vectors out. She doesn't look at Relatus threateningly but gives him a look that tells him that, deep down she is very sorry but she cannot be beaten like this. Ghostly arms dig into the chains, her will strengthening her while Relatus squeezes his weapons as tightly as he can, and watches as Lucy's vectors move his chains back. Fresh air spills into her lungs, her vision returns and she stares coldly at Relatus Greenfall before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Relatus Greenfall. I know that apologizing will not bring back your sister and that you have no right to forgive me. You in fact have every right to kill me and frankly, if I was killed by you I wouldn't have any complaints. You have every right to hate me and you have every right to murder me. If you killed me, I wouldn't lift a single finger.

…But not now. I have to help those who have helped me, even when I did nothing but tear everything from them. I have to help him, who took me in despite everything I did. I can't die right here. I'm sorry…I truly am."

The sound of a the multitude of chains snap and crack around the Queen of the Diclonius, metal screeching at its ripped apart into a thousand pieces. Reacting on instinct, readying herself for this one and only chance as her vectors dig into the ground, she launches at Relatus. A single look of perpetual determination rages on her features as rips through the chains and targets him.

Then, as a moment where time seemed to stand still, she strikes.

One single vector slashes across from his upper right shoulder down to his left hip in one single movement. With her teeth grinding together, she can hardy bare to hear that pain filled groan of realization coming from the man she'd struck down. The crimson liquid splashes mundanely against her face as her body turns from the force of her attack, so that at the end she's bent forward, on one knee and…crying.

* * *

"MY GOD!" There is nothing but pure regret in Lucy's heart and soul right now.

"Dear God…oh God…I'm…nothing but a murderers! I've done nothing but kill and kill just for my own revenge! I'm no different from those bastards at the facility! I'm…I'm not different from that bastard Hector!"

Eneva watched sadly while Lucy collapses upon her own grief, unable to say anything.

Kadae cries, miserably, uncontrolled and without stop. The Queen weeps uncontrollably without any hope of stopping. "I…I…I can't…"

Jumbled words, another fresh set of tears spills from her crimson eyes. There seemed to be no stopping this outpour of sadness until at last Lucy hears the quiet and defeated voice of the man on the ground next to her.

"When somebody loses themselves to their anger and regret, they effectively destroy the very core of their being."

For the very first time, Relatus doesn't see Lucy as that lethal murderess who killed his sister in cold blood. Instead he sees her as the woman who had been in utter pain for all of her life, hopelessly alone but worst, in a world of emotional agony. He continued as his blood soaks the ground where he laid.

"Tsk, therefore you can't be allowed to grieve." Relatus mumbled. "I'm the one whose supposed to be crying…not you." His rhetorical remark forces Lucy, despite herself to smile. "You shouldn't be talking, it'll only make your wounds hurt more."

"Looks who's talking about wounds. Wounds are nothing to me, compared to the emotions I've held no amount of physical damage could ever hurt me."

"That's a bit cocky isn't it?" Lucy uttered with the same uncertain smile which quickly vanished as Relatus went into a quick spasm of pain.

"Ugh. Cocky? I've never been cocky, I've just been mistaken."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, there's no need for that. You know I can't forgive you for killing Ericka and even now I want to kill you so badly. But I can't, because your friend is right. Ericka would not want me to become a killer, and now that I think about it, I can only imagine her hurt face if she knew I'd killed someone. I think the pain of seeing that, would be even worse than the pain she felt when you murdered her. Gah!" Unable to speak, Relatus once again went through another spasm of pain.

"Relatus. Let me help you." Lucy said, bringing her vectors out and placing them tenderly on his wounds. "I can heal them."

"Tsk, really." He uttered nonplussed and when he didn't retaliate, Lucy stitched up his wound. She had cut him deep enough to hit any important organs thankfully and once she finished, he got up, put his hand on his chest, but did not give any sort of thanks. She didn't expect any in return either. On the side, Eneva gave an audible sigh of relieve, wiping the sweat off her eye brows while Lucy gingerly massaged her neck, somewhat afraid it would break if she'd turned her head too much.

"Glad you two managed to work things out." Eneva said. "But don't you think we have some important business to get to?"

"You're right." Lucy said in agreement. "Relatus, what are you going to do?"

The man sighed, leaning against the wall nonchalantly with the picture of Ericka between his fingers. "I guess actually make something of my life now that I don't have the need to kill you anymore Lucy."

"Call me Kaede."

Both Relatus and Eneva raised their head at this.

"Lucy was the name given to me at the facility, and I admit it has kind of grown on me as well. My real name is Kaede Lefenair, which I guess was given to me by my mother. Of course I never knew her, but at least I have name she gave me.

"A peasant name by a peasant woman, how typical."

Everyone turned to see Leila walking over to them and one couldn't blame Lucy when she pulled out her vectors defensively. "Settle down Lucy, or Kadae, or whatever you want to be called. I'm not here to fight you."

"Don't blame me for not believing you. Everyone's been trying to kill me for the past few days." Lucy muttered.

"It's not like you haven't instigated it." Relatus retorted. Lucy gave him a hardened look but returned her sights back to Leila. "So what do you what Lahtela, still angry that a mere peasant like me could be equal to you?" Lucy said smiling maliciously. "Again, still your tongue for a moment." Leila growled, raising her own vectors threateningly.

"Hm, typical Diclonius."

"What that supposed to mean!" Lucy and Leila roared in unison at Relatus who shrugged his shoulders casually. One could almost see the rhetorical vein on their foreheads. "Hey now." Eneva spoke up before things decided to get out of hand. "We're a little bit different but in the end we all have something unique about us. More importantly, we all have a common goal. All of us want to be happy and free, we don't want to be miserable. The Diclonius have been set free and while they may not find the outside world too accepting, it's still another set to freedom. Hector's out there on that ship with the person you love Kaede, I think it's high time you stopped him."

"Stop him, do you really think you have the power to kill Hector-Sama?" Leila muttered.

"Easily? Not really." Lucy added with a smile. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to give up."

"Then its settled." Eneva said, putting her hand out. "We're going to stop Hector and this abuse of the Diclonius. Nobody will ever hurt us again, and we'll make sure we as Diclonius do just the same, we won't hurt people also. Whose with me?"

Lucy laughed softly, putting her own hand out, feeling both respect for Eneva and rather childish. "Yes."

Leila, somewhat hesitantly put her hand out there as well. "This doesn't change anything peasant."

"I don't expect it to, aristocrat." Lucy added. "What about you Relatus?" Lucy asked. The only human in the group was in the corner, head bowed and arms in his pockets. "We could use your help as well." And the gentle smile on Lucy's face was so genuine that Relatus wondered if he could say no even if he still wanted to murder her. Then at last he came over, flicked his wrist and let his chains wrap around the other three in a gentle embrace.

"Fine then." He said in a low voice.

"Oh, Leila? I have a question."

"What is it Eneva?"

"Where's Jaegar? I haven't seen him at all in the facility."

"Oh him? I dealt with him a while ago, there's no need to worry about him anymore."

* * *

A sound can be heard through the doors in a single room. It's loud, it's high and it's unnaturally chaotic. It's a sound that the other workers cannot bear to hear because it makes absolutely no sense to them. It not in the human mind to comprehend the insensible and this by far the craziest thing they can hear.

It is a sound that echoes.

It is the dark laughter of Hector Havenfield.

* * *

"You've done so well Lucy! No. You've done so well…Kaede. This care around others, I baffles me and now you're coming! Yes! Yes! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Come! I await you here Kaede Lefenair, ready for your arrival! This is it, the final lap, the end. What will you do…

Queen of the Diclonius?" At this, he reached over to a button and pressed it.

The sound of clapping echoed in their ears while a computer screen turned on in the corner. There, Lucy saw the face of the man she had come to hate even more than Director Kakuzawa. So there was the man who taken her family and loved ones and tortured them. That wicked smile on his face nearly put Lucy into a frenzy.

"Hello my friends, today is a wonderful day. Today we will finally meet, face to face, especially you dear Kaede. I have waited a long time to meet and talk with you, to kill you. It's a nice day outside, a pleasant day to talk…to kill. Leila knows the exact location of my ship, she'll show you the way won't you?"

Leila didn't answer back.

"And you Relatus Greenfall, The Wildcard. You have given me new insight on Kaede's emotions, I do thank you. Eneva, I'm already impressed with you and I expect more."

"Where is Kouta and Nana?" Lucy demanded.

"Where indeed?" Hector answered before the screen turned off. As if to make her angrier, another shrill cry that was certainly Nana's voice echoed through the hallways. Eneva placed a tender hand on Lucy's shoulder to calm her down. "We'll stop him, I promise." She said clearly. With the others nodding in agreement, the group set off to the final fight.

* * *

Lucy had expected a large ship, but a massive naval colossus floating out in the waters was beyond her mind. It was a good 400 meters in length and 175 meters in height. They arrived on a small ship with surprisingly no opposition and as they climbed to the top, they were confronted by no less than 50 armed to the tooth soldiers. But Lucy had dealt with solders to the point where they didn't mattered and they certainly wouldn't matter to Eneva, Leila and though she was slightly concerned, she trusted Relatus' ability.

She was concerned with the man right in the front, crossed arm with that insane twisted smile on his face. Now that she was here, the joy in Hector's body had hit an entirely new interval. "I've been waiting so long to see you Lefenair. We have a lot to talk about, but right now its time for your final test. I stand here, right here ready to meet you! I want to rip out your heart and tear it apart! Wonderful isn't it? Oh so many questions! Hehahahahaha!"

He let his laughter died down.

"Where's Kouta and Nana."

"Ah the two guests. At the bottom." Hector pointed down, which didn't help Lucy much but at least she got the idea. "Eneva, Relatus, Leila, help them."

The first two nodded and left, which Hector didn't try to stop them. Leila however remained. "I don't think so Lucy, I'm here to kill Hector as well. Sorry Hector, but times have changed."

"Very well then." Lucy said.

"Hm, confident aren't we?" Hector laughed. "Well then come on! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Lucy was ready, she was about to attack but something, unfortunately kept her from getting the well needed revenge against Hector. It wasn't important, if one didn't count a barrage of missiles raining down on her. Shocked she used her vectors to shield herself as a pitch black jet zoomed passed her. Explosions riddled the area as soldiers screamed before being blown apart in a burning inferno of weaponry.

"What the hell!" Leila screamed barley avoiding another lethal barrage of silver missiles.

Hector himself seemed surprised as well as the jet flew around, shooting off missiles in and out, killing soldiers all around before firing down upon Lucy again. With a loud shriek, she threw her vectors out, obliterating the bullets and causing a huge explosion around her. The jet flew into the sky, rising until the cockpit shot open and something flew out. The plane slammed into the very edge of the ship, exploding into an inferno of metal and circuitry before sliding mundanely into the rocking sea. There the figure landed with a resounding crash onto the boat, dust kicking into the air as its back faced Hector who looked at it bemused.

Uncertainty crossed Lucy but Leila was different. A look of pure shock came over her as a real bead of sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Hm…Hmhmhhmhm." A deep chuckle came from the figure as he got up, and a twisted uncaring deadly smiled spread over his face. The unique gun held tightly in his right hand while the high wind blew his brown suit and grey hair all around. Metal creaked ominously on his lower body, as if it was made out of cybernetics, something…too true.

In this moment of pure chaos, Leila could only whisper as true fear hit her to the core.

"Jaegar…"


	10. Reason

"How in the world are you even alive!" Leila's shock was so great that for the moment she had completely lost her aristocratic cool, and was visibly shaking. She constantly looked at him, looked down at the lower body which should not exist and then back at the German's face which merely smiled back. "I killed you!"

"Oh Leila my dear…" He murmured. "Such beauty the sunlight brings upon your face. You are as dazzling as you were when you laid your lips upon mine. Then tore me apart and left me to die." Jaegar spoke calmly, walking back and forth as his metal legs clunked loudly on the deck of the ship. "I can still feel it on my lips, such a taste I say. I wonder if it was the same for you Leila. Was it? Perhaps not, but I'll never forget it.

Oh!"

As if he had only just seen her, Lucy suddenly found herself being greeted by the man, a greeting she did not return with happy regards. "Would you happen to be Miss Lucy Lefenair?"

"What if I am?" She uttered murderously.

"Aye, Kaiser Jaegar. At last we meet."

"Sure, now get out of the way." Lucy growled.

"Oh no. You see I can't do that, in fact you see, you won't be leaving this ship alive. Neither of you will. You see…I noticed that there has been a slight problem. While I was being reconstructed, yes, I did it on my own, under my will, in near death. I overheard something over the intercoms, and I saw something on the screens." Jaegar raised his hand as if giving a grand and impressive speech.

"I noticed something that, truth be told kind of confused me. Please correct me, especially you my dear Leila. Did I hear that you wanted to kill Hector-Sama?" A strange chill ran down Lucy's back but not for a reason that she was afraid of Jaegar. Lucy was not afraid of anyone, well with the exception of herself. Most people wouldn't notice it but for some reason Lucy's mind became very keen on something. It was the way Jaegar was smiling, his facial expression that really unnerved her. His smirk wasn't as intense as Hector's, but, unlike Hector there was something lacking in his eyes. At first she wanted to say compassion, it was like the time she'd look at her own reflection in the past and see that deadly woman. Turning quickly to look at Hector, she also noticed that Hector's smile had, amazingly enough, dwindled. He was instead looking at Jaegar as if he too was seeing something completely different but, his smile still remained no matter how much it might have dwindled.

What was it?

"That's right Kaiser." Leila answered back sternly.

"And you Lucy?" His question caught her by surprise but she answered back nonetheless. "Yes."

"I see. Hector?"

"Eh?" The red coated man said.

"Have I done…good?"

"Good? What is good?"

"Something that pleases I think. Have I done good?"

"Do you think you have?" Hector replied back, and Lucy had to stifle her anger from lashing out on this useless and incomprehensible conversation. Still, she looked upon his face, trying to figure out what was missing.

"Heh…Perhaps Jaegar, but I have a question for you?"

"Yes? Hector-Sama?"

"Have you truly given it up?"

"…I will serve you, and I will give everything up to be by your side, die by your side, murdered by you if that's the case."

"But? You will give up that?"

Jaegar didn't replied directly to Hector, but instead looked over at Lucy with that same smile, calm, collect but that lack of, whatever it was, in his eyes. "If I killed you, would he praise me?" The longer she looked, the more confused she became. Hector's smile had, for the first time Lucy had ever seen, vanished. It was instead replaced by a frown. "Jaegar…" he uttered. "So that's what you've chosen, to be praised by me?"

"Yes."

"Heh…Then, to earn it, let's see what you can do without the lack of it."

And at last, the longer she looked, it finally hit Lucy. Kaiser Jaegar wasn't lacking something. He was lacking absolutely everything. There was nothing in his eyes; there was no murder, compassion, love, hate. There was absolutely nothing, no light, not even darkness. It was just eyes, on a face that despite the smile, lacked every single emotional output possible. Leila felt the chill because Jaegar was alive, rather understandable as she did tear him in half. Lucy, felt the chill because there was absolutely nothing.

Hector might look demented, his actions despicable, but at least he had something in his eyes.

But Jaegar? Nothing.

"Murdering Hector! Unforgivable!" Even in anger, Lucy see's nothing in him. "People like you, humans or Diclonius to say such a thing with your insolent tongue is unforgivable! Tell me Hector-Sama! Tell me now, if I rid the world of these two, would you truly come to praise me? Would I truly be worthy of being by your side?"

"You'd have to complete the act first, and then…perhaps." Hector replied.

"Kaede, get ready." Leila murmured. "Do not let him get a shot on you; his gun's specially made to affect our vectors. Watch out!" Leila, already knowing Jaegar's gun used her vectors to swiftly move to the side felt the bullet slam against her side as she rolled. Quickly turning, Jaegar aimed his pistol at Lucy and fired. Reacting too slowly, she attempted to deflect the bullet which in most cases should've been simple. Instead confusion crossed her features as the strange bullet drove into her corporeal arm, grinding into it and suddenly all of her arms had taken a visible transparency look.

"Wh-what?"

"Damn Kaede! I told you to watch out!" Leila yelled who, in her anger did not pay attention and could only use her vector to stop the bullet from blowing her head open. The exact same thing happened with Leila Lahtela. "Shit." She cursed. "I was careless."

"Now that I've gotten that done, I can continue on with killing you two." Jaegar uttered coldly. "What the hell did you do to us?" Lucy yelled angrily, looking at her own visible vector and feeling a strange sensation in it as well.

"Aye? What do you think happened? I could never beat the two of you if I didn't do anything about your vectors. I just made the fight a little more fair that's all."

"So what!" Lucy yelled, bending low on her knees. "So you managed to make them visible, who cares!" Kicking off, Lucy rushed at Jaegar with murder in her eyes. "Fool!" Leila yelled, trying to stop Lucy from making a terrible mistake. Too late, the vector slammed into Jaeger's midsection, the metal creaking as the German gasped…and the vector stopped. It didn't tear him in half, it didn't pierce.

"What?" Lucy could only mutter a single word before she saw the gun pointed at her face. The only reason she wasn't shot dead was for the fact that Leila managed to pull her out of the way just in time. Neither of them had time to think about this strange occurrence and Lucy definitely didn't have time as she heard the loud sound of metal against metal. Jaegar had started a swift run, his body bent down almost streamline that didn't seem natural even for a professional acrobat. Perhaps due to his cybernetic enhancements, the speed of the German's rush caught them by surprise to the point where not only did Jaegar put away his gun, he had them both by the throat. Desperately ramming her vector into his throat, Lucy found it rather bizarre and downright frightening that his head was not coming off. As if flicking off a ill piece of dust, he threw them back, smiling that smile of nothingness. Lucy was just picking her head up after struggling to get up, cursing under her breath which soon became breaths of airless gasps. Jaegar's right mechanical leg slammed so hard into her midriff spit flew from her lips.

Once again, her face hit the hard metal of the s hip, sliding painfully before flipping back to her feet, only to feel the head of the gun on her abdomen. The shot was fired completely nonchalant, Jaegar might have done something as simple as blinked. The Queen had to be given credit, despite having a hole blown into her gut, she didn't scream once. She did however collapse, writhing in pain and brining out vector, placing it upon her wound.

"Hm? Regeneration?" Kaiser mumbled, watching Lucy desperately stich the wound up. "No wonder you're able to survive. However, a single shot to your head should end that problem shouldn't it…eh?" His arm jerked away, held by one of Leila's vectors. "Oh, my dear Lahtela please forgive me. I did not mean to ignore you."

"Quit the act Jaegar Kaiser!" Leila spat, angrily starring as he calmly begin to pry her inhuman fingers with his own. "Is it a strange sensation, when your vectors are like this? They are nothing more than normal fingers now. Such is the power of Anti-Vector Bullets. Do you know what happened after our little meeting?" He gave a casual shot to Leila's knee which she avoided.

"Dying is something that few people appreciate. Nobody really comes to appreciate life until they are at that very end of the rope. However, when a person gives up there reason they effectively lose everything. When a person commit suicide, they effectively lose every reason or right to exist. I have given up all reason, therefore I am beyond any salvation possible. But, I am willing to give up my reason for the praise of that man over there." Hector's dark smile widened as Jaeger faced him.

"Tell me, Hector Havenfield. What will you do?"

*BAM!*

A vector to the face, knocking him to his knees, Leila swearing angrily.

"Aye! Hector Havenfield! Hector-Sama! Tell me! What will you do?"

*BAM!*

"Have I pleased you? I have given up my reason, I have given up everything but my own existence to serve you. So tell me, now in front of me? Have I gained your praise?" And there was a look of complete chaotic want in his eye. Hector Havenfield stood there, eyes close, the same smile on his face. "What will I do? You have given up everything but your existence, but…you have also given up your reason. It's a trifling question, for to give up your reason, is a most grievous sin. But you, Jaegar Kaiser bring an interesting case.

I…do not like the lack of reason. I do not like the fact that you've given up that which is most sacred." Every single negative word brings Jaegar down, until he's own his knees, eyes shaking with regret. "But…" A flicker of hope.

"…You have kept yourself, if not given up on everything else. Even in death, you still had a reason to live? You haven't given it all up."

"Aye Hector-Sama, I am not yet completely dead."

That was it! Finally Lucy saw it. Jaegar Kaiser was insane! That lack of everything in his eyes, he was completely insane! She had no idea what made Hector act the way he was, but she now knew he wasn't insane. Jager Kaiser however, gave up his entire reason except for a tiny percentage that he clings desperately on to.

"So, Jaegar, for keeping that one bit of reason…I praise you."

And, for everything in his world, Jaegar Kaiser is the happiest man in the world. "Feel free to continue, Jaegar Kaiser."

* * *

It's surprising how little pain there is despite having literal no lower half. Perhaps there's so much pain in the beginning that now, there's no reason to even feel anything else. But Jaegar is aware of one very vital thing, he is alive, dying yes, but still alive. Struggling, he crawls out of the door, surprising even himself that he has not collapsed due to blood loss or trauma. His body might be dying but his ears are as keen as ever, he can hard the cries and shouts of the soldiers and scientists and the fights of Lucy and the others.

Willpower keeps him going, crawling with his arms, dragging his dying corpse through the hallway. "Can't die…must…go…continue…can't die…must…serve…Hector." Amazingly he makes it across three long hallways and enters into a large chamber filled with mechanical strips.

It's fading, his mind is fading. He quickly clicks on the buttons and falls down on the table just as the metal appendages grip him by his arm and neck and raise him into the air. Tubes fly into exposed midsection, driving into body and inserting fluids to keep him alive. Oxygen comes into lungs as his destroyed organs are replaced by the serum while the machines begin working on his lower body.

Unable to do anything but wait, his eyes turn to the only television on the screen, watching the fight between Lucy and Leila. Killing either of them, even Leila doesn't even occur to him until he hears something that makes his blood boil. How dare they admit to wanting to kill Hector! The mere thought of such a sin makes his teeth grind together and the serum in his body boil unnaturally. He has only one reason to exist, to serve and live for Hector-Sama as any good person should. The world revolves around that man and he, Jaegar would be only proud to serve him! Kill Hector-Sama!

"Unforgivable!" He growls under his breath.

Metal attaches to skin, his veins and arteries split, entwined and sewn. He squeezes his eyes in pain as his nerves fixate on the metal but even then, he watches. He sees it all, hanging suspended in the air like a puppet. His murderous intent grows more and more as he sees Eneva Freza attempting to kill Hector!

"Unforgivable!" This act is vile, corrupt, horrible! Hector-Sama gave her freedom, he gave her a chance and this was her way of repaying him. There is only one cure for such sin, death! Execution! He nearly has a heart attack, ironically when Eneva attempts to take his heart. Kill Hector? Unforgivable!

There is no more reason, except to serve and fight and live for this man. He cares for nothing else now. Screws tightening into the metal calves, rods flex and his unfeeling legs twitch.

Lucy's fight with Relatus, watching her turmoil and hatred. Does she truly know what it is to lose? Lucy has never lost a fight physically, but for the first time she's lost a fight mentally. He watches, pleased as her throat is slowly crushed by Relatus' chains. Then once again, they talk of killing Hector.

"UNFORGIVABLE!"

And his body is complete, his mind is lost but for the purpose to serve, but he is complete. Dropping down, he feels his rebirth and his mind erased of all unnecessary construction. The first thing he does is return back to the place of his "death" and retrieves his gun. Then he hijacks the black jet and heads off, he doesn't care about killing the other people. All that matters is his undeniable loyalty to Hector Havenfield.

That is who stands before Lucy and the others.

That…is Jaegar Kaiser.

* * *

*BAM!*

"Dammit!" Vector's effects as so, though Leila's punch sent Jaegar backwards, of course her simple punch could never kill him. She somehow thought he wasn't even concerned, and wondered if he just took it to mock her. Her arms were now visible and he was more than capable of dodging them.

*BANG!*

Too slow, a bullet hits her in the leg, forcing her down. Then another into the other leg, one in the right arm, left arm. Leila Lahtela is on the ground panting, attempting to stifle the tears from running down her face. It's painful so nobody would berate her for crying, but even now she's too damn proud. Now he aims for her head, and gasps as the trigger hand is yanked behind him by a black chain.

"Relatus!" Lucy yelled eyes wide. "Eneva?" She soon uttered as the silver haired Diclonius came out with…

"Kouta…Nana…" Sure enough there were the two, alive! Gloriously alive! The dark smirk on Hector's face widened again and clapped. "Bravo! Bravo my friends! Bravo!"

"Kaede! I've got him!" Relatus roared, holding his chain tightly so that Jaegar's arm was forced behind his back. Not wasting a single second, Lucy rushed at her enemy putting her vector's together. Perhaps a single blow wouldn't work, but she'd pound his face in until his brains flew out no matter how many times she had to hit him.

"Tsk? As if that…could work on me!" Jaegar yelled pulling from his brown suit another gun and firing it. Lucy barely avoided the shot before Jaegar begin to fire at Relatus who unfortunately did not have the reflexes that Diclonius had. "Relatus! Hold on!" Lucy yelled putting her vectors into his gunshot wound while Leila again viciously attacked Jaegar despite the wounds riddling her body.

Gunshots went off almost in perfect synchronization as the two aristocrats moved in a way that might have been dance. Though they seemed equal physically, mentally Leila was on the losing end because unlike her, Jaegar had already lost everything. "Such grace you do have my beauty." Me said politely, avoiding a blow to the neck. "Don't mock me!" Leila screamed another one of her blows avoided. If only her vectors weren't so negatively affected.

"Mocking? These are manners my dear aristocrat, certainly you understand that?"

She can't stop the kick and feels what might be her entire left ribcage shattering. The fingers grip around her throat and again she's casually tossed away before Jaegar quickly turns around, gun raised up to Relatus' face. The man's shocked features registering as he can clearly see the man's finger on the trigger. The gun fires just as Relatus' chain jerks his arm to the side hitting Jaegar in his gut. He wraps more of his chains, attempting to bind his arms together. The German apparently understood this because he reacts immediately, he reaches inside and pops out a third gun that seemed to float in mid. Wasting not a second longer, the chains bind the man's arm behind him yet it doesn't stop Jaegar from attacking. Mouth wrapping around the pistol, his tongue reaches to the trigger and fires as his eyes widen maliciously. It was due to Leila's actions that he's again saved from the brink of death.

"Murdering…Hector…is…unforgivable!" Each word is said with spite yet with that same callous smile of insanity on his face.

* * *

"Kouta."

"Lucy."

"Don't call me that."

She can't even believe her next words were that, but perhaps it's just shock of all that has happened. "My name is Kaede." She muttered with fresh tears in her eyes, hugging him so tightly. Nearly kissing him had her brain not registered what exactly was happening and knowing now wasn't the time unfortunately. "Oh Nana!" And she hugged the Siplitet with all of her might. "You're like a sister to me. I know we never got a good start, but I appreciate everything you did for me, even if I didn't appreciate you in the beginning."

"Th-Thanks Lucy-san."

"Kaede."

"K-Kaede-san."

"And thanks so much Eneva." Lucy said to the silver haired Diclonius girl who nodded politely but gave the battle glimpses every so often. "Kouta, you have no idea how worried I was. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt or torture you again. You helped me so I had to help you." The Queen said somewhat surprised by the perplexed look in Kouta's eyes. "Lu-I mean Kaede. The thing is we were never hurt or tortured. Of course his words catch her by surprise. "Huh? I heard you guys screaming, you all were being hurt so badly. Kouta, for one moment I seriously thought you had been killed. I may have a bit of a psychological problem but I'm not deaf."

"I'm sorry Kaede but physically I was never hurt. I always missed you, and my heart always ached but, the thing is I was never actually hurt."

Lucy blinked in confusion looking at Hector who she had been positive had been torturing her friends and her lover with joy. "Yuka, Mayu, Nozomi?"

"As far as I know none of them were hurt." Kouta said before Relatus and Leila came up, breathing heavily. "Holding up well Leila?" Relatus asked, mostly rhetorically as he could easily tell neither of them were holding up very well. Still the Finnish woman answered him anyways. "Absoutely dandy, damn if I could only use my vectors to their full potential."

"Now you know what we humans feel like."

"This is no time for jokes Relatus."

"Kouta." Lucy began. "You and Nana have to get away, I'm sure there's some boats, please get away."

"No! I won't lose you again." Kouta began, his words filling Lucy's soul with pure happiness, but shaking her head with a sad smile. "I'll deal with Hector and Jaegar, but I've come too far to lose you again. Yuka and the others are safely back on the mainland. Kouta…" She kissed him so passionately there on the burning ship with bullets and vectors flying around wildly. Breaking apart quickly, she looked at him with a smile of pure bliss. "I will never forget what you did for me, my friend, my lover."

"Lucy-San, sorry, Kaede-san is right." Nana said. "They can handle it, Kaede I'll bring Kouta back safely."

"Thank you Nana." Lucy said before turning back to the battle, her attention caught by Jaegar who smiled back, insanity flickering in his eyes. He hesitated not a moment and ran at her as Kouta suddenly put his arms out defensibly in front of Lucy. "No! Kouta!" Nana cried out as the fist flew out. Lucy's vector grasped Jaegar's arm, holding it tightly as her dark expression bore into his face. "What are you doing, Jaegar Kaiser? Did you really think I'd let you hurt him? No amount of insanity will ever account for that. You dare to hurt that man, who I love, now that is an act…

UNFORGIVABLE!"

Swinging him around once before se slams the German on the ground hard, blood spurting from his mouth, Lucy unleashes her rage upon him. Struggling back on his feet, Jaegar instead doubles over from the vector to his gut, clutching and gasping but smiling nonetheless. Doubled over, he rapidly fires as Lucy dodges and swerves in the attempt to avoid lethal shots. "Kouta." Her voice is stern but there is so much love in it. "Please go, I can't fight at my full potential if I'm still worried about your safety."

"Y-yes Kaede." Kouta murmurs, taking Nana's hand and running across the ship. Nobody attacks them and soon they are out of her sight before she crosses her arms, letting the wind rush around her. Her vectors run wild, still visible but now stronger as they tear across the metallic hull of the ship. "Let's end this…" Murder in every syllable of her voice, a voice that is answered by the resounding crash that deafens ears from Hector's powers. A massive explosion from the center of the naval battleship as the colossus is split down the end, Hector laughing maniacally. "Yes! Hurry! Come on! Kaede Lefenair!" Now things become intense, due to Hectors mysterious yet overwhelming powers, he had caused the ship to crack in two. His deadly sights were direct only on Lucy before he too rushed at her like a madman.

The final had come.


	11. On a Day That Can't Be Understood

"Kaede!" Hector roared, arms outstretch as the ship cracks apart, ripping, tearing while the smoke flies high above in the air. "Tell me why the change!" For someone seeking an answer, he certainly has a hell of a way of trying to receive it. Havenfield has already made a mad dash at Lucy, red coat flying behind him and Lucy really has had enough of him. "You are an eyesore." She murmured darkly, one of her arms flying out only to be slammed unexpectedly by one of Jaegar's bullets.

"Killing Hector? Unforgiveable!" Maddening, Jaegar rapidly fires upon the Queen a hail of bullets that, because of their ability can't be blocked or deflected and soon enough Lucy's arms are visible and weak again. Yet, she's the Queen, the most powerful Diclonius in the entire world. There is no way that she will ever lose, because she lost a long time ago. One arm pops out, visible but stronger than the others and hits Jaegar hard across the face, spinning body in a twisted 360 degree circle. It almost feels as if his neck will snap, but of course his mind can't comprehend such useless farces as pain right now, he just raises his arm robotically and fires forcing Lucy away.

"Why are you any different Kaede!" Hector yells, the ship still cracking around him. "What makes us different? My dear wonderful woman what is a family!" And before the young woman can register it, a force beyond anything she's felt pushes her to her knees. She can't move, as if gravity is pressing its loathsome self down on her back, on her belly panting and struggling. "Kaede! It's Hector! Resist!"

"Yes! Listen to that wonderful Eneva Freza! Resist Lucy! Answer me!" Hector roared, fingers tightening, hands wrapping around the air as if choking the life out of the something. "Damn it Hector!" Now it's Leila's turn to attack, vectors zipping out to lop his head off, something unfortunately did not happen as the German again forced her back. "No Leila! Unforgivable! Killing Hector, I cannot believe such sin to my ears! There is only one cure for heretics like you! Death! Death! Perfect Execution!"

*BANG!*

"No!" Leila's cries, back on the ground, limbs throbbing and now a single bullet lodged into her left breast. *Bang!* *Bang!* Two quick shots fired at her head and heart that are deflected by Eneva who shrieks and explodes around her, desperately extending her arms as quickly as she can. "Unforgivable!" more gunfire, explosions as the waves wash onto the sinking battleship. Lucy was still struggling, pushing herself up while her vectors thrash around. "Yes! Resist! Why are you so miserable my dear Kaede, the world is a wonderful place!"

"You are absolutely INSANE!" Lucy cried as the pressure leaves her, turning around, Hector looks at her in utter shock, a bead of sweat on his forehead. "You…bitch." She's actually glad he doesn't have that awful smirk on his face, but now she feels a very real sense of foreboding coming up. "DO NOT DARE CALL ME INSANE YOU BITCH!" Hector screams, a true rage over his features as he truly uses his powers against. Poor Lucy screams in agony as her nerves shatter, her body is on fire and tears run down her face. "Insane! How is it insane! What's wrong with you Kaede! Look around you, look at the beautiful blue sky! Look at the amazingly clear sea! Feel the fresh air! How dare you call me insane you wretched woman! There are so many things that are wonderful in this world and yet you stand there crying! Why! Why are you crying!

There is so much in this world that people don't appreciate and I don't get it? We're exactly the same!"

"Don't you dare compare me to you!" Lucy screamed. "I'm nothing like you!"

"Really! Come on! We were born in orphanages, people thought we were different and we have both killed! Yet, you have a family! A genuine family and yet you are afraid! Why! What makes us different! You and I are no different, yet you stand there every day, worried? Hahahahahahaha!" His laughter sends shivers down her spine as he continues. "Humans…Diclonius…we are the same, exactly the same. But every day, you all stand and cry, and worry! Every day is the same, I see you crying! The sun is shining, certainly in the muscles in your body feel better after this pressure! The clouds are white! Insanity! This is not insanity! You are insane!"

Who is this man? Who is this man, in the red coat who laughs wildly, that joyous inanity in his eyes that nobody can understand. Who is Hector Havenfield, the man that nobody can understand, he who has killed and been tortured yet laughs at everything? Who is this powerful but incomprehensible man, standing upon the doomed ship of his own creation.

"Wh-Who are you?" Lucy uttered in confusion. "What kind of person are you!"

"Who am I? I am myself, Hector Havenfield! I am me, all of me, just myself, perfectly intact!"

"I-intact! Your body is broken!"

"Broken! It isn't broken, it's merely in construction that's all! Why are you crying Kaede, you have your health perfectly intact! Stop whining and enjoy this wonderful world that we live in! So many great things that we can see! The sun, the moon, humans, Diclonius…tell me, now Kaede that this wonderful world is not great. I don't understand you at all, how can you be so miserable!"

Who is this man, who smiles like the devil? Why does he never fall and always seem to praise those around him.

"You're little boyfriend Kouta, always spoke your name! What love! Yet you're sad? You make no sense!" Hector roared. Relatus and Leila are currently fighting Jaegar in a heated battle and while together they can outclass the German, they can't seem to put in a finishing blow. Meanwhile Eneva desperately clings to her life as Hector's telekinesis pounds into her body like a hundred hammers.

"Is that a family? To be surrounded by those who love you Kaede? Then you are the insane one if you are still crying! Tell me now, with all the wonderful things in the world, that I am insane!" She can't take any more of this, she hates this man! He's a completely psycho and nothing he says is going to change that. It starts out as a low primal growl in the back of her throat that escalates into a high pitched scream of detestation. Impressed as she shatters his hold on him and charges straight at him in a blind rage, vector heading for his nonexistent heart.

"No! Stop!" Eneva yells too late as her hand rips through his chest, spilling blood. Of course his smile doesn't change at all but Jaegar looks on in horror. "H-How dare you! Hector-Sama! Hector-Sama!" Master injured, Jaegar literally breaks down into fresh tears before Lucy is casually swatted away by the unseen force of Hector's abilities! "Shit!" She cursed. "I forgot, what kind of man are you!"

"I am but a man."

"You are insane!"

*BAM!* A blow to her neck so rough she can feel the pressure on her bones. "Don't give up!" It's an order to her mind and body to survive just as she survived every other encounter. She has always told herself that no matter how bad it got, she can't just die. She won't lose to anyone for the reason that she now has a reason. Her reason to continue is live for the man she loves. That's why, no matter how many time she's beaten into the ground, she'll always get up.

She stood before the might of angelic demon Kurama Mariko and took her hordes of Vectors.

She withstood the battle of the reconstructed human Bandou and survived.

She defeated and killed that deranged madman Director Kakuzawa.

The wind breaks around her as her feet kicks off the ground. Hector laughing charges at her as the two halves of the ship finally break in two and begin to separate. A loud explosion while Jaegar screams out his master's name again and again. "Unforgivable! Hector-Sama! Hector-Sama!" At last the two are separated, Hector and Lucy on one, everyone else, on the other side.

The dark gleam passes over his face while Hector stands there, eyes wide as the ocean sprays over him and the Queen. "Jaegar's bullets can't affect you anymore! That's great isn't it! Now you won't be hindered! Come on! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Gah! AHHHH!" Her yells turns into a high pitch shriek as her left arm twisted until finally snaps. Fighting back her tears, she holds her broken limb and glares spitefully at the red coated man, golden eyes again locked onto her crimson ones. "Does it feel good?"

"Good! You bastard!"

"It hurts?" And Lucy nearly loses it. "Of course you bastard! Ah Ow!" And Hector seems absolutely confused. He doesn't understand it all apparently just how much pain Lucy is in right now. "What's wrong with you Kaede Lefenair? Don't you enjoy it! I don't understand you at all. You are surrounded by families, by those who love you and you have your reason. How can you be so miserable with all this beauty around you!"

Hector Havenfield is a man who like Lucy struggled with his childhood.

Both of them have suffer and caused suffering.

They have been raised in orphanages.

They have been bullied by those who could not accept them.

They have killed those who have hurt them.

They have both been at the facility.

They both have known Director Kakuzawa.

They have withstood pain most would hardly comprehend.

So what makes them different. That is the grand question Hector has always wanted to know. Lucy is the only person he knows who shares such a similar fate as his, yet they both have lived such different lives. But what always confuses him is, despite the fact that Lucy has a family, she always looked so miserable.

Hector Havenfield is a man…who is demented, dark and a killer. Finally, now that Lucy watches that dark smile on his face, she comes to a conclusion that is so random it actually fits very well. Though Lucy has a family and a man that loves her, she hated herself and all the things she did and could never be truly happy. Hector is not insane, his mind is perfectly intact. Hector was beaten around but for some reason he never succumbed to the pain of loss and always laughs that legitimate brutal laugh. Lucy holds herself tightly, crying over the people she has killed because she was sad.

The reason Hector cannot comprehend this feeling of sadness, is the fact that he has never experienced it before. Though twisted, Hector Havenfield always sees the good in life. If his arm is broken, his brain will not register the pain. Instead he registers the clear feeling of the pressure massaging his muscle. If he's shot, he'll only think of the fresh air in the world that leaves his lungs for the world to have. He can't comprehend such mundane things like being hurt, or fear or hate. He sees everything as something good in life which is why he hates being called insane. He doesn't understand how anybody can be angry at things which, to him, feel like the greatest bliss in the world. In Hector Havenfield's mind, there is always good in the world even if his own brain has to twist it around to make it good.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" And as his booming laughter echoes in her ears and this realization comes to Lucy, she can't help but think to herself. That despite how much she hates Hector and will always hate him, she…

"HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Grudgingly…

"HA! HA! HA!"

…respects him. She, beyond anything she could ever believe, truthfully and honestly respects Hector Havenfield because he managed to do something she never did. He found happiness in his own way while she was stuck being miserable. Happiness was something Lucy always wanted but she did nothing but wallow in her sorrow, Hector however was happy. A freak of nature yes with no morals perhaps, but he was happy.

"You asked me a question Hector." Lucy replied calmly to the man's laughing fit. "Here's the answer to your question. The difference between us, is, though I hate to admit it, you are an entirely better person than me. My puppy gets murdered and I lose it, but you? No, somehow you found happiness and joy in things I can't even believe. I do have a question for you though?"

"Ha! What might it be my dear Kaede?"

"The others, Kouta, Nana, Yuka, Mayu and Nozomi. What did you do to them? Kouta said that he wasn't hurt yet I heard his screams. I was certain that you had tortured and even killed him."

"Torture! They were honored guests Kaede Lefenair. As long as I had them, I knew you would come, that were there only point. It's very easy to mix sound with their voices, as if I would hurt my guests. What do I look like, a selfish unclean madman?"

"I won't bother replying to that last part. So you didn't hurt them?"

"Hurt them? What gave you that idea? Guests are guests, as if I'd hurt my dear guests."

"So you didn't hurt Kouta?"

"Define hurt."

"…I see. Then Hector you have received your answer, I'm going."

"Going?" Hector asked perplexed.

"Yes, I promised Kouta I wouldn't kill people again and considering I broke that promise well ago coming here I have a lot of apologizing to do. I thought you had tortured my lover and family but instead the complete opposite happened. I no longer have any "reason" to kill you."

"No reason? You don't have a reason to kill me? What if I gave you a reason?" Hector uttered with a cold grin. "It's amazing that we get to meet after so long, dear Kaede Lefenair. Ah it's been 18 years since I last met you."

"Huh?" Of course his words really catch her attention. "What are you getting at, and don't be trivial either. I'm only 18, unless you mean you knew me when I was first born."

"Of course Kaede, I've known you far longer than you've known yourself. I knew you when you were first born. I was there when you were named, everything. I've had your life under my watch for a long time. Of course I lost contact with you once you got into the orphanage, I had other things to do. When I found you again, so miserable yet doing the same things I did, it baffled me. How could someone not enjoy the life around them?

I want to kill you Kaede. I want to kill you. It's like a boiling disease in my body. I don't care about anyone else, but if they stand in the way they will be dealt with. It's been so long Kaede! What will you do? Come on! Hurry! What will you do!

My dear Kaede! It's been 18 long years since we've met. It's been 18 impatiently long years of waiting and watching.

Come on!

There is nothing in the world that stands before us now. So let us sit back for a moment, upon this sinking ship and I'll tell you a tale. Of how precious Lyn Lefenair met a man and fell in love with him. What is love? I'll let you answer that yourself, you seemed to really love Kouta for sure. But she never understood what happiness was. But together they were for a single year and on the very end of that year, you were born.

So Kaede Lefenair, why don't we take this next minute...

…and have a pleasant father-to-daughter talk."

* * *

"…" Lucy's mouth was perfectly agape, one single bead of sweat and her mind fried completely. Unable to say anything, she just starred at this man whose only relationship to her was the fact that they both had killed. "You are…not my father." Lucy said as clear as she could and to her absolute horror, she didn't believe herself. "Of course I am, I saw your very birth in the hospital. There was an absolute commotion over your horns. Of course then I had no clue what Diclonius were. I guess you're wondering what a beautiful woman as your mother was doing with a man like me? Was it love? Yes Kaede Lefenair, as much as you might think that I am insane, I did love your mother very much. Despite what you might think, I am capable of compassion. I loved Lyn Lefenair very much. Your birth was spectacular for both of us.

But…

I needed more. I wanted to kill you, because it had been so long. You're mother nearly took that out of me, but she couldn't. So much blood on that special day, red really goes well with the white walls."

"You killed my…mother?"

"No! I loved dear Lyn too much to do that. I butchered the doctors. I don't know why Lyn still yelled at me, did she not enjoy it? Why cry, with such beauty around her. Her very own daughter was born."

"Even if I did believe you, it doesn't make sense! She loved me enough to even give me a name. There's no way she'd ever be with a man like you!"

"Still don't believe me? Dear Kaede that makes your father very sad."

"Stop bullshitting me!"

"Aren't you listening? I loved Lyn but she could never fill that satiation inside of me. Once I saw you, I wanted to kill you, just as you have an inert feeling to kill humans. But I didn't, because I had absolutely no reason to kill you. I refuse to live without a reason and so, to protect you I left until I could gather a reason. I left your mother and never saw her again. I apologize that I wasn't much of a father figure, but…you should feel proud to have Lyn Lefenair as your mother. She really is a wonderful woman.

How wonderful

How…

…Wonderful.

* * *

Vermillion skies stretch endlessly while Hector sits contently at the small little Japanese restaurant with his meal. His short cropped blue hair seems to be gathering a lot of attention from the other guests. Most of the adults look a bit uneasy while most of the children think it is one of the coolest things in the world. Today is truly beautiful and there's no reason for Hector twist it around to appease his mind.

"Excellent meal my good sir." Hector replied to the passing chef who acknowledges the compliment but seems a bit uneasy at Hector's rather overwhelming smile. It had been a long time since the incident at the orphanage and an even longer time since he had killed. Rising from his seat, what a coincidence that he would bump into pretty young Japanese woman.

"Oh, my deepest apologies woman. I wasn't looking at where I was going?" Hector said politely.

"No, I should have watched where I was going." The young woman exclaimed apologetically. "You aren't from Japan are you?"

"No. Though I have lived most of my life here. It's a wonderful day isn't it?"

"It really is." She's doesn't seem at all frightened by his overwhelming smile. In fact it makes her feel even happier. Though, she's a very kind and happy woman and in a world where people seem most unhappy, almost bored, it's nice to see a man with a little joy in his life. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name sir?"

"Hector. Hector Havenfield. What about you dear?"

She gives a soft giggle before answering. "Lefenair Lyn."

"Well Lyn, it was pleasant meeting to you. You have a good day." Hector mutters calmly turning to leave before she tops him with a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, if you don't mind 'Ector, would you mind if we perhaps met again? You seem like a very pleasant and happy man."

"Of course, why would anyone not want to be happy in such a beautiful world? People are never appreciative of how good it is."

"I agree. " Lyn answered.

"I see no reason why we couldn't meet again, sure."

* * *

"Our meeting was only natural." Hector continued, raising his hand while Lucy starred unbelieving at him. "She was an inspiring musician with a wonderful voice who I admit captivated me. You see Kaede, you're mother had a unique ability to see the good in the world just as I did."

"My mother didn't go around killing people or taking them hostages!" Lucy roared.

"No. She was indeed a wonderful woman and I admit that I fell in love with her. I knew that she could never comprehend my happiness just as you can't and just as nobody else can. So I never told her and I thought I could forget about it in the long run.

* * *

"I didn't know you were such a good cook 'Ector." Lyn said at the table. "I thank you Lyn, you're words mean a lot to me."

"But, you're food is always good, it's just amazing to me. I'm sorry I'm just repeating myself."

Innocently laughing, they chat about trivial things and she can't see that insane look in his eyes. Soon enough the meal is finished and Hector cleans the dishes, putting them away and returning to the living room. Sitting upon a comfortable armchair, he greets Lyn as he always does. "You are looking wonderful." His compliments are surprisingly generous and she loves it. Loves it enough to come over to him and sit right down his lap as he strokes her black hair. He may not understand the concept of pain or agony but he certainly understands the concept of Lyn's actions.

"'Ector, tell me about your family."

"Huh?" True confusion covers his face. "What's a family?"

"Oh? Your family 'Ector. Your mother and father." Lyn answered.

"Family? Family…family…family. I apologize Lyn, but I can't answer that. I grew up in an orphanage and…"

(Killer!)

"Is something wrong "Ector?"

"N-no." Hector murmured rubbing his head. "Nothing is wrong."

"That's good, I'm sorry if I brought up a touchy subject."

"No Lyn, its fine. I just lost my mind on something that's all; it is not your fault."

"That's good 'Ector." Lyn gently puts her head against his chest, eyes closed as he caresses his fingers through her bangs. For someone who had murdered before, Havenfield is amazingly gentle with Lyn. (Murder) But that thought, like some sort of satiation in his body that was absent. He knows what murder is and there's no way he'd ever want to kill Lyn. The more he looks at her, the more he is smitten and it doesn't help that she starts singing. Her voice is angelic and it's enough to keep Hector calm.

"You have a very beautiful voice my dear."

"Thank you."

(So much happiness in this world that nobody appreciates. She does however, look at her, she appreciates it, but does she appreciate it fully?)

The answer to that question is answered in the form of her small lips coming on to his. It's a small peck and he doesn't do anything but smile back. Lyn Lefenair is a beautiful woman and Hector's mind doesn't have to be completely out of line to realize one very important thing. He loves her. Any thought of killing or murdering or whatever this strange orphanage was is shattered as he holds dear Lyn against him. He may not understand why people scream in pain or why nobody understands what happiness is. He thought understands perfectly the warmth of her lips on his own.

The beauty kisses the beast whose monstrosity is completely gone at this very moment. Right now, Hector finally looks like a completely normal man, no insane look in his eye, no destructive appetite, just a normal man. He's just a normal man with the woman he had come to adore slowly shifting her yellow satin dress down her legs. For two years they've talked, gotten to know each other and now she feels it's time she got to know him a bit more. Most men would be nervous, sweaty, and anxious or combination of it all, but Hector's mind doesn't understand the meaning of confusion. He knows exactly what Lyn is doing which, while sudden, does not surprise him. It just makes him happier that the woman he loves is willing to bring more happiness to him.

The times yet to come, the idea of Hector Havenfield having compassion would be considered a great mystery and a downright lie. On this day though, there is no Hector Havenfield, the man who nobody can understand. On this day, there is only Havenfield, once an orphan who has found love.

Lyn kisses him gently before pushing her tongue into his mouth, hand on his face. Hector cradles young Lyn against him while she lifts up his black shirt, tracing her fingers longingly on his chest and stomach. He doesn't instigate anything, and for Lyn, that's absolutely wonderful. Of course she didn't get into such a compromising situation just to hug and soon enough she reaches behind her back, twiddles her fingers for a second and lets her white bra fall to the ground.

"Ector." She voice says his name so innocently and lovingly that there is no possible way she is with a man who has killed before. Lips upon his own, beautiful Lefenair Lyn rubs against him, bare breasts against his chest. He himself places a tender hand on her cheek, yes, Hector can be tender. Then again, this is not Hector.

This is merely Havenfield.

"Oh." Her gentle little moan is adorable as he cups one of her orbs before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. His name is repeated through her soft lips while her tongue delves deep into his mouth before at last she decides that she loves him enough to give herself up for him. Her beauty captivates him, she is angelic and now unclothed. Havenfield holds her, the clear golden eyes locked onto her own and embraces her.

The night is long and wonderful as they make love.

Later on, as the months pass he hears some startling news.

* * *

"I've got some new good news 'Ector. I'm pregnant."

It doesn't scare or shock him but it takes a little while for his mind to comprehend what Lyn just said. The idea of pregnancy is often outfitted with either completely happiness or utter shock and horror. Therefore, it takes Havenfield a moment to register the idea. When he finally comes together, he puts on that high smile and embraces Lyn in a small hug. "That is wonderful."

He doesn't know that he is different from others, that deep inside is a true unrelenting monster without any sort of morals inside of him. This is just Havenfield, a man in love with Lyn Lefenair who is pregnant with his child. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No." Lyn replied with a small smile. "…And I don't want to know until the birth. I think you'll be a great father 'Ector."

If one saw Hector that day, there is no way they'd ever believe they were seeing a murderer. The human mind is something that cannot be deciphered by mere scientific work. It is unique and random and multiple. Nobody can understand why Hector would go into fits in his mind. But, right until the birth, his happiness isn't forced, it's legitimate.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, you can't be here." One of the doctors said firmly to Havenfield. Lyn, even while giving birth gave a tiny smile and made a motion with her hand. "It's a-alright, doctor. He should be here." Havenfield had gotten a call that Lyn was going into labor and he instantly left his house to drive to the hospital. Like a caring man he held Lyn's hand through the whole ordeal, keeping that same impressive yet kind smile. A smile enough for her to ignore all pain and see the goodness in the world.

(Blood)

The first thing he notices is the bright crimson color of the birth as the baby girl is born. Lyn's motherly instinct automatically connects to her the crying baby while the doctors try to hide their confusion and shock. A bone mutation on her skull, that's what it was, that's what it should've been.

"She's so beautiful." Lyn murmured as the baby girl began to calm down. "I hope you don't mind if I name her 'Ector. Kaede." It's the one word that registers in his mind as he looks down at the blood on her lap.

"Lyn…" She can sense something is strange in his voice, his eyes glazed over and looking at her with a dark smile. "…Get out." She doesn't get it, that she must run as his mind goes into overdrive. There is so much blood, his past hitting him again and again and again. There is so much in the world that people don't appreciate.

"Run…get out. Take Kaede…Hurry!

HURRY!" He roars at her. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! COME ON!" Frightened, she doesn't get it as the doctor's try to suppress the man who lashes out. Rough hands grab one's throat, a wicked smile before squeezing until he drops dead. Lyn screams which causes Kaede to scream in response.

"What are you doing 'Ector!"

Her voice isn't the one that stops him, it's Kaede's screaming as his eyes lock onto the child.

There are so many things in the world that people do not appreciate. Therefore, they don't understand what true joy in the world is. Nobody can understand the mind of Hector Havenfield. It is his own, twisted and contorted to fit his own illusion from years of neglect. Beaten without any sort of redemption, he took it all in and turned around.

*BAM!* A fist to his face from one of the doctors brings back memories of dear Osuke-san. If he's being hit, the joy of it is great, so certainly the man wants some joy. The back of the doctor's head breaks against the hard floor as Hector's hand slams it hard onto it. He doesn't understand why Lyn is crying, does she not see the joy in the world. He may not understand why Lyn is miserable but he knows that for some ungodly reason she is not happy.

But he doesn't know how to help. He doesn't know how to comprehend such a feeling as misery and it gives him a strange sensation. It is the feeling of pain and he can't comprehend it. So he can only do the next best thing, tell Lyn to get out! Run!

He can't grasp that after giving birth, she can't just run.

"HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!"

And Kaede. Dear little Kaede, his own daughter is crying and he feels the need to murder her. But, there would be no reason to kill her.

There is so much in the world that people do not appreciate. Therefore, lost in a world that nobody understands, Hector comes to a single conclusion. No matter what he does, no matter how strange people will ever find it. If the world turns against him he will always give himself a reason to do something even if that reason is incomprehensible. So laughing wildly with tears in his eyes, yet the prospect of grief unknown, he tells Lyn to run.

"Before I kill you all."

A feeling of something as Lyn looks at him with tears in her eyes, a frightened look as she struggled out of the bed and falls to her knees. Kaede is crying, shrill and it sends Hector into a frenzy. "No! No reason! No reason! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Knowing that he can't stay here any longer he stumbles out himself, running into people as he butchers them with ferocity and glee. Away from Lyn and Kaede! "Hurry." A single whisper barely audible.

"Hurry…"

"Hurry…"

"Hurry…"

"…"

Poor Lyn died two hours later from internal complications

* * *

This was 15 years since his time at the orphanage and on the next day, enjoying the world, mind twisted and contorted. He runs into Kakuzawa. There he learns about Diclonius and years later, he learns about Lucy. Then, while looking at files, he comes upon the name of:

Kaede Lefenair.

He is a man who nobody understands, who nobody can comprehend and that nobody can grasp.

That…is the twisted world of a man named:

Hector Havenfield.


	12. To The End They Reach

"The ship's sinking, what are we going to do?" Eneva mumbled.

"No shit." Leila growled in annoyance, glaring at Jaegar with murder in her eyes. The black chains of Relatus circled ominously around but made no attempt at attacking yet. "Leila, those bullets have an adverse effect on your arms right?"

"Did you just now notice?" The Finish Diclonius uttered coldly.

"Don't get smart with me woman, I'm just asking. It's a bit of a bad situation, my chains can't stop a bullet and apparently neither can your vectors. Fighting him head on won't work. I suggest we attack from the side."

"Side?" Eneva pipped in softly.

"Eneva, wait for your arms to return back to their invisible form, I doubt we'll be catching this guy off guard and even if we could the vectors are too weak. Leila, I'll need you to help me in dealing with him. Once we have him confused, we'll let Eneva finish him off."

"Do you really think that will work? I cut him in half and he lived through that!"

"Eneva, I suppose you know what that means." Relatus mumbled. "Decapitation." The silver haired Diclonius gave a curt nod before Jaegar finally spoke.

"Enough of this worthless, unnecessary talk. None of you should be allowed to talk, in fact, none of you should be allowed to even exist. You have all been deemed to be…EXECUTED!" Relatus took the rear while Leila charged forward taking the blunt of some of the damage and forcing her bullet riddled body to do what it just shouldn't be doing. With a kick, Relatus' chains flew him upwards, black metal wrapping around his arms before being flung down at Jaegar with perfect accuracy. Unfortunately the accuracy of a gun was far more lethal and when Jaegar aimed not only at Relatus but at Leila things got hectic.

Two gun shots, both deflected by Eneva but with the curse of having her arms visible and weak again. The three circled around the single man who laughed at their poor efforts before firing once at Relatus in the leg whom dodged in the nick of time though not without having the side of his leg torn out.

"Guh!"

"Relatus!" Eneva screamed.

"I'm fine! Keep attacking!"

"Ehhh! Ahhahahahaha!" Jaegar let out mirthless yell that turned into a hellish laugh as he charged this time at Leila, his body bent almost unnaturally, so low his chin could've been touching the ground. Readying herself, her weakened vectors shot out and again she had to curse his guns ability, as he swerved and ducked around them. Perhaps if they could just hold out longer for either the bullets to run out or for the ship to completely sink, they could win this battle. She gave another wipe, horizontal that managed to strike him at the neck, making him gag and forcing him back as he clutched it. Certain decapitation in any other situation, but unfortunately it was never going to be that easy. Wasting no time, Jaegar again rushed at her, bent his knees and in act obviously formed from his metal appendages, jumped and flipped into the air.

"What?" Blank shock spread from Leila's face as Jaegar, as if in slow motion flipped above her, eyes widened with that malicious unreasoning as he starred down at her before she heard and definitely felt the bone shattering kick. Upside down, Jaegar's metallic left leg slammed into the Finnish woman's left shoulder, proceeding to break it from the top and then dislocate the entire arm. Letting out a silent scream, eyes closed as she clutched her arm, she wasn't paying attention as Jaegar's gun pointed at her head. "_Auf Wiedersehen!"_ the German yelled, ready to fire before his gun arm twisted again behind him. Uttering a quick cry, Relatus didn't bother wasting any time before he wrapped another chain around the other arm and then more and more until he had him wrapped up, arms behind him defenseless.

"Nice! Keep him there!" Eneva cried out, concentrating her vectors. "I just need a few more seconds for my vectors to get back to their original form."

"Not bad my friends! Not bad at all!" Jaegar yelled. "I expected nothing less you three, but there's just one little problem. YOU ALL CAN'T FUCKING BE FORGIVEN!" Much to Relatus' and everyone else's surprise, something sprouted from the base line of Jaegar's gut, near the point where metal attached to skin. It looked like a large blade like appendage, set into multiple joints and with one clear slice, cut through all chains. The others probably wouldn't have thought of it, but Relatus knew the true dangers of that appendage. Lucy's vectors, the strongest vectors of any Diclonius had trouble cutting through a few sections of his chains, Jaegar managed to slice through the entire thing in one blow. What the hell was that thing made of, diamond? It didn't help either when three more of these ungodly things sprouted from his body, so that there two on each side of his hips and the other two sprouted from his lower back. "What a monster…" Eneva growled.

"Monster? Do you even know what a monster is Freza Eneva? What, It's only part of my body, it's not monstrous, just different. I tell you what a monster is, a monster is some asshole like you…WHO WOULD DARE GO AGAINST HECTOR-SAMA!" Enraged, insane and unpredictable, and ran at Eneva and his daggers struck at her. Feeling the sweat dripping off of her fore head, Eneva ducked and dodged around the blades, concentrating on one of her vectors. "Now he'll get it." She thought viciously and struck, arm now invisible, aiming for the neck. At full force, invisible and at range, certainly there would be no way Jaegar could survive.

*CLASH!*

And how fate just laughs in their face as one Jaegar's appendages rose up and blocked the vector, her arm slamming against it but doing no other force. "What in the…!" Eneva begin before a strong kick sent her reeling and sliding across the sinking ship. Of course everyone was downright shocked at this point, her vector, at her full potential had been blocked, and even ignoring that somehow Jaegar had known it was coming. The metal arms clicked and snapped, slashing across the ship as the insane man smirked at them. "It's amazing what Titanium and Diamond can do together. Hardness and strength fused together. I can never forgive any of you for this treachery against Hector-sama."

"How are you feeling Leila? Think you stay conscious a little longer." Relatus mumbled, as the aristocratic Diclonius gave him a dark glare. "Sure and I guess you've got a plan to deal with this?"

"Not really. My chains were designed to handle vectors, not diamond encrusted titanium daggers. Which really puts damn hindrance in our fight now. I know quite a bit about elemental components and unfortunately we're facing the one thing that vectors won't work against. Diamond is the hardest known material on earth and titanium is one of the strongest materials as well. Combine them together and you get one hell of a weapon."

"Shit, so what we do?" Leila asked with a grimace.

"Keep fighting…it's the only thing we can do."

Slashing through the air, Eneva was in a position most unfitting at the time. Again she attempted to at least slice through the appendages, but the arms could never break them, they'd push back, but never snap, slice through or break. Hell she couldn't even vibrate them through them like a ghost; Jaegar had created the perfect weapons against vectors. So the silver haired woman tried another plan, she struck from behind, aiming for the back of the neck and gasped when one of the blades again blocked her attack. "Damn! What the…?"

"Confused as always Eneva? Trying to attack from behind, it was a good try, but I've had this stuff planned out. These little guys are connected to my brain, they have their own consciousness. I don't know where your vectors are, nor where they come from, but these guys do."

*SLASH!*

Making an X-mark cut on her front, Evena cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, blood spurting in front of her before one of the blades came at her throat. The blade twitched and cut through the skin, but not completely, leaving a gash but luckily it was pulled away by one of Greenfall's black chains. "Not enough…Never forgiven you bastards!" Jaegar roared, turning around swiftly when Eneva attacked again, slamming into blades with new force. "Still trying? Still trying? Still trying? Unforgivable! Unforgivable!" Screaming and yelling insanely, the German brought out his gun and was forced to fire at Leila whose vectors clashes against him.

"Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! This action, this disgusting action against Hector-sama will never be allowed! Unforgivable! Unforgivable!"

"Keep attacking, don't let him rest!" Relatus roared, throwing out every single chain he hand, wrapping them around the blades, twisting and turning them around so that they were tightened together. Sweat dripping from his face, he held them together which he wasn't sure how long that would last. "Damn! I came here to kill Lucy, not deal with this crap!" he uttered coldly, his fingers aching as one of the blades began to break free. "…Yet in the end I'm here actually trying to help her out."

"Unforgivable! Unforgivable!"

"Eneva! KILL HIM NOW!" Leila roared.

From behind, Eneva charged, fury in her eyes and vector now aiming for the neck that this time would not stop her. This time, he would fall!

*BANG!*

Screaming loudly, Eneva felt like her entire arm had been blown off. Jaegar's left shoulder was bleed profusely as he shot through it, hurting himself just to shoot at Eneva.

"Gah! Hurts! Pain! Blood! Hector-Sama! Unforgivable!"

And unable to hold it on any longer, the blades broke and cut through the chains.

"Damn! So close." Relatus grumbled.

"Unforgivable! Treachery! Leila! Eneva! Relatus! Laughter! Hector-Sama! Unforgivable! Pain! Hurt! Decree! Unforgivable!"

"He's truly lost it." Leila uttered coldly. "You truly have lost all reasoning haven't you Jaegar."

"Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Treachery against Hector-sama…is unforgivable!" Rushing at her, Leila felt the full force of the blades against her arms, struggling and forcing her to her knees. "Is something wrong Leila Lahtela? Do you know what this is? You should be quite familiar with it. It's called the Kiss of Death."

*SLICE!* A vicious cut across her face. "I gave up every single reason for this time, to kill you all and serve Hector-sama! None of you can ever be forgiven, perfect execution! Perfect execution! Perfect execution!" Chaotically he slashes her arms and legs, leaving deep wounds and her vectors can never fully reach him. "Damn!" It's horrible, she can't be killed by the likes of this man, and she's a freaking Diclonius for damn sake. She's the pure aristocratic woman, with a keen mind and body; she can't lose to this psychopath. Eneva joins in, but as usual the blades reaction speed keeps up with the vectors even if there are more of them. Relatus attemps another grasp for his arms but Jaegar jumps back, using his metallic blades to push himself away before bringing out his deadly pistol.

"Shit!" Again, Eneva managed to deflect the shot but again at the cost of weakening her vectors. But she had a plan; Jaegar was just too powerful and prepared to even get a good blow against him. Hell the worst damage that was done to him was by himself when he shot himself in the shoulder. Perhaps it would be better to slowly weaken him and she decided to aim her strikes on something other than his body. At the same time, Leila, who had effectively taken the most damage was now on the complete losing end against the brutal onslaught of the German. A fist slammed against her face, near bone shattering while she collapsed on the ground. She barely had time to register the foot coming to her face. The severe blow sent her upwards, eyes clenched tightly as the pain radiated from her chin up to her head and throbbed around her entire neck right before she fell back to the ship in a heap.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! No more, Leila Lahtela. You are now to be…EXECUTED! Huh?" Caught surprised by his blades sudden movement, expecting an attack from behind he wasn't surprised to see Eneva attacking him. "Foolish little girl…huh?" But instead of attacking him she went for something else. One vector was blocked, then the other, and a third and as the fourth was about to be blocked, he felt his blade jerked behind him by Relatus. "Gah!" At last he saw what she was aiming for, the pistol in his hand. With one clear cut she sliced through the custom pistol that fell in two and dropped mundanely to the ground. "uuuagh!" Enraged he slammed his foot against her chest, sending her back and breaking his blades away from her.

"Hehahahahaha! Expected! Rejected! Expected! Unforgivable! Do you feel the music playing on this day? It is the music of your execution! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Strangling the heretics the music plays in the day; your execution is awaiting its final call. Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Hear the final bells toll on your last hour. Can you not hear the sound of those bells that ring in your ears? It tolls for the heretics who go against their master, it tolls for the weak and miserable as they try to find hope, it tolls for everyone and it tolls for me!"

"Alright you bastard, I'm really getting sick of this shit, and I'm supposed to be the calm one too." Relatus mumbled. Unfortunately, Kaiser Jaegar decided to take his attention directly on the chain wielder and rushed madly at him. Two of the slices missed, the third one cut into the shoulder and the fourth one came to the neck before clashing violently with one of Eneva's vectors. "You are an absolute monster." She muttered between painful gasps.

"A monster? So says the horned woman with the invisible arms whose species' mental capacity is quite in question. Truly there is nothing more laughable than this painful excuse of REALZATION!" The blade slashes once, cutting into her side and forcing the silver haired girl back.

"The bells are tolling for you Freza Eneva, do you not remember what I told you? Everything is done for a reason, nothing is done spontaneously! Even I, who has given up all reason to be here, still holds one reason myself. To serve Hector-sama to the very end! It's the only reason I care about now! That is my reason to execute you all!

Do you hear it, Freza Eneva, the bells are tolling!

Unforgivable!

Execution!

_"Jede__m__ einzelnen von Ihnen __wird__ nie verziehen werden! Ich werde euch alle für die Verbrechen__ bestrafen__, welche __ihr__ begangen __habt__. Hören Sie nun __das Klingen __der Glocken, die in Ihrem Ohr __erschallen__._

_Es ist der Klang Ihrer Ausführung!_

_Es ist der Klang __meines __Wahnsinn__s__!"_

The two are thrown back, blood splashing the ground where the blades have struck before landing roughly on the ground again, the water washing over their bodies.

_"Du wagst es, gegen eine solche Argumentation gehen! Du wagst es, gegen diesen heiligsten Gesetze! Es gibt keine Menschen oder Diclonius in dieser Welt,__ es __gibt __es __nur __den__Klang__ der Glocken! Hören Sie es jetzt__,__ Ketzer! Wer würde gegen Hector-sama gehen! Wer würde es wagen, ihn zu ermorden!_

_Ich werde __es__ nie zulassen__!__  
_

_Perfekte Ausführung!_

_Hören Sie es jetzt ... meine Freunde, meine Feinde, meine Kameraden, meine Welt und ich._

_Die__ letzte Stunde schlägt ..._

_... In perfekter Ausführung."_

The multitudes of slashes, slices and blades against vectors and chains resounded across the ship, so loud that it even drowned out the waves and churning metal of the doomed ship. With one more verticle cut across Relatu's shoulders, Jaegar effectively pushed him off the edge as the man fell with a loud groan into the chaotic ocean. "Relatus!" Evena cried out, her vectors desperately attacking him, all of them blocked by his blades, their accuracy and response time far too great for her to handle. A mirthless laugh escaped his lips.

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

The silver haired woman screamed as two of the blades plunged into her shoulders forcing on to the ground. Then one the third blade came, gleaming in the light of the sun as the water splashed around them. It struck, rushing down to her heart as one of her vectors grabbed it, desperately trying to keep it from piercing her. So great was the turmoil that her own physical arms were trying to keep it back, which only increased the pain in her shoulders to the point where she began to cry out in agony. At this point she'd be in too much pain to even use her vectors.

"_Kehahahahahaha! Kehaha! Hehhehehehe! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_Ich habe euch an diesem Tag sämtliche Gründe an diesem Tag gegeben!"_

And then Leila's vector struck from behind. The blade, moving on its own accord reacted to the attack from behind and held the attack at bay but now the time had come, Eneva reacted almost on instinct at this point, because now was their final chance in taking this crazy bastard down. She had ignore the pain her shoulders but she sent her others vectors, and the blades were removed from her shoulders to stop the attacks, and that's when Leila finished the job. Too busy dealing with Eneva's attack, he only had on blade to deal with Leia as she sent her vectors spirally at him. Caught off guard as well, he couldn't stop as his single blade was forced back, going towards his necks as he felt the sensation of the arms.

And then...

*CRACK!*

Spewing blood from his mouth, eyes starring with a blank look of shock which, was probably the first true emotion that was inside of those eyes of nothingness before . The vector pressed against his throat until he heard the resounded crack of his neck being broke. Kaiser Jaegar fell from the ship, his body hitting the water cruely before disapearing under the massive bulk of the naval battleship.

"Haa…Haa…Haa…Haa...

_On__sinun__lopullinen soittokello...Jaegar Kaiser."_ Leila mummbled through painful gasps before she and Eneva felt the ocean under their bodies and the second half of the ship sunk into the deep blue sea.

* * *

There was no longer any time to think of the problems or how she was going to beat him. For Kaede "Lucy" Lefenair, it must end on this final strike or it will only end in her death. Some father she has, of all the people to be her father, this crazy bastard who she honestly respects has to be it. But Hector's daughter will not lose this fight, she can't lose, she might get the ever loving shit kicked out of her, but she won't lose. She can't lose! She can't possibly lose to him! They attack simultaneously, their feet pushing off as Lucy's vectors kick off and put her at great velocity.

The ship is sinking.

The pieces fall in clusters into the roaring ocean, Hector's insane smile always on his face. His hand reaches out, the metallic fingers stretched as the mad glint in his eyes gleam over. The waves splash against them on this grand and final battle, all of Lucy's arms spiraling at him as she feels the pressure on his body. At last she's finally noticed it, every time he's attacked his metallic arm has always flexed or move din someway. If her thought is right, Hector's power must be connected in some way with that arm. Still, her body screams in pain, it feels like her limbs are about to be pulled out. She hears the loud, utterly excruciating break of her other arm as her legs try to reach Hector.

"Why was Lyn not happy on that day! There is so much in the world that people don't appreciate! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

**I never understood...why you all can be so…unhappy…"**

*SLASH!* The same wide smile was on his face even as his arm is cut off at the elbow, the pressure instantly leaving Lucy's body. He smiles at her, grinning widely as his body disappears in the roaring ocean as the pieces fall down upon him. Lucy is caught under the waves as well, thoughts dimming to Kouta…

She sinks into the ocean and falls into the darkness.

* * *

"Kaede? Wake up Kaede. Please wake up."

"K-Kouta?" Opening her eyes, she saw the bright white room and felt a large soft pillow against her head. Her body was limp and numb and sure enough as her eyes looked to the right, the man of her life was standing there with a pleasant smile. Not just Kouta but Nana, Mayu even Yuka were there smiling back at her. "Oh…" And a deep smile played across her face, a truly genuine happy smile.

"Awake at last I see." Walking, or rather limping in, The silver haired Eneva came in, smiling at the bed ridden Lucy who smiled back warmly at her. The Silver haired Siplitet was bandaged all over and she was using her vectors to support herself. The next person to limp in, in a state just as bad as Eneva was Relatus, his chains wrapped around his waist and wearing a black shirt and pants, giving him a very Punk-like look. His clothes hid the stiches and wrapping around his body. "Nice to see you here, Lefenair."

"Heh, good to see you as well Relatus. Where's Leila."

And coming in last, with a smug look on her face, her vectors pushing her wheelchair, the Finnish woman finally rolled in. She had suffered the most wounds from the fight with Jaegar after all. "Ugh…this is not aristocratic at all." She mumbled. "Think you heal up quicker peasant and heal the rest of us?"

"I can't do much in my position right now Leila, you're going to have to wait a week or so." Lucy said with a smirk, letting Kouta rest his head gently on her shoulders (Of which Yuka gave a passing glance at). "Sorry Leila, it's just that my dear father really did a number on me. It may be awhile before I even get out of here."

"Tsk, peasant woman. Excuse me?" Unsure if she, as well as the others had heard correctly, she shook her head and looked back at the bed-ridden Queen. "Father?"

"Yeah…" Lucy mumbled. "I…kind of found out Hector was my father."

"You have to be kidding me…" Eneva uttered, eyes wide with shock.

"Hector Havenfield was your father?" Relatus asked sternly. Lucy gave a short nod. "Well that explains your utter psychotic personality and need to kill people." Relatus said plainly, earning himself a good long glare from Lucy. "Thanks Relatus, your words mean a lot to me." She uttered coldly. "Speaking of which…" She continued. "What happened to that man, I remember cutting off his arm but after that it's kind of a blank."

It was Relatus who again answered. "Hector Havenfield was found in the waters and taken into custody, the last time I heard he was taken to Kikuzuki Asylum far up north. Now that he doesn't have his powers, it's easier to keep him under control. Also, the Diclonius are now out in the open and it seems people are really noticing them now. It'll be a while perhaps before they can really trust anybody, not that I can blame them. Well, you're the Queen; it's up to you to talk to them."

"Don't worry, it might take a while but I'm sure the Diclonius will get use to the change, especially this change for the better." Lucy said, and it was true. Hector was locked away, defenseless, the Diclonius were free, and things had started to look even better. Her family was safe and more importantly, Kaede "Lucy" Lefenair was so happy now.

It was high time…things started looking up for her.


	13. An Abnormal Situation

Relatus massaged his shoulders, rubbing a large crick out of it and walking up the stone steps to his house, something he hadn't seen in about three weeks. They had been hospitalized since then, resting easily against their beds, Leila on the border of lashing out at everyone for being in such an "un-aristocratic" position. It would have been well over six months before they could leave but luckily Kaede had healed up enough to use her vectors and they had gotten out much earlier than was expected, something he was glad for.

Kaede. The person he knew as Lucy, more importantly the one he knew as the murderer of his little sister Ericka Greenfall. He had spent his entire life behind a mask, smiling at others with cold revenge setting in his heart. He had hated Kaede for so long and he even openly admitted his obsession with killing her, he admitted that because of his revenge to kill her was no better than what she was herself. It was pain, pure unrelenting pain of his heart to do something against such a cruel world. His sister, would never again see the pure blissful and wonderful thing was life and the only thing he could imagine was the cold heart, uncaring look of that girl who murdered her in that hotel. How times have truly changed and, looking upon the sky, the clouds rolling, he is now truly happy.

Arriving at his door, getting out his keys he comes to a surprising thing that door is unlocked. Did he forget to lock it, truth be told when he had left he was more occupied with putting a bullet through Kaede's head then locking the door. Still he thought he was responsible enough to at least lock his own door. Preparing himself, his left hand gave a twist his fingers moving delicately as long black chain slithered out, floating around his neck and shoulders before he opened up. Right before he was knocked straight out onto the ground, he noticed one very important thing. There were about five, fully nude Diclonius girls in his house, two of them in the kitchen, attempting to cook some food, one looking out the window at the other end, one reaching up to the cupboard, the doors opening on their own and the last one right at the door, and his assailant.

"Ah! Please don't take us away…I'll kill you I swear I will! P-Please…"

Groaning, and deciding to just lay on the ground, Relatus gazed up at the girl, the usual pinkish tint of hair and red eyes, her hair long and flowing down her back. She had to be about fifteen with a look that bordered on freaking out. The other Diclonius in the house had stopped too, looking up at him with fear and curiosity. "Hey, I know you." One of them piped in, a small one, 13 years old as she ran up to the door. "You're the guy who was with Eneva, Relatus I think."

"Correct, now I've got a question for you all. What are you doing in my house?"

They all looked at one another until Relatus finally understood the circumstances. Of course, where would the Diclonius go? Sighing deeply, brushed the dirt and grass of himself and tightened his chains, putting more out defensively around his body he walked back up. His entire house, now that he had gotten a better look was in a state of total disrepair. The girls had gotten into his food, apparently had the decency to use plates and forks but after that, it was rather incomplete. Dishes sprawled all around the room, pieces of papers lying in heaps and of course all the girls walking around stark naked without any concern whatsoever. "Would it have hurt any of you to wear some clothes, you girls aren't in the facility anymore."

They looked at him with blank, childish confused looks as if what he saying was beyond their thoughts or just plainly unimportant. The black haired man gave a sigh, covering his face to kind of hide his embarrassment. "Alright listen up girls, you all can't stay here."

"Why not?" An 18 year old Diclonius muttered coldly, perhaps the oldest one in the group.

"Because this is my house, you're trespassing."

"Tsk. What are you going to do about it human? AH!" Right at the end of her words she fell face first, breaking her nose on the floor as the black chain tripped her leg and then swung back around Relatus' hand. "Let's calm it down there little girl, you may be a Diclonius but compared to the Queen you aren't much of a threat to me. Now settle down, I'm not trying to hurt any of you."

Some glared at him, while others just gave him simplified looks as he again sighed and walked in, about to get water from his fridge and noticed that it was completely empty. "Made yourself quite at home didn't you? I'm out on a ship getting the shit kicked out of me by an insane cybernetic bastard and having stopped my hunt for the woman who killed my sister, even befriending her. I should seriously throw you all out."

"D-don't…you can't." The sound came from the youngest, a small little 7 year old girl, timidly standing in the corner with her hands together, her vectors, almost as small as herself with a range even less than a meter as they hung around her. "I don't want to go back, I can't go back." She cried, tears streaming down her little face. Relatus straightened his shirt and again gave a low sigh, passing his fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to send you back to the facility, it's gone, and you Diclonius are free to do whatever you want as long as it's legal. Hold on, let me see the phone."

"Phone?" One asked, looking at the wall where a massive hole was currently stationed. Narrowing his eyes, Relatus groaned into his hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a minute cellphone and quickly dialing.

* * *

"Hello, Maple Inn residence. Oh Relatus…" Yuka's voice said as Lucy's head perked up from the couch, looking over at the kitchen where Yuka was at. "Sure, she's here, hold on a moment." The brown haired woman came back, holding the receiver and giving it to pink haired woman, before giving Kouta a small, yet oddly saddened smile that he returned. It was of course well known now that Kaede and Kouta loved each other very much and Yuka was still in the stage of trying to accept that. She had nothing against the Diclonius, not after she went out of her way to save them all and nearly died doing it as well. It was just…hard to accept that was all.

"Relatus?" Kaede mumbled, wondering of course why the man would want to call her at all. They were acquaintances but there wasn't really a need for him to call, not that she knew about. "Think you can tell some of your Diclonius friends to not barge into people's houses."

"Excuse me?"

"There's about five Diclonius in my house, they ate all my food, broke my home phone and one of them is crying on my floor thinking I'll take her back to the facility. You're the Queen, talk some sense into them. Hey now, watch it! It's alright I'm not going to hurt any of you. Hey! Hey! Put the knives down…whoa!" More commotion from the other line until at last Relatus' voice came back on. "Seriously, they won't listen to me."

"Well I'm kind of busy at the moment." Kaede muttered, feeling no need to get up. Either by reading the future, or just pure coincidence Relatus knew that Kaede wasn't busy. "No you aren't, you're probably sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing, horned woman."

"Ha! Well if you're going be rude about I'll leave." The Queen said distastefully as Relatus quickly tried to get the situation back under control. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I just want some SHUT UP!"

Kaede was taken aback by this sudden and rude outburst and was just about to give Relatus a piece of her mind until she heard, which was hard to ignore anyways, the man's voice blaring at the other end of the line. "I am talking on the phone right now, would it hurt you to keep your damn little traps shut once in a while! You are trespassing in my house, on my property! Eating my food and drinking my beverages!"

"Overkill…" Kaede muttered as she heard a small child crying in the background.

"Come on…come on. I didn't mean to yell at you, come on…you better put that table down…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry, don't cry."

Though she'd hardly admit, the pink haired Diclonius was having a swell time listening to the conversation. Kaede chuckled lightheartedly, waiting for Relatus to answer back, for however long that would be.

"Just, got any ideas that I can do? A place to send them?"

"Nope, good luck." And Kaede held the receiver out just enough to hear Relatus going into a stream of curses and rages that hardly be fitted him the first time she met him, just as she hung up.

* * *

Of course now the small little girl was crying her eyes out, scared out of her little mind and breaking the table and walls with her vectors. "Stop it, please stop it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's alright."

"Maybe you should be a little nicer…" One of the other older girls began before Relatus turned, glared, and pointed a finger at her. "Shut your goddamn mouth woman." This instantly shut her up in a heartbeat. "Ah, ok little girl, what's your name?" He asked as kindly as he could, again wrapping his chains around his throat, arms, legs and torso for some small protection. The small girl looked up at him, her red orbs still shaking from her tears before she said in an overly soft voice.

"N-Number 94…"

"No. Not that number, what is your name?" Relatus asked. She looked at him with a quizzical look, tilting her head to the side. "Number 94."She repeated again with the same confused innocent look. The black haired man looked at her and came to the obvious conclusion that the poor girl just didn't have a real name. She had obviously been in the facility for a long time, perhaps even at birth and never got to know a real name. What a position to be in really, but Relatus decided to make a little choice of his own. "Let's give you a name, would you like that?"

She gave a nod. "Alright…how about…you can leave you know?" He said to the other Diclonius who stood around them. "Excuse me, but…" One began before Relatus quickly cut her off. "Excuse nothing, just because you were kicked around in a facility for years doesn't give you the right to barge into this house."

"Then where can we go?"

"Hm. Good point." Relatus said, he couldn't just send them out into the streets. "Alright listen up I've got an idea. Hold on, I'll be back in about an hour." Walking around the corner and down a short flight of stairs to his garage he gave another well-earned sigh. "Where is my car?" Relatus mumbled, looking at the blank spot in the dusty room. "That bit huge thing, we tore it up and threw it out. It was in the way." One said nonchalantly. It had to be a test of his patience right there that he didn't attack them.

"Fine then." He growled, his chains circling around menacingly.

"Yo Relatus you in there?" Thoughts suddenly cut short, the young man perked his head at the sound of a familiar voice. Stepping out of the garage, he saw Eneva at the door. The young woman wore a small cerulean jacket over simple green shirt and skirt, a floral pattern around it with small blue shoes. Her hair rushed down her back in waves of Silver and, he was quite surprised by it too, she wore a thin pair of silver spectacles on her face.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He answered back.

"Tsk, nice way to say hello, Relatus." She chided shaking her head disappointedly. "Sorry Eneva, I've had a bit of a rough time."

"Most men I know would feel rather glad to have beautiful girls walking around in the nude." She spoke with a mischievous little smirk, eyes narrowing.

"It kind of loses meaning when my house has been all but destroyed."

"Awww." Eneva mockingly cried, putting her face in a false pout and looking up at him with sad eyes. "Here, I'll take my clothes off too." Relatus nearly choked as Eneva began pulling up her shirt, stopped and then laughed at his predicament. "Hahahaha! You know, you're a lot more fun when you aren't being all miserable and trying to kill Kaede."

"I suppose that amuses you?" He answered, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yep!" Ye said with a wide smile. "Besides, I saw your face, how embarrassing." She said, again mockingly lifting her shirt up and forcing Relatus to cover his eyes and raise a hand. "Just stop Eneva please…" Again she laughed, put her shirt back down. "Don't worry Relatus, Kaede gave me a call a few minutes ago." She said, flicking a small cell phone in her hands, wherever she might have gotten than legally. "Well I'm actually working at a string of hotels that specializes in housing Diclonius."

"You have a job already? You got only three days before me."

"Hah! It was easy." Eneva replied with another light hearted chuckle. "Of course…" The man replied simply. "So what about the glasses, have you always needed them and just never got the chance because you were in the facility?"

"Hm? No, unfortunately Jaegar apparently beat something out of me and now my vision has dimmed because of it. It's fine with these glasses but, damn it's kind of annoying. I don't think it makes me look pretty." She said.

"You look fine to me." Relatus answered with the genuine respect.

"Fine enough to see this?" She asked, again raising her shirt and forcing Relatus again to cover his eyes hastily. "Hahaha! I don't know what you're getting so worked up about Relatus. I mean you used to work at the facility, seeing nude girls shouldn't make you feel so uneasy."

"It's a lot different when ones getting undressed sensually like you did. You kind of ignore it in the facility." Relatus spat back and then fell over as Eneva abandoned all pretenses and completely removed her shirt, revealing her bare breasts much to Relatus' chagrin. In mock curiosity, she looked at herself before smiling. "I still don't see what the big deal is, I mean here…"

"What are you…WHOA!" Relatus, having just gotten back up feel back again as Eneva took off her skirt and shoes, standing fresh as the day she was born while the black haired man felt it safer to just look up at the ceiling. Something which didn't last long either as Eneva stood over him, of course giving him a splendid view and forcing him to turn his head. "Awww, are you alright Relatus?" She asked in a happy, childish voice. "Oh I'm having so much fun right now. You should really cheer up a little bit, put a smile on that face, let loose for a little bit!" She cried out. "It's rather hard for me to let loose with you laying down nude next to me." He uttered still looking away.

"Oh? Well then what if I did this?"

And again, much to his own chagrin Eneva started nudging up closer to him. "What in the hell woman!" He roared pushing himself up, red in the face and listening to the overwhelming laughter of the silver haired woman. The other Diclonius apparently were paying no attention to this and in fact weren't even in the same room now, with the exception of the small Diclonius child who held a finger to her mouth. Deciding, much to Relatus' glee, to get her clothes back on. "Ah that was so much fun. Don't worry Relatus I'll bring the Diclonius to the hotels, it'll be a good way to give them a home. Hope you liked the show."

"Shut it…" He mumbled, earning another laugh from the Eneva. He was dimly aware of Eneva talking to the other Diclonius before at last, thank goodness too, they left. "Finally….peace and quiet in my own…excuse me?" He muttered, turning around to see that same little seven year old girl looking at him with a quizzical look of curiosity. "Why didn't you go with Eneva?" He asked, she shook her head and wrapped her little arms around his legs. "Hey now, I don't know what you're trying to get at." Relatus mumbled walking away. He saw that little Diclonius child walking up to him, tottering off after him in what was quite an adorable spectacle. For who knows how many times Relatus sighed into his hand and continued on his way, letting the small girl follow him.

* * *

"Doesn't this seem like a bit much?" Sensa said, raising her eyebrows at what she could only assume to be was a fortress covering a single room. Cameras in every single direction pointed at every conceivable direction. On the walls small holes with miniature bullets currently in place though right now in the off position. At the very top, three circular vents ready to spill in a poisonous gas at the moment that something went wrong. This of course was the first room, a gate, there were three more of these gates with the exact same defense measures. "You've gone out of your way haven't you?"

"Of course." A small man in a white coat said. "I must address the need to be extremely careful when going in there and try not get too close. It, by all means should be safe but…considering what's in there I'd be on red alert."

"Tsk, don't worry about me." She said, stepping in. Coroana Sensa was a woman in her late twenties, her unnatural green hair pulled back in a strict ponytail and with a pair of piercing brown eyes. She wore a thin green coat, the shoulders etched in unknown symbols along with a viciously strict black pants shirt. At last when the final gate opened, she took the key, unlocked the dirt and entered into a room of pure whiteness. A blank state of a room, absolutely nothing with the exception of the padded chair at the very end of the room and the figure currently sitting in it, his arms brought back, head tightened against the back of the chair with wires sticking in his neck, back arms and torso. She narrowed her eyes, closing the door behind her while the figure raised his head almost lazily, and offered her a small smile.

"Ah, a guests, I don't get many of those here." Hector said calmly, his erratic golden eyes staring into her own brown ones. Scoffing she walked around, his eyes trailing her with unnatural glee as he gave a short chuckle. "These straps have really massaged those aching muscles in my lower back and this white room, such a splendid thing won't you agree? It's like a blank canvas ready to be drawn upon with such beautiful ideas. A shame I don't have a paintbrush but hey, with a little thought anything is possible I guess."

"Hector Havenfield." She said coldly, disliking almost every single thing about him the moment she saw him.

"Aye, that's me. Who are you?"

"That is of no concern to you."

"A shame, I thought it would be nice to know you. It'll be rather rude of me if I keep calling you 'that woman' after all. But, I guess I won't push you. Are you having a good time? I'm having a wonderful time."

"You're currently locked up, strapped and unmoving in an asylum. What's to enjoy?"

"Oh?" Hector said as if he could hardly understand what she was saying. "Are you blind? There's so much in this world that you just don't appreciate, look around you. The air, the room, the blissful feeling of nostalgia. A month ago something absolute splendid happened, on that ship, sinking into the refreshingly cold seas. So ask me again, with that face of yours that there is nothing to enjoy."

Glaring at him, she decided that she had enough. "Forget it, I have no reason to talk with an insane inmate."

"Eh? No reason, which is absolute bullshit." His words are harsh, cruel and in a sense of what Hector Havenfiled is, completely normal, which only makes it even more frightening. "You have a reason for seeing me, even it's just to see what I am. You always have a reason, every single reason to ever have is given even if that reason is as simple as a pin dropping on the ground. You are just like the others, you just don't appreciate the goodness in everything."

"Forget it…" Sensa mumbled walking away.

"I do have one little question though." Hector asked, still smiling that same dark, demented and incomprehensible smile. "Where is Kaede?"

"Hm? You mean the Diclonius Queen Lucy Lefenair?"

"No, though that was her name a while ago. She's Kaede Lefenair."

"She's where you think she should be, since you're the one who caused her all the trouble and had the Diclonius released out into the open. Why would you want to know anyways?"

"Because she is absolutely wonderful…and I wish to kill her." He replied darkly.

* * *

Sensa tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator took her down, the open windows revealing the streaming water, a few fish swimming past her. She arrived down into the very core of the basement, away from Kamakura City and stepping into a dimly lit room where three people stood around.

"Ah, back already eh Mistress Coroana, took you quite a fucking long time." The rude outburst came from a thin man propped against a white couch, a small wine in his hand. He wore a thick black jacket that opened up to reveal his silver vest. Thick brown khakis, the right leg ripped in the front as his straggly dirty blonde hair covering one of his dark magenta eyes. "I mean fuck! Where'd all these damn bitches come from anyways? Seriously and this vector shit, invisible arms that can do absolutely everything. Makes my life seem like a goddamn bore! Ah, thank god for these." He uttered, spinning in the air three black orbs without wire or rope. A small object attached to his wrist glowing, the only possible answer to what he was doing.

"Do you really have act like that Sedral?" The voice came from a small woman in a what might as well have been the most normal of any of the outfits the others were wearing. A simple white shirt with blue jeans, her black hair cut short except for a single bang that ran down the very front of her forehead.

"Well fuck me for living." The man named Sedral cursed, kicking back again and taking another swig of wine, emptying it in one swoop. "Fuck! I love this wine so much! Seriously, whatever bastard made this shit should have a fucking statue erected of him, or her, or whatever the fuck!"

"Hey, put this away will you?" Sedral said, throwing the glass to the last person in the room, the glass landing lazily at their feet. "The fuck? Can't you catch?"

The figure was entire obscured in a blackish red coat, the hood pulled over their head to revealing only the starring whites of something beyond that cloak. The body stood there, motionless and always silent, the only discernable sound of life was the slow breathing that came from it.

"Eh, fuck it. So Mistress, what's the down low on this shit? Still going after that bitch Lucy, or Kaede, or whatever the fuck they're calling her now a day. I say we just go after her and kill her sorry bitch ass now. Seriously, we know where she lives, just give the order and I'll break a shitty little neck! The little bitch has really done a lot with this world ever since she and her friends beat Hector on that fucking ship! Fuck that must've been quite a fight! Fuck this is some good wine! Fuck I'm bored out of my fucking mind!"

"Well maybe you should get something done instead of being so lazy." The short haired woman said coolly.

"Eh what do you know Elendora, ah!" Stretching his arms, Sedral turned around, kicking back against the couch with his arms behind his head. "Just give the orders Mistress, and I'll fucking kill those bitches. That old bastard Kakuzawa did all he could to try and replace humans with Diclonius and that shit failed. So now it's our turn right? To get rid of these little bitches and their so called Queen and have the fucking human race on top. Fucking bitch ass Diclonius! Hahahahahaha!"

"_Kaede…"_

"Hm?" Something had finally drawn their attention to the cloaked figure. "Did you say something Shade?" Sensa asked. They had come to just naming him 'Shade' which was well enough since he was just a shadow of a figure that they knew nothing about. He almost seemed to be completely oblivious to them and only seemed to take orders from Sensa. Hell they didn't even know what his face looked like.

"_I am…now…come…"_

"You alright there man?" Sedral asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't go into a fucking seizure or something."

"…_There…wind…I can't…what is…"_

And then he went silent, his voice not even a whisper. Waving farewell, Sensa went back up the elevator, her plans going into the first stage of action.


	14. Great News and Demented Results

Kaede nudged up closer to Kouta on the couch, her head resting gently in his lap as he passed his fingers through her vivid pink hair. The television was roaring in the background but Kaede, the only thing that mattered was being here with the man who had taken her in and loved her to no end. "Kouta…" She whispered, letting her mind travel back to her dark past, a past that wasn't pretty, but was something she had to remember. She couldn't throw it away and as she remembered it, she realized how happy she is.

Her very first friend, a small little dog in the woods, which came up to her, licking her sorrowful face. "I'm not lonely…I'm not…lonely." She remembered crying as the little pup gave a small little bark and continued to lick her face. Her very first friend in the entire world and she let her guard down, she told that girl and she was betrayed. Betrayed? Now that she thought about it, she had to admit it was hard to tell if the girl had betrayed her. She remembered vividly that devilish smile behind the face but was it real? She knew that she had been known to hallucinate things sometimes, like a headless Tomoo mocking her. She wondered if, perhaps she had hallucinated that smile and if so, then that would make her another victim of her rage. She'll never forget the yelps of the puppy as they beat it to death, how unhappy she was, how…miserable.

"Is something wrong Kaede?" Kouta asked, noticing a shift in Kaede's personality.

"I'm just remembering some of the less good times in my life." She answered back, wrapping her arms around him, still resting her head against his lap as a single tear drop came down. "Please never leave me." She said.

"I would never." Kouta replied with a smile. "I could never leave a member of my family, especially the girl that I love."

Smiling deeply, the words are like bliss to her and she gives her thanks by softly pressing her lips against his own. It's a heartwarming scene, her eyes close and this time reminiscing of that time at the zoo, the waters of that small stream and the absolute joy she felt on that special day. She can't help herself, she presses her lips even more against his own, holding him and loving every single moment of it. Whispering her name, Kaede wonders for a moment how she got here, in the arms of this most caring of people, kissing him passionately. It's because she tried to change, she understands that she's done unforgivable things but she's tried to make amends. After her major rescue attempt, it had to be admitted that the woman was trying.

"Ahem…" The voice broke them apart, much to Kaede's anger and though she had no ill will against her, she sometimes wished Yuka would leave them alone. She did her best to interrupt them in these moments in the so called 'politest' ways possible. "The meal is ready…" She answered back with a bit of nonchalant mumble. Kouta left but Kaede sat on the couch, looking at the brown haired girl. "Yuka, we need to talk."

"talk?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "What do we need to talk about?"

"We all know that you've liked Kouta but so do I and its clear that he's chosen me. I have nothing against you, in fact you're kind of like an older sister to me, maybe even a motherly figure. You and Kouta took me in when I was alone, lost and confused on that beach but that's over now. I love Kouta and he loves me, we're even…" She paused, wondering how Yuka was going to take this rather alarming statement. "…Thinking of having children."

"What?" Of course Kaede expected such a reaction as the brown haired woman tried to collect her cool, which was obviously hard considering the beads of sweat that was on her face. "You're going to have children with…Kouta." She repeated, putting a hand to her face and looking away. "Please Yuka…" Kaede tried to reason, raising her hand. "I don't want us to be enemies but I thinks it's right if we had these things made clear. I know that you loved Kouta and I respect that, but…I love him too and again he has chosen me."

Yuka gave a quick nod, but it didn't stop the soft sobs from her as she quickly left the room.

* * *

"Come on Cleri." Relatus yelled, walking down the steps of his house as the seven year old tottered off after him. It wasn't her real name of course but obviously he wasn't going to call her Number 94. Cleri herself usually referred to him by name, which of course was a cute little lisp of "Welatus." He often wondered if something happened to her at the facility or as a child, because most children her age spoke normally. Of course he then realized that because the little girl was a Siplitet, she aged faster than normal people. While around seven years old physically, in actuality, she may have only been around 3-4 years old. Cleri had grown tightly attached to Relatus and to be truthful, Relatus liked her because she reminded him a bit of deceased sister Ericka.

"Play Welatus!" She squealed bubbly, running around him in circles before using her vectors to climb up his shoulders and look down at him from above his head. "Play!"

"Not right now Cleri, we need to get some produce, you and you're little friends cleaned out my house." The child Diclonius pouted and began to roughly pull Relatus' hair, much to his annoyance. "Hey! Ow!"

"Play!" She squealed again.

"We need to get some food!" He yelled, earning another harsh pull of his black locks. "Play!"

"Listen you…" He said sternly, four of his chains lightly wrapping around her little torso and lifting her up so that she was face to face with him. "You behave yourself now here?" She looked at him sadly, put her face to his own and lisped "I'm sowwy Welatus." He gave a short smile, put her back on his shoulders where again she began pulling his hair, laughing all the while.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this." The doctor mumbled, straightening his bifocals and leering at the disembodied metallic hand. "The component is definitely carbon base with a bit of metallic iron and copper wiring. However I can't explain this vibration of the structural components."

"Explain it in a way I understand." Sensa muttered coldly.

"Well miss, what I mean to say is that the hand generates a powerful magnetic force, capable of pulling or pushing objects away. However, the internal structure isn't machine based, it's biologically based. It's almost solely and perfectly meant to be connected to Hector Havenfield."

"Have you tried destroying it yet?" The strict woman asked.

"That's the thing, this hand is almost impossible to destroy by conventional means. Bullets, chemicals, flames, the severest acids hell we even had a Diclonius come in and use their vectors on it. Nothing." Though the doctor didn't see it, at the word Diclonius, Sensa's face darkened so much she looked demented; it quickly passed however by the time he looked up at her. "What really amazes me is the craftwork and precision in making this. Whoever made it, Havenfield or someone else was a complete genius."

"Hm, well thanks for the input, keep that thing locked up, I don't want anything happening."

"As you wish miss." He said, with a nod.

Sensa walked back up to the room, the gates slowly opening and then closing behind her as she walked up to the white plastered room. As if expecting her, Hector was already smiling up at her, a slight show of his teeth while he politely welcomed her back in. "Back already? It's hardly been 24 hours, what brings you here woman?"

"…I have a question for you. That metallic hand of yours, how did you make it?" Sensa demanded. Hector gave a short chuckle, shaking his shoulders as if to massage them before answering her. "I don't know, I'm not the one who created it. That is the creation of the brilliant and also insane mind of Kaiser Jaegar."

"Kaiser Jaegar." She said, obviously knowing now she wasn't going to get much of answer now from a dead guy. "Then this is a waste of time."

"A waste?" Hector replied with a quizzical look, tilting his head to the side. "A shame when one doesn't get what they're searching for. I asked Kaede a question, wondering why the fact that we both shared similar fates, that she was so miserable. I learned something new, that people are naturally miserable. Why are you all so miserable? Nobody ever appreciates the goodness in this world anymore.

Not like her…

Not like Lyn Lefenair."

"I really don't care." Sensa muttered, turning around to leave. Hector himself, always smiling, always smirking that chaotic looking smile of all eternity even as the gate closes. "Are you having a good time Kaede, my dear daughter? Are you having a good time with that wonderful family of yours? Oh how the world revolves around the day, and how much I want to kill you. Why? I can't explain it, but ever since I saw you, I had to resist murdering you. Dear Lyn loved you as much as I loved her, so I can't explain it. Hehehehehe. Heh. Heh. Heh. Oh please enjoy your life, I truly wish for nothing but absolute happiness and joy for you my daughter. But dear god do I want to kill you! I want to kill you so badly! I can't explain! Ah...how long will I wait? Can I wait? I want to kill you but why? I refuse to do it without a reason.

Why

I know why

Because it was you…that dear Lyn is no longer here.

That is my reason."

* * *

"Boring as fuck right now." Sedral Keraux muttered in his arrogant tone, his fingers flipping over the monitors as Elendora Brishel gave him a disheartened look. "I say we go right and just kill those bitches right now."

"No." Sensa said, sitting on the sofa, fist against her chin and thinking deeply. "Not until 'The Arch' is completed here. If we're going to kill the Diclonius, we need to have that up and ready. I don't want to go up against the Queen in our state."

"State?" Sedral said in disbelief. "No offense Mistress, truly, but what the fuck are you on? I'm more than capable of taking that little girl on."

"I wouldn't underestimate her." Elendora muttered coolly, typing rapidly on her keyboard. "You know what? Fuck off. I don't give a shit who they are, what they are, or what kind of fucking occult powers they have. Or perhaps it didn't occur to you that I'm not exactly ill prepared either."

"It doesn't matter." Sensa replied, folding her hands. "I stand by what I said."

"Tsk, you're the leader." The man muttered, flexing his fingers and letting one of his orbs fly around his neck. "It'll give us some time to recruit some fellow people. Not everyone out there is a Diclonius lover."

"Indeed, but only we know about 'The Arch."

"Of course Mistress Coroana. Speaking of which when are we going to settle this?"

"With the corrections needed and time consumption, it'll be about two years." Elendroa replied intelligently. Sedral gave a small sigh, leaned his head back and interjected, "Fuck it's going to be a boring two years…"

* * *

Kaede walked outside into the garden, a light wind whipping her hair around as she spotted a familiar school girl style of brown hair sitting on the steps. "Can I talk to you Yuka?" Kaede asked as Yuka looked up at her. "What do you want to talk about anyways, Lucy?" The cold use of her institution name honestly saddened Kaede. "You're still angry at me aren't you?"

"Ha!" She gave a cold derisive laugh. "Why would I be mad at you? It's not like I had Kouta and you washed up on that beach and took him away from me! It's not like I loved Kouta since we were kids! It's not like I've loved him for almost my entire life and then you came and ruined it! You should have stayed locked up in that facility and left us alone!"

"Listen." She had taken it easy until the last comment and now Kaede's mood had soured. "You saw it yourself and the horrors that were committed there. It may not have occurred to you but I also loved Kouta as a child and guess what? Unlike you, I was constantly mocked by my horns and then a puppy I found, my very first friend was beaten to death right before my eyes! But you know what you should really be glad for?"

"W-What?" Yuka stammered.

"Be glad, that unlike me you aren't a killer."

Yuka opened her mouth to retort but instantly closed it as Kaede continued on. "I don't want you as my enemy, but you aren't going to keep getting in the way. Either you accept the fact that Kouta has accepted me or just stay away."

"If you think for one moment…" Yuka began, before being cut short by a raise of Kaede's right hand.

"Either you accept it, or you stay away. I won't repeat myself again."

The brown haired woman gave Kaede an incredulous look before sighing and walking back into the house. As time went on, she only appeared when Kaede and Kouta were together with the others, time passes.

Time passes in a while…

The summer days, the fall nights and on one mid-winter day with the snow still falling lightly on the ground, Kaede "Lucy" Lefenair gave birth.

* * *

Whether or not she had learned to control her pain or just the fact that basically having the crap kicked out of her in the past, giving the birth not only felt painless, but surprisingly relaxing as well. She had expected insufferable pain in her gut and likely under most circumstances, that which didn't involve having one's body nearly ripped apart by their own father, would have been true. On this day however, with Kouta holding her hand so gently, the only pain was that thing her heart that burned with absolute happiness. At last, almost like an angelic little cry, the baby was born. There was no surprise from any of them from the horned bulges coming from the little girl's head. A small fuzz of reddish pink hair, bordering on crimson covered her head was as vivid as her mother's own pink hair, and even those red eyes. In most part, she looked exactly like Kaede, but there were a few aspects of the father in it.

The baby had the exact same cheekbones and nose as the father and even her hair line was exactly like Kouta.

"She's just as beautiful as you are dear." The young man said, leaning in closer to see the baby himself which had managed to subside its crying as was currently resting tenderly in Kaede's lap. She was a mother, of all the things she thought she'd never be, along with happy, with the man she loved and alive, it was being a mother.

"Kaede-san!" Her name broke out almost in chorus as the door opened and, a bit to Kaede's shock an entire group of people came walking in, the people that lived at Maple Inn and those she hadn't seen in months. Nana, Mayu and Nozomi were the first to come in, all smiling merrily at her. The next to come in, and Kaede's smile actually grew a little more too, was Yuka herself. "I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that Kouta loves you."

"Hey Yuka, it's not that I don't like you…" Kouta began.

"I understand, I've accepted it. I only have one thing that you better do Kaede. You better love Kouta with all of your heart."

"Th-Thank you Yuka." Kaede uttered, trying to stop a small tear form leaving her face.

The next two people to come in were Eneva and Relatus along with Cleri.

"Eneva. I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I didn't, until the fight with Jaegar." The silver haired woman said simply, pushing the glasses up her nose further.

"I think they look nice." Kaede said politely. "Relatus, ummm, who's the kid?"

"I'm Clewi…" The little girl said, smiling an overly sweet smile, her red orbs wide. "I was with the other Di-Di-Dicwo-Dicwon-Dicwonius and then Welatus came and started yelling at evwyone and then Eneva came in and she took her clothes off and…"

The Silver haired woman suddenly blushed and began looking away, trying to whistle absentmindedly. "Karma…" Relatus mumbled, just loud enough for Eneva to hear. "Not like you didn't think it was nice…" She muttered back.

"And then the Di-Dicwonius left but I stayed with Welatus, because he's very nice." And Cleri clung onto his leg with a merry little smile.

And the last one to come in, strutting with a graceful flow, Lahtela Leila. She gave the bed ridden woman a short little "Hmph." But Kaede knew that this was just Leila's way of saying congratulations. She was surrounded by so many people, her friends, her family, the man she loved and now the dear little baby of her very own. A baby of her very own? It suddenly occurred to her that this little bundle of red haired joy did not have a name yet. "What are we going to call her." Kaede asked before it suddenly hit her. "Kouta, I hope you don't mind, but…what if we called her…Kanae."

With a deep understanding smile, the young man could only kneel there with Kaede and look at the child.

Kanae the Second

* * *

"The components are in Mistress Coroana." Elendora said plainly, flicking a switch as Sedral gave a loud yawn. "The Arch should be function in about a year, though I'd give it a few extra months for complete optimal efficiency."

"Two years sounds about right then." Sensa said, folding her arms. "Listen up, you know what this is all about. The complete and utter annihilation of the Diclonius race. With the Arch, will completely destroy every last one of them, purging them from this world. Of course we all know what are main adversary is going to be. Lucy Lefenair, The Queen herself. Plus there is Eneva Freza and Lahtela Leila. They were part of the battle on the battleship too, plus I'd put in a bit of an issue on that man that was fighting, Relatus Greenfall. Killing a human isn't in my style but if he gets in the way, we will eliminate him."

"Eh, killing Diclonius is one thing but a human. There's only one time that the death of a human will ever be considered for me. When I'm forced to use this third little orb." One of the orbs flew to his palm, a pitched black ball with an odd symbol of two X's with a straight line down the middle. "My trump card, not once have I had to use it, because I am incredibly powerful. I'm saving it for her, for Lucy Lefenair because this world is cruel. This is a cruel word that we live in, and if she thinks this will be an easy battle, she's wrong!"

"What makes you think you can survive against her?" Elendora asked.

"Ha! Who said anything about surviving? I said I'd show her the cruelty of the world. Just as the cruelty of the world was shown to me."

"Well don't do anything rash Sedral. You're the offensive on this fight and you'll be leading the others." Sensa muttered.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Perfect-O. I look forward to this little meeting with our pink haired friend. Now obviously Elendora will be at the base of 'The Arch', but what about Shade there." He gave a casual point to the cloaked figure who stood motionless, features hidden behind the black veil.

"Shade will be acting as the defensive measures for 'The Arch.' He will keep things under control here and be at ready for any orders that I give him. Understand Shade."

The figure gave a very slow nod, not looking at Sensa.

"Well it's getting late, I'll be back tomarrow." Sedral muttered, getting up from the couch. "Fuck it's going to be a fine day when I meet her." He said loudly, walking out the sliding door. "I'll remain here and keep working." Elendora muttered. Sensa nodded watching as Shade left to do whatever…the hell Shade did.

These days went on, turned to weeks, then months and then something happened.

* * *

**7 Months Later**

"Who's there?" Leila said sternly, her vectors coming out threateningly. Though it was night, the full moon was out, shining a bright silver light down on the Finnish woman who narrowed her eyes. "Whoever you are, I suggest you leave at once. I have no time to quarrel with a peasant." Leila was always on guard, she had after all been raped in the facility, which obviously hindered her trust issues. Hell the person she trusted the most was the man currently locked up in the Asylum and a person whom though she respected had tried to kill. She had made that point clear many times, she owed her life to Hector, though unlike Jaegar she didn't put to complete obsession for his entire being and world.

A crack of a piece of wood. Turning around, her red eyes glared like fire out in the darkness, staring through the trees until she last spotted something. "Hm? Who are you?" The figure said nothing and only the sway breeze deciphered the hooded cloak it was wearing. Leila flexed her fingers, her cold eyes staring, awaiting any kind of movement or answer. "If you have nothing to talk about, I suggest you leave now."

"…_You are…Leila…Lahtela."_

It was cold, monotonous and completely inhuman. It was a found that, as much as Leila tried to compose herself sent an unnatural chill down her spine. Still, she wasn't going to just throw her arms up and start begging for help.

"What if I am?"

Shade tilted his head, as if thought, just looking at her in that same despondent form before he rushed. "How foolish." Leila murmured, sending a single vector out to dispatch him. She had no need to bother with him, and was surprised when he sudden dodged her arm. "Wh-What!"

*BAM!* The fist hit so hard she was sure her nose was broken at the impact, blood spurting in a spray of red before another hand grabbed her throat and slammed her into the nearest tree. "Gah!" The force sent a spine shaking blow through her body, two of her vectors coming out to decapitate him. It didn't work, again to her horror the hands passed over the hood as he knelt down and just as she was beginning to slide down the trunk of the tree, his fist slammed into her gut so hard that back of the trunk exploded outwards from the force. Leila, gasping and doing her absolute best to remain conscious now, fell into a heap.

"Haa…Haa…Haa…Who the hell are you!" She ordered through pain filed gasps. "Answer me! How the hell can you even see my vectors!" Of course Shade didn't answer, except with a foot that Leila barely managed to avoid. The tree shattered into a thousand pieces of bark, her vectors deflecting the pieces but she couldn't deflect the hand to her throat. With a quick turn, Leila was flipped in midair, her body angled at a horizontal angle. "Ugh?" Blank shock crossed her face before her head met the ground on impact, the blow causing whiplash to her neck. Holding her head to the ground, Shade began to grind her head against the dirt in a fast rush, dragging her body across the ground and when she tried to retaliate, he suddenly flipped over her vectors, knelt down and punched straight down on Leila's ribs.

"Aaaagh!" She couldn't help it, a painful shriek escaped her lips before another kid slammed her into one of the tree trunks, where the poor Finish woman slid mundanely down. "Sh-shit. What in the hell are you? You can't be a Diclonius and you can't be a human, then what the hell are you!" Still no answer but Shade stepped over to her, the only thing visible in the hood, a pair of starring whites.

"B-Bastard." She choked, another attempt at attacking avoided, she sent her vectors in as a stream but every single arm was ducked and dodged with perfection. Slamming his fist into the base of her throat, Leila gagged and spluttered, instinctive tears rolling down her eyes before falling to her knees. "Haa…Haa…shit! I can hardly move my body! Who this guy anyways? D-Damn!"

And then to make matters worse, a voice called out in the woods.

"Ummm. He-Hello! Is anyone out there!"

It was Nozomi, what she was doing out now at the night was beyond her, but apparently it had caught the attention of Shade who's hooded head turned to meet the singer. "Nozomi! Watch out!" Leila screamed as Shade made a quick lunge towards her, and slammed her head against the base of the tree she was in front of. Nozomi, unable to decipher what was happening of course couldn't do anything right now in act of vindictiveness, pushed her head against the trunk of the tree with such pressure until…

*Snap!*

The breaking of Nozomi's neck echoed through the woods.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh snap! Somebody got mirked! How on earth will this end? Wellf or Nozomi apparently badly. Read, Review and Enjoy.


	15. Nightshock

It was hard to tell if the small whimpering from the fallen girl was a good or bad sign. It obviously meant that she was alive but in her condition, it had to be overwhelming painful for the poor girl. Still, her injuries were extremely severe, if she didn't get help as soon as possible, Nazomi would die. In fact, she may have 20 minutes tops to live before she succumbed to her wound and perished, there was no time to get to any hospital much less get the treatment she needed. There was only one way that Nazomi could be saved; Kaede had to use her healing vectors on her. "I don't have time; I have to get to Kaede."

Sending out four of three of her vectors, she gently cradled Nazomi's panting body and tried to get away, something that apparently Shade wasn't going to allow. Shocked as he appeared in front of her, blocking her way, Leila growled under her breath, attempting another futile attack with her arms that he avoided just so easily. "Damn you! Have you no shame?" The figure gave a tilt of his head, before grasping Leila by the throat, holding her up as her legs dangled. "Ugh! Gah! Agh!" Even as her vectors attacked, he merely avoided them, let her go and by the time she had fallen even a centimeter down his other hand grasped her throat holding it tightly. "Agh! B-Bastard!" The fingers tighten, gripping her neck as her eyes begin to widen and her saliva run down the side of her mouth. "Ugha! Gah! Haa!" A brisk take of fresh air as Shade moved to avoid the next strike. His right hand gently touched the back of the Finnish Diclonius' head before slamming her face down into the ground.

"This is bad…" She thought, looking over at the gasping Nazomi. "She needs help immediately…GAH!" A kick so forceful it sent her rolling a good 10 meters away before hitting the trunk of a tree. "Bastard! Guah!" A curse filed with blood as Leila laid on all fours, breathing heavily and looked as Shade began to walk towards Nazomi, apparently to finish her off. Leila in desperately sent an arm out which, while as useless as the rest did at least divert Shade's attention away from the girl. "You've done enough to her already, get away from her." Leila articulated murderously, her dark crimson eyes starring like fires at Shade. Shade himself looked between Nazomi and then Leila and thus deciding perhaps that Leila was more of an issue came rushing back at her.

"I hate to admit it but I can't win like this, Nazomi's health is more important right now and…Huh?" At that moment her head lowered down to see the hooded figure bent low right before the hand plunged into her gut like a sickened disease. "Huh?" At first Leila could bare discern what had happened and for a moment wondered why her stomach was profusely bleeding out. "Wh-what happened?" She muttered falling to her knees and grasping the cloak as if her life depended on it. Shade, as usual didn't answer, didn't laugh, mock or give any signs that he had even attacked her. Pulling his hand out, wet the aristocratic woman's own warm blood, Shade slammed the woman's head back on the ground.

"Gah! Agh! This can't be…" She dimly thought, watching as Shade went back to Nazomi.

* * *

"Nazomi's late." Mayu spoke up, looking out the window of Maple Inn. "She said she'd only be away for a few minutes, 45 minutes at the most. I hope nothing happened to her."

Kaede held onto little Kanae The Second with the affections of a mother she never thought she had. She wasn't sure if she wanted to say it, she was almost certain it was a dream but as the little baby girl looked up at her she knew. Kaede "Lucy" Lefenair was happy. So many tortures and murders and now she was happy. So very happy.

It might have been a lie though? But it couldn't be right? A year had passed since she had been on the ground, bullet wounds and bleeding like a butchered animal. She had overcome her obstacles so by all means she was happy. Right?

* * *

This was not what she had expected, on the ground beaten with a hole in her gut. Leila twisted and turned on the ground in an erratic spasm, blood leaking from her mouth. How did this kind of situation arise? Nazomi was dying and her aggressor was some kind of inhuman freak. Even her best attacks with her vectors had been completely useless against him.

Shade slowly walked back to Nazomi a twisted feeling running down Leila's back. "Don't go near her! Bastard!" She roared which only ended up causing her to spit up more of her own blood. The figure gave a slight twist of the head as if to remotely acknowledge Leila's existence before continuing the death walk towards the singer. "Bastard! Don't touch her!" Desperation was at the peak now, Leila dripping blood and on the brink of unconsciousness pushed herself up, and took off after Shade, her arms urgently trying to reach him. At the very least she needed to get this freak of nature away from Nazomi.

Swiftly his hand slid through the exact same hole in her body and squeezed.

"Uh? Aaaaaaaaaagh!" It was horrible, agonizing and unforgiving pain, one that kept her vectors from emerging and yet was so terrible it kept her from losing consciousness. She couldn't help it now, she had to scream in utter anguish, eyes widening as tears ran down them. "Guh! Aaaaagh!" Leila's pain filled screams filled the night sky, her body contorting and shaking with absolute horrible agony.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

So painful…

So very painful.

*BAM!*

It struck her side whatever it was, she in too much shock to really check if it was a punch or a kick, but she did know that her body once again got to know the fine feeling of tree wood against her. "Ah…can't…give…up…"

But what can she do?

"…Must…stay….awake…"

But her mind is beginning to fade.

"Guh…I…have to…protect her…"

But she can't even protect herself.

"I…can't…stop…"

But she can't move forward.

"Concentrate…ignore the pain." Leila though, her hand on the wound. "My legs still work, my body still works and so do my vectors. Concentrate…concentrate…concentrate. Ignore the pain, ignore any wounds. It's in your head; it's all in your head. I can't beat him directly, that's for certain. Besides the life of Nazomi is far more important, too much time has passed. Damn this is going to hurt a lot, I just know it. Alright…ignore the pain.

Concentrate…

Ignore the pain…

Calm the senses…

Breathe…" She inhaled and exhaled, ignoring the pain, ignoring the suffering. "Nazomi…hang in there alright? I know it hurts but I need you to stay alive, it's going to be rough right now so hang in there."

And then Shade attacked, speeding towards her inhumanely, the same blood soaked hand reaching for a new spot. "Concentrate…" Leila though and then ducked, the rush of wind passing just over her head before the tree behind her splintered from the impact.

"NOW!"

She couldn't waste any more time, kicking off with her vectors she grasped Nazomi in her corporeal arms and ran as fast as she could. Her vectors pounded the ground as she leap into the air, holding Nazomi. She swerved around the trees, cutting apart some to act as obstacles and took another flying leap, soaring into the air as the gleaming moonlight hit her body. She had to ignore the pain, ignore every single throbbing cell in her body. She had to completely ignore the fact that her body should not be doing what it was currently doing. There was no time to ponder this, she had to rush to Maple Inn and get Nazomi some help. As she landed, to her horror she saw the blackish red hooded man right next to her, running at insane speeds and keeping up with her.

"D-Damn it! How did he…?" She didn't long to ponder this thought as the hand quick plunged to her neck. Leila avoided it, still holding onto Nazomi whose eyes had closed and breathing had slowed down. Swerving to the right, Leila's vector desperately tried to keep Shade at bay, but now a new problem had arose. If he was coming after her, she couldn't head back to Maple Inn, it would endanger the others. "Shit! I don't have any choice." Leila thought, still swerving around the trees as she hacked and slashed them apart. "There's a small hill side to the west of here. Dear God I hope I can lose him there."

And as she thought to herself, she looked over to the float girl beside her.

"More importantly…I hope I can get her healed before it's too late."

Dashing through the forest, Leila made a hard turn to the left and sped off, kicking dust, rocks and tree into the air in the blind hope that they would stall him. Even after she looked behind her, she could still see the rushing blackness coming at her. "Who the hell is he? No human can move at that speed, hell no Diclonius can move at that speed either. He's able to avoid and dodge every single one of my vectors. He even knows my name, although I admit there's a few who do, but still it's surprising. He's even attacking innocent lives without any kind of remorse. I didn't think it was possible but he's even more dangerous than Jaegar."

And just as she was turning her head forward, Shade was right in front of her.

"Impossible!" She thought in horror, eyes so wide they looked as if they might pop out. "When did he get in front of…?"

*BAM!*

Her body slid across the forest floor, Nazomi flying out of her vector's hands and landing harshly on the floor where she rolled into the darkness, obscured by the trees themselves.

"Nazomi! Nazomi hang in there!"

*BAM!*

And the foot slammed hard onto her chest, forced the hole in her gut to spill out fresh blood and the new wave of pain to spread throughout her core. "Aaaaaaaaagh! Gah! Ugah! Uh…uh…Gah! Aaaaaaaaagh!" He forced it down, pressing her into the Earth.

"I…can't even get to a freaking hill…" Leila thought. "I can't even…land a single finger on him. A single…finger." Feeble her left arm came up; reaching out as he casually took it in his hand. "I can't even…save her…"

*Snap!*

The breaking of her arm, and shrill cry.

"Eeeeeaaaaaaagh!"

Soundly defeated, Leila could only gasp in her final pain filled moments as her body was beaten senseless by this figure, whose face and form she didn't have a clue about. Her body slammed into another tree, a feeling she was beginning to become familiar with. "I…can't do…anything." So sadly her thoughts reach to this point. "I…can't even hurt him, I can't beat him, I can't even protect that girl. I'm…going to die aren't I? I'm going to die and there's isn't a damn thing I can do about it. I can't…do anything."

"Yo Shade!"

Eyes flashing open, Leila sprung up against the tree turned her head to see a new figure coming in. A dirty blonde haired man in a vest walking casually up to the hooded figure, the magenta eyes cold and calculating and three strange orbs flying around his hand.

"Eh. Eh. Eh. I've been looking all over for you man, the fuck have you been doing out here? I come out here and the entire forest is torn to shreds, been having some fun lately? Ah, I can't get shit out of you anyways, such a bother. Anyways, Mistress Coroana wants us back at base of 'The Arch', and as I'm the only one who can track your movements…" One of the red orbs began to blink red. "I'm the one who's forced to search for you. Now come on and let's get the fuck on out of…huh?" Sedral looked over right at Leila's direction as a curious look overcame his face. "Now…now…now. Perhaps you weren't just being chaotic, do my eyes deceive me?" Sedral came up to Leila, starring down at her beaten and useless body. "Pink hair…horns…the obvious scent that vectors were use. You are a Diclonius. Not only that…but…and I admit you're half torn up body kind of confuses me; you look a lot like a picture of Leila Lahtela that I've seen.

"Haa…Haa…Haa…Wh-Who…are…y-you? H-How do you…k-know my n-name? I-I don't remember y-you at…the…f-facility."

"Of course not, I never worked at that facility, you damn horned bitch. I am Keraux Sedral, and I make it my business to kill your kind."

"Say…wh-what?"

"Did I stutter bitch? I make it my job to slaughter your kind. Don't worry though, even if it's a Diclonius, I despise ending the lives of the weak. I've got a little bit of honor and in your condition I'd find no joy or meaning in ending you."

"Ugh…y-you said something…a-a-about an….'Arch?"

"Correct, I've no need to explain that, in one year you'll all soon find out."

"Ah? I-I don't…understand. W-Who are you…guys?"

"We don't have a name, we merely follow a leader and in some way our goals and desires all lead to one thing. The completely and absolute destruction of the Diclonius race. I guess if we had name, you could call our group 'Arches.' We've got a lot of details on you Leila, vector range, numbers, power, speed, agility, as well as those of your friends' abilities."

"Huh?"

"That's right; we've got a lot of information on you. After all no weakasses can kill Diclonius, so we have to prepare ourselves. Of course our primary asset is the death of Kaede "Lucy" Lefenair, for with the death of the Queen, the fall of the Diclonius race becomes a shit load easier. I don't know what issues Shade had with you, but consider yourself lucky that I'm here. More importantly, consider yourself lucky that you're half dead, otherwise I'd kill you myself."

"Haa…Haa…Haa…why…y-you…"

"Come on Shade; let's get the fuck on out of here. As for you Leila, I guess why I'm here I'll let you pass on a message to Lucy. Well, if your body can last that long. Tell her that in one year, she will die, so let her happily stay at Maple Inn if she wants, we won't come after her. Well Shade might, but he's a bit of a chaotic guy, don't know what the hell he might do. So tell her to rest, have fun, get stronger…oh definitely get stronger. Cause in one year, every single Diclonius will be slaughtered and I'll personally make sure I deal with Kaede. The world is a cruel place; she'll soon learn just how true those words are."

Shade looked at Leila's beaten form then began walking away with Sedral, their figures leaving until they disappeared from sight. Poor Leila, arm broken, a hole in her gut and her body torn and ragged could only crawl over to where Nazomi body had fallen. Then at last, she came over to the girl, ready to bring her to Maple Inn, until she finally saw that Nazomi eyes were staring blankly at her. "N-No…" It was a painful mutter of realization, as Leila put her head to Nazomi's heart, listening intently for a beat. For just one single little heartbeat. One single little pulse on that frail and beaten body. One…little…pulse. "C-Come on girl, you're stronger th-than this…" But she wasn't, she was brave perhaps, having been in that facility with Hector, a man that the more durable Diclonius were nearly dead afraid of. But this wasn't a matter of bravery; it was a matter of endurance and strength. Something which, so pitifully had left Nazomi.

"C-C-Come on…girl. Wake up, I didn't…get into this situation…f-for you to…d-die."

But the singer had passed on, dead, no…not dead. She had been brutally murdered and for no reason at all, she had just been there and that bastard had went and killed her. She had died so confused, unable to understand why it was happening. She had died in so much pain and even worse, she had probably died thinking there was some hope for her. Of all the times she'd ever thought she'd start crying, she never expected it to be this. Leila, holding on to Nazomi's lifeless body could do only that though. She could only cry and know that as hard as she tried, out of everything she did, she couldn't save her.

"I'm…sorry, Nazomi. Ugh…you…didn't deserve…th-this. You didn't deserve…t-to die so…p-painfully."

* * *

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you were doing out there eh, Shade?" Sedral asked. "Did you just head out there to kill her?"

"…"

"…Hm. Still no answers huh? So be it…" But as Sedral walked along, he couldn't help but think of the foreboding feeling every time he saw Shade. "What the hell is he, we don't know his face, and we don't know anything about him. I've seen some of his abilities myself and I'll admit their pretty good, but…there's something about him. Something that makes my blood chill to the very core. I don't have a clue what the fuck he is, can't be human that's for sure. Tsk, I hope you realize that Shade. You're quite dangerous."

Sedral slowly raised his hand to the man's hood, reaching up until Shade's arm grasped Sedral's holding it so tightly the bones threatened to break.

"Guh! The fuck! Alright then I get it!" Shade threw this hand off and continued walking away.

"Fuck! Just as I thought…you truly are…a dangerous man."

* * *

"Leila-san!" Nana yelled. "N-Nazomi-chan!" Her outburst got the attention of Kaede and the others who rushed in.

"L-Leila" Kaede cried. "What happened to you?"

"Guh…ugh…N-Nazomi is dead."

"Huh?" Of course Kaede didn't register it, it was obviously a joke right? However, as she looked over at Leila's side, there was Nazomi, the white of her eye still showing. "Kah! Guah! S-Somebody attacked us. S-Some person in…ugh…a black hooded cloak. I don't know what…augh…Nazomi was doing but….he…he just went and…broke her neck!"

Kaede couldn't believe her ears, it wasn't true! She was supposed to be happy. This can't be true! This can't be true! Please dear God say it isn't true!

"H-Hold on Leila…" Kaede's vectors plunged themselves into Leila's wounds, stitching it back together. Soon Leila was wound free though breathing even more harshly than she had been before. "Please tell me that isn't so Leila…" Kaede said desperately.

"I'm sorry. Nazomi didn't deserve it but he just went and broke her neck for no reason at all. I tried to bring Nazomi back to you, since I knew your powers could help her but he just kept beating me away. I couldn't land a single hit on him, none of my vectors worked, nothing. He outclassed me in every single possible way. I couldn't even help this child who was dying in pain right before my eyes. Then, some guy came, called himself Keraux Sedral and the hooded man, Sedral called him Shade left with him. Sedral came up to me told me something about a group and something called 'The Arch'. I don't know what it is but I know one thing. This group wants to kill the Diclonius and from what I've seen they're more than capable of doing it. I don't know what this so called 'Arch' is, but in a year something bad is going to happen. Sedral also seemed to know us, including you Kaede. It would be best if you guys left Maple Inn. Sedral made it clear that he wasn't going to attack you guys until a year later but I doubt Shade is following the same protocol.

I…I couldn't even save her. I shouldn't even be here, I should be the one dead, not her."

They wanted to comfort her, truly they did but the situation was just too much for them to handle. Yuka and Mayu were openly crying, Nana on the very verge of crying, Kouta with a look of absolute despair and Kaede shaking her head as if doing so would make it so that Nazomi's death didn't happen. Even baby Kanae could feel something was wrong and was crying shrilly in her crib. This could not, should not and would not be happening. It was a horrific mistake on fates part so Kaede demanded that Nazomi open her eyes, get rid of the sickening mark on her neck and just start singing in that beautiful voice that she had. Please, she had to be alive. She couldn't lose another friend, not when she so happy right now! Please! Let it be a horrible mistake and let her be alive, let her be bed ridden, let her be crippled, let her, as much as she hated to think it, have no voice. Let her be without any health, always needing attention and always needing comfort. But by God, please let her be alive.

"I'll…kill him."

"Dear." Kouta said, placing a tender hand on his wife's shoulder.

"This…Shade, Sedral, I'll kill them for what they did to Nazomi. They'll pay for everything they did to her."

"Kaede…you can't." Leila said with true sorrow. "You and I are on a similar level of power and skill and I couldn't do anything to this Shade guy. He outclassed me in every possible way. I'm sorry, I truly am but we don't have a chance against him."

"Then what?" Kaede screamed. "We just let Nazomi's death be nothing! They can't get away with this, I'll kill them myself!"

"I'm sorry. I don't even know where these guys are and…I'm sorry. I don't know what we can do now."

"There's got to be something." Nana piped in. "We can't just wait here and do nothing. There has to be something we can do. Anything!"

"…I…I guess we just have to, start practicing. Trying to get stronger, making our vectors stronger. Over time my vectors grew in length and strength, the same should be said for you Nana and Kaede. It's the only thing we can possibly do. I fear it won't even be enough."

"I won't let them get away with this though." Kaede said coldly. "I can't let them get away with murdering Nazomi-san. I just can't let them get away with killing her."

"We should, probably call Eneva and Relatus." Yuka added in. "If this group is trying to kill Diclonius then we need to warn Eneva about it. Plus it would be better if Relatus was called."

"I agree." Kouta said.

* * *

"No way!" Eneva cried out as the group nodded their heads. "I'm…so sorry Kaede."

"As am I." Relatus spoke, little Cleri nodding her head as he clung to his leg. "If I got this straight, from you Leila when facing a group who wants to kill off the Diclonius race, something their supposedly planning to do in about a year. We have no idea where they are located and apparently one of their 'members' is so powerful he completely and utterly defeated you? Damn, I thought this kind of mess was over when we beat Hector and Jaegar."

"You don't think Hector's behind this?" Eneva asked.

"Doubtfully." Relatus answered. "Hector is still in the Asylum guarded to extreme points, and without his hand he is defenseless."

"Not to mention that there was nobody ever named Sedral who worked at the facility, much less at the time when Hector was the Director." Leila added.

"I'm also curious about this so called 'Arch." Relatus continued. "None of you have any idea what it is, nor do I. Apparently for whatever this group is, it's a valuable asset for them. Leila's right, the only thing we can do is just prepare ourselves for when that day comes. Eneva you come in contact with a lot of Diclonius, I think you should honestly start talking to them. We're in a situation where we can't ignore it and yet we can't do anything about it directly until it happens."

"Alright." Eneva said with a nod.

"I'm sorry Kaede." Kouta said softly, holding his wife gently. "I didn't want this to happen, not when we had our child and we were so happy."

"…I'm sorry too Kouta. But I promise I'll make this right no matter what."

* * *

"Radar is complete." Elendora said, wiping a small bead of sweat off her face before shutting down and closing her laptop. "Radar complete, memory bank complete, sensory module complete, weaponry system incomplete, shield incomplete, core driver incomplete. As of now 'The Arch' is at completion level of 63%. Weaponry system needed to be completed, 27%. Shield needed to be completed, 86%. Core driver needed to be completed, 54%."

"Hahahahaha!" The laughter came from Sedral as he got up. "You can be an annoying one Elendora but I'll give you this, you are one smart bitch."

"I'm not sure whether to feel honored or insulted." She answered back.

"He's right though." Sensa said. "Without you, we wouldn't have gotten this far. At this rate "The Arch" will be finished in the designated time. "The Arch.' A massive singularity fortress, impenetrable by outside forces, it acts as only one function. To find Diclonius by pinpointing the unique signature that they give off and to annihilate them on the spot."

* * *

Author's Notes: Things have an hit an all new low for Kaede and the others. Nazomi has been tragically murdered by Shade and an up coming war is on the way. How long can they last now, in this hellish torn world of life?

Read, Review and Enjoy.


	16. Severity Aspects

"Are all the bags packed?" Kouta asked, holding a large case. Everyone nodded with the same saddened look or regret. "I-I can't believe we have to leave our home!" Nana sobbed, breaking down into fresh tears for the fourth time that day. "I know, but if we stay here we're only going to put you guys, Kouta and Kanae in danger." Kaede answered. Yesterday they had buried Nazomi of which of course explaining what had happened to her father was another hard thing to deal with. Leila who was there also got a firm and brutal yelling at how she should've done something, how it was her fault that Nazomi had died before gripping her dress and sobbing into her legs.

"Oh God! Oh God my poor Nazomi, how did this happen. Who would even want to hurt her? She a good girl, who wanted to be a singer like her poor mother…oh why?"

"I'm sorry." Kaede uttered sadly. "We're all sorry, truly we are."

"I just can't believe this. She didn't deserve to die, why did you not save her!" He yelled, shaking Leila. "Why didn't you save her! Why!"

"I couldn't…I'm sorry but I wasn't…I just wasn't strong enough."

"Oh God! Nazomi…" Her poor father just sobbed harshly into Leila's legs, knelt down and who could blame him? He had lost not only his wife to a rare but lethal throat disease but also his daughter. He shouldn't have been so rough on her; it was because of him that she had her bowel predicament. "Oh God! Oh God…I'm…I'm…"

"Tasaki-san. It would be wise if you kept yourself protected and out of harm's way. I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but at some point there's going to be something major against the Diclonius race. As a human I'm not sure how much danger you'll be in but I'd still keep a distance. I promise you that I will personally make sure that Nazomi's murderers are brought to justice." Kaede said sternly.

"If it wasn't for you Diclonius…" He began angrily, raising a fist.

"You know that isn't true!" Mayu yelled.

Nazomi's father faltered, and then put his hand down. "I know, Nazomi was incredibly happy with you guys. Then you Kaede, went out of your way to save my daughter at that horrible place. I'm sorry, I spoke out of line. I beg of you, I don't care what you have to do, but please don't let my daughter's murderers get away."

"They won't." Kaede said sternly.

Kaede held Kanae in her arms as Yuka desperately tried to make her mother understand. "Please mother, you know that we've always had some trouble, we can't live at Maple Inn anymore it's not safe. This is the only place that we can possibly stay at, please."

Sighing, Yuka's mother finally nodded. "I don't like it, but I can't say no, not to my own daughter and not to the woman who saved her life." Yuka's mother, much like Nazomi's father was of course knowledgeable on what Diclonius were, but like him was also hesitant. Everyone in there knew that Kaede was once a killer and judging from what was happening, this new problem was directly pointed at the Diclonius. She worried for her own daughter's safety and after hearing that Nazomi had been killed, had nearly lost it. Her feelings were quite frankly mutual upon the others and Kaede agreed. She and Nana had a tendency to bring in problems unintentionally to the house and more than often someone got really hurt. This time however, somebody actually died.

"Just promise me this, Kaede…" Yuka's mother said firmly to the Queen. "Please do your best to protect everyone. I know that you've been through a lot, but we need you to be strong."

"I know…"

* * *

**2 months later**

The doors slid open as Shade walked in subtly, his head turning to the side to see that nobody else was in the room. Walking up to the black laptop of Elendora, there was a click of something before the laptop sprung back up. A hand, raised almost feebly began to type on the keyboard, complex numbers and algorithms flying across the white screen. He said nothing, he made no motions but to continue what he was doing and hour later he stopped and left just as simply as he had entered.

The next day the group came back, Sensa sitting in her seat looking over the papers, Elendora at the laptop, oblivious of any changes, Sedral smirking devilishly as the orbs circled around him and Shade standing chillingly in the corner.

For the group, all of them had joined for a single cause, the destruction of the Diclonius race.

Hatred boiled down and lead by Sensa Coroana, which started 14 years ago, on a dreaded morning day in the most Eastern part of Japan.

* * *

Sensa wasn't sure what had happened, there had been bullets and blood everywhere, people screaming and solders shouting about something that she had no idea of what they were talking about. Apparently some of the others soldiers didn't either because at the word "Diclonius…" some looked up confused. "Ah shit, should've known Kakuzwa was only going to give me rookies."

The young Sensa shuddered, hiding behind a large slab of destroyed bricks that had once been a house, trying to keep herself hidden. She herself was easily curious on what these so called 'Diclonius' were and as she looked around she could only assume these strange girls with horns were the said creatures. She had never seen anything like it before and when one of the soldier's was ripped in half, she nearly lost her lunch. "Ah…ugh…what?" Of course she was confused, nobody just died like that, but was it really caused by those girls? It couldn't have been but at the same time, how else? She couldn't see vectors obviously, so poor Sensa was left with absolutely no understanding of how this happened?

"Sensa!"

"M-Mother!" Sensa yelled at the voice, seeing a brown haired woman looking around with swift jerks of her head. "M-Mother! I'm here!" She yelled, waving to her and waiting to be rescued from this hell hole. Sensa's mother saw her and just as she did, with a small smile of relief on her face, her head flew off like a soda top. "M-Mother?" Little Sensa waited for the body to get up, head attached and come for her but nothing, it was gone and little Sensa began to tear up, right on the verge of screaming. Luckily she didn't which would've attracted the attentions of the Diclonius and gotten her killed anyway. Instead her attention was suddenly diverted from the Diclonius to a small boy and his father, the former who clung to the man's leg. The boy was about the same size as her, if slightly taller and clearly around the same age, his hair a thick mess of dirty blond locks.

"Dear God Sedral don't look!" The man said, trying to shield his son's eyes from the decapitation. "Wh-Who are you?" He asked, his eyes not only the murder but on little Sensa herself. "I-I-I'm…S-Sensa." She replied, still shaking and tears still running from her eyes. The father noticed her too and seemed to guess what had happened as well. "Oh my, that was your mother wasn't it. Oh I can't leave you out here alone, come here." Alone and frantic, with blood spilling out in corners, Sensa suddenly clung to the man too as if he was her own father. "Stay low kids, we're going to make it, I promise."

"I'm scared father." The young Sedral cried, as his father quickly put his hand over his mouth and hid behind a wall of bricks, as more of those girls passed by. Some were shot down and those that weren't, brutally ended the lives of the other soldiers. "Stay quiet now…" Sedral's father said, repeating the words with great emphasis. Sedral and Sensa stood close, still holding on to him as he knelt down, trying to keep him and the two children hidden. Sensa could still see her mother, her head flying off and it tormented her to no end. They were scared, small little children in a fight that they didn't even have a clue of what was going on.

"Fuck! Fuck this shit! Fuck all of you monsters ugah!" The soldier was quickly cut down.

There was a splatter of something nearby, too close, perhaps right behind the wall where they were huddled. "Father, what are going to…father!" Sedral yelled suddenly, seeing the now disembodied head rolling at his feet. "Ugh…Guh…haa…aah…Aaaaaagh!" Yelling at the top of his lungs, Sedral was about to get up and charge wildly at one of the Diclonius until Sensa slammed him back on the ground. "You have to keep quiet! Please I'm sorry!"

"L-Let me go! My father! Ah!" Sedral was spilling out tears right now as Sensa nearly forced him to come with her, trying to find a place to hide. So scared, in this strange world of death, they slid into a small alleyway and then behind a corner.

"AH!" The loud shriek scared both of them as a small tin can hit Sedral in the eye. "Ow!"

"G-Get away from me! Pl-Please don't hurt me!" It was a young girl, the same age as they were, huddled in the corner in the fetal position, another can in her hand. "We won't hurt you." Sensa said, raising her hand. "P-Promise?" The girl asked as the two nodded.

"I'm…S-Sedral." The boy said, the memory of his father still vivid.

"Sensa…"

"E-Elendora." The girl replied. They all huddled there, alone in the alleyway as they heard the commotion of doom on the outside world. "What's going on?" Sedral asked, hoping one of them could possibly answer. Of course nobody could, nobody had a clue of what was happening. "My Nii-san was killed." Elendora cried, wiping her hands in her face. The talk of a loved one's death instantly made them think of their own parents which had died hardly five minutes ago. "We need to be quiet." Sensa muttered, trying to take a lead of the situation. "If we keep our voices down, nothing should happen."

Nothing did happen and in a few short moments they found themselves bunched together, heads on their shoulders and falling asleep as fear and anxiety got the better of them.

"Sensa…Elendora?" Sedral asked, poking them each of them on the shoulders. "N-Not now mom…I'm…" Sensa suddenly woke up as well, as again the realization hit her and tears came over her face. The action made Sedral think of his own father but he choked down his tears, tapping roughly again on Elendora's shoulders. "Ugh…huh? What?" The ditzy little girl asked, rubbing her eyes. Like the rest she got a grasp on what had happening and a fresh batch of tears ran down her face as well. "I don't hear anything, it might be safe." Sedral said, slowly raising his head and then his entire body, frightened that he too would suddenly lose his life like this. It was dark and dirty, and the stench of blood still hung in the air. Slowly the others got up and together they stepped out of the darkness.

"Gah!" Poor Elendora couldn't hold it in and vomited on the ground as Sensa putting a comforting arm around her. The entire field was riddled with dead bodies, and the only ones that were even remotely whole were the Diclonius that had died, whose numbers were in short order. With a small yelp, Sedral ran to the diseased body of his father, holding his limp hand and begging the headless corpse to get up, hoping the head would return. The chokes suddenly turned into snarls as Sedral's fists clenched together. "Those…things…they…killed…my father. I'll…make them….pay. Those…little…freaks."

"Sedral?" Elendora mumbled.

"Shush! Someone's coming!" Sensa yelled, quickly ducking behind a low arch while the other two joined. An old man had come up, a dark scowl evident on his face. He had to be in his late 50s and everything about him made Sensa cringe.

"Tsk, worthless men, nothing good from the men of humanity now a days." He quickly pulled out a small phone and dialed. "Where are you? Get over here now Kurama and tell my son to get over here as well. It's nothing that can't wait later on, get over here now. Oh and get some of the doctors here as well so we can harvest the Diclonius spinal cords." Hanging up he stood there, hands in his pockets, that same scowl on his elder face. It was bad because the three children were dead afraid to even move. It didn't help when he suddenly removed his wig to reveal the three pointed bumps. Sedral nearly gave away their position. "You…!" He yelled before Sensa clamped her hand over his mouth. Director Kakuzawa looked up, eyes narrowing be apparently deciding it was just the wind or perhaps a soft moan from some poor soul who hadn't died yet, ignored it and place his wig back on. After a few minutes two new people came in, two men. One was lightly stocky with thick black hair that ended in thick bangs at the side. He had a squared face and very short bristles under the shin where he either didn't shave or was trying to grow a beard. Next to him, much thinner and spectacle with thick black hair as well. His face was surprisingly tense whereas the other one was rather calm, almost smirking.

"Who are they?" Elendora asked, they both shrugged their shoulders.

"What happened here? Looks like a war." The young Kakuzawa said, rubbing his fingers through the thin bristles under his chin.

"I believe a group of Diclonius, maybe about 10 in total were together and created a problem here." Kurama answered, pushing his glasses up his nose further.

The conversation continued on and when the three didn't think they'd ever leave, a small helicopter hovered above, landing down and thank God they finally left.

With no family and nowhere to go, the three children clung together and walked through the vast land of Japan, hungry, thirsty miserable and though it hadn't complete emerge yet, deep down in their hearts, revenge had settled. Too young to really know what to do, they wondered the country until they collapsed on the streets of some unknown town dehydrated and sickened.

* * *

Waking up they found themselves in three small beds with a couple of other children who were fast asleep. Sensa was looking out the small window, small fists clenched together as the other two came up. "Where are we?" Sedral asked with a light cock of his head. "It's an orphanage." Elendora answered. "That's what one of the women told me. At the word orphanage the thoughts of late family once again sprung into their heads. "They called them…Diclonius." Sensa whispered. "They had those…strange things on their heads, like horns. That old man had them too, maybe he was a Diclonius?"

They gave uncertain nods.

"I…hate them." Sedral muttered.

They did hate them. They had lost loved ones because of these…Diclonius.

Hate…a boiling murderous hate that would soon turn into deadly planning. Vengeance on their hearts, led by Coroana Sensa. Though they grew up in the orphanage, like a disease their fury spread and that fury knitted them together. Three children, never adopted but always learning. Sensa became strict, uncaring and extremely formal. Sedral, vastly arrogant and powerful with a swift tongue and even swifter reflexes. Elendora, soft spoken and incredibly intelligent, they grew away from the others.

As children, their ideas were farfetched, as teenagers they were visionary, as adults, they finally became reality. The three children, who had lost everything now held something close, which knitted vengeance and held them together. For this is their reason to keep going, to never stop and to always look ahead.

Each one holding an aspect that defines them, to prove to the world and their foes this aspect.

Sensa's absolute strictness. The formality of the world and the true perfections that should follow. There is no easy way, there is only one right way.

Sedral's cruelty. A vicious personification of hell bent desires that close upon his enemies. There is no congenial way, there is only the wicked way.

Elendora's triviality. It's only about intelligence, the smarter the better, no need to worry about such mundane things as emotions, there is only the sense of one's own self, that is what matters most.

But something changed, when that man in the black hood came. There was something strange about him, almost as if he held a part of an aspect that they all had. It was as if he was entirely strict, cruel and indifferent and he had proven in many cases that it was true. However, they never saw his face which was always shrouded in mystery and more importantly, they always had a deep sense of foreboding about him. He was different and rather frightening at points, he made little sense but he seemed to obey Sensa's orders at least. As time went on they began to accept his rather strange attitude, the sudden mumbles that came from his lips, but they also understood something clearly. Unlike the three of them, Shade had a specific aspect.

It was hard to tell what exactly this aspect was, but if one had to name it.

It would be…

* * *

Sedral was leaning against the wall as no less than 15 soldiers came marching in, gruff men, few women and unfortunately a few timid ones as well. They lined up, boots together, guns held up high before Sedral cracked his fingers and came up to them. "Alright. I've got three things to tell you guys. First thing, fuck you. Second of all, and this shouldn't be a surprise, we're fucking killing Diclonius. More specifically, we're heading out to find the dear old Queen." A few people mumbled at this point before Sedral gave a loud snap of his fingers. "Hey now fuckers, this isn't new. Third of all, make sure you have at least one bullet in your rifle."

"W-Why?" One mumbled.

"Well, when you get your fucking entrails ripped out, you might like that bullet to end your miserable fucking life. Unless one of your pals wants to help you, you won't be saved and I don't want to hear you're goddamn crying."

The solder fell crestfallen.

"Mistress Coroana is currently with Elendora and Shade and will be dealing with their own problems outside of Kamakura city. We deal with Lucy. We're to expect some opposition from other Diclonius, most importantly number 7. There may also be Number's 22, Freza Eneva and Lahtela Leila. Note that our opponents are Diclonius, not the humans. It's a known fact that the bitch Lucy and her friends are with humans, unless they get violent, ignore them. Now you pieces of shit, let's move out."

* * *

It was a brisk day, fall just beginning to settle on the early October winds. With the lack of horrors happening, they had almost forgotten that in a year, something bad was going to happen. It was Kaede who was kept reminded of it every time she sat with the family and there was a certain lack of a noise, as if music had died. The loss of Nazomi had definitely hit them hard. But as promised they also got stronger, working on their vectors and empowering them. Of course Nana was never a killer but she was willing to protect her family. Kaede, whose blood was filled with the essence of a killer was ready to fight. No matter what happened, she had always managed to overcome her obstacles. Of course, she'd make sure that everyone else was safe, especially Kouta and…by God definitely dear little Kanae the Second. The thoughts traveled to her little baby girl, now nearly two years old. Even if she had to give up her own life, she'd make sure nothing ever happened to her or Kouta, that was a promise. She would make sure that Kouta, the man she loved so much never died. That was a definite and perfect promise. She swore it to the very bottom of her heart.

"Thanks for the food!" They said in unison, digging into the fresh sukiyaki that Yuka's mother had fixed up. Kanae who had eaten her food earlier was walking around the room, nudging up closer and trying to put the nice smelling stuff in her mouth before floating randomly in the air as Kaede's vectors picked her up. Kanae laughed, her little red orbs sparkling at her mother whose soul filled with joy.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a different meal was being settled. A long rectangular table was set under Havenfield's face, some sort of edible concoction. "Well, eat up…" The doctor said, leaving the rom as quickly as he could. With his arms always behind him, there was only one way to eat. Plunging his face into the bowl, Hector Havenfield might have made a huge mess but ate it calmly and collectively, the smile on his face always apparent. Every so often his one disembodied arm would give a faint little twitch though nothing around him seemed to react abnormally. He was hardly aware of it himself and only continued eating.

These twitched had grown stronger though but at the same time they were extreme subtle. Right now, Hector only ate and when he had finished the doctors came back in to pick up the dish. His incomprehensible little smirk sent chills down their spines, enough so that they practically ran back out.

"Ah…what is today? I lose track of these things, such a shame. It must be an important day, oh what is it? Ah, that is correct, today is indeed a good day. This was the day that I first met Lefenair Lyn. Such a wonderful woman, so happy she was, oh so happy. She was the only one who had an inkling of the goodness in this world but…why?" Thoughts that he couldn't understand filled his mind. "Why…was she…crying?" Hector Havenfield can't comprehend such thing as misery, he sees the goodness in all things even if his mind as to twist it around. He knows what tears are physically but he does not understand the emotions that cause it. Hector Havenfield lives in a world where the only person who understands him is himself. He can never grasp this strange feeling that people around him feel. This feeling of misery, regret and turmoil. Yet, he always feel something that he can't explain which of course his brain twists to become something enjoyable.

So why…of all the things…was Lyn so unhappy about?

* * *

As the meal finished, the late afternoon son flared up over head, warming up the fall day but with the cool wind brushing past, the day become comfortable and relaxing at the same time.

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

Three extremely loud booms echoed on the door, salesman of some sort perhaps. "Nana-san, may you get that for me please?" Yuka's mother asked kindly to the Siplitet who nodded. Jumping up, she ran to the door, opening it up.

"Hello? She asked, a small innocent little smile on her face, right before her eyes widened as a thin silver pistol came directly to her face.

"…And goodnight." Sedral mumbled.

*BANG!*

* * *

Author's Notes: The war has begun...and the real problem is, its going to get worse.


	17. First Act Of Cruelty I

"Nana-chan!" Mayu yelled running over as the Siplitet was blasted away, a smear of red flying from her forehead before she collapsed into the wall motionless. Chaos reigned as soldiers exploded into the room and in a scene awfully familiar to one that had happened over two years ago. The soldiers circled around, rifles poised not at the screaming woman or Kouta but directly at Kaede the crying Kanae in the corner and for good measures the fallen Nana. Kouta was breathing heavily, the girls and Yuka's mother crying and Kaede on the absolute verge of completely lashing out. She had made a huge mistake, she assumed they'd never find her but instead she put her entire family in danger again! But right now, a swift burning rage was filling her mind. These were the guys, she was most certain, that had killed Nazomi. Then at last the final man came in the door, a smug arrogant smirk on his face, one eye obscured by the dirty blonde hair. "Konnichiwa. You insufferable bitch." Sedral said sneering, holding the thin silver pistol in his hand, his eyes tightly locked on the infuriated Kaede.

"Nana-chan! Please wake up!" Mayu screamed again, shaking the Siplitet violently. "Ugh, I'm alright…" Nana mumbled. "The fuck?" Sedral muttered looking at Nana himself. There was blood leaking down her face, but there was also a small floating object, that of a bullet in front of her also. "Well I'll be damned, even though it was only a shot from a regular pistol, I was sure at such a range you wouldn't be able to stop it. Even though it went straight through your head, you managed to slow it down and stop it before it hit your brain. I'm really fucking impressed."

"Get out right now…" Kaede said darkly, her face causing a shiver to run down the other soldiers. They knew Kaede, or rather they knew Lucy, the twisted killer who could slaughter entire soldiers with ease. It was clear some were beginning to regret coming. "I won't tell you again, I should kill you for killing Nazomi but, I held a promise to Kouta that I would refrain from killing if possible. You all deserve to die but…sometimes I have to choose a different path."

"Well I don't know who the fuck your Diclonius friend Nazomi is, but if you're trying to threaten me I suggest you take your words to heart." Sedral replied, eliciting another stream of rage from the Queen. "Don't you dare talk about Nazomi like that, she wasn't a Diclonius and yet you killed her anyways. You're little friend in the hood murdered her."

This time a real etch of confusing and seriousness crossed Sedral's face. "Eh…What the hell are you talking about?" The only hooded person he knew of was Shade and if he had killed a human. Sedral may have been a bastard but he also held a high honor, and that was to ignore humans. There would only be severe cases in time in which he would ever kill a human. It was something that he tried his best to avoid in all situations.

"Killed! You bastards killed her!" Kaede screamed.

"Well guess what, if she was a human she's got a bit of my sympathy. Now as for you bitch I'm here to put you in a casket and then drown you at sea. Of course I better give Sensa a call and tell her I've got you." Either his arrogant attitude or just the mere fact that he was more interested in picking out the Cell phone from his pocket, that Kaede finally decided that this man could not possibly ever be forgiven. With a quick lash of her vectors the phone flew out of his hand and into her own outstretched palm. Sedral for a moment looked slightly confused still looking at his empty hand then at Kaede before turning head to one of the soldiers. "Hey you…how far are we away from her?" He asked. As he asked the question, they seemed to understand what he was talking as they all begin backing away slowly. "Fucking cowards..." He muttered, turning back to face Kaede while his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "The reports told that you're vector length was only about two meters and yet I'm nearly five away and you took that away. Am I to assume they're even longer?"

"Who wants to know?" Kaede retorted, gripping the tiny cell phone.

"Hm. I'll ask you to give that back to me." Sedral muttered, holding his hand out. She of course didn't comply but actually gave a small little smirk that was close to her old self back in the day. The dirty blonde haired man gave a snarl of displeasure. "Why you little piece of shit." His curse dripped with venom but it only made Kaede more confident. "What's wrong? You think we didn't at least prepare ourselves for this? Come on then, why don't you come and take this away from me."

"Damn you…" the man mumbled walking slowly up to Kaede, and action that easily startled the solders as Sedral was already in striking distance of her vectors. Then at last he stopped, half a meter away from her, his magenta eyes locked onto her cold red ones. "Come and get it…" She muttered with a chilling smile. Ever so slowly his hand reached out, anxiety running through his men's body right before Sedral gave a wide smile of his own, surprising Kaede. "You must think I'm a fucking idiot or something." He answered raising his other hand that held another small cell phone. Poor Kaede only managed to utter a soft "Huh?" before the explosion hit her.

*BOOM!*

Screaming in pain, Kaede was slammed against a flower vase and slid across the ground, leaving a large red streak. Multiple pieces of shrapnel were imbedded in her arm and side as she shrieked and cursed and cried aloud. "Kaede!" Kouta yelled, little Kanae crying too. "I see you weren't prepared for that huh bitch!" Sedral yelled, raising his right hand so and flexing his fingers. The shrapnel in Kaede's body jerked and flung out of her body, forming around his palm until compressing together to form a small black orb that floated around his hand. "Didn't you hear me before woman? We've got information on you. Come and get the phone, that's the same shit you tried on Shirakawa in the fight against Number 35." Walking up to her, Sedral bet down to get a closer look at the pain filled Kaede who glared daggers at him. "Strange, my head is still attached…I guess this can only mean two things. Your aim sucks, or there's too much pain for you to even use your vectors. I'm guessing it's the second."

"B-Bastard…" She choked, hurling up a globule of blood. "Kaede!" Kouta again yelled but with guns pointed in every possible way he didn't dare make a move especially while holding Kanae. To answer her, Sedral grasped the scruff of her shirt, single handedly lifting her up and putting her up against the wall. "Although even if you did manage to attack me before hand, you still would've have by passed my defenses."

*BOOM!* As if to prove his point already, Nana had made a desperate attack by shooting off one of her limbs as a projectile. To her horror there was a swift movement of a second orb that, when the fist struck, a bright flash of blue had radiated outwards and Nana's arm had flung backwards completely burned and scolded. "What was that? So heavy." Nana panted looking at her own scolded arm. "Well then how about this!" She yelled, throwing one of her vectors out and much to her horror the same orb came out, and when the hand came in contact with it and streak of blue lit up the room and the vector was flung back though by no means in the same horrible condition her fake arm was in. "What is that?" She asked, her shocked curiosity the same could be said for Kaede.

"Heh? Wouldn't you like to know? Well the thing is, I have specially customized these orbs, thanks to a bit of help from Elendora herself. A combination of offense and defense that combines to form a powerful force against Diclonius. Though the second orb is technically more powerful than the first one, it lacks the full blunt force that the first one has, not to mention as you know right now it's easier to restrain you freaks. These little orbs have a distinct marking towards me, you see they can sense the vibrations of vectors but you see it's more than that. Elendora splendidly created objects that though are able to sense the vibrations of vectors do not work until either I command it or if there is a directly threat to my life. That's why that phone didn't blow up when you first grabbed it, there was no direct threat to my life. Of course you don't have to be too worried, the offense isn't always a one hit kill and the defensive measures aren't perfect either. However…it's more than then enough to take you on."

*BAM!* Sedral landed a brutal punch against Kaede's jaw, the poor Queen reeling and spiting up more blood before collapsing back on the ground. "The rest of you…" He ordered to the soldiers. "Get the others out of here, the only people that matter is Lucy and Number 7." His words were kind of confusing but nevertheless they obeyed, ordering them out and practically shoving a frantic Kouta. "Get off of me! Kaede! Kaede!" Baby Kanae began a fresh set of bawling herself, trying to reach her mother before the baby was picked up harmfully by one of the soldiers. "Hey! This is a Diclonius as well! Don't worry I'll get rid of it." Kaede's eyes widened as the gun came out and was pointed to her own child's head. But with her vectors unable to come out, she could only watch in horror.

"Stop."

Kaede wasn't sure what surprised her most, the fact that Sedral who actually told the man to stop or the fact that Kanae was safe despite coming so close to death. "B-But sir? This little brat is a Diclonius!"

"Of course she is, and in due time she will end up like the rest. However I do not take any sort of pride in child killing. It's revolting and worthless; it brings me no sort of joy. The man there can take her, and he can hope that as time passes his little daughter can live as long as she can when she grows up. Get out now, I have business to deal with the Queen."

"How dare you!" Kouta yelled but thanking the heaven's that Kanae was safe again. "Don't dare me, stupid fucker. I have a thing against killing humans, it's like a creed of mine, I only do it into the severest situations. These including if you get in my fucking way and try to attack, or I'm forced to use my trump card. The latter of which I practically beg you all not to make me use. I didn't come here to kill you all and though I didn't expect it, I won't be killing your Diclonius daughter either. The two older Diclonius here, especially the so called Queen I am going to kill and if she values anything in her life she'll do the same to me!"

"Trump card?" Kaede asked with a deep glare.

"Just hope that right now these orbs stick to two bitch, the trump card is my last resort, a final action to prove the cruelty of the world. Not even I hate you Diclonius enough to use it."

Whether they wanted to or not, the group was pushed out of the house, leaving Sedral alone with Kaede and Nana. "Heh! Heh! Heh! Did you really think it was going to be that easy Lucy? Too fucking…"

*Btzt!" Another clash of radiated light before Sedral turned with a disappointed sigh back at Nana. "Keep trying and trying at some point you may actually do something Number 7." Nana decided to try something else, a plan which while good ultimately ended up being futile. She had attempted to attack with several vectors but to her horror the second orb had split into several for each arm and blocked her attacks just as easily as before. But as Kaede was currently in no position of attacking yet, Keruax Sedral went up Nana before he stood a good meter above her height, starring directly into her eyes. Nana, a bit uncertain tried to remain defiant which was rather hard when an explosion of shrapnel bombarded her poor body, sending her in the same position as Kaede. "Tsk, worthless Siplitet. Long ago, when we didn't have a clue about vectors, vibrations, lengths, or anything like that, you all would've had a great advantage. These long invisible arms capable of cutting through anything and everything like a knife through butter. Unfortunately they can't cut through anything and everything, fancy that."

"Why are you doing this?" Nana cried while Sedral brought the shrapnel out of her body.

"Revenge bitch, not just me but our entire group stands on the forefront of absolute vengeance. Lead by Sensa Coroana, you fools who took that which we cared away."

"Then what about what you took away that we cared?" Kaede growled, getting up on her feet.

"The world is cruel place." Sedral answered

However all of their attention was drawn to a loud high pitched scream from outside. "Y-Yuka-san!" Nana cried while Sedral narrowed his eyes further and then it became a deep frown when he heard the next words outside.

"Please! That's my mother! Get off of her! Mother!"

"Get off bitch, you can't do anything. Besides this one has such a fine body. Mhm."

With an obvious sign of a deep growl in the back of his throat, Sedral left the room and walked outside while Kaede with her strength returning went to tend to Nana. Outside one of the soldiers had pinned Yuka's mother to the ground and had, to the absolute horror of the others, most certainly of Yuka, taken off her blouse. The other soldiers stood keeping the others at bat, most of the men hungry themselves and the woman soldiers, revolted. "Now then sweetness how about we…"

*Click!* Stopping instantly as Sedral's small pistol pressed against the back of his head. "The fuck are you doing?" He growled murderously, as the soldier turned a sweaty head towards him. "N-Nothing sir." Sedral pressed the gun even harder into his head, almost threatening to pierce. "This is nothing? Call me fucking crazy but it seems like you were going to rape this woman? I don't give a shit if she was a Diclonius, rape is a sickening act for pussy little bitches like you who can't get a damn woman on your own. Fuckers like you remind me of that bastard from the facility who couldn't go five steps without raping some small girl or woman. The bastard of a man in the black coat."

"B-But I was just…"

"Wrong, you have now been deemed expendable."

*Bzt!* *Bzt!* *Bzt!* Bzt!* several sparks as the second orb flew around broke into several pieces and flew around him spreading what looked like a blue line around his body. The orbs formed back together into the large one and hovered around Sedral as he watched the soldier menacingly. At first nothing seemed to happen, the soldier just laid their eyes wide before a thin pain began to spread around his entire body. A stinging pain at first incredibly annoying and then incredibly agonizing. "W-what…?" The soldier began, unable to finish his sentence as his lower jaw suddenly disconnected from his mouth and landed with a clunk on Yuka's mother. Then the right hand fell off, two of the legs and finally a line split diagonally from the head as half of it slid down and off. Poor Yuka's mother unfortunately was stationed in a position where a man's gore came all over her front and didn't even have the notion to scream before fainting. "Tsk…stupid fucker." Sedral cursed, picking up the woman by the hand and giving her a rush put to Mayu who caught her, Yuka running to her as well. Most of the soldiers were now starring wide eyed at the action.

"Sedral! He was a human!"'

"Don't get you're terminology wrong. There's a different between humans and dogs, I said nothing not killing dogs."

They sweated but nodded.

"The rest of you…" He continued looking at the group of Maple Inn. "The longer you stay here the worse you are off. Get out now, run away, and keep that little brat safe because she'll never be able to live a decent life anyways." Sedral gave a wave of his hand and turned around to face Maple Inn. "I suggest you get as far away from here as possible and definitely as far away from me as possible. Also, I highly suggest you forget all about what happened here, I've already proven that I can take Lucy on myself who managed to kill entire groups of trained and armed to the tooth soldiers. There is nothing that you can do here, get lost.

Kouta was in a harsh position. On one side his dear wife was currently being beaten to a pulp along with Nana and the man had made it quite clear that he was going to kill them. On another hand, if they stayed here the others would be hurt as well as he gave a glance at Yuka's violently shaking mother. Though it pained him to do so, Kaede was capable of taking care of herself, the others however didn't. "Everyone…let's go." He said, glaring angrily at Sedral who returned the look but made no attempt at attacking her. For a group who had killed Nazomi, it was kind of confusing to be told to leave unharmed. Did they just choose which humans got to live or something? "Mo-Mommy!" Little Kanae said reaching out to the house as Kouta held her back. "I'm sorry Kanae, you can't." Kouta said in his best soothing voice. Kanae wasn't fooled though and struggled even more. Her bawling echoed as Kouta took her up and went the others ran away from the house. "Please be alright, please come back dear, you too Nana." He thought.

"Alright fuckers, let that be a lesson to the lot of you." Sedral began, walking into the house as he gave a motion of his hand for the soldiers to follow him. "Get those guns cocked and ready, it's time we blow some real holes in those bitches." But when he came in, he saw a rather startling scene. Nana was still in the corner but Kaede was facing directly them, cold murder in her eyes and a complete lack of wounds on both of them. "The hell? You already managed to heal your body with your vectors? Kahahahaha! You really are fucking something aren't you Queen Lucy. Fuck! I guess it wouldn't be much of a fight if you went and keeled over so soon. However you probably would've had it a lot easier if you did just die. Oh well…" Sneering, Sedral raised his hand, Kaede tensed up but remained defiant as the guns lowered. "Lock…" He muttered.

"Load…" The clicks came, Kaede's vectors emerged sending in a whirlwind that frightened the solders.

"AND FIRE!" He roared, making a swift downward cut movement with his arm as the bullets flew at her with deadly velocity. Not only did not one hit her, they hardly got a chance to see the bullets being deflected. "I will never forgive you!" She screamed before a whirlwind of destruction exploded outwards from the pink haired woman. Slashes and cuts and the smell of blood filled the air and the last thing Sedral saw before he was thrown harshly out the window was the burst of insane Diclonius energy. The house exploded in a million pieces, wood bricks and the whole composition erupting upwards that only sent Sedral back further, the force dislocating his left arm. "Fuck! The hell is this shit!" He yelled, holding his arm as the other soldiers who had been thrown out got up timidly. "Huh?" At least of ten of the soldiers had been completely ripped apart, hardly even described as being partially whole. There, right in the center with pitched blood eyes was Kaede "Lucy" Lefenair. The increased power in vectors had gone to a point where they were not complete visible, but surrounding her entire body, a good 12 meters as well were streaks of white where the arms would swing around, kicking up a powerful windstorm. "K-Kaede…" Nana mumbled before Kaede bowed her head. "Get away Nana…I'll deal with him."

The comment made him smirk. "Keh! You're too fucking much; I should've known it wasn't going to be this easy! Fuck! I underestimated you."

"None of you…can ever be forgiven. For everything that you have ever done, I'll make you pay tenfold!" She uttered with a look that threatened to scare the most vicious killer but a look that only made Sedral smile if only a fake, angry kind. "You still don't think I can kill you? You've gotten stronger which honestly I'm glad for. Beating your sorry ass just wouldn't be as fun if there wasn't a challenge to it!" With a roar his first orb flew at her face and exploded the shrapnel flying sharply to the right as she deflected it. If any of the soldiers were not scared before, they were now. "She deflected it all…oh shit were fucked! Shit! Shit!" The shrapnel flew back into the orb and Sedral wasn't smiling anymore. "Damn…"

"Sedral! We can't beat her! She's going to kill us all! Come on! Come on! Oh damn it man we've got to get out of here!"

"He's right, we can't beat her! Oh fuck we're screwed! Run!"

"SHUT UP!" Sedral roared, grabbing his left arm and giving it a rough twist, snapping it back into place. "I didn't come to hear you all fucking cry about how bad things are. You came knowing this would happen, we all did including me. I don't give a two cent shit if her fucking arms can destroy an entire city! If you don't have the resolution to stand to her then just back off… AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" His last words were roared and much to the shock of the soldiers and a bit to Kaede's surprised, Sedral made a mad dash towards her, the orbs spinning wildly around him clashing violently with her newly augmented vectors.

* * *

Author's Notes: The fight has begun, the cruelty has started. Read Review and Enjoy


	18. First Act Of Cruelty II

The clash of vectors against the orbs resounds and deafens ears, the bright blue light flash all around Sedral's body that was being pushed ever so slowly back. Though they are frightened, it's a mark of their own bravery that the soldiers didn't completely run away. Perhaps that core feeling that they have to stay for their commander but as of now Sedral doesn't care about them. He only cares about taking on Kaede and as he said before, he's more than willing to accept his own end if it comes but he's going to keep attacking her until that time comes first. It's clear now that he's own the defensive, his orbs reacting quickly enough to deflect the lashing vectors but not enough for him to go on the offensive. Kaede doesn't stop but keeps slashing at him, attacking in every possible direction and while she's yet to bypass his defenses, she's still pushing him back. She has the advantage if only slightly.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Each curse is filled to the point with spite as the man tried to keep himself, but even then his feet slid across the ground as Kaede attack without mercy. "I'll make you pay!" She roared, cursing internally as a vector to his head was again blocked. It didn't matter though; she'd find a way to make him pay for everything he did. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" With each grunt he's pushed back further and further and even if he tried to break away her vectors were just too long for him to put any distance from. Harsher! The blows hit and slash and connect with the flying orbs. Harsher! Harsher! Harsher!

*SLASH!*

And at last a single vector manages to break though the defenses partially and cut him vertically across the chest. "Uga!" Falling backwards as the blood flies into the air, it's not a deep wound but it does prove something. However good those orbs were, they truly weren't perfect. Even if she had to keep cutting the same wound again and again, she'd make sure, absolutely positively sure that this man paid for his actions. But suddenly Kaede found the scruff of her dress grasped in his hand, blood leaking across his front but pure murdered that matched her own in his eyes. "Don't fucking underrate me Diclonius!"

*BAM!* With her vectors deflected by the orbs there was little she could do but close her eyes as the fist slammed into her face. Another blow, again unstopped because of the orbs slammed into her face again, the knuckles now red with her blood. Deciding that the orbs were pressing too much difficulty against her, Kaede ducked as the next fist swerved, brushing past Kaede's pink locks. Whatever happened to the whole 'keep your distance when fighting a Diclonius?' Back in the good days the worst thing she ever had to worry about was close up tungsten bullets. Now people were coming at her with freaking weapons that seemed closer to a science fiction movie, though her vectors kind of fit in the same category too she guessed. The tides changed, taking Kaede's slight decrease in defenses, the Shrapnel Orb blasted, none of them hitting Kaede but the force and suddenness of it pushing her back. Taking quick action, the other orbs begin to pound on her while her vectors lashed out to keep them away from her, blue light flashing without pause around her.

*CLASH!* Vector met orb before a blinding light of blue obscured the senses, the so und of two bodies sliding across the duty ground before the smoke finally cleared. "S-Sedral!" A woman's voice broke out offering a helping hand that he swatted away. "I don't need your fucking assistance." There was another, much larger gash across his upper chest, his other hand holding the wound as fresh blood leaked through his fingers. "Just stay the fuck out of my way…"

Kaede wasn't unscathed either; there was a severe burn on her front as she coughed up dust. "Haa…Haa…Haa. I…won't forgive you."

"Tsk…you've outlived your purpose now." With a quick flex of his fingers, two of the Light Orbs came out, sparkling ominously at her. The push had thrown them both back so that Sedral was no longer in rage of her 12 meter vectors. It was apparently something that Sedral had been waiting for because a deep grin had spread over his face. Her vectors came up defensively, something had only made Sedral's grin widen even more. Not sure what to expect, Kaede wasn't about to attack just yet. It was a good thing too because if she hadn't put up her defenses, she'd be a burned crisp. The Light orbs suddenly shot forth of fury of blue light that crashed against her vectors at break neck speed. Hardly two seconds had passed before Kaede's entire body was obscured by the smoke while the orbs kept blasting her with those strange burning lights. "Hahahahaha! Hehahahaha! Heh! Heh! Heh! Hahahaha!" Laughing all the while, another two Light Orbs broke out from the original so that a total of five joined together and proceeded to bombard Kaede in a hellish inferno of cerulean brightness. "Kehahahahaha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hahahahaha! " There was nothing that could even be seen, the smoke cloud had grown so large it even covered the torn up house.

Gripping the Shrapnel Orb, Sedral tossed it into the burning inferno and smirked as the loud sound of exploding small metal pieces filled his ears. "Fucking Diclonius…now where's that other…huh?" His look for Nana didn't take long for the Siplitet was already over his head, attempting to strike one of her vectors across his shoulders. While valiant, it didn't hold up to the reflexes of the Light Orbs that sprung from their place and smacked the vector away. "Still around eh? I thought you'd be smart and get away to prolong your now incredibly short life." Sedral chided crossing his arms. "Number Seven, A.K.A. Nana. Is there a reason you only attacked my shoulder? You should go for something lethal, like me head. But you're too much of a fucking weakling to even do that. I admire your courage though; you are a shit load braver than half these fucking soldiers here. However…"

*BOOM!* Unexpected Nana felt a blow behind her as piece of metal flew into her back. "...With that level of skill and power you can't so much as fucking touch me." He growled stepping harshly on her head where she had fallen writhing in agony. "Bullshit Siplitet, hurts doesn't it? I told you already we've been preparing this for years, for the soul purpose of taking you creatures down. Now fuckers…aim."

The guns pointed at her head while Sedral removed his foot. Too weak. Nana was for too weak to even more much less get out her vectors. "Aim…fire!"

*riiip!*

"Huh?" Of course Sedral was surprised, the rest of the soldiers had been ripped apart by some unseen force, one he could only assume had been vectors. Quickly turning to look at Nana whose face was just as surprised and just as pain filled. The only other Diclonius around was Lucy whom as far as he knew should be dead. It wasn't her, instead some newcomers had arrived. "So this is what we come up to, huh?"

A man in a thin blue coat with pitched black haired and black chains circling around him accompanied by a silver haired Diclonius. In short, Relatus and Eneva had come to save the day.

* * *

"Relatus, I'll try and help out Nana and and Kaede, think you can handle him?" Eneva asked. Relatus gave a curt nod before the chains flew out at him. Easily thinking his orb would deal with the chains, he's not prepared for the true nature of how Relatus' chains work. While Sedral knows that they are connected by magnets, he didn't think about the fact that the orbs may be able to block and break apart the chains, unlike vectors, which were thrown backwards, the chains broke apart but into smaller pieces and only came in closer to his body. Soon enough Sedral's entire body was being surrounded by the black chains that circled around him. Every time his orbs broke them apart, they only came in closer in smaller pieces and got in a bit closer. These pieces were also in a sense not dangerous alone and so the Light Orbs didn't perceive it as much of a threat as the much longer chains.

Meanwhile Eneva had picked up nana gently with her vectors and was heading into the smoke where she could only hope Kaede was still alive. "Kaede! Are you *cough* in there? Are you alright?" Eneva yelled. A pain filled choke of "Eneva?"Answered back. A testament of her own increased power, Kaede had taken the full force of Sedral's attack and thanks to the power of her vectors was beaten, shaken and burned but still able to stand. "You and Relatus came?" She asked.

"We ran into Kouta and the others along the way, Kaede we've got a major problem in Kamakura city. There are at least 200 armed soldiers out there killing Diclonius. They're being led by some woman, they've got these powerful tungsten bullets. We aren't doing so well out there, we really need your help."

"I'm in a bit of situation right how myself." Kaede answered. "I can heal myself with my vectors but I'm going to be out of stamina. There's no way I can take that guy on if I get any weaker."

"Don't worry about it, let us take care of him."

"Gah!" The black chains wrapped around his throat, blocking his wind pipe, they came upon his arms and bound them behind his back. "Ugah! Agh! B-Bastard! Back off now before I…guh…agh…kill you."

"It's a bit of a different fight now isn't it?" Relatus taunted, squeezing tighter.

"Ah! Un-Unforgivable wretch! Stay the…ugh…fuck out of my way! I don't…ugh….gah!...have time to deal with you! Fine then bastard! Agh…gah! If you want to get in my way I'll just have to get rid of you. Shame to do this on a fellow human."

"Relatus watched out!" Nana cred as one of the orbs flew at him. The chain caught it right before several pieces of shrapnel lodged into his gut when it blew up. "Damn!" He roared clutching his stomach and dropping the chains from Sedral's body. Eneva sent in a stream of her arms at the dirty blonde man, angrily muttering as her vectors were deflected by his orbs. However Sedral wasn't exactly in a good situation himself. He had taken the blunt of some damage as well, was weak and was now faced with even more opponents. The soldiers were dead and he was out on the creek without a paddle. "Diclonius…" He muttered his hand coming out as a third orb came flying. They instantly tensed up while Sedral gripped it. Thick rage came over his face but he seemed to think different of his actions soon after. The orb disappeared into his vest as he picked out his cell phone.

"Mistress Coroana…" he said, eyes still viciously locked on his opponents who decided it was better to keep their distance. "I've got a bit of an issue here. The fucking idiots for soldiers are dead while Lucy, Number 7, Relatus and Eneva are here right now."

"Hm, get back here, we can use you at the front lines right now." Sensa's voice spoke said seriously. Quickly hanging up, one of the Light Orbs floated in front of him. "Be careful Relatus…" Kaede muttered, putting a vector out. Not even his chains could stop those deadly lights if they fired. But Sedral had a different thought in mind as he turned around, his back to them. Kaede was the only person who even had a clue of what he was doing. The only reason she even expected it was because it so casual and she had firsthand experience with it too. "Shit! Close your eyes!" She yelled unknowingly widening her own eyes to look at them.

*FLASH!*

"God!" Relatus roared, putting his hand to his face while the bright blue light obscured his vision. The same kind of response came from the girls, and they could clearly hear the heavy footsteps of Sedral leaving, the sound vanishing somewhere. "Ah! I can't see!" Eneva cried trying to open her eyes and instantly shutting them again when they began to burn. "Son of a bitch!" Eneva's reaction was agreed by them all but of course much like Bandou had told Kaede in their second battle, if there was one thing that vectors didn't work again, it was pure bright untainted light. At the very least, Kouta, Kanae and the others were hopefully safe.

* * *

Whether through coincidence or some strange intuition, Hector was suddenly awoken out of a small nap. "Hm? Something is going on outside…I kind of want to see what it is? But I can't, I can't get out of this chair, oh such a shame. I hope they come in soon, maybe they'll let me out. Heh…Heh…Heh…"

As before his hand less arm had begun to throb more and more, and it was now that he begun to take notice of it.

"Eh? What's this, how quaint? Does this have anything to do with my robotic appendage? Oh how wonderful, does this have anything to do with dear Kaede? Maybe it's just a reaction to the arm that Jaegar made. How wonderful…how wonderful…how wonderful."

"Hey Aso! What's going on out there?" One of the doctors yelled coming up at the front office of the asylum. "I keep hearing some commotion outside."

"Are you kidding man, keep those doors locked and the patience in. I don't know exactly what the whole deal is but from what Doctor Hedeki told me a bunch of solders are killing off Diclonius and vise versa it's absolutely crazy." "Diclonius?" The other one answered, wiping a bead of sweat off of his face. They all knew what Diclonius were ever since the incident that happened two years ago. They couldn't say how much they liked the species but at the same time they understood their predicament in the facility. Anybody would be timid around creatures who were known to rip humans apart with invisible hands. It could be said that they respected the Diclonius as any person would respect a person but, some of them just wanted to keep their distance. However down right killing them, even they found that to be a revolting thought.

"Listen up." The head of the asylum said, a burly man in his late 40s balding at the top. "Keep your cool and remain calm. The more rowdy things get, the rowdier the patience will get. There's nothing we can do right now and why I have nothing against these girls, we have our own problems. Most importantly, and for the love of God I can't stress this enough. Keep a close eye on Patient #72, I don't even want to think of what would happen if Hector Havenfield got back out in the open."

* * *

The Siplitet barely had time to cry out her friend's name before she too was blasted to the side, shrapnel in her body and face and her body motionless. A beaten Sedral walked out, glaring daggers at the other Siplitets who began to back away before being shot apart randomly by the soldiers. They didn't want anything to do with this, they had nothing against the human race despite their days at the facility. Some had begun to hold deep friendships with the humans and it was nice to be accepted. Being shot at, killed for apparently no reason than the fact that they exist was a frightening feeling for them. "S-Sedral! You're wounds!" one soldier yelled trying to help him out but as with most people he merely pushed him away. "I don't need your fucking help. Where's Mistress Coroana?"

"Sedral." A strict voice spoke, the front lines of the soldiers sliding away so that Sensa could walk through. "What happened to you?"

"Had some trouble…" He answered nonchalantly as if embarrassed he had been unable to take on 4 different opponents and the fact that he had nearly taken down three on his own. She didn't berate him but gave a quick order for the soldiers to continue shooting the Diclonius. "I have a question though for you Coroana. The ones at the house said that their friend, a human too, was killed by a man in a black hood." The look on Sensa's face could only be described an utter confusion. "A man in a black hood?" She asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Of course…you know who I'm talking about." Sedral answered sternly.

"Shade." She uttered coldly. "We have a strict order to not kill humans except for on two accounts. They get in the way of our job and jeopardize us, or you use that third orb of yours, something even you do your best to resist using. It's a select creed that we as a group have lived by and if he's broken that rule."

"Of course we have no proof if he did it, but their description of him seemed pretty spot on." Sedral replied crossing his arms. "Where is he right now?"

"He should be on the outskirts of 'The Arch', but of course there's no way we can make contact with him, nor with Elendora."

"Fuck. It's something we'll have to worry about later, I'm guessing Elendora is getting the offensive weaponry for 'The Arch' ready?"

"Correct Sedral, but it seems we've got some word that a few Diclonius are heading to the Arch itself, led by Lahtela Leila."

"Kahaha! Then we can count her and the others to be dead by the next hour. Hahahahaha!"

* * *

"I've got such a bad feeling about this." Leila though, walking with another four Diclonius, most of them young adults and whom she had known personally at the facility. They were walking along a wide river pathway that was enlarging into a massive lake, something of which there seemed to be in the middle of it. She had been told by the others that a lot of the soldiers seemed to have come from this area.

"Be careful, all of you." She commanded, the Siplitets nodding in agreement. "What on earth is going on here? I feel like there's some massive underneath us."

"Someone's over there?" One said pointing.

"A soldier?" Leila asked looking and felt her face lose most of its color. A soldier would've been great, amazing and welcoming. "Everyone…we need to get out of here right now." She whispered. Too late, vectors flew and shockingly missed and Leila saw before her very eyes as one of the Diclonius was killed instantly, a hand straight through the chest. No sound but heavy breathing came from hooded figure before he turned…

And slaughtered the rest.

* * *

Author's notes: Another chapter up, enjoy.


	19. First Act Of Cruelty III

Leila didn't dare move or make a sound because honest to God she's scared to death of the person in front of her. There's nothing she can do to him, he had proven that far too easily in their first fight, hell if one could call it a fight anyways. Five seconds, that's how long it had taken for him to kill the Diclonius around her. In those short few seconds, the ones she had come with now laid with blank expressions of contorted pain, hearts and necks crushed. She couldn't run away from him, he'd already proven that he could catch up to her. In short, she was absolutely at the mercy of this wicked hooded man.

Wrong!

She had to tell herself that, it wasn't wrong, she was alive right? This son of a bitch had killed Nazomi and made her believe that she could be saved. Perhaps there was no way that she could stop him, she'd bad damned if she'd just run away now. Vectors flying around her, Leila knew she couldn't beat him head on in any possible way whatsoever. She didn't even think she could beat him, in all truth Leila Lahtela's death was only being paused. The moment Shade willed it, she would be dead, quickly, painfully, who knew? However, she couldn't just let him kill her, not without a fight…not without a single damn bloody fight! She can do nothing, everything is against her, and so she only has one single choice.

Try.

Keeping her concentration at its fullest, she sets her mind on pure defense, there's no way she can land a hit yet, or perhaps ever so it's more important to keep herself safe. It's a wise decision because if she wasn't paying attention, she'd have a hole in her chest right now. Watching the hand, her breath is nearly taken away as she ducks the swipe of his other hand, breathing heavily. Just like before his movements are precise, deadly and unnaturally inhuman. Not once can she ever falter, she can't even risk making an attack because the moment she misses, she'll be at his mercy. Seat pours from her face as a foot comes to her face, brush past her shoulders and then swerving to the left. Shocked, Leila again swerved to avoid the next kick and jumps back, trying to put some distance between her and Shade. By the time the distance is made, it's already covered a short second later, fist rushing at her face.

*Whoosh!*

How long can she keep dodging this, it's taking everything out of her, and she's panting so heavily? The fact that she's lasted this long is a testament to her own durability but it's only a ruse, she can't last forever. It's the problem with fighting Shade now, if she lets go of her defense she'll die, yet she can't attack without doing so. Yet, his reflexes are so great that the chances of her hitting him is nearly zero. "Damn!" She cursed, another nearly deadly blow missing her. She can't last forever; certain Shade knows that so maybe he's just taunting her? He never speaks, his face is never shown, and he always has this aura of pure deadliness. Who is he? She doesn't know, nobody knows who hinds behind that hooded figure. All she knows is one single thing, she is being hunted. This man does not stop, he attack, relentless without a moment's hesitation. Nothing is safe against him, not even the smallest child. He has murdered, he is a murderer without question.

This man killed Nazomi.

"BASTARD!" She can't die, and even if she did she'd go out fighting. Swarms of hellish arms lash out at Shade whom, perhaps for the first time, is being pushed back. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Leila doesn't let go for an instant, she can't now because if she does it'll be the end of her. He arms are avoided but they come close, so very close that they almost hit their target. With a quick swipe of her arms, Shade jumps, flipping into the air and twisting his body around so that even in midair he avoids the arms, not that Leila's surprised really and throws his fist down. Like before it's a narrow miss and again Leila reacts to throw absolutely everything at him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" She was forced to believe that she could save Nazomi, that poor girl who died in agony. What hurts Leila most of all about her death is how she believes that Nazomi died believing there was hope. How could she ever forgive herself? No. There was no possible way she could let this bastard live now. The only thing she'd even regret now is not giving him the most painful death imaginable.

Leila might not be able to hit him, but in her anger and deadliness, she keeps him at bay. It's the best the Finnish woman has ever done against him. "Bastard! Everything you did!"

"…Vectors…water…world…" The he starts mumbling incoherently, freaking nutcase. It only enrages the aristocratic woman further. "What do you even have to say? Son of a bitch! Why don't you mumble some apologizes of the poor girl you murdered! Bastard!"

"…Girl…killed..was…there. I am…here…"

"Bastard…" Leila whispered murderously. "Why can't I hit him! Am I that weak? I was strong before, is he just that much superior to me? Damn! Damn! DAMN!" Leila isn't weak though, in fact if she was fighting the way she was now, she would've beaten Kaede in their first match. She's actually doing very well for herself, better than most Diclonious would've done. The problem isn't that she is weak, the problem is that Shade is vastly superior to her. Leila is going against something that can hardly be described as human, there's no need for her to be upset that's she losing.

*CRACK!* And at last her defenses are passed and her arm is snapped in half falling limp at her side. Nothing can help her now, she did well in the beginning but it's over. Unable to react or even thinking of reacting, the fist slams into her face. "Gah!" With a loud cough, poor Leila slams into the ground, spitting up dirt and blood. Walking up to her, Leila sees the blank whites where she can only assume is his eyes looking down at her. Those whites, certainly it'll be the last thing she ever sees in the world. Lifting her up, Shade holds her up before slamming his fist repeatedly against her body. *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* Unable to do anything about it either, Leila swallows her want to scream in pain and takes each blow. In one feeble attempt of lifting a vector is only reward by the second snapping of her arm. "Why don't you…guh…at least get the audacity to show your own face…" She growled.

"…"

"Kuh…of course…bastard."

"You are…Leila..Lahtela…"

"Did you just figure that out again?" She retorted angrily

*BAM!*

Pain…she's not new to it but it's something that is filled with memories of agony. Memories of her time being raped and how utterly defenseless and bare she had been. This was like this time though, thankfully with a little bit of pride still intact.

*BAM!*

So painful…so utterly humiliating and painful. It brings a small tear to her eyes knowing that there is absolutely nothing she can do now. *BAM!* Why is she even alive right now? Why hasn't she fallen into the pits of end? Why hasn't death taken its sweet arms around her and taken poor Leila Lahtela away? It hurts; it hurts so bad Taken into that shitty facility, dirty and unkempt, raped by those assholes. *BAM!* She hardly even feels the blows now, eyes are filled with tears of her greatest regret and its only when she's dropped back to the ground that she come back to her senses. "Agh! Done yet…you bastard?"

"…"

*SLAM!* Ribs break from the force of the kick but pain is something that's long gone in the past. "I can't do anything can I? I couldn't stop myself from being raped and now look at me. On the ground spitting up dirt and blood, such a shameful thing. This is completely un-aristocratic…this is…" Leila, begins crying, eyes watering over at her great loss, the torture she feels is not physical but mental. "Oh God I'm…I'm…how long…have I held this inside of me? This pain filled regrets of mine? I'm…so miserable. Oh God…how long have I been here, keeping these tears from running down my face? How long…do I have to stay here…and be reminded of that hell? Oh God…I'm…I'm just a peasant in the world. This cruel unforgiving world.

Oh dear...I'm pathetic aren't I?"

*BAM!*

"I'm really…pathetic aren't I? I couldn't do anything, I can't help others and I can't help myself. Tsk…heh! Why am I crying?"

*BAM!"

"Do I…feel sorry? I guess I do, I guess I never paid much attention to how others felt until now? I'm such a dirty peasant aren't I? Heh! I was wrong about it all wasn't I? Damn you Lucy, look what you've gone and done…heh. I guess it would be a lie if I said I wasn't happy with the time I spent with you guys. Heh…damn little Queen. Heh. *BAM!* "Stupid peasants…heheheh."

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

She doesn't lift a finger top stop him and when he's done, her arms are broken, her shoulders are broken, her legs are broken and her face is a bloody mess. It hurts, definitely now that has to think about it. "Keh…done yet?" Leila whispered, Shade gazing down at her. "You know, I hope your proud of yourself, killing children and stuff. Are you proud of yourself? Huh?"

"…"

"Tsk…trying to talk to you is just a bother."

"…You..are Leila. Leila…Lathela. I have…met…you. You are…Leila…Lahtela."

"Smart one…" She growled.

"…P…io…c…n…"

"Excuse me?" She mumbled, the man making absolutely no sense at all.

"n…iv…e…"

"Tsk…it would be nice if I my moments were said by someone who made sense." Leila thought angrily.

"P…fe…io…n"

"…Bastard."

"You…can't…Leila…Lahtela…I won't…"

"I don't even have to bother with you any more, think you can just end it now?"

"Per…n…u…i…le…" But even Leila knows that something is severely wrong with Shade and not because he can't speak correctly. Something is deadly wrong with him, something that scares her on a deep emotional level but she can't explain it fully. All she knows is that right at the moment, Shade is an incredibly frightening man. Why? She can't explain it, but there is something severely dangerous about this man.

*STAB!*

* * *

"Huh?" On the ground, the grass soaks with her blood where his hand clutches her heart and squeezes, crushing it with in his palm. A small trial of red drips from her mouth and slides across her cheek. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything could I? I couldn't save Nazomi and I couldn't save myself. I'm just a dirty pathetic little peasant, unfit to even call myself an aristocrat." The thought brings another set of tears down her face. "Oh God I'm…so sorry but I…" But, she does think of something good. Though short, her life became much happier when she started helping Kaede. She never appreciated it much before but, she had to admit it was much better than her life at the facility, both in and out of the chains. Yes, it was a good life wasn't it? It was those so called peasants that accepted her and proven her wrong.

"Heh…Hehehe…Hehehe…Heheh…" The laughter slowly dies away until at last there is nothing. Leila Lahtela's eyes are watery but blank now, starring without seeing up at the sky. Shade himself, done with his work gets up, hands newly fresh with the Finnish woman's blood and this time with true intentions of chaos on his minds. He doesn't do anything about the fallen Diclonius, but instead walks back down to the elevator that leads to the core of 'The Arch', never passing even a single momentary glance to the person he had just killed.

* * *

"Shade?" Elendora asked watching him come into the doors. She notices his bloody hands but considering he acted as the defense for 'The Arch' itself, she's surprised. "I guess you handled any of the problems outside, thanks Shade. The final components are nearly ready, I just need to start up the engines and have the radar start pinpointing the Diclonius signature. Think you can head to the second floor and see how the readings are doing?

Hm, weaponry system is 100% operational. Defense shield is 100% operational. Core driver is 100% operational. It would seem all that the values are in check? Shade?"

Shade hadn't moved an inch from where he had been standing.

"Shade, please head down to the second floor, I need to make sure everything is fine." Elendora said again. Shade still didn't move, again she wasn't exactly surprised, he hardly took any orders past Sensa and even then that was barely. "Well…when you get a chance just head down there, eh?" But Shade did start to move, directly to Elendora herself. "Hey? Is something wrong Shade, I just wanted you to head down to the Second Floor. Everything should be optimal now but I'd like it if you…GAH!" Elendora was just as surprised as anyone else would've been when Shade's arm slid into her gut. "Sh-Shade…?"

"..."

"Sh-Shade…why are you…?"

"…"

"…Why are…y-you doing this?"

"…"

"…Wh-Why?" Unable to last any longer, Elendora slides off his arm and lands in a puddle of her own blood, shaking profusely. Unable to turn her head, she merely looks up at angle, watching Shade as he starts to click upon her own laptop. "I should've known…something like this would happen. I knew you were bad from the very start. Damn…" Passing a quick glance to her, Shade decided to finish her off. Violently slamming on the back of her neck, Elendora's neck snapped clear in two, eyes wide as her life…much like Leila's life only a few minutes ago…slowly ebbed away.

"…" Shade, stood over her body, head bowed, body hunched over with his fingers dripped with his prey's blood. "…Heh…" There is a sound coming from his mouth, whatever that might be at the time. "Heh…Heh…" Can it be…laughter? Is he enjoying the fact that he's killed them? "Heh…Heh…Heh…" Yes it's definitely a form of a laughter, but it's a bit different than most laughter. It's sinister and intelligible. Yes, Shade is laughing right now and the only reason anyone would even call it laughter is because that's the closest the sound can be related towards. "Heh…Keh…Heheheh.

Don't…understand? This is…deserve. I…know what I…this is…deserve. This is…what…deserve. Everyone…deserves…everyone…this…is…"

What does Shade represent something very dangerous that's for certain.

"Can't…must…I can't…I can't…I can't…"

Dangerous, every single person whose seen him says the same thing. This man is a very dangerous person.

"…There…is…that…deserves…everyone…deserves…to…that…which…comes…I…see…they…and…come…to…I…see..nothing…that…these…deserves…there…is…heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!"

There is something in the air. Something very dangerous.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Keahahahahaha! Haaahahaha! There! There! There! I…There! Hahahaha! Ha! Hahahaha! Keahahahahaha!" Shade laughs manically as he types frantically on the computer, head tilted back and booming this laughter of incomprehensible nature. "Kahahahahaha! Heh! Heh! Heh! There…I…deserves!

Hahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Heh! Heh!

"That…which…I…must…deserves…everyone."

And the laughter continues to echo.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter done!


	20. Second Act Of Cruelty I

"Are you alright Kaede?" Eneva asked as the Queen removed the vector from Relatus' wounds, panting heavily. "I've used my vectors teal myself and everyone else up but I'm really weak right now. I'll need to rest up for a bit before I can even try to start fighting." Kaede answered back in deep heaves of her chest. What a fight that had been, of course even Kaede knew that this was only the beginning. At least Kouta, Kanae and the others were safe, she knew that Kouta would his best to keep them away from danger. Still, she desperately wanted to see them to but as long as people were coming after her, she was only going to put them in more danger.

"Any idea who that man was?" Relatus asked, bringing his chains together again and wrapping them around his waist. Eneva was in agreement there as well, she too wanted to know who he was.

"I heard the soldiers call him Sedral." Kaede replied back, thinking of how this single man managed to take her own even in an augmented state. Her vectors which had been around two meters at the beginning had grown to about five meters during the long months of practice. Then in pure rage and regret that these bastards had killed Nazomi and were willing to hurt even more of her friends and family, she had nearly lost it. An explosion of power truly worthy of the Queen of the Diclonius. She had to admit it, what humans lacked in power they certainly had in technology, stuff like this never would've happened in the old days. Then again, in the old days she would've been breaking everyone's blood vessels and even thinking of going back to the facility to save someone would've been completely out of the 'Old Lucy's' character.

"If I could just have ten minutes to catch my breath and relax my body, I should be able to get going." Kaede assured. "In the meanwhile think you can explain what's exactly going on right now?"

"Entire groups of soldiers, ones with powerful weapons like tungsten bullets have joined together, there being led by some woman. I'm fairly certain the entire thing has been planned, perhaps for a long time because they're just too prepared. They've gotten together, they have the weapons to take on vectors, and this is something that was not forged together in a few weeks or even months. The Diclonius never stood a chance, it was like a surprise attack and by the time they managed to get together, it was too late. I've also heard something about an 'Arch', though I have no idea what that might be. Before we ran into Kouta and the others we also ran into Leila who was taking a few Diclonius to a specific area. I'm not sure exactly where but I can only trust her judgment." Relatus replied.

"You shouldn't worry about Kouta or Kanae." Eneva said. "They'll certainly remain safe and out of harm's way."

"I do hope so." Kaede mumbled. "I have a question to ask. This group, were any of them attacking humans?"

"Well actually no." Eneva answered. "Anyone who got in their way was put down but as long as they didn't interfere they were left alone. It was a bit surprising, especially if they were willing to kill an innocent life like Nazomi."

"That's what I thought too." Kaede mumbled. "Sedral made it quite clear that the only people to be killed were I and Nana. He even went as far as to kill his own men when they threatened to rape Yuka's mother and he even let Kanae go with Kouta despite being a Diclonius. He seemed quite surprised when I told him that the hooded man had killed Nazomi. I didn't think it was true at first but I don't think he or his group knows that Nazomi was killed by one of his people. Well, I'm feeling a bit better; I'm heading to Kamakura city and seeing if I can't stop this madness once and for all."

"Good luck, we'll try to keep the other Diclonius protected." Eneva offered. Nodding her head, Kaede took in a deep breath and slowly walked over to Kamakura city, not knowing what exactly she'd be facing. Nor did she know that she'd be facing something much worse than just foes. She'd be facing an opposition, a total change in her life that would affect her for as long as he lived. Kaede isn't walking to her foes, she's walking to cruelty and had she truly known this, she might've made different plans.

* * *

"I can't get in touch with Elendora." Sensa muttered, turning the knobs on the radio to make sure they were in correct check. "I thought by now she'd have 'The Arch" ready."

"Shall I go down there and see what's up?" Sedral offered, raising a hand and giving a quick flick of his wrist. A barrage of bullets hit a few unfortunate horned girls, the tungsten bullets passing through their defenses like butter and ending their poor lives. Sensa shook her head, gazing out over the city. "You're the trump card right now in this battle. These lesser Siplitets might not be a threat but if the Queen comes, we'll need you at the front lines."

"Ha! Whatever you say Mistress Coroana, the little bitch got lucky last time." Sedral said gleefully, sending in two Light Orbs that ripped apart another girl without hesitation. "Fuckers got the better of me at the house; it'll be different this time." With a quick snap of his fingers the orbs returned back to him, their blue lights shining dimly around his palm. "However, despite a few mishaps everything is going as planned isn't it Mistress Coroana? Years of planning and preparation all for this one point."

"S-Sir! Sedral! Sensa!"

"Eh? The hell is it?" Sedral growled. He had a real disliking when soldiers, people who were trained to be fearless started to cower. He was answered quick enough when he saw the very familiar shade of pink, crimson red eyes and the absolute feeling of a woman's wrath. Kaede. "Oh ho! You came out fast didn't you? I see you even healed up your wounds, that are a problematic case really. Next time I'll blow off your fucking head, won't be able to heal that now will you?" Sedral mocked, though Sensa narrowed her eyes. Kaede didn't have to be told, she could tell that this woman was the mastermind behind this whole charade. Taking a step forward, she was instantly greeted by Sedral, standing in front of his boss. "Eh now, don't think you can just come in at any time you please. If you want to get to Sensa that's all fine by me, but you'll have to get by me first."

"More than happy to." The Queen answered back, a whirlwind of dirty and debris flying around her. A small metallic object flew in midair, debris of some sort. Smiling wickedly, Sedral made a mocking beckoning motion with his hand. The object hovered for a moment, turned so that the point was facing them and fired. It rushed, speeding at an amazing velocity and rushing past Sedrals' head to hit Sensa. Reacting immediately, the Light Orbs flew at it, blocking the attack in a spark of indigo light. "Bitch!" Sedral muttered, a small stream of red running down Sensa's cheek whom for the most part hardly seemed to notice it. "It really amazes me, that there are people out there who are even worse than me." Kaede responded, crossing her arms almost arrogantly. "I'm a murderer and even I admit that, but you guys? You stand around declaring this so called revenge against Diclonius and safety for humans when you've been killing all of them just the same. Oh I've heard about the whole, we'll only kill the humans if they get in the way, but what about Tasaki Nazomi? She was a human, she didn't get in the way either but your group killed her anyways.

You people…sicken me to no end."

They didn't say anything for a moment, so Kaede continued.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you killing the Diclonius, aren't they just as innocent as the rest?"

"Innocent?" Sensa replied, lifting her head so that she was looking down on Kaede. "Is it innocence when your horned people murder families and take lives? In retrospect what we are doing is no different from what you have done in the past, Lucy. We are taking revenge on our losses, by strictly cutting out the lives of those are meant to be cut."

"Tsk, the worse part about this is, you probably have every right to hate the Diclonius and your actions are justifiable. If you had taken your revenge on those who had committed the deeds, I'd be more understanding. But killing Nazomi, killing these Diclonius who had nothing to do with your pain. I can never, ever forgive any of you for what you've done."

"Acting the hero huh?" Sedral countered. "Say whatever you wish to Queen, but the point still remains that I'm going to burn you into a cinders!" Waving his hand, the Light orbs broke apart and without warning fired their beams rapidly at her. As before hardly seconds had passed before Kaede was obscured by the smoke until with a quick snap the orbs stopped firing and joined together. "Heh…what?" As the some cleared, Kaede stood there, arms crossed across her chest with a few burn marks on her shoulders but besides that, she was hardly hurt at all.

"Hey. Hey. Hey now…" Sedral began. "Let's not get over our heads now woman. Just because you manage to hold up against that little bit."

"Then why don't you come at me with full force then." Kaede retorted, regretting her actions a bit when the orbs split into five again, blue light radiating from the center outwards. "As you wish Diclonius." Kaede didn't try to block the blasts this time, instead she kicked off the ground, doing her vest to avoid the blasts and blocking only the ones that were necessary. Already she was beginning to sweat, damn her and her big mouth, what the hell was she thinking? "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Where's that confidence you had earlier?"

"Shit!" Kaede cursed, one of the beams passing over her shoulders before the gleaming lights emerged on her. The city filled with the electrical symphony of beams, dust clouds obscuring Kaede as usual before disappearing. She hadn't faired that well this time around, panting heavily and on one knee, she starred spitefully up at him. Yet, she rose back to her feet and struck her vectors out, a torrent of pitiless fury smash against Sedral's defenses without stop. His confidence fell as he felt the knowing truth of being pushed back. "Bitch!" He yelled, sparks flying around his body as his orbs flash around his body. It's becoming harsher again, the orbs flashing wildly to defend against the arms. Harsher! Harsher! Harsher!

*Slash!* A small cut again his shoulder.

*Slish!* Another minor cut on his leg.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" He roared.

*SLASH!* Then at last, his chest spurts out a stream of red, Sedral collapsing to his knees and holding his hand over his wound. "Guh!"

"Aim….!" One of the soldiers ordered, the guards lifting their weapons.

"Get off!" Sedral yelled, surprising them. "If I want some fucking assistance, I'll ask for it! Fuckers!"

Startled, they lowered their guns while Sedral got back up, his chest now holding three distinctive deep cuts on his chest. Eyes glaring, something dropped down to his palm, the strange double X orb. Sensa narrowed her eyes while Kaede prepared herself for whatever might come. Yet again Sedral thought differently and returned the orb. What kind of weapon was it that even Sedral refused to use it? Well right now it was one less thing for her to worry about.

* * *

A loud crash rang in his ears, nearly making him jump out of his chair and onto the floor. "What the hell was that?" The head of the institution yelled feeling the entire room suddenly shake uncontrollably. "Huh? Dear me is there an earthquake? Whoa!" Another heavy push, his belongings crashing around his office until another loud shake sent him hurtling off of his chair and onto the floor. "Ah! Dear me! Dear me!" Lifting a feeble hand he reached up to the microphone.

"Attention! Attention! His voice called out. "Someone telling what the hell is going on here!"

The only discernable sound he could hear were people yelling and the rushing of something dangerous.

"Holy…gas…the gas is…ding. The gas is…spread…ing."

"Gas spreading?" The man thought. What the hell did that mean? "Listen up! Head out any exits, remain calm staff! Keep the other patience in line stop acting so unnecessary!" Several loud booms echoed on his front office door which upon opening it was suddenly knocked out of the way by four down right scared doctors. "Close the door! Close the fucking door! Shit! Shit!" They yelled, he could see what they meant, green gas was filling all around the institution, and he could already fill his lungs working against him. Shutting the doors instantly, the middle aged man went into a coughing fit, trying to lift up a window to get some fresh air in. Going back to the mic, he nearly lost balance as another ground ripping shake hit the area. "Attention all staff! Remain calm! Remain calm!" He quickly pointed at the doctors. "Check on the security cameras, see if you can't find something that's causing this mess!"

"Y-Yes sir." They said.

"Damn it! Remain calm everyone. Open the secondary vents and let the gas run through there if you can! Head to the exits if can!"

*BOOM!*

"Dear me!" He yelled flat on his back and getting painfully back up.

"Almost every corridor is filled with gas, I can't see a damn thing." One of the doctors mumbled, eyeing the screens closely. "Most of the gas has dissipated from the hallway that we came from sir, someone's coming I can't get a good view on them. Probably one of the doctors go and see."

"Alright." The head of the institution muttered, beginning to turn the knob and open it.

"Wait! Holy shit don't!" The doctor suddenly screamed just as the head of the office and the doctors were slammed roughly against the walls from some unseen force, sliding mundanely to the floors. On the floor, the middle aged man picked himself up, attempting to look up to see something that turned his blood cold. "O-oh God no. Please dear God no… Pleaese..please..please. Oh please tell me is isn't so…"

"Salutations my friends, I do hope you're having a good time." Hector Havenfield said with a merry little smile walking past the elder man and into the back of the room. He came upon a small safe in the rear of which the handle began to shake uncontrollably before popping off. The doors slowly slid open and Hector pulled something out, something which resembled horribly like an arm. "Shit…" The head utterer. "Oh shit…no! Please this can't be happening. How did this happen? Weren't the defenses measures good? Certainly they had to have been good, something like this couldn't have happened." But his words were as false as they could be, Hector Havenfield, one of the most corrupt and dangerous men on the planet had escaped. The metal hand clicked onto besmirched appendage, flexing his fingers instinctively. "Ah…works just like a charm. What an amazing little toy." He said.

"What are you going to do?" The man said, the answer of a chaotic smirk on Hector's face nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Somewhere out there Kaede Lefenair is currently alive. Something is going on in the world, but she's there too. What a wonderful a gracious woman she is. My wonderful daughter who managed to beat me. Oh she is so wonderful…and I wish to kill her. Kill her for making Lyn vanish. For making Lyn not happy. Oh so wonderful…

So…

Very…

Wonderful…"

*BOOM!*

The entire asylum explodes in a furious storm of debris, the glass flying into the sky and the old man's last words echoing on the microphone. "Dear me…dear me…dear me…"

* * *

"Sensa! Coroana Sensa!" A small man, back up mostly for the soldiers tottered over to her. "Something's going on in the north, I've been getting word that something is coming this way!"

"Hm? What?"

"I'm not sure but…from what they told me some crazy man in a red coat is killing everyone in his way."

"The fuck!" Sedral yelled, turning on the spot. Sensa eyes widened on the spot. "A man…in a red coat?" She repeated, a fine drop of sweat falling from her chin.

"Hector Havenfield." Kaede mumbled with a stern nod. "LISTEN!" She suddenly yelled pointing at Sensa who was taken aback. "Get out of here now! Take your soldiers and men and get out now! Havenfield wants me, not any of you. However if you get in his way he'll kill you all. He's not going to let some of your measly soldiers or Siplitets get rid of him. Go on hurry! You may not like me but you know it's true!"

As much as she wanted to disagree, Kaede was right. Even Sensa knew that Hector Havenfield was a very dangerous man. "All forces, retreat at once!" She called out. "I repeat all forces retreat at once."

"They can retreat." Sedral growled, standing his ground. "Very well then Keraux Sedral…" Sensa began. "…good luck."

"Tsk! I don't need fucking luck." He said, while Sensa and the others made a wise tactical retreat. Kaede stood her ground, sweating bullets and looking up at the north. "How about you pay attention!" Sedral roared, firing off a stream of lights and putting Kaede on the edge. Her vectors pushing off the ground so that she literally soared into the air, back flipping and landing on her feet.

"Listen Sedral! Hector only wants me, you're just going to get in the way. He'll kill you too!"

"For some reason you've become very overprotective. Or did you forget that I'm the one who almost put a bullet in your Siplitet friend's head!" He retorted, his shrapnel bomb exploding outwards and a few pieces lodging on to her leg before pulling them back out. "That may be true, but you did let my daughter go and you did save Yuka's mother. I guess you aren't as cruel as I thought."

!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" Sedral screamed, mad and firing a barrage of beams that for most hardly seemed to be aimed at her. He seemed to have momentarily lost it. "You think you understand cruelty? You insufferable little bitch! Do you want to know what cruelty is? Fine then, I'll show you what cruelty is…"

*BAM!* Kaede shocked watched as Sedral was hit in the side by un unknown force, eyes starring with a look of surprise before slamming into a building's window. Kaede, with the chills running down her spine took a deep breath in then out before turning to face what she knew was coming all along. "Long time no see…father." She muttered.

"Heh…Heh…Heh…" Hector stood there, chuckling with the wind blowing his blue hair around. It had been awhile but even now those chaotic golden eyes remained the same. Hector was surrounded by a distorted aura, obviously an effect of his powers which for some reason were even stronger than before. She also noticed the well-connected hand that she had cut off on their first battle. "Kaede Lefenair…" He spoke, his voice drippling with an incomprehensible calm. "Ah…I've been waiting, in that little place; I met a few people, quite interesting. You seem to have done quite well for yourself Kaede, oh you wonderful daughter of mine."

"Most fathers don't go around trying to kill their children." Kaede replied, thinking remarkably of Kurama and how he tried to kill Mariko.

"Ah…is that so? Well you see because of you Lyn is no longer around. Had you not existed, perhaps she would've been happier."

Kaede got ready, the distorted area around Hector growing before the windows of the building behind shattered into a thousand pieces, the sharp glass shooting off at Kaede. Compare to beams of light, pieces of glass were rather simple to hole. Her vectors deflected them so casually that she began to wonder what Hector was planning. What he was planning came soon after and Kaede had to admit thorough the jolt of fear she was kind of impressed. Anybody would be when the massive building was torn apart and huge hunks were thrown at Kaede. Forget stopping these, Kaede's vector kicked her off, her body hovering in the air as the first piece crashed where she had been standing. "Throwing buildings at me, damn!" She thought, quickly flying down as the next zoomed over her head, nearly taking it from her shoulders.

Then just as she landed on her feet, she saw the final piece of debris coming at her.

"…Damn."

*BAM!*

Throwing her vectors in front of her, it was the only thing that saved her life like so many other times. She cusioned the impact, which wasn't saying much in the long run as the piece hurled her into the windows of the complex behind her, throwing her inside and leaving her in a state most unfit. Hector outside smiled just as wickedly as he always did. He watched the smoke billowing where Kaede had been blown into. Even he didn't believe that the Diclonius Queen was dead, no compared to what she had been through this was rather simple. But, Hector also wasn't going to stop and with a crushing force of his powers the debris was blown away, revealing Kaede on the ground, bloody, beaten but miraculously alive.

"A twist of fortune, is a usual ability." She said, remembering those words and comming to realize just how true they were to her.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Wonderful Kaede! Absolutely wonderful! I expected nothing less from the great Queen of the Diclonius!" Hector yelled hands springing out to the side as a low rumbling kicked up the dust around him. "Come on! Hurry! Hurry! Come on my dear daughter hurry!"

"Just like usual huh father?" Kaede mummbled, her vectors swarming around her. "Always managing to find that happiness that took me years to get. Just got to keep going, I can't stop until I've beaten you again Hector."

With one single deep breath to calm her nerves, Kaede's vectors kicked her off and with murderous precision, flew at Hector. Her corporeal arms clashed against the force of the demented man's telekinetic force. A power struggle that for the most part Kaede seemed to be winning, yet as always, for almost every single point in his life Hector only smiled. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful Kaede! Don't stop! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

*BAM!*

The same smile still on his face, Kaede was left dumbfounded was Hector's body was suddenly bown to the side by a tremendous explosion. She hadn't done anything but she had been familar with such a blast for quite a while now. "You son of a bitch!" Sedral roared, standing in a haze of dirt, his entire body ripped and torn and pure vindictiveness on his features. If looks could kill Hector and Kaede would be dead right on the spot. "Fucking Diclonius! Fucking Havenfield! I don't give a fuck who you are! I'll take you all down and make sure none of you ever get up again!"

"Heh...Heh...heh..."

"The hell are you laughing at?" Sedral roared.

"You...are an interesting person." Hector explained. "So interesting."

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" Sedreal muttered.

"Oh no! I mean what I say! You are an interesting man, a very interesting man! I'm glad that people like you still exist in this world. So wonderful!"

"Bastard..."

The three powers stand ready, Kaede's vectors zip around her creating the stormy winds. Hector's powers crush the complexes, debris raining down. Sedral's orbs flash dangerously creating the blue light that surrounds them. A catastrophic storm that much like any, is bound to have dire consequences.


	21. Second Act Of Cruelty II

The first clash might have come from any of them, but what was certain that who did strike first, all three of them were roughly pushed back. Hector as usual had the broadest grin on his face as if he was having the absolute time of his life. Sedral's reaction was well in the opposite range of Hector's own, a snarl of outrage on his features. Kaede, in the mid-range of emotions, certainly not outlandishly happy nor completely pissed off. Her expression was one of stern seriousness, especially that she was surrounded by an easily pissed off man capable of burning or blowing her up without a seconds notice and her oh so lovable psycho father. In a basic sense, Kaede was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Excellent!" Hector roared, his body spewing out blood in places hardly even imaginable after the other two exchanged a brutal assault against him. "Excellent! Excellent! You two are absolutely amazing!"

Sedral narrowed his eyes. "Excellent? What the hell are you?" He ordered, pointing a finger threatening at him. "What kind of excellence do you understand in this cold cruel world?"

"Cruel? Dear boy look around you! Shall I spell it out for you? The sun is shining, the wind is blowing! I ask you this. How can you not enjoy this wonderful world!"

*BAM!*

Thrown backwards by Hector's powers, Sedral slid painfully across the blood ridden street. Then, with the same unsettling look of madness in his eyes he turned to Kaede whom felt the same force slam into her chest. "Gah!" Unable to catch her breath, the Diclonius Queen next felt the all too uncomfortable taste of dirt in her mouth. Shaken, her body was lifted into the air again before being smashed back into the street. Laughing aloud, Hector drove Kaede across the street, her blood flying into the sky. He's laughing of course, laughing as hard as he can and it isn't because he enjoys the pain he causing. He's laughing for the pure sense that he is happy.

**Why?**

**Why is everyone so unhappy?**

**Why was Lyn Lefenair so unhappy?**

**Why is Kaede Lefenair so unhappy?**

*BOOM!*

Kaede's suffering is postponed again while several pieces of Shrapnel lodge into Hector's side pushing him down. "Kah! Hahahahahaha! Excellent! How very excellent indeed!"

"Just fucking stay down already!" Sedral roared, several of the light orbs blasting away at him. "You fools know nothing of this cruel world! Thinking there's some sort of good in this shitty hell hole? You understand nothing!"

The beams fire and at first seem to be hitting their target until they suddenly flash into the air, bombarding the skyscrapers. Glass and steel rain down on the three as well as those who still have the misfortune or audacity to stay in the area. Undeterred, Sedral continued to fire his beams despite the fact that none of them were hitting. Beams flew in every direction, one narrowly hitting Kaede in the face which, luckily, she avoided. Deciding to act now, her vectors smash into Hector, deciding that right now, her father is currently the bigger threat. The dirty blonde man however doesn't take kind to it, and in the midst of shooting his light orbs, sends out his Shrapnel Orb. Kaede's seen enough of that to know the dangers. As she bends to her knees, she springs to the side, placing her arms outwards to block explosion of metal coming at her face and chest. The piece hovering in the air and then serve behind her forming back into their compact state before again erupting. Pushed to the edge, Kaede did her best to react and block the attacks but even that is proving difficult. The piece keep flying everywhere around her, unable to allow her to defend properly.

"Augah!" The pieces lodge into her lower back but it's the force of the blast that sends her reeling. Kaede collapsed to her knees, gasping, panting and more so feeling horrifically awful. Didn't they understand how much pain they were putting her and everyone else in? Of course not, Sedral was too caught up in his own cruel hatred and Hector was well just, mentally incapable of understanding it. Another back breaking blow as the shrapnel stab into her side, pain weltering inside her yet her endurance and diligence keeps her going. "Enough!" She screamed, hardly angry at Sedral but more so pissed that she, the goddamn Queen, was being played with like a marionette. Arms clash against Sedral's shield, flashes of blue blinding the citizens and most certainly Kaede but lest she relents, it'll be over.

*SLAM!*

"Ah!" Hardly able to utter a single syllable, Sedral's face slams first into the ground before his left arm twists and snaps at an obscene angle. He doesn't scream but his face contorts in fury, glaring at Hector as if to prove he isn't going to give him any satisfaction. It's a look that impressed the blue haired man as he laughs joyfully. "Excellent! Truly sir! No screams! No look of giving up! Amazing!"

"Oh just fuck off…" He muttered, taking his arm and with a loud and quite clearly painful crack, popped it back into place.

"Excellent! Yes! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

But even as Sedral attempts to attack, he's blasted into the building behind him, crashing through the window of which, with a simple downwards flick of Hector's hand, tears it apart and collapses into the ground. "Kaede…" His sudden use of her name puts her at unease. "My dear wonderful daughter, Lefenair Kaede."

Then before she knows it, a force nearly breaks her neck. Her neck, bending at an odd angle while the young woman desperately keeps her neck from snapping. "Excellent! Keep resisting! Keep resisting! Just like Eneva! Just like everyone who was able to do it! You are so wonderful!"

**Why is she so unhappy? Kaede Lefenair, my dear daughter why are you so miserable?**

**Lyn Lefenair, why were you so unhappy?**

"I can't give up…" Kaede thought, her body at the breaking point. She…can't…hold…on…much…longer.

*CRACK!*

"Eh?" Hector's face is set into a bemused grin before pieces of metal slams into his neck. His body topples forward before the beams of light blasts him.

"Just fucking die already!" Sedral roared. Sedral's complete mad now, infuriated and pitiless. He's losing it, his grip on reality and his own belief. He can't control his emotions and as of now, obliterating that red coated man is top priority. "None of you people understand this cruel world like I do!"

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

"Nobody ever understands how cruel this world is! You live in this world as infinitesimal specs, believing in such false things as hope!"

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

Ending his outburst, Sedral fires at Kaede, her body pushed back by the murderous beams. Feet dragging across the ground, she bends down, clutching the cement until her fingers bleed. "Diclonius! Just go and die already! Fall and perish! If you can't keep up then grasp the last line of your life! Until you realize just how cruel this world is, you will never grasp this reality!"

"I found hope in this world. I think I know exactly what cruelty is." Kaede retorted, slamming her many arms into those irksome Light Orb shields. "Wrong!" Sedral roared, one of the arms slashing his arm. "The cruelty you know is only an enigma!"

"What would you know of cruelty?" Kaede yelled. "Beaten, forgotten and left alone in a world where nobody cares about you! My first friend was beaten to death in front of my own eyes!"

*SLASH!*

"That isn't cruelty! That's just the fact of life! My own father was killed before my very eyes but even that isn't cruelty!"

*BOOM!*

"Then what's your point Sedral? As far as I know the only thing that I have ever seen is a world of harshness! But I found hope in it! I guess you didn't."

*SLISH!*

"Ugah! Foolish bitch! You're too caught up in your own emotions! Killing is in your genes! You'll kill anyone who pisses you off!"

*BAM!*

"Agh! That's wrong! I've changed, I've made my amends! I understand that what I've done can never be undone or forgiven! However, I made my amends!"

*SLICE!*

"Haa! Gah! You are mistaken! Cruelty is something that can't be undone and yet in the end it is something unavoidable!"

The two clash and bash and attack but it's their ideals that hit the hardest. Slowly, Kaede begins to feel the pressure against her, brought to her knees the next explosion riddles her body and puts her on the streets gagging. "Until you realize the cold cruelty of this world, you will never be able to kill me! I can't be killed by mundane means such as heroic logic! The world isn't filled with heroes and villains Diclonius! The world isn't black and white!"

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

Burned but alive somehow, Hector watches his daughter getting beaten with a happy quizzical look on his face. His daughter's face is in pain but he only smiles, wondering why she isn't happy. As tears run down her face from the overwhelming agony, he just smiles. Why is it, that every single person in the world seems so unhappy?

* * *

**Nobody ever truly appreciates just how much good there is in the world.**

**Nobody ever truly appreciates just how much good there is in the world.**

**Nobody ever truly appreciates just how much good there is in the world.**

**Nobody ever truly appreciates just how much g-good there is in the world.**

**Nobody ever truly appreciates j-j-ust how much g-good there is in the world.**

**N-Nobody ever t-t-truly appreciates just how m-m-much good there is in the w-world.**

…

…

**Why was Lyn Lefenair unhappy?**

And as his daughter is being beaten to death, The small smile suddenly leaves Hector's face, replaced by an almost normal look of confusion.

**Nobody…ever truly appreciates just how much good there is in the world."**

"…Lyn…" he thought, watching the pink haired woman scream as the metal pierces her flesh. "Lyn was…crying? That girl, is Lyn's daughter. Lyn was crying? Kaede was crying. When Lyn cries, what does it mean? When Kaede cries what does it mean? I-I don't understand? I can't…I don't…I can't…understand? Why is she crying? Why is dear Kaede crying? I don't understand?"

**Why was Lyn Lefenair was so unhappy?**

**The answer to that…is this.**

"…"

**Lyn Lefenair was unhappy…because I were unhappy.**

"I am…unhappy?" Hector thought to himself, still watching the fight. "What is…that? I am…unhappy? Why am I unhappy? Is it because…Lyn was unhappy? Have I been, unhappy before?

I have, haven't I?

Unhappy.

Unhappy.

When people are hurt, they become unhappy.

When people cry like Kaede is, like Lyn did, it means they are unhappy.

The reason Kaede is crying…

Is because she is unhappy?

**When people are unhappy, they never truly appreciate just how much good there is in the world. Therefore, the longer that Kaede cries, the unhappier she becomes. The unhappier she becomes, the less she gets to see of good in the world. Lyn was unhappy because she would never be able to see her daughter again! She was crying because he, Hector was unable to comprehend this sadness. But not now…**

**He does comprehend it.**

**At long last.**

**He does comprehend it.**

Just as the final blow is about to snuff out her life, Sedral is blown straight off of his feet for the umpteenth time and slammed repeated into the ground, the buildings and smashed so hard into the next complex one can almost hear each crack of his ribs. Kaede, shocked prepares herself for the next assault on her by Hector. That assault, never comes and Hector's body is surprisingly too beaten and burned to even move. "Kaede Lefenair…can't be unhappy. If she is unhappy…then Lyn would be unhappy."

"Huh?" She can hardly believe her ears. What is Hector saying? She hardly understands what makes her do it but she drags her feet to meet her father.

"…If Kaede is unhappy…then Lyn would be unhappy. Lyn was unhappy because I was unhappy. Therefore…you can't be…unhappy.

Kaede…

Please don't be…unhappy."

"…Hector?" Kaede muttered.

"Nobody ever truly appreciates just how much good there is in the world. But Lyn did…Lyn certainly did. I…I am unhappy because she was unhappy. I am unhappy…because you are unhappy." And then, almost completely opposite of what Hector has ever been, with one gentle sweet of his hand. He places the palm of his real hand on her cheek in a gentle caress. "You aren't allowed…to be unhappy. If you are unhappy, then Lyn would be unhappy. I am unhappy…so don't…"

And with a single finger, wipes the small little tear drop about to drop from her right eyelid.

"…Don't ever…be unhappy.

Please…

Please…

Please…

Don't ever…

Ever be…

Unhappy…"

There is something strange going on and it takes a moment for Kaede to realize that Hector is about to cry. His eyes are half closed, watering at the ends of his lids and beginning to slide down. "…Father…" She said softly. "What was my mother like?"

"…Lyn? She was the most wonderful person that I ever knew. She was a person who was capable of seeing the true goodness in people. I never lied when I say that loved her until this very day.

But…

I was…unhappy and worst of all, I never knew how to understand it. But now I do, I finally understand it.

Though she hardly got to know you…Lyn loved you very much and even named you.

I am…sorry."

The eyes are closing…the eyes of madness are closing and being replaced by gentleness. Sedral's last attack has pierced his entire neck and spine, Hector's life is slowly but surely ticking away. So Kaede, as if in one last act of love holds her body close to her father. Now at last, she can say these words that she never thought she'd ever say before. "I love you father…"

And it's enough to for Hector give a real genuine smile of compassion.

**Nobody ever truly appreciates just how much good there is in the world.**

**But you do…**

**You appreciate the goodness in the world.**

"The calm wind is blowing…" Kaede whispered. "It's a refreshing feeling, it probably eases those wounds. The sun is shining, it is a beautiful day. The grass is green, the sky is blue and the sun glows on forever. Nobody ever truly appreciates just how much good there is in the world, but no today. Today the…

…there is no unhappiness.

I'm happy father…"

"…Kaede is happy?" Hector dimly thought.

**Today…you truly do appreciate just how much good there is in the world. On this final day, held by your own daughter, you appreciate it. With a small little smile of understanding and compassion. He understands it. Hector Havenfield finally comprehends it.**

Kaede holds onto her father, whispering comforting thoughts of happiness as he always believed in. Able to see a world in a light that nobody else was able to see, Hector at long last dies with true joy in his smile.

**There is so much good in this world, and at last…you appreciate it.**

**Truly…you appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**

"Kaede!"

"Huh?" Broken out of her thoughts, Kaede looks up to see Kouta running towards her, nearly out of breath. "Kouta! What are you doing here!" She cried out, afraid he'd be shot randomly.

"Catching up to her, Kouta in deep gasps holds her as tightly as he can. "Oh Kaede, I'm sorry but I just couldn't bear to know that you were being hurt. Don't worry about Kanae, we ran into Relatus and Eneva again and they've got her. Are you alright Kaede?"

"My vectors should come out in a moment and I can heal myself up by then." Then without warning she hugged Kouta as hard as she could. "Oh Kouta…" She whispered.

A few people are coming out, hiding behind buildings, both humans and Diclonius, the latter easily the most timid. Yet, as they see the human and Diclonius embraced together, they get the courage to stand out. For a moment, it's a scene of compassion…

Broken by the single footstep of one man.

"Hm?" Kaede turned around, her face serious facing a bloody, beaten by oh so very much alive. "Kouta, stand back." She said, lightly pushing Kouta away while Sedral continued to glare at her. "It's over Sedral, just drop it. There isn't any reason for us to continue this fight except for mindless bloodshed."

"…You…understand…nothing." He said slowly bringing out that third orb, his hand clenching around it. "…None of you…understand what true cruelty is. None of you…understand it at all. But now you will Lucy, now you will."

She can't explain it but as Sedral lifts the orb, the connections around it breaking to reveal a circular set of dagger like teeth, the most foreboding feeling overwhelms her. Shivers of something she can't explain runs down her spine. She has no idea what is going to happen but she knows that the moment he uses it, something bad will happen. Then with a resound yell, Sedral smashes the orb into chest.

*BOOM!*

Her eyes are blinded by the flash of red, thousands of red dots flying out of the orb and though perhaps unnoticeable to most, she was sure there was a spec of blue somewhere in that horde of red. The balls of crimson light fly in every possible direction, slamming into people's chest and connecting themselves to them. They don't cause any lasting damage however but Kaede keeps her guard up, not sure to expect of Sedral's trump card. One of the balls of light comes at her, a unique bright red one that slams into her chest unexpectedly. It sings a little but besides that nothing else can be said about it.

Finally one of the small blue light slams into Sedral's chest, leaving everyone else confused, trying to pull the balls off but to no avail.

"…Cruelty Orb." Sedral professed raising a hand with a smirk. The last trump card, the final card of cruelty. I'll explain it to you well Kaede because this is the first…and very well last time that I shall use it. You have the Red Orb on you, and right now thousands of people have that same orb on them. Do you understand what that means, Lucy?"

"…"

"If I kill you…the components on that red will activate…and everyone with that red dot on their chest, will have their hearts forcibly crushed and ripped."

"Bastard!" Kaede yelled. "If that's the case I'll just kill you before that happens!"

"Ah, but you see that's where the real cruelty begins." Sedral began, pointing at her. "I have the blue orb, a simple one. There is only one more of those left. If I die, then the one who has the same orb will perish as well. And who do you think…has it now?"

Kaede…with eyes widening slowly turns her head.

And sees the small blue orb blinking on Kouta's chest.


	22. The Final Act Of Cruelty

"Bastard, how dare you…" Kaede hissed, her vectors emerging but of course she didn't dare attack him. "This is a cowardly act!"

"As if you've never struck someone from behind. It doesn't matter though now does it, what choice will you make Lucy? Sometimes, the choices we have to make are neither enjoyable nor pleasing. Sometimes, the choice you make is not one you want, but one that is the lesser of the two evils. This is what true cruelty is Lucy!"

"Then I just won't kill you and I won't let you kill me!" She exclaimed, glaring daggers at him. He turned his head and pulled out a small pistol. "Well I really don't care which way it ends, no matter how you look it, you'll finally understand the true meaning of cruelty." Then he placed the pistol against his head. "NO!" Kaede screamed it at the top of her lung, grabbing his arm with her vectors and forcing it away from his head. The first shot barely missed him and it sent a fresh new shiver down her spine. "Understand now Kaede…people are going to die no matter how you look at it.

Kill me, and only one more person has to die. It's clearly the best option, after the entire world doesn't need a vicious bastard like me."

She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't get killed and let thousands of people die but she certainly couldn't let Kouta die.

"What are you waiting for Lucy? Come and kill me, you know you have to do it." Sedral said. "Like hell I do!" Kaede roared, eyes wide with horror. "Oh well…." And again his gun came to his head, with eyes so wide they threatened to pop out of her face, her arm lashed out. A deep cut runs across his chest, spurting up too much blood for Kaede's liking. "N-No! Please stop!"

"Guh…no matter how you look at it, this what you must go through." Sedral said, a smile playing on his face. "No matter how you look at it people will die and you'll be the cause of it directly or indirectly!"

*BOOM!*

Flung backwards by the blast of his Shrapnel Orb, Kaede can't let Kouta die yet she can't let thousands of innocent lives die either. "Please Sedral! I'll do anything else!" She begged, real tears running down her face. "Please!"

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

Even though deflecting pistol ammo is simple, the severe stakes somehow makes it a thousand times harder. Sedral keeps shooting at her, uncaring and unremorseful. There is absolutely no pity in his eyes. He doesn't care if Kaede dies or if he dies, he cares nothing for it. With a flick of his wrist, he points the gun at his head again, leaving Kaede utterly mortified.

*BANG!*

The bullet graces his face, Kaede's quick action keeping him alive. "Stop this now Sedral! Please I don't want to do this!" It only brings a short chuckle from the demented man. "But you will…this is the cruelty of the world. Kill me Lucy, and only one person has to die! One single person! Come on you only have to snuff out of my life and thousands of others will be saved."

"But that's Kouta! I love him!" She yelled, arms out just enough to stop him from doing anything but never attacking him directly. "Please Sedral, I-I can't do this! I don't care if you kill me but I don't want Kouta to die!"

"Bah! That isn't bravery, it's foolish misconception! If you die, thousands of others will die and you know it! Is the life of this one man truly worth the thousands of men, women and children that will perish if you are gone? That isn't the act of bravery, that is stupidity at its finest."

*BANG!*

A bullet passes by her head, leaving her shaking. Then the flashes of blue light smash into her vectors, pushing her back. "I don't care how it ends now but you will. Wake up Lucy, this is the real world. This cruel harsh world is the thing that you live in. You can't change it, you can only make slightly diversions! Kill me! Kill me! Go on and end my life, I serve no other purpose but to create pain and misery. The world doesn't need people like me in, do it a favor and take me out." She can't though and it only ends up getting a bullet in her leg. "Ugh!" She cried out, staring at him with, begging him to stop. With a wild rush, Sedral ran at her, of course undeterred by any vectors that come his way, his light orbs don't even follow him, they stay at the distance.

"D-Damn!" one of her hands rush out but she pulls it back at the last second only to have Sedral's fist smash harshly against her head. "Ah!" It hurts, but it's not the physical pain the sends tears streaming from her eyes. This can't be happening, what kind of situation did she ever get into? Please stop! Please stop!

"PLEASE STOP I'M BEGGING YOU!" Kaede roared, cut silent as the next blow slams into her gut. Spewing out spit, blood and her own soul, Kaede falls to her knees, grasping Sedral's pants and looking up at him. "P-Please Sedral…don't make me do this…"

"You have no option…" He said uncaringly, smashing his foot against her face. "You know the right choice, that right choice however is not always the most pleasing."

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

Each blow, what kind of pain is it? It's not normal agony it's on a much deeper level. Kaede is literally crying her eyes out, begging with all of her soul for Sedral to stop! She can't let Kouta die! She loves him with all of her heart. Yet, this man is unmerciful and is forcing her to commit an act she wouldn't have even remotely imagined. Sedral takes her arm and with one loud crack snaps it behind her back. "Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" It hurts, the pain blinding her senses, leaving a new fresh wave of tears to run down her face. "Don't you get it Lucy! I'm going to kill thousands of people! Thousands of men, women and children! Human or Diclonius right now unless you stop me!"

"I can't!..."

*CRACK!*

Another explicit scream comes from her mouth. "Wake up! You know what the right choice is! Killing me will only mean the death of that one boy! Thousands of lives will be saved, clearly that is the best option! You are a sickening little bitch unable to grasp that concept! Kill me! Kill me you bitch! Kill me now or I swear I tear everyone in your life apart! Go on! Kill me! Kill me!" He roars it at her, telling her to end his life and for the first time ever, killing someone is something she never wanted to do. If she doesn't kill him though, thousands of people will die anyways and even then he could just shoot himself anyways.

*CRACK!*

Screams slit the dawn.

*CRACK!*

A pain of fear, misunderstanding and regret.

*CRACK!*

"Stop it! Stop it! Please stop it! Sedral! Please!"

*CRACK!*

It hurts. It hurts so much. Grasping the scruff of his vest she pulls herself up, starring into his cold unforgiving eyes. "...That daughter of yours…shall I kill her too?" Sedral asked.

!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She cried, slashing his body with her arms without notice until she suddenly saw what she was doing. "W-Wait! No!" But Sedral is laughing now, the dark man's voice echoing with hateful spite. "That's right! Come on! Kill me now! I serve no other purpose but to make people suffer. I have no right to live this world! I'll fucking find your shitty little daughter and SNAP HER FUCKING NECK!" He roared, laughing all the while.

!

"You…WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" She roared, unthinking her arm reaches into Sedral's chest, her heart gripping around his heart. Face livid, Kaede suddenly snaps back to reality. There isn't any way she can do it, not one that will kill Kouta. As she attempts to take her vector out though, Sedral grabs her real arm, holding it tightly and placing the tip of his gun directly on her forehead. "Don't you fucking dare! Don't you even try to stop now! You came this far! Kill me! Fucking kill right now! Tear my heart out and throw my blood into the air! DO YOU HEAR ME! FUCKING KILL ME!

KILL ME!

KILL ME!

KILL ME!

GRIP MY DARK BEATING HEART AND RIP IT RIGHT OUT OF MY CHEST! END MY LIFE RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW LUCY! KILL ME!"

"…I can't…" She muttered.

"FUCK YOU! YOU WILL DO IT NOW OR THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WILL DIE! I'LL FIND YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER AND BREAK HER NECK! I'LL DRAG HER CORPSE AND AS SHE'S CRYING FOR HER MOTHER I'LL TELL HER! YOUR MOTHER WAS WEAK AND LET YOU DIE!"

"…St-stop it…"

"TEAR IT OUT!" He roared again.

"PLEASE STOP IT SEDRAL!" She roared, crying her eyes out. "I can't do it! I can't do it please I beg of you! Don't make me do this, this is…this is…"

"Cruelty…"

"She nods at his answer.

"Tsk, worthless creature, what makes that one man so much better than the rest?"

"…He was the…first one to ever see me as a person and not a monster. He's the absolute love of my life. I beg…I beg…I beg…"

"So you're telling me that this man, holds more importance than the other thousands of people here? How distasteful…how very distasteful. But…so be it." The finger tightened around the trigger, a single bullet ready to blow Kaede's brain apart and the poor lives of a thousand others. "You will be responsible for this you know…" He said, and just as his finger is about to fire, Kaede hears something.

"Kaede…it's alright…" Kouta's voice sounds so calm which in this situation doesn't make a single bit of sense. "Kouta?"

"Kaede, I love you so much." He said, smiling so sweetly at her. "But he's right, my life isn't worth all of these people. If you die, what would Kanae do about a mother?" He asked, still smiling. "B-But…if you die she won't have a father." She answered back.

"It's alright, you can do so much more for her. Kaede, it's alright, I perfectly accept my fate. That little girl I met outside, when we went to the Zoo, I'll always remember those moments. Eve when you killed my family and I hated you, I have always cared about you. But I am not worth the lives of everyone here. I know it's hard but just remember this Kaede, no matter what, I will always love you. Take care of Kanae."

"No Kouta…stop saying such stupid things!" Kaede screamed. "Sedral! Please!"

The trigger begins to tighten again.

"Kaede…" Kouta said again, still smiling with tears leaking from her eyes. "…Don't do this, my life can't be compared to the innocent lives around here. There are children here too, you can't let them die just to save me. Go on Kaede, I know it's hard but…you know it's true." And the worst part about is, she knows it's true. Sedral smirking so broadly, so darkly, so cruelly. There is absolutely no compassion on his face but there is deep look of acceptation.

"**No matter how you look at it sometimes there a choices that are never easy**

**Living in a world that you can't understand you are forced to act against your will**

**Despite our darkest acts you attempt to make amends for everything you do**

**But it's not until now that you realize the greatest pain of this hour**

**For this is harsh cold cruelty…**

…**of the walkways to redemption."**

"…God…may I cry please?"

* * *

*RIP!*

It is a sound that will haunt her forever, her vector gripping Sedral's heart and tearing it straight out of his chest. The red beating object dies in her arm while Sedral slowly falls back, that same cruel grin on his face. But the worst of the pain comes as she turns her head and see's Kouta with a genuinely happy smile on his face. "I love you…" It's a whisper and as she tries to repeat the words to him, his chest explodes outwards, eyes flashing open with confusion. This is the greatest moment of sorrow for Kaede. Nothing will ever make her forget this horrific day, the day she killed Kouta. Sedral's body falls to the ground, limp just as Kouta's head falls limply to the side. The little red orb on her chest falls down as do the ones on the victim's body.

"…Am I allowed to cry…" She thought, walking slowly up to the deceased body. "…God? Am I allowed to cry?" She sniffed, wrapping her arms gently around his head. "Please…may I cry now?" And she does, she cries so much that it blinds her but there's no other choice now is there? Kouta is dead and she killed him. "My I please cry? Please...

…Please…

May I cry?" Kaede whimpers and holds herself closer to Kouta before taking two fingers and slowly closing his eyes. The longer she stays there, the more she realizes what had just happened. Kouta is dead! Kouta is dead! Kouta is dead! The wet water falls from the angel's face, dropping on to the loved one's own, holding him so gently. "I'll make sure to take care of Kanae, Kouta. She'll get all the love that she possibly can and I'll tell her how great of a father you were. Wouldn't that be nice?

…Oh God…

May I please cry?

Am I allowed to cry this time? On this dark and lonely hour? Am I allowed to cry on this darkest and loneliest of hours? I'm sorry…for everything that I did. So, will you let me cry?"

…

…

"W-Will you you…l-let me cry…" And with heart jerking moment, Kaede screams her entire sorrow to the world. Her yell echoing so loudly, vector smashing against the ground but it is tears that truly bring the torment. Kaede cries and cries and weeps over the body of her lost love. She weeps uncontrollably, head into her lover's chest, sniffing and moaning and hating herself so much. "I'm sorry! Oh God I am so sorry! You didn't deserve this! You didn't deserve this!

Oh God…

Oh God…

Am I allowed to cry?"

* * *

"Kaede?" Eneva asked, walking up to her. How long Kaede had been there was beyond her and of course, she hardly cared. What more did any of this matter? Kouta was dead and gone. "Kaede what happened?" Eneva asked again. It hurts her so much to do it, but she shows the body of Kouta. Yuka covers her mouth while everyone else gasps. Cleri bows her head sadly but it's little Kanae that runs to the body. "Daddy!" She cries, running to him.

"Mommy? Why is Daddy sleeping?" Kanae asked.

The moment she says that, Kaede nearly loses it. But instead of screaming, she holds Kanae even closer to herself. "…Dear, right now…Daddy isn't going to wake up."

"…Why?" She asked innocently.

"…Because dear, he's…passed away."

"...What?" She said, she doesn't understand the exact words but she knows what they mean. "D-Daddy?" She whimpered, crying along with Kouta. For the moment, everyone gives them a moment of silence. A deep moment of silence shared by everyone still three, heads bowed for the two lost lovers. A moment of silent that is broken by the most hellish of creations.

* * *

*BOOM!*

In utter horror everyone looks up to see a looming shadow passing over the horizon and then over them. It's massive, 1200 meters in diameter. A flying metallic fortress with five straight sections jutting out of it. The worst part of it however was the thousands upon thousands of red beams and missiles flying off of it, blowing apart buildings and people. The lights ripping humans and diclonius apart without a single bit of mercy. Screams are the greatest sound now, this destruction of life without a single bit of mercy!

"Dear God! What the hell is that!" Relatus roared, everyone else agreeing.

"The Arch…"

"Quickly turning, they see the green haired Sensa waling up, gazing up at it in horror. "But…this wasn't it! 'The Arch' was supposed to be a fortress this is different. What the hell has Shade been doing?" She asked mostly to herself. "Shade?" Relatus asked. "He's the one who killed Nazomi." Kaede answered sadly. "And apparently Leila as well." Sensa answered. Another group shock spread over them. "That's right, we got word that her body was found.

"Sensa!" A small soldier had popped up from the streets, running towards her. "Something is going on with the radio readings. It's like something is trying to break through the recorder, something coming from that ship. I can't get a reading on it! Shit!"

It's not just their radio however. Something from that massive thing in the air is causing interference in all the electronic devices. "Fine out what it is then! Get that thing working!" Sensa ordered. People, not just in Japan can hear the static of their radios and objects. People flip over the channels, even the televisions show static. They keep clicking and turning while everyone in the entire world wonders what the hell is going on. Images on the television show something blurry and mysterious. Channels keep getting switched, static and more static and then at last the message is heard.

Even little Cleri, too young to grasp the meaning knows that right now…all is lost. She holds onto Relatus, crying into her legs as the rest of them stare. "W-We're dead…" Evena whispered, shaking uncontrollably. "Dear God, we're all going to die!" She's crying, every is crying because this truly is the worst hour. They're going to die, they're all going to die. Kaede stares up at 'The Arch." Starring horrified at the flying destroyer while she listens to the cryptic message. A single cryptic message of two words. Everyone hears it, every single person in the entire world hear this message.

**Misery defies it that horrific notion of realization**

**Without a single moments of hesitation it surrounds you and engulfs you**

**But it's not the pain of misunderstanding or dark design**

**It is the vicious sound…of the ringing of the bells.**

"_Perfect Execution!_

_Perfect Execution!_

_Perfect Execution!_

_Perfect Execution!"_

The world listens, in fear and in horror while everyone is being murdered, they listen as the dark insane voice of Kaser Jaegar echoes without a hint of rationality or forgiveness.

"_Perfect Execution!_

_Perfect Execution!_

_Perfect Execution!_

_PERFECT EXECUTION!"_


	23. Perfect Execution

"Welatus! I'm scared!" Cleri cried as Relatus bent down, holding the little child tightly. He would tell her it's was going to be alright. That everything would be fine in the end, but that's just not true. You can't lie about this because there really is no hope for them. There is absolutely no hope for any of them. They all know that to Kaiser Jaegar, they are all equally inferior to Hector Havenfield. His great obsession with his boss, stemmed from being saved by him runs through that dead brain. "I'm scared…!" She cried again, her little arms wrapping tightly around his leg.

"I know Cleri…I know…" He whispered softly.

"Can someone explain how that bastard is alive!" Eneva screamed. "We broke his freaking neck and threw him off a ship where the pieces certainly fell on him! Damn it! He's…He's killing every single person. Humans, Diclonius, he's not showing a pint of remorse to anyone. What's his problem!"

"Isn't it obvious…" Kaede said, her voice barely above a whisper and even lower as she was still sobbing. "Jaegar's entire life is, or was surrounded by Hector. He lived for him, breathed for him and obsessed over his being. Hector was like a god to Jaegar, and in turn Hector was the only person that meant anything to Jaegar. That bastard is insane, he's got no mind in him whatsoever, hell he probably doesn't even realize what he's doing right now. I'm not really sure what's going on in his head right now but…"

"Secondary Brain Waves. S.B.W." Relatus concluded, the others looking at him. "You'll understand it best Eneva, you remember those appendages of his right, the blades?" Evena gave a curt nod, allowing Relatus to continue. "Jaegar, as Kaede said thrived on the very essence of Hector's existence. For him, there is truly no higher purpose but to serve him. Yet everyone, even himself is a stain next to Hector. His mind, whatever that might be now, is locked on his last belief I think. Every single one of is an unforgivable heretic who must be purged from so called 'Hector-Sama's' world. His mind is without a doubt lost and forgotten but the mind of the secondary structure I bet still locks onto that final belief. However I think it'll probably get much worse."

"And how…?" Nana asked.

"I think I know why…" Again Kaede answered. "It's not just people or Diclonius that are inferior to Hector. It's anything not related to Hector at all. Everything, every person, every animal, and every plant every bit of rock and dust is absolutely inferior in Jaegar's mind. He won't just kill us, he'll kill and destroy every last thing on Earth. He'd blow it up too if he could, blow away the sun, the stars, locked in his own insanity. He'd erase existence itself if he ever had the possibility." As she said it, she looked up at 'The Arch." The massive contraption hovering in the blue sky, its weapons bombarding the planet without a hint of remorse.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nana asked.

"Of course not." Sensa muttered stepping up to them. "The Arch' was designed as an impenetrable fortress originally, impossible to break into by conventional means, be it human or Diclonius. It was originally designed to pinpoint the location of Diclonius and kill them but obvious Shade…or Jaegar as you keep calling him has completely changed its structure. Something in which he's obviously been tampering with for a very long time. No object can get past the defenses of the thing, absolutely positively nothing. In short, we are all dead. So if this is the way it's going to be."

*Click*

Kaede looked up to see the woman pointing a Tungsten at her head, at such a range and in her state, there would be no way she could avoid or divert it. "I hate how it came to this conclusion but at least I can kill you, the Queen of the Diclonius. Arigato…"

"Can I ask you something, Sensa?" Kaede asked, her eyes starring directly into her face.

"…What is it?"

"Was your family…killed by Diclonius? A family member or perhaps a friend?"

"…"

"First of all, I am sorry. I don't think I ever had anything with your life though…" She gave Relatus a quick glance. "…I have been known to overlook important details. If you want to shoot me that's fine. Shoot me right in the head, honest to God it'll be the next best thing that has ever happened to be compared to the hell I've been through. See that man over there?" She pointed at Kouta. "That's my husband and he's dead because he gave up his own life for a thousand others. See that girl?" Next she pointed at Kanae who starred at Sensa with wondering little orbs. "That is my daughter, Kanae. Named after my husband's little sister who I killed in cold blood." Her finger trailed to Nana, who looked at her timidly. "That's Number Seven, Nana. The greatest Siplitet I the entire world and a person infinitely better than me."

"Kaede-san." Nana spoke softly.

Kaede pointed at Yuka.

"That's Yuka, the person who despite me taking away her love, despite…not being able to protect her. Still stands there right now."

Then Mayu.

"Mayu…who went through tortures just as bad as the Diclonius yet can still stand there smiling."

She pointed at every single person, giving a small little speech about them before turning back to Sensa. "So go right ahead, go and shoot me. One single bullet to the brain should do the trick. Don't worry I'm too weak to even use my vectors right now. I lost my first friend, I lost my second friend, I lost a great acquaintance, I lost a companion and I now I've lost the only person I've ever loved. The first person to ever see me as a person, instead of a demon. So go right ahead, go on and shoot me. I'm a cold blooded murderess; it would be something I'd whole heartedly deserve."

"Even if I let you live, that would only mean that my own heart would be in regret." Sensa replied, still aiming. "This is the only thing that I have lived for, what we have lived for. I, Sedral and Elendora, our sole purpose to take revenge on the Diclonius. Plus, with Jaegar attempting mass genocide of everything, with absolutely no way to stop him, what other point is there? Killing you will not stop Jaegar, nothing can stop him. However by killing you, at least that black pit in my soul will close if only a tiny bit."

"If you want to shoot Kaede, go ahead, but you'll have to shoot through me." Kaede looked over, surprisingly not shocked but her heart could not have burned with more respect as Eneva stood before her. Then, as if in a line, Relatus and all the others stepped up in front of Kaede, facing Sensa's pistol. "So go ahead and shoot…" Eneva said, starring without fear at Sensa who merely looked at them strictly.

"Why do you help her?" She asked. "Why do you care for her? The world isn't black and white, Sedral knew that best of all and she does too. So why are you helping her? Is it because you have grown attached to her, as friends? If I don't kill her…what then do I make of my life?"

"Why does your life have to be like this?" Relatus answered. "Hating for as long as you can remember? A life like mine, filled with nothing but a detestation that borders on obsession. When someone loses themselves to their anger and regret, they effectively destroy the core of their entire being. Lost in misunderstanding, horror and insanity they lose themselves to the horror of predicament. In the end, when that entire being has been destroyed, they are left with absolutely, positively and completely nothing. In short…they become that." He looked up at the massive 'Arch.' "Is that what you are?"

"Are you saying that if I kill her, I will become what Kaiser Jaegar has become? Insane?"

"Perhaps not." Eneva answered this time. "But you won't be any different. Right now Kaede is the only person who can possibly stop Jaegar now, the only person and the chances of that are so low it would be best to say impossible. The truth is, some of us will probably die if not every single one of us. The fact of the matter is, if you shoot Kaede, you can shoot at us, or we'll just be obliterated by Jaegar, or…" She narrowed her eyes. "You can put that gun down just for a moment and help us. Help us try and stop this thing if only as a thought."

"…"

Then, very slowly, Sensa lowered her gun. "Why?"

Sadly, Eneva looked at the ground, as if embarrassed by what she was going to say next. "Because we…" She pointed at Kaede and Cleri. "…Are so very alone. We have nothing. We don't have a family, we don't have hope. A good number of us are murderers. Beaten and enslaved we don't…even know anything anymore. Killing humans, it wasn't even an idea, it was just instinct. Yet, Kaede, who might have faced the worst cruelty yet, still helped her loved ones. Even though they were humans, because they proved that they aren't all bad."

"A short moment ago you said that we wouldn't stand a chance against Jaegar and, to quote you, we would all die." Sensa answered. "What makes now any better, or did you just decide to act the hero, Number 22, Freza Eneva?"

"…" She got her there. Seeing Kaede in danger, Eneva honestly got a hero moment and went to stand in her way. She had been speaking from her heart rather than her mind and now that logic had settle in Sensa was right. They didn't stand a bloody absolute hell against Jaegar, much less that hellish creation he was controlling. But, even as hope had nearly left her and everyone else, she found the courage to keep going. "You're the only person here who knows anything about this 'Arch."

"Wrong." Sensa answered. "The Arch was a meant to be an impenetrable fortress designed by Elendora. However, as you can clearly tell, Jaegar has changed that. Elendora was the only person who had direct blueprints with its creation."

"There has to be some way!" Eneva yelled. "Some blueprints…some little note. Anything! Don't tell me you were the so called leader and you don't know anything about this thing!" She continued to yell, eyes wide.

"Hm. There may be something at The Lake, where 'The Arch' was originally supposed to be. That's the only advice I can give."

"If that's the case, then we should head there right now!" Nana said.

"What about the others?" Realtus mumbled, speaking of Mayu, Yuka, Kanae and Cleri. In short, the people who truly would be in danger with hardly any way to defend themselves. If they come with us, we throw them into danger and if we leave them, Jaegar blows them to bits, or a combination of both."

"Welauts." Cleri piped in, pointing at the sky. "Why is the big thing bwoing stuff up again?" At first Relatus hadn't understood what she was talking about. "What are you talking about Cleri?" He asked, looking up at 'The Arch."

"It's not bwoing stuff up anymore, it not doing anything."

"Holy hell you're right!" Eneva said, shocked. They hadn't been paying attention to it but 'The Arch' which had been blowing apart the entire country side had suddenly gone silent. The silver haired woman quickly looked around, seeing hundreds upon thousands of bodies burned, ripped and torn to pieces. As far as she could see there wasn't a single living person besides them. Why on earth would Jaegar stop killing everyone, at his position he could certainly kill them all with the vast weaponry of 'The Arch?' So why? Why the sudden stop of mindless destruction. They were stumped, pretty much dumbfounded at this change in predicament. It was again Eneva who grasped an idea, looking over at Kaede with wide eyes.

"Call me crazy Kaede, but I think it's because of you."

"Say what?" She said, startled.

"Think about it Kaede, Jaegar holds an absolute desire and respect for Havenfield. The bastard would do anything and everything for him. Who are you exactly?"

"Kaede Lefen…" She began before stopping. "You don't mean…"

"It's only a wild guess, but I think Jaegar has stopped because you, and quite possibly Kanae are the last living descendants of Hector Havenfield. Sensa already said that 'The Arch' locks onto the specific energy signal of Diclonius originally. Somehow, Jaegar may have discovered that relationship you share with Hector and is refusing to attack you. At least for now, it may only be the fact that you share the same DNA and aren't actually Hector himself. The point is, Jaegar has finally stopped his destruction for now."

"Even if that's true." Kaede answered. "Why isn't he attacking the rest of you?"

"Probably the distance." Relatus replied looking at her. "We're too close to you Kaede for Kaiser to risk hitting us. If we weren't near you he'd probably have no qualm in killing us. But this is great isn't it? This might be our one last chance to actually do something. Sensa, take us to this Lake right now."

"Hm, I guess." She said, hardly believing things had come to this. Helping Diclonius, never in her life had she ever expected this to happen.

"But what if he starts to attack us?" Mayu cried out.

"Then we're fucked." Relatus said, harshly but matter of fact. "We're alive most likely because of Kaede but the moment Jaegar decides to attack us, there isn't a damn we can do. Right now we're running on pure luck. Besides Jaegar knows exactly where we are, he can already pinpoint our location in that abomination. Our only hope is to stick close to Kaede and just wish Jaegar remains calm right now."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time, let's go." Sensa ordered.

* * *

Jaegar did start attacking again though. He didn't attack them but every so often a beam of light or a missile would fly down upon the Earth. Kaede had a strong inkling that these attacks were on the poor survivors who hadn't been killed in the first onslaught. Kaede, still crying over Kouta's death had to bite back the urge to just scream above at Jaegar. She had to resist the urge to do a lot of things, including just killing them all. Kouta was dead but, as long as Kanae was there she still had a reason to live. They all gave her a reason to live. She had wanted to give Kouta a proper burial but time just wasn't on their hand. If she survived, she'd give him a proper one. Together they walked, friends and enemy amongst a world of death and destruction.

"He just won't stop!" Nana moaned, seeing a body and child along the walk.

"We're almost there." Sensa replied pointing ahead of her. "Five more miles, I hope your legs aren't too tired."

Tired?

There is no such thing as being too tired.

Just too miserable.

Then at last they came upon the Lake, or rather a massive crater where water had spilled out everywhere. "Look it's Leila." Evena said, looking sadly at the deceased body of the Finnish aristocrat as well as the other Diclonius. She had figured something out, she had known something was going on. Unfortunately Jaegar had finished her off before she could do anything. "Damn Shade." Sensa growled walking down the embankment along with the others. The Lake had washed away, leaving nothing but a massive Kamakura sized crater with bits and pieces of metal everywhere. "Feel free to take a look, if you find something by all means tell me." Sensa said.

"Stay with me, keep as close as you can." Kaede reminded them, though the ominous shadow of 'The Arch' hardly made them forget.

But as minutes turned to the hour, they discovered nothing. Each bit of hope was beginning to drain as the missiles rained down like fireworks from 'The Arch.' "Another group of…victims." Eneva muttered, about to say 'survivors' but knowing full well that wasn't going to be the case. "At least he hasn't attacked yet. Come on Sensa, you've got to know something. You aren't holding anything back because some of our Diclonius?"

"Tsk." She seemed to take great offense to that. "I don't hate you all that much to doom the entire human race. It's only Diclonius that I despise. Here's exactly what I know about 'The Arch.' It was originally designed as a fortress with a specific weaponry of Light Beams, the same that are used by Sedral's Light Orbs. A specific kind of weapon that vectors can't easily fight against. That along with the homing missiles with the same effect as his shrapnel orb. Lastly, an overall hull shield made of an element I don't know. Elendora never disclosed that on me and I never got the chance to ask. That's of course, as I said the original. Who knows what Jaegar has done to it now. There you go, that's what I know about it."

"Well then, let's just go…" Kaede said solemnly. "Maybe we'll find something along the way."

* * *

"The total count of casualties has hit…" The announcer looked at the piece of paper while Kaede and the others passed by the destroyed city of Kamakura, a small television flickering softly in the background. The announcer was obviously in an area that had yet to be attacked that or he was just extremely lucky. "…The…total count of casualties has…hit…42,242,410 people. The list is…sure to keep rising right now. The Japanese Military, of all forms is in complete shambles. Right now Kamakura, Wadazuka, Yuigahama and Hase are in ruins. Nobody is being spared, men, women, child…Diclonius." He said the last words with a sense of either regret or perhaps even distaste.

"We have Arakane Rem now at the recently destroyed Wadazuka."

The screen suddenly turned to a young woman holding a mic upon the ruins of what was once a great Japanese city. "Hello. I am standing in the ruins of what was once Wadazuka of which you can see there are…apparently no survivors. As you all can see, this…man has no qualm in killing anyone and everyone.

It is truly a heart wrenching scene. Back to you Ryuu."

The scene changed back to the announcer.

"Thank you Rem. I want to bring in a unique story that may interest most of the viewers. Some of you may know that recent events came over in Kamakura. Entire groups of soldiers started to kill, almost indiscriminately entire groups of Diclonius. We have video proof of this as well. Be warned, these scenes are incredibly violent."

Sensa hardly seemed to care that her soldiers were killing innocent girls and even children with horns.

"These…mercenaries if you will were clearly being led by the Executive President of Kamakura's frontal office, Coroana Sensa along with the Vice Executive Keraux Sedral. Sensa's exact whereabouts are currently unknown However we have eye witness that Sedral was killed by none other than the Diclonius Queen herself, Kaede Lefenair. Unfortunately, an important person of hers also lost his life during the fight."

Kaede looked away, unable to look at the screen anymore.

"I think it's only fair that we give a moment of silence for this man and for everyone else killed here today.

…

I have just received word that the British, American and Chinese air force has been dispatched and is heading now to the area of this…flying destroyer. Let us pray that they will be able to do something."

Kaede nearly gasped. "Are they kidding, they can't do anything against that? They don't have the firepower to take it down."

"Correct." Sensa muttered. "Which means the death count is going to rise even more."

"There has to be a way to stop him!" Nana cried. "Any kind of way! Isn't there any possible way to stop him? I mean, we c-can't just let it end like this!"

"…I have already told you what I know." Sensa said plainly.

"Then keep thinking." Kaede growled, earning a long glare from the green haired woman. "It's because of your group that we're in this mess. You guys started it so you best start thinking of a way to get us out!"

"Don't you dare…"

"Shut it." And there was pure venom in Kaede's voice. "Don't you even try to turn this around. If there was ever a time that I wouldn't mind killing someone, it would be right now. Nazomi is dead, Leila is dead and Kouta is dead. All thanks to your people, whether you knew one of them was insane or not! So right now, take a moment to shut up and look at in our way. Mass murder isn't going to solve anything and I know that most of all. Take a moment and just forget about the past, just for a moment and let's deal with the problem at hand. Otherwise I'll tear your head straight off your shoulders."

Sensa wasn't startled but she certainly didn't retort back at all.

"The integrity hull might be impenetrable." Relatus muttered looking up at 'The Arch' assessing the situation as best as he could. "The air force has arrived." He added. For a total of 30 minutes they watched as jets flew in around 'The Arch' blasting it with missiles to no avail. The jets were then blown out of the sky in perfect execution. The worst part of it all was the fact that they could only watch as hundreds more died on the spot. Then, they all watched as the pieces of metal that were once jet crashed back into the Earth.

Relatus continued. "But what about the five sections that juts out of it?" 'The Arch' was a spherical like object but coming out in five separate directions were thin elongated points. "We probably can't do anything about the center but those sections are clearly the smallest part of 'The Arch.' It's a crazy idea but if there was a way to destroy at least two of those sections it would cause the 'The Arch' to become overbalance and hopefully even crash."

Could there possibly be some hope?

"But how on earth could we possibly destroy it. It would take a powerful weapon to even destroy one." Eneva said. "Where could we possibly get something like that?"

"Superheated energy." Sensa said eyes widening. They looked at her in confusion. "Sedral's Light Orbs are designed to hold incredibly compact heat. The heat could be enough to break the smallest joints of those sections, just perhaps. However the Light Orbs by themselves don't have the overall pressure or radius to do the job completely. Unless…" She thought again. "By combining the explosive form of the Shrapnel Orb and his Cruelty Orb, it may very well be possible to create several small explosions on a specific place on 'The Arch."

Could there possibly be some hope?

"However…" She added. "Elendora was the one who created Sedral's orbs, I have no idea how they work exactly."

"I might be able to help on that." Relatus said. "I'm not intelligent to make that…" he looked at the flying destroyer. "But I've made a few things in my days. I may be able to look into it. In fact as long as the components are still intact, it should be easy."

Hope?

True hope?

"What are we waiting for guys! Let's go!" Eneva yelled.

"The current death count: 312,523,600." The announcer said sadly looking at the screen with tears in his eyes. "The military force had no effect on it. I'm sorry everyone."

"I found one of the Light Orbs." Eneva said picking a small little blue orb. Mayu and Nana found two more while Eneva found the others. Sensa then discovered the Shrapnel Orb leaving just the worst of them all, the Cruelty Orb. Kaede stood over Sedral's body, a faint smirk still on his face and she had to resist the urge to tear him up and break his body into a thousand pieces. She picked up the small orb that was on his red chest, holding it in her hand. This was the thing that ended the life of Kouta, the very love of her life. She could feel a faint rumbling inside of it, as if several incredibly small things were running through it.

Bringing them to Relatus he held them, looking at them carefully. "We need to head to the facility."

"Huh?" Kaede muttered.

"They've got equipment there that I can use." Relatus said.

Death Count: 602,000,141.

* * *

For the third time she was in the facility, in that same hell as before. Relatus didn't seem to know where he was going because they back tracked a total of 23 times. At last they came to a large metallic room with all sorts of items and contraptions. Relatus sat down in one of the chairs, looking at the Orbs closely even pulling a magnifying glass. They watched with baited breath as he suddenly pulled out a screwdriver and heater with sparks flying into the air began working on it.

Death Count: 650,121,999.

"Might want to see what's going on." Relatus mumbled, turning on one of the televisions stationed in the corner.

"A total of 40 major Japanese cities have been destroyed. The death toll continues to rise. The unknown object is now moving westwards. People everywhere are dying…" A single loud explosion for the screen went fuzzy. Relatus changed the channel. Another fuzzy screen…another one.

"I'm sorry…"

Another fuzzy screen.

Another…

Another…

"…Damn." Eneva muttered.

Death count: 700,000,025

Cleri and Kanae were in the corner, playing together in at a time of utter despair. Laughing almost as if to try to find some good in this hell torn world. Kaede smiled as her daughter played with Cleri, only to begin tearing up as she began thinking of Kouta again. Even if she had to die doing so, she'd make sure that Kanae was safe. She was the only thing she had left now.

Death Count: 715, 658,320

Relatus changed the channel again, at last coming to a channel with something on it.

"Most of the Japanese cities, both major and minor have had their populations wiped off the map. Only a select few are still around with numbers numbering as low as fifty. Even worst, mass genocide has happened in China which has reported nearly 325 million deaths. Russia has indicated that 980,000 people have died. It would seem that over half of South Korea's population is now gone. There have been reports of even more mass genocide. This number will…almost unfortunately reach the billions in no less than 24 hours. I never thought it would happen but…certainly this is the end of all things."

"Relatus, please hurry." Eneva mumbled.

Death Count: 810,001,499

"Finished!" Relatus yelled, sweat pouring from his face. "That was quick." Sensa said, relatively impressed. "It actually wasn't as hard as it might see. What I've done is combined the Light Orb's superheated components into the Shrapnel Orb, basically creating a superheated compact explosion, very much like a bomb. However I've made it that these piece break apart into several sections. In basic sense I've created the most powerful bullets ever made." He held two specific little object. "Just two and only two. There is however a very big catch. These bullets have a specific range of 1200 meters. They won't even reach the target unless they're at least that close. I'll be as blunt as possible, that means we have to get at least that close to 'The Arch' for this to even work.

"That's impossible!" Mayu cried out. "There's no way."

"I know it's harsh but that's the only possible way. So free for all here, who can fly a helicopter."

Every looked at one another, heads drawing to Sensa who glowered at them. "I don't know." She said strictly, crossing her arms. If Relatus couldn't fly one then who could? Then, almost timidly and delivering a shock so great to the group it defied logic, Nana raised her hand. Everyone starred at her, mouths agape as she blushed embarrassed. "You can…fly a helicopter?" Relatus asked in disbelief. Kaede agreed, Nana was a good person but seriously, she could hardly cook food.

"Well…sometimes Papa let me play with the controls…" She said shyly.

"…You're absolute kidding me." Relatus yelled. "Nana if that's true we need your help right now!"

"I-I don't know."

"Nana!"

"Ummm, Alright!" She said, raising her fist in the air.

"I guess there's more of a catch." Sensa said Relatus nodding while everyone went silent. "There's clearly not enough room on the chopper for any more than two people. I and Nana will head out to 'The Arch' alone and…well do our best to stop it."

"No." Kaede yelled sternly. "I'll come too."

"No. No matter how you look at it, Jaegar will attack one of us. Right now you're the only person keeping us safe and that's just a guess. We can be certain that anyone outside of your range will be attacked. Stay with the others, keep them safe. This is our last chance in the entire world, we don't ever get a second option like this. Keep Cleri and every other person with you."

Relatus was correct though. The Queen gave a curt nod.

This was the last chance. The absolute last and only chance they had. This was the only way to possibly bring Jaegar down now. Because quite frankly within 24 hours, with the mass weaponry he created, insane and incomprehensible, nearly all life in Asia and Europe would be erased. This was the time to act! This was the only time to act. It had to end now.

It had to end right now!

Death count: 850,000,000.


	24. The Last Sign Of Hope

"You can…fly a helicopter?" Kaede repeated looking at Nana as she sat in the cockpit, kicking her prosthetic legs and looking awfully child-like. There was an obvious reason why this plan felt like it wouldn't work. The main problem being that Nana was flying the helicopter. Emphasis on the word Nana. Relatus was looking at her, raising an eyebrow before looking at the others then back at Nana. "Nana, are you absolute sure you can do this?" She gave him an affronted look. "I'm not dumb! I can do some things on my own!"

"This is different, this is the only way we can possibly stop Jaegar."

"I know! Nana might not be good at things like cooking, but Nana did this a lot of times with Papa!"

"I was stuck in a cage for half my life and you were out flying a helicopter?" Kaede said. "What the hell?"

"Nana was a good girl." The Siplitet said, raising her hand with her eyes wide. "This is serious!" Relatus growled and the, if one can all it such, good mood was instantly quelled and as if to instigate her turmoil, Kaede's thoughts suddenly went to Kouta again. Choking back tears, she gazed over at Relatus and nodded, letting him continue. "Kaede, you know what I said, keep together with everyone else. Remember we're only assuming that Jaegar has refused to blow us up because of you. Nana, I can't stress this enough, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

She nodded.

"*sigh*…I'm just going to have to trust you then." He said, nodding before hopping in the chopper.

Death Count: 890,000,100

"Good luck Nana." Kaede pronounced, breathing in deeply. "Relatus, Nana…take that bastard down."

"We'll need more than luck…" Relatus mumbled. "Even if we bring that thing down, I doubt it'll kill Jaegar, I dare say it'll get even harder after that."

"Well then, I should probably just say it now. Thank you, thank you for helping me. I'm sorry for what I did to Ericka but…"

"Shut up Queen, you're being outrageously annoying." Relatus muttered, forcing Kaede a thin smile. "Alright Siplitet, surprise me." He said.

* * *

Much to Relatus and practically everyone else for that matter, Nana actually managed to get the Helicopter started. "I just need to press the round button next to the stringy looking thing and then the loud booming things will start." She said. Well at least what she was doing was working because from what she said, Relatus wouldn't have let her used the dishwasher. "Nana, get ready, I'm putting my faith you in you. I don't know when exactly but when the time comes that thing is going to come at us full force."

"Yes!" She said.

And, 500 meters into the air, the rain of destruction came down upon them. Lights of red flashed across the sky, racing down upon the small metallic object that held the two lives, two lives that were the only chance of stopping this madness. The chopper swerved, Relatus holding onto his seat, fingers gripping the chair. "Fuck! Behind us!" Relatus roared, seeing the barrage of missiles coming from the back. "87 degree turn west!"

"What?" Nana yelled, confused.

"Left girl!" He roared, the chopper jerking to the side as the missiles by passed it. "Doesn't this thing have any weaponry? Shoot these things down!"

"Papa never told me how to use the bad weapons."

"Oh move the hell over!" The man roared, roughly pushing up in front of Nana and looking at the controls. "Here, keep us on track and for the love of God don't get us shot down!" Handling the controls, Relatus began utilizing the machinegun on the chopper blasting through the barrage of missiles. "Keep heading to the closest spire on 'The Arch', we need to destroy two of them. I'll handle the missiles but there's nothing we can do about those destructive lights. I don't want to be burned to a crisp."

"Yes!" She Siplitet said again, eyes narrowing. The chopper swerved, turned and then went into a sudden dive before rising back up again. "I'm almost there!" She cried out, Relatus continuing to blow apart the barrage of killing weapons coming at them. "What the hell is that?" He muttered as something from the very center of The Arch lowered down. A circular object with five distinctive holes in it. The object slowly began to rotate and then a burst of chaotic red light burst forth. "Shit! Turn!" Relatus roared. Nana reacted immediately turning the machine as the red light passed by. For a moment, the entire world was crimson and burning hot, as if they were standing in a furnace.

"Something happened…there's blinking lights and everything." Nana yelled as Relatus took a look. "Engine and stability failure? What the hell we didn't get hit did we? Nana, keep things in check I'll see what happened." Bringing out his chains he kept himself a hold and opened the chopper door. The wind slammed into his face, blowing his black hair wildly around. Tilting over the edge, his chains kept him from falling out of the chopper and Relatus gasped at what he saw. The entire side of the chopper had begun to peel and burn away, almost as if it had begun to melt. "Damn! The mere heat wave from that blast did that? If we got hit by that directly we and this chopper wouldn't even exist."

"Another one is coming!"

"Say what? Dodge Nana! Don't let it hit us!"

*BOOM!*

It was like a volcano, a burning horrendous sensation that made the hairs on Relatus' neck feel like there were burning away along with the rest of his flesh. "Shit, that blast destroyed the guns on the chopper! Please Nana get up there!" Relatus roared, sweat dripping from his face. "I'm trying Relatus!" The young Siplitet said anxiously. As they got closer and closer, it became apparent that things were becoming more and more hectic. "Something else is coming! I think…Oh God!" Nana screamed right before the body of a young woman slammed into the chopper window, crashing through the windows at the high velocity and landing right on Nana's lap. Of course the impact had knocked the wind out of her and when she got her self back together, she took great notice that a dead person was on her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A high pitched wail erupted from the Siplitet while Relatus took the book with his chains and chucked the deceased body of Elendora out. "Bastard is throwing bodies at us!" He growled as Nana shook trying to regain her composure. "A little closer, come on!" At this range, the two had to take a rather impressive view of the flying monstrosity. Then, as more missiles and lasers came out, Nana had to make a detour on the upper part of The Arch. "I can't make it to where you want yet, I need to get around to it." She cried.

"Do what you need…shit!" Relatus yelled as more weapons came at them.

"I can't…"

*BAM!* One of the beams of light hit the tail end of the chopper, spinning it wildly out of control before crashing down with a resounding bang upon the flying contraption of destruction.

* * *

"Welatus!" Cleri cried, tears running down her face. "I…don't believe it." Eneva muttered hopelessly, falling to her knees in despair. "That was our last chance, that was our final and last chance." Sobbing on the ground, Eneva just let it lose and they had to agree with her. Kaede stood, staring aimlessly at the sky before grinding her teeth together in angler. People were dying because of him! Nazomi was dead because of him! Leila was dead because of him! In some sense, even Kouta was dead because of him! Millions of people were dead because of that man!

"_God Damn You Kaiser Jaegar!"_ Kaede screamed at the top of her lungs, her vectors exploding with the force of not just a bomb, but an entire earthly explosion. The force of the blast threw everyone back while Kaede yelled while gazing up at The Arch with murder in her eyes. "Unforgivable! Unforgivable! I can't allow this man to ever be forgiven!" She said through breaths of hated energy. "K-Kaede!" Eneva cried, trying to remain stationary so that Kaede's powers didn't send her flying.

"He can't be forgiven! I'll kill him! I'll kill every last person who dares to hurt my family! I'll kill him and make sure he remembers every waking moment of his dead! I don't care if he is insane! He has no right! He has no right to do any of this! He has no right at all! He can't be forgiven."

"Kaede's vectors are getting stronger and longer…" Eneva thought. "They were about 12 meters the last time I saw them but now…they look like they might be as long as 20 meters. I can even see them, visible vectors even to the naked eyes. Kaede must be producing some powerful energy right now.

"Unforgivable! I can't…allow this…to ever go on…"

*BOOM!*

And to their absolute surprise, one of the five spires on The Arch exploded at the back end where it connected to the main section. Several flashes of lights dazzled around it before the piece creaked down and then fell off entirely from the machine. The others watched, mouths agape and even Sensa stood with surprise as they saw the massive piece fall to the ground, sending a wild dust wind into the air. The pressure of the piece landing sent a massive shockwave throughout the city and the others gripped the ground, desperate to keep their balance.

"I…don't believe it." Sensa muttered.

* * *

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY BRILIANT!" Relatus roared, his chains locked around the tail end of the chopper and keeping the movements running while Nana held the balance with her vectors. He held the gun, the first bullet fired and the last one ready. The Arch itself had already began to tilt to the side slightly, its balance now off. Making a drastic turn, Relatus used his chains to keep himself balanced as Nana literally took the helicopter and put it at a direct sideways angle.

"Papa taught me how to do it!" Nana yelled out.

"I swear Kurama had too much time on his hands." Relatus thought. "You're doing great Nana, amazing! Shit!" Speaking too soon, Relatus saw as another stream of missiles coming from behind, then above, below and in front. "We're surrounded!" Nana screamed. Narrowing his eyes, Relatus jumped out, flipping into the air with his chains, the metal objects were manipulated as they began to wrap around the flying weapons. Tightening his grips and sending more and more chains around them so that his own arms wouldn't be torn off, he yelled. "Nana, spin the chopper."

"Huh!"

"Do it!"

Doing as he said, Nana turned the helicopter quickly as Relatus swung the chained wrapped missiles. They clashed against the other aerial weapons, fire, wind and dust exploding around them in a burning inferno. Thrusting forward, Nana went into a nose dive, avoiding in utter desperation the beams of light that shot from the base with deadly accuracy. "Almost there…" Relatus thought, seeing the spire jutting out. He got his rifle, cocked it and had it ready.

*SLASH!*

With a breathtaking shake, Relatus nearly lost his balance as the helicopter gave a sickening twist. "Damn, what now!" He roared. "Something hit us from the bottom I think!" Nana yelled. Another crash came from the bottom and Relatus saw what it was. Two blades sticking from the floor of the chopper. "What the hell?" The black haired man uttered, balancing himself and looking out the broken door. Running and keeping up with the speeding chopper using his own metallic legs, Jaegar ran with the chopper, two blades sprouting from the black cloak before a third slammed through the window. Screaming, Nana barely avoided the knife that just cut past her face and with one massive pull, Jaegar brought the chopper down.

"Shit!" Relatus yelled as the flying machine crashed against the ground before Jaegar dragged it around, tearing off the top propeller. Having come this close, there was no way they would let it end like this. As before, Relatus took one of his chains and grabbed the piece, putting it together and using his chains to manually run the rotors himself. It was a good but in truth worthless action. "I can't…keep it…up." Nana growled through clenched teeth. "Just head to that blasted spire! You can do it Nana!"

*SLASH!*

Narrowly avoiding a blade to his face, there was little Nana or Relatus could do about the blade slicing through the chopper and cutting it straight in half. Unable to keep it balance and Relatus unable to manipulate it found themselves rotating viciously, just as they were coming over the jutting section. Realtus sweated bullets, but, he took out the rifle and aimed. Rotating, faster and faster, only one shot, a certain spot. Faster! Faster! Faster! The wind rushing against his face, chains keeping him from flying out of the broken helicopter. His eyes locked, his finger tightened…

*BANG!*

A single bullet flew out, speeding out before breaking open into several red dots that blew against the jutting complex. Unable to help but smile, something which Nana too did, they watched and heard as the piece blew apart while the chopper went on a crash course for the Earth. With pieces flying off, Relatus had his grip while Nana got up, using her vectors to keep herself balanced. "Nana…if I didn't tell you already let me just say you were awesome!"

"Haha…Thanks!" She giggled.

The two by the window, hands together and letting the wind rush against their face. "It'll be a close one…jump!" Relatus yelled hand in hand the two flew out of the chopper, soaring through the air. "Leave it to me!" Nana said, her vectors flying out and holding the man. Utilizing their abilities, she slammed so roughly on the ground that it sent a dust cloud several meters into the air, however she kept herself and Relatus up so that they could land far more gently than her vectors had. Collapsing on the ground, they rolled across the city floor, blistering and bruising themselves but, for people who had fallen several thousand meters from the sky, were relatively unhurt. They heard the distinctive crash of the chopper in the distance and, with panting breaths watched the spoils of their action.

The Arch, which had already been tilting to the side had now complete lost its balance, turning at angle and falling down to the Earth. "Shit…I didn't think of this."

"What Relatus?" Nana said, before realizing what the deal was. It was rather problematic when a city sized machine was crashing down on you.

* * *

Instead of fear, a look of deep determination came over Kaede's face. "…Alright then…Kaiser Jeagar…lets end this. You've killed too many people and you've yet to try and redeem yourself and I've lost too many of my loved ones to let this keep going on!" With a loud, primal and distinctive scream, flew forward. Her arms sprouted out, longer, stronger and as she concentratred, a small areas of the side of her eyes darkened into a blood red color. It hurt, her body was on fire but she also felt empowered and…if she dare say, almost invincible. She hardly took notice of it at the moment but her arms were had reached a level that was hardly thought possible.

_I lived my life as a murderess and as a monster_

_I never understood the world around me so_

_In turmoil and grief I decided to slay all_

_The twisted beings that I always hated and fear_

_Through a world of damanation I searched for a meaning_

_I crashed against foes and beings of all the delighted sorts_

_And I stood before the storm of my own self in the rain_

_I never gave up but I always understood what I had to do_

_I have gone through the path of anguish and regret_

_I have seen the beauty and aristocracy of a world_

_Madness, strife and twisted happiness have come to me_

_Truthful cruelty has come to me and has shown me myself_

_Now I come to the end of the final road so I hope to heaven_

_But even if I had to keep fighting then I will do exactly as such_

_For the love my family and the man whom I will always remember_

_Insanity! Do you see it, coming at you? Do you hear it, the sound of everything?_

_My walkway to redemption!_

*CLASH!* *BASH!* *SMASH!*

Vectors swarmed around the broken skyscrapers, elongated so that they litterally reached up to the heavens. At least 300 hands and swarmed around kaede, hurricane like winds breaking intot he sky and smashing against The Arch. There was no longer any fear or hopelessness in her eyes or in her heart. Because there was so many things in the world that people don't appreciate and won't get to appreicate. Because people live their life never knowing what true cruelty is, not just death but having to make a choice that you know is right but is never easy. Because there are people who are infintely better than her.

The pressure increased, even her vectors won't be able to keep this monstrosity up.

But there is no fear or regret. There is only a pure sense of purpose. The purpose to be happy with her family…and make Kanae smile.

*SLICE!* *SLASH!* *CUT!* *SLISH!*

"Ooooorraaagh!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Kaede slices through the machine that soars through the air. Her power is unamtched, her vectors untamed and unrivaled. They cut, slash and break The Arch into so many pieces that explode and blow apart before her might. Rising like an angle, her vectors surrounding her she crosses her arms with her red eyes starring out as the pieces rain down, her arms avoiding them before the very center of The Arch comes down. There is a single person in front of her, Sensa Coroana looks up as The Arch comes directly atop of her.

"…Are you sure?" Kaede asked. "I can't forgive you for what you or your group has done but I don't believe you should die, not like this."

"…I…guess I was wrong." Sensa muttered, standingly calmly as the ominous shadow came over her. "I was caught up in my own hate and didn't look before me."

"I guess we aren't so different after all." Kaede replied calmly. Almost surprisingly, Sensa actually gave a small smile. "Don't even compare yourself to me Diclonius, you are far better than me."

Turning her head, she watched before taking a deep breath in.

"Typical…just typical."

*BAM!* Right before the center of the Earth crashes down atop of her, snuffing her life out while Kaede stood before it, eyes close and…perhaps offering a small little prayer for the green haired woman.

* * *

The last of the survivors walk to Kaede, coughing up from the cust that has floating through the air. Using her vectors to blow away the smoke, she took in one deep breath, feeling her power. So this was the true ability of the Queen. Eneva and the others arrived as well, her daughter jumping into her arms and she held Kanae with so much tender love. "Mother! I love you!" Little Kanae said, rubbing her face gently against her mother's own.

"Welatus!" Little Cleri cried, running to the limping figure being held by Nana and grabbing him by the leg. Patting her head gently he was suddenly caught off guard when Eneva, without a hint of a warning passionately kissed him while Cleri laughed joyfully. "Don't…ever…scare me…like that…again." She chastised, as Relatus rubbed his head. "Sorry…" He said with a small smile.

"Nana!" Mayu cried hugging her best friend as much as she could. "I'm so happy! I'm so proud! I'm so…"

"I'm tired…" Nana said almost plainly. "But we did it! We actually did it!"

"…Now we just have to deal with him." Kaede said sternly, looking forward. They all knew it was true so instead of showing shock, they stood firmly by Kaede side and faced the last of the obstacles. Standing above them atop of the broken center of The Arch was Kaiser Jaegar. His hood was off as the wind blew his long straggly grey hair all around his face. His eyes, a cold colorless eternal stare that sought a very specific object. Kaede "Lucy" Lefenair. The Queen understood that Jaegar would attack now, her personally. But this time, she was ready, she was all powerful and she had walked the path of redemption. Her vectors swarmed around the world, zipping in and around Jaegar, encircling and trapping him in a vortex of her power.

"It's a shame you know…" Kaede said talking to a person who didn't have a clue. "It's a shame that you, who once had so much has lost it all. Leila told me, that's right, the same person you killed, that you were a very intelligence and proud man. But now, you don't even half your own self to live with. I truly pity you Kaiser Jaegar, that's your name. I pity you so much because you are so miserable and sad on the inside. Even you…don't deserve to live like that.

Her arms rushed, death filled but alas merciful.

* * *

_Do you hear it the ringing of the bells_

_That sound that races through his ears for so long_

_Do you hear it that accursed sound that rings forever_

_It is the horrid ringing of the damning bells_

_Unable to realize the truth he stands in the open_

_Cold senseless and colorless eyes always starring_

_Eternal they are a weapon of mass destruction_

_Final belief and corruption of his own design_

_Do you sense it, the vibrations of destruction_

_That feeling that crashes into your very soul_

_Time again and time away he exists now_

_A truly brutal world that insanity exists in_

_Do you hear it, the ringing of the bells_

_Do you feel it, the vibrations of destruction_

_His world is insane! There is only one things left_

_Complete and absolute…Perfect Execution_

Breaking from his body like destructive metal snakes, four blades break from the black coat of Jaegar's body before utter hell erupts around him. Streams of blades jut out of his wait and shoulders, blades pop out of other blades, swinging around like tentacles. The swords filled with death and unknowing hate that clash without mercy against Kaede's vectors. The bells ring through the sky as a multitude of blade appendages fly from Jaegar's body, slicing through the streets and building.

The shadow stands, arms out with the swords slashing the earth apart, 300 blades sprouting from the very center of the insane Kaiser Jaegar, crashing harshly against Kaede's vectors. The woman, teeth grinding together. Soon enough Jaegar was obscured by the whirlwind of metal and fatality. With sweat dripping from her face, the truth is, she's very worried now. Just as something touches her on the hip. Little Kanae holds onto her mother, hugging her so gently and sweetly. Then, in a moment of pure greatness, she feels the hope and love of her friends and family and those of the innocent coming to her. Offering her hpoe, forgiveness and love. "We believe in you." Eneva said. "We all do."

So, bending low on her knees, Kaede concentrates the very pinnacle of her abilities and powers before rushing into the maelstrom of the the final point in her walkway to redemption.


	25. The Walkway To Redemption

The first vector clashed with the first blade, before she pushed it down with her corporeal arm. She had no time to think and hardly any time to react before several more blades rushed at her. While she dodged and used her arms to deflect the attacks, she glared at the very center, seeing the figure standing motionless, blank eyes staring out in the haze of the deadly maelstrom. Bending low, the next blades pass by her head, sweat pouring from her face. The sound of clashing metal and psychic ability resound like a twisted orchestra, The Queen desperately rushing to the centerfold where Jaegar stood. She can see it, those unfeeling insane eyes not even looking at her right now. They just stare without seeing, his face blank and expressionless. With one resounding smash, she sends her arms out in a furious explosion of her power that is amazingly blocked and deflected by the multitude of deadly weapons sprouting from Jaegar's body.

But she continues, for there is nothing that she can ever forget and her redemption is on the line. But Jaegar isn't just a person, he's a being who has lost his mind and standing with pure unrestrained power. He's like a computer, knowing every move and possible motion. But that's what Kaede has over him! He may be stronger, faster and even more vicious, but he has no mind or soul. Kaede though, has herself, her being and her very soul. Deeper into the recesses of the storm, one blade slices across her shoulder, she ignores the blood spurting from the wound. Closer! Closer! Closer! A primal scream escapes her lips before three of the blades are sliced off, flying into the air and landing roughly on the ground.

*Slash!* Ignoring the stab to her leg, she merely puts a vector on it and heals the wound. Another slash across her face, her legs, her arms. Each one healed but each time another slash across her body. Kaede destroys more of the blades, her vectors so powerful they can finally react to the titanium diamond that makes up Jaegar's weapons. The storm increases, a burning inferno of insanity strikes against her, pushing her back and in retribution she attacks back as well.

Break!

Tear!

Cut!

"She's doing it…" Eneva whispered, watching as Kaede struck the blades and destroyed them on the spot. Cheers suddenly erupt from Eneva and the people around her, cheers for Kaede as her heart rises. They are cheering for her and by God if she can let them down now!

Break!

Tear!

Cut!

Flying towards the insane German, Kaede flies into the air, sending a torrent of arms rain down upon him. His blades, now to a vastly dwindled 50 tries to stop the power of The Queen. Pushed back, Jaegar quickly turns as Kaede lands, his attacking swords cut off and flying into the air. A few of the knives get to Kaede and cut across her flesh but now it has become much easier! She can win! The cheers of her victory ringing in her ears, she can finally win! This is her chance to finally make a change in her world!

"This is it…Kaiser Jaegar…THIS IS IT!"

And through a single momentum she destroys every last one of Jaegar's blades. She destroys them so that the only thing flying around Jaegar's body is shocked wires that fall limp before breaking off of his main body. Unsmiling but very confident, Kaede crosses her arms across her chest, letting a whirlwind surround her. Jaegar, defenseless now stands starring at her with the same unknowing look, as if he can't even see her properly. "Do you remember Hector Havenfield?" The Diclonius asked. Jaegar, surprisingly hardly gives an answer, his head tilts to the side slightly.

"…You…poor miserable thing." Kaede said solemnly, shaking her head in the process. "You don't even remember what you came here to do." Narrowing her eyes, she watches as Jaegar removes the black cloak from his body, standing in nothing but the thick brown jeans of his suit. His chest is ripped, torn and metallic section is pressed into the side of his neck. She can see where the flesh ends and metal begins. One man, faced with the fury of 300 vectors that can rise to the heaven. Jaegar was in front of a woman who could destroy an entire city if she wanted to right now. Oh how the dangers of the man were made clear then. Three swift moves were made by the German.

His body arched, bending low as his left hand touched the ground, head low so that the straggly grey hairs obscure his face. Instantly reacting, Kaede's vector storm towards him. There is the slight opening of his mouth, an intake of natural breath. Lastly the thrust of his body, his metallic legs sprinting across the landscape before Jaegar systematically and unnaturally begins to dodge the vectors. Surprise etched on her face, Kaede is both impressed and shocked as the man dodges every single one. Every single movement is cleverly executed, as if he knows her attacks before she can even do them. 300 arms are being flung at him, with the destructive power to break apart a city and yet he dodges them with such simplistically. But worse, is that look of just pointless insanity. An insane look that, in a very short reaches her.

"Huh!" Jaegar had already passed her defenses and was right up in face before slamming his fist into her gut. Spitting up blood, she tried to remain conscious; something easier said than done when the kick slams into her head, nearly breaking her neck in the process. "Kaede!" Nana yelled as the Queen slid harshly across the ground before flipping herself back up. *BAM!* the kick slams into her shoulder, digging in and would've broken her arm had her vectors not struck out. Hovering in the air and falling down, the German spun his momentum around, twisting and turning to avoid the arms that would've been impossible for any other person. Landing lithely on his feet, poor Kaede hardly has time to register the kick racing at her face before her nose is broken and blood spurts from her mouth. As if in synchrony, Jaegar moves around Kaede's vector as if in dance, grabs her by the throat and slams her head first into the hard cement. A rush of energy forces him to retreat, his body flipping and jumping around the swinging arms that just can't reach him. Quickly zipping across the landscape again, the only thing Kaede managed to do was stall him until again the German is up against her.

*BAM!*

The only thing Kaede can hope for is that he's being serious because if Jaegar is just screwing with her, there is absolutely no chance for her.

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

Her body is torn apart by his own physical punches and kicks as her attacks don't even land. What point can be made if her most powerful form can't even hurt him?

"Jaegar!"

Stopping, the insane man doesn't look, obviously incapable of understanding but something in his destroyed mind registers that Eneva has said his name. "Do you know who that is? Truly? I think you do somewhere. That's Hector's daughter, Kaede "Lucy" Lefenair. That's right, Hector's daughter remember? Hector Havenfield."

"…"

"Wake up! Get a grip! Come on, this is nothing like the Jaegar I knew! He was proud and intelligent not…this!"

"…"

"Come on! Snap out of it, there has to be something in that mind! Where is your reason? Don't you remember? Hector Havenfield couldn't stand those who didn't have a reason!

"…Hec…tor…Haven…field…"

"That's right…wake up from your silly dream, even Hector wouldn't have wanted this!"

"…Hector…does…not…want…"

"That's right."

Slowly, Jaegar's eyes close, open, still colorless but at last seem to be looking at something. He takes in a deep breath and pulls out his unique pistol looking at it. Kaede keeps her guard up as do the rest while Jaegar looks up at the sky, still breathing softly. He takes a good long look at Kaede, actually seeing her full now and Kaede's gut eases. Perhaps now, the fight can be over…perhaps now he's finally gotten some sense.

"Kaede…Lefenair? Hector's…daughter?"

"That's right…" She said. "Let's stop it, right here. Please Jaegar."

"…Stop? I should…stop? I…should…not…do…?"

"That's right." Kaede said with a nod. "We can live…in peace. Certainly you haven't lost that much…there's still…some redemption."

"Re…demption?"

She nods again, even smiling and offering a hand. "I can help you." Jaegar looked at it, starring into her eyes, his colorless sight gazing deeply into her crimson. Then, very slowly as a startling wave of horror shakes her spine, Jaegar lifts the gun and points it at the side at the innocent bystanders. A single shot fires, his bullets obviously augmented that blows apart 5 people, their arms, legs, heads and various other parts.

"…Jaegar…" Kaede whispered mortified.

"Ah…about time we got this squared away." Jaegar said, speaking coherently for the first time and pressing his hand against the wounded part of his neck, giving a slight push until a small crack could be heard. "Seriously, unable to do anything for such a long time but killing every person takes such a long time. Ah, so this is the world outside that dark recess of the mind."

"What…happened?" Eneva muttered.

"What, surprised that I'm not a walking stick in the mud now? As if I'd just listen to your worthless charade of forgiveness? You just don't understand me at all do you? I FUCKING WANT TO KILL YOU ALL!" He roared, a deep chaotic grin on his face. "I WANT TO SLAUGHTER YOU! FUCKING KILL YOU UNTIL NOT EVEN YOUR SOUL MOVES! HEAR IT! HEAR IT! DO YOU HEAR IT, THE RINGING OF THE BELLS! DO YOU HEAR IT? THE BELLS ARE RINGING FOR YOUR PERFECT EXECUTION!"

He aims and fires rapidly all across the city, laughing maniacally. Several people are killed while Nana does her best to protect the ones closest to her. "CAN YOU HEAR IT? THE BELLS ARE RINGING! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! INSTANT DEATH TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON! TO YOU! TO ME! TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON AND THING IS ABSOLUTELY UNWORTHY! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!

THE BELLS ARE RINGING!

THE BELLS NEVER STOP RINGING!

GOD THE BELLS WON'T STOP RINGING!

Charging wildly at Kaede, eyes glazed over in insane unmoving hate he slams his hand against her face, bringing her moment forward and slamming her head first again into the uncaring street. With a vicious scrape, he began to drag poor Kaede across the ground. There was no more time to just sit around now.

"Cleri! Stand back!" Relatus said, giving the small Siplitet a light push which the child understood, waddling away. His black chains zip out, his body hurting like hell after the whole deal with The Arch. Evena and Nana to join in, throwing their vectors out that seem to be doing about as much good against Jaegar as always. "Shit!" Eneva cried, before blinking in confusing right as Jaegar came up to her. "Unforgivable…"

"Huh? GAH!" The first grinding into her gut feels like it's going to pierce right through and Jaegar's perfectly able to do so. Spinning his body around, the severe kick to her side sends her reeling, sure enough a few ribs have been broken. Two chains wrap around his arm, tightening them around his back before a pair of blades pop out of his waist line, cutting them apart. "He's got more of them!" Relatus thought in horror. He can already see the man running at him but what can he do? He doesn't have the godly reflexes that Jaegar now possessed.

*CRASH!*

What is that sound? The breaking of his shoulder, it's hard to tell but it's enough to send him crouching, clutching his wound and have a good knee slammed against his chin. Eneva, half shocked have angry screams Relatus' name and rushes to help him, her arms proving as ineffective as always. "This is utter crap! We came so close!" She thought, gasping as Jaegar's tight grip wraps around her neck, holding her before letting her go to avoid her vectors.

*SMASH!*

The pain rattles her skull as his fist sinks into her cheek, stars twinkling before her eyes. Then, leaning backwards, he thrusts, his hand tearing into Eneva's chest. Nearly reaching her heart, the only thing that stopped Jaegar was Relatus's chains that tighten around his arm and hand, keeping him from delving any deeper within Eneva's body. "Get…away from her." He growled, his blades, unsurprisingly of course being torn apart by the blades with perfect accuracy.

"PERFECT EXECUTION! THE BELLS WILL NEVER STOP RINGING! GOD DAMN THE BELLS WON'T STOP RINGING!"

Ducking around Kaede's next several strikes, his body explodes into a new pair of jointed blades, tearing apart the lower part of his body including his legs so that his entire lower body was one twisted arrangement of jointed swords, knives, blades. The mass raised him into the air, his arms outstretched so that he stood in front of the sun like a monstrous twisted cross.

"UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! NOT A SINGLE ONE OF US CAN EVER BE FORGIVEN! TORN APART I HEAR THE BELLS THAT RING FOREVER! A SIMPLE TURN OF EVENTS THE BELLS WILL NEVER STOP RINGING! DO YOU HEAR IT? YOU MUST HEAR IT! HEAR THE GOD DAMN RINGING OF THOSE BELLS!"

And his blades flash across the street, cutting across the innocent while the others who can do something desperately try to defend not only the innocent but themselves as well. Kaede struggles, looking up at him with loathing in her eyes. The man has become so powerful that his blades have surpassed her own vector numbers and is tearing across the city, killing every single thing in sight. Relatus is holding Eneva in his arms, her eyes opened but extremely dim, a lone hand on her wound. Nana does her absolute best to protect Kanae and the others but it's become so hectic now. Above them, raised like a twisted angel of death, Jaegar laughs, starring into the sky without sight. It's a sight that seems to encompass the entire end of all ends. It's a very…unforgiving sight.

"THE BELLS WILL ALWAYS RIGHT! THEY RING IN THE DAY! THEY RING IN THE NIGHT! THE RING IN MY HEART! THEY JUST DON'T STOP RINGING! PERFECT EXECUTION! PERFECT EXECUTION! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, EVERY SINGLE PERSON THING AND ITEM! ALL OF IT WILL FALL UNDER THE BELLS! THE BELLS RING IN PERFECT EXECUTION!"

Hurrying through the torment of metallic destruction, Kaede's vector clash with his own appendages, breaking them apart but alas there seems to be an endless supply. Seeing the hardship and turmoil of something that they had once hated, the innocence abandons their own pretense and charges at the blades to help Kaede. Brutally they are slaughtered but some make it through, while flies through the hoard, arms slashing, hacking and breaking with her teeth grinding and sweat pouring from her bloody and beaten face. The world is torn apart by the insane man, tentacles ripping through the ground and tearing the skyscrapers that still exist in half. Debris crashes around the Queen and all others, desperately wanting to survive but desperate to finally defeat this man!

"Die Glocken klingen ohne einen einzigen Gedanken an das Ende! Der Klang erklingt in einem finalen Crescendo, welches jedes einzelne Wesen in seiner Beschaffenheit auslöscht! Siehe die Welt der perfekten Vernichtung, das letzte das ihr hören werdet, ist das Erklingen der Glocken! Oh, der wesenlose Klang von billionenfachen gewalttätigen Konflikten, losgelassen! Perfekte Auslöschung! Perfekte Auslöschung! Hört ihr es, die Glocken läuten! Sie läuten immer!"

Lowering himself down, the entire world is a black mass of burning, twisting wires with blades sticking out, killing people indiscriminately. Anger, strife and retribution rages through Kaede's mind, her body slashed apart and her vectors don't have the time to heal her wounds. And in the background, a sound breaks through her mind. A very loud ringing sound that almost makes her lose it. It is the high shrill ringing of Kanae crying. A blank cross her mind, a white space that seems to slow her down. Kanae is crying?

If Kanae cries…then she…Kaede will cry.

And as she rips through the horde of striking swords and knives, her body at the breaking point, she is pushed forward by the people she loves, cares for and don't even know. She clashes violently with Jaegar with Eneva, Nana and Relatus trying to push and pull the blades out of the way, struck in all sides they are cut up but keep going. Eyes wide Kaede knows that she can never give up, not now, not ever! They come closer! Closer! Closer!

The death rises into the air.

Screams split the dawn but the loudest comes from the Queen herself. She must win! For Kanae and everyone else's sake!

*STAB!*

Shock races through her and everyone else's face as one of Jaegar's blades suddenly stabs himself in the gut. The look on his face has suddenly changed, still insane but somehow hurting deeply inside. She doesn't know what's going on but she takes this golden opportunity to move forward. More blades slash across her body but the blades also stab into Jaegar's body. Bringing out his gun, he at first points it at them but then suddenly shoots himself, spurting blood in the sky.

Incomprehensible!

A few shots are fired at them but at this point they can finally get to him!

Closer!

*CUT!* *STAB!* *SCLICE!*

Closer!

*BANG!* *SLASH!* SLISH!*

Closer!

So many people have died, for the worst of reasons. So many people have died, for a reason that was not their own. Sometimes these reasons are cruel but necessary. A reason to continue.

CLOSER!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Screaming, high pitched and ear shattering, Kaede with everyone else behind her, blood and broken in the torrent of destruction, Kaede is at last standing right in front of the man who has caused the most destruction of any person in the entire world. There is at first a look of deep hatred in her eyes, ready to tear the man to pieces, until at last she sees his face. Kaiser Jaegar is sweating profusely, eyes wide, shaking as well as his body, and…if she can even believe it…crying. Tears run down the insane Jaegar's eyes, spilling out on the floor.

"…I…am…myself…" He muttered, clenching his fist. "I…am my own, body, mind and soul…" He's stammering in pure sense now, shaking with uncontrollably sorrow.

"The bells…won't stop ringing. They keep ringing without stopping! Forever ringing! Make them stop! Make them stop! Stop the ringing!"

Jaegar…for whatever cause or reason is clinging to the last ounce of sanity he has left. Kaede, looks at him, at the shaking man who has killed billions. That twisted man stands before her as a small single vector reaches out, pity in Kaede's eyes for the distraught man who has lost so much in the world including his own mind. A single vector reaches out and the fingers slide into his heads, touching the very front of his brain.

"People never truly appreciate just how much good there is in the world. A cruel world but for very good reasons. We hold onto ourselves, because there is one thing we will always have. No matter how much we are destroyed on the inside, we will always have our reason. You…don't deserve to suffer any more.

Auf Wiedersehen…Kaiser Jeagar."

And mercifully ends his life.

…

"_Ah…The bells…they've finally stopped ringing…"_

The wild blades drop down in heaps, leaving Jaegar laying there, eyes distant but with a distinctive look of color in them now. Held up by her friends and family, Kaede looks down at Jaegar's body, sprawled out upon his own creation and unmoving. Gazing upon his open eyes she bends down and slowly closes his lids, breathing heavily and without the support of everyone would've fallen unconscious and perhaps even dead. There is a sound, a beautiful sound that rings through the ears. It is the sound of the momentum of peace. It rings through the air and their minds, holding on to each other.

Running towards her, Kanae reaches for her mother who picks her up, body hurting but her mind never more clear before.

At long last…it is over.

_The bells are ringing in the air, a sound of untold horror_

_Twisted the sound would always ring in his ears to torture_

_But not now, not anymore, not ever again forever_

_The sound of the bells has ended._


	26. Am I Allowed To Cry

"Mother!"

The silence is broken by the shrill and happy cry of Kanae as she runs and hugs her mother so tightly that, with her wounds, is much too uncomfortable but it's the thought and meaning that counts. Too weak to move her arms physically, she uses her vectors to lift her hands and embrace her daughter. Kanae gets startled when her mother starts coughing, holding her chest and laying on the ground.

"What's wrong mother!" Kanae screamed.

"It's alright dear, it's just the wounds, I'll be fine." She hoped she would but even if she were to die right now, what worries would she have? She could die knowing that her daughter was safe as well as the entire world. There is no need to cry this time, right now, if only for a brief moment she can smile and say that she is truly happy. Kanae looks at her, making sure her mother didn't close her eyes before looking at the deceased body of Jaegar sprawled out upon the ground. Instantly a low hiss escapes from her lips before exclaiming. "That bad man deserved to die."

"Do not say that Kanae." Kaede said strictly. "A lot of people have been hurt and killed through this and a lot of people have suffered too. Jaegar is no different either. Kanae, do you know what I saw in his eyes before I killed him?"

She shook her head.

"I saw a man begging for release from a world of pain and insanity. He even went as far as to attack his own body because he couldn't stand the world and life that he was in. In the end, that man who killed so many people including Leila was crying for me to end his suffering. I won't forgive him for the murders he's caused, but I will understand his feelings and, in the end he was just another poor man trapped in this cruel world."

"But not everything is cruel!" Kanae interjected. With that Kaede had to smile. "That's right, because although there is a lot of cruelty in the world, there is also happiness. Sometimes we get so immersed in our suffering we don't take the time to appreciate just how good the world is actually. Your grandfather understood that though.

"Grandfather?" She asked quizzically.

"That's right. Hector Havenfield was a man I, to tell the truth, absolutely hated. The first time I met him he had taken Kouta and the others just to get me to come to him. I thought he had done it to just make me suffer but in the end it was for something else. Hector shared the same suffering that I did, beaten, neglected and mocked. Yet, he always saw the better part of life even if others thought it as meaningless misunderstanding. He couldn't understand how I or anyone else can be so unhappy with their life when he himself saw everything in a different and needless to say better way."

Kanae lowered her head. "B-but…what about that man who…" She sniffed. "…killed father?"

Kaede once again took her daughter's hand, squeezing it gently. "The hardest thing that I have ever had to do, is understand the world around me. At first I saw nothing but a man who wanted to make me suffer like everyone else did. However, in the end I understood that like everything else I am not the only one who has gone through strife. Sedral however knew exactly what that was, a cruel but true world. I don't know what happened with him or Sensa or the others but I do know that they have suffered as well. So in their suffering they lashed out at everyone else. I will always love your father no matter what happens."

With a small smile Kanae lets a tear roll down her face.

* * *

"Welatus!" Little Cleri cries, running at Relatus who smiles before groaning in pain as the little Siplitet glomps him hard around his legs. "Ow! Easy Cleri I'm not exactly in the best condition right now."

She looked at him with wide red orbs before putting her face close to his own. "Clewi didn't think you'd…come back." She sniffed. Smirking, Relatus patted her head. "Now Cleri, don't start crying on me, I'll be fine." However Cleri wasn't even listening to him anymore. She had toddled over to Eneva looking over her face while the silver haired Diclonius smiled back. "Hey Cleri…OW!" Just like Relatus, Cleri hugged Eneva so tightly the poor woman threatened to pass out from the pain.

"Clewi doesn't want Eneva to die. Eneva loves Welatus and so Clewi loves Eneva!"

"Just to let you know, she does not speak for the majority of us." Relatus said with a smile.

"Alright, now say that with a straight face." She said.

"I can't." He muttered still smiling before limping over and kneeling beside her. Cleri herself had flung herself on Eneva's chest, laying their like the little child she was. "You know…" Eneva said softly. "I kind of feel like a mother, If I could move my arms I'd probably hug her too.

"What do we do now?" Mayu pipped in, standing with the others and tending to Kaede. Mayu had a point, the fighting was over but at what cost? Wide spread devastation on the Asian and European continent. The worst genocide the world had ever and hopefully would ever see. Kaiser Jaegar, in his madness and strife single handedly brought the earth to a breaking point. Not to mention that because of Sensa and her group, the strain with the Diclonius now became even greater. The horned ones were already uneasy with trusting humans to begin with, having nearly been killed off, it would be understandable their anger and regret. Thankfully, the Queen herself was still there, read to make the changes that was necessary.

"I think we should let Kaede rest Mayu, she's been through a lot. We all have."

"I'd like that…I'd like that a lot." Kaede muttered.

* * *

**1 month later**

The world's population, having been dwindled by a great degree is on its way to normality again. As requested by the Queen herself, the humans distanced themselves from the Diclonius and slowly try to get that trust up again. As for Kaede herself, she stood by the home of maple Inn, surprisingly intact despite the fact that most of the complexes around had been obliterated by Jaegar.

Stepping inside their home, the sweet sense of nostalgia wafts through their noses and for a brief moment, they close they close their eyes and let the memories surface.

"Home sweet home." Mayu whispered with a small smile. Stepping inside with the others. The place held the memories of both good and bad, of all the times spent here. For what might have been the first time in forever, there was peace.

"Welatus is back!" Little Cleri cried joyfully as the door opened up and bounding up to his arms with her own vectors. Caught off guard he nearly let her drop back down until he managed to catch her mid fall. "Be careful girl, you could've seriously hurt yourself." He chided.

The young siplitet merely smiled the widest smile ever and held her face close to Relatus who, upon being taken upon this adorability, sighed and held Cleri closer. "So Cleri what do you feel like having for dinner, canned meat or canned vegetables."

She pouted. "Better food! Clewi doesn't like that kind of stuff."

"Well kid when the entire world is completely torn apart and the nearest grocery store is 50 miles away and the only thing it is cans of food, then we'll talk."

"You're terrible aren't you." A soft, snide voice said while Eneva came in, silver haired traveling in the back and the light leaving a small glare upon her glasses. "Ah Eneva, how long have you been here?" Relatus muttered, not surprised she was in his house again. "Eh, an hour I guess, I just got here." The silver haired woman said before getting the grocery bag. "…Ummm, this isn't enough food." She said sternly.

"Excu…" Relatus begin before turning and seeing no less than 15 Siplitets ranging from the ages of 10 to 17 years of age. Some looked at him curiously, balefully, glaring and some just didn't give two cents that he was there. "Eneva! What are these Diclonius doing in my house!" He yelled.

"Well they needed a place to stay and since I kind of worked with this kind of problem I thought I could bring them here."

"Oh come on, you know I can't take the time and take care of all of these people. It's hard enough with Cleri."

"Don't worry I'll be here as well and trust me I'm rather good with kids." Eneva said with a small smile. "Yeah that's nice and all take them to your place then." Relatus argued. Eneva put on a mock arguing look befitting of a housewife (something that Relatus saw quite clearly.)

"Well excuse me." She said, putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks. "Last time I checked I thought we had something special." And then gave him a puppy dog look that would've made most people cry over, but not Relatus. "You can stop that right now."

Laughing the silver haired Diclonius came up to him, much to his chagrin and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah I know, but seriously they can really use a good home." She whispered. Giving the woman a long look, seeing his own reflection within her glasses Relatus finally sighed and nodded. Jumping back, the woman gave a small twirl as if to declare her victory in dance. "Excellent! I knew you would see things my way."

"You're right Eneva I mean, I'd be lying to say I don't care for you."

"That's nice, now say it in a way that doesn't make you look like a fool." The woman remarked. Once again the black haired man sighed, and said with a small smile. "Love you too Eneva." With a quick little leap Eneva pecked Relatus on the lips and turned around. "Thanks."

"Yes, oh Eneva here." Relatus said pulling out what was quite a long list. Taking the piece of paper she looked at in quizzically. "What's this?" She asked confused.

"That…" Relatus said picking up a smiling Cleri and heading out the door. "…is the 15 chores that need to be done today. Good luck."

"WHAT!" The silver haired woman cried out as Relatus left. Fuming for real this time, the woman jumped out of the house and onto the sidewalk just to hear the sound of an engine revving. Turning quickly, she saw Relatus on a motorcycle, his chains wrapping around it in specific places before jutting off at insane speed. "RELATUS GREENFALL! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed before he disappeared. As he vanished, a small smile crept across her face.

"Eneva, do you need some help with something?" One of the girls said coming outside.

"Yeah, get these done for me will you?" She replied nonchalantly, giving the list to the surprised girl and heading back into the house.

"Hold on tightly Cleri, I'm not really supposed to be letting you ride on this legally." Relatus said. Cleri herself beaming happily and holding on to Relatus with her vectors laughed as he soared down the streets.

* * *

"_Sometimes in our anger and strife we make decisions that we regret_

_And when we give in completely to this pain we effectively destroy the very core of our being_

_There are many form of cruelty in this world that fills the field of our own imagination_

_But it's the cruelty of our self that is the hardest one to cope with_

_Losing our mind we suffer within our own being, unable to deal with our pain_

_Yet even in this world of hellish obscenities, there is always a little bit of happiness_

_So reach down to the path of redemption, it is never easy, it is never simple nor forgiving._

_But it is a path that can be understood and in the end, through the path a single bit of hope."_

_-Kaede Lefenair_

Kanae woke up prematurely in her sleep and walked to get a cold drink of water. The others slept silently without concern while she picked out the glass with her vector and poured herself some water. Finishing it in 4 deep gulps she started to head back to her room when something suddenly caught her around her midriff.

The moment of surprise turned to a smile as she felt her dear mother's warmth holding her gently in her arms. Little Kanae laughed, feeling her mother tickle her lightly on the side. Kaede, the woman once known as Lucy laughed back at her, the genuine look of the sweetest person in her eyes. Kanae hugging her mother so dearly nudged her face closer. As she did so, Kaede's gaze went to a small photograph of a black haired man. Taking her daughter to the room she covered her up and watched as she quickly fell asleep. Outside of the room, Kaede was just about to head to her room when a soft melody began to play throughout the house.

Recognizing it instantly as the music box that Kouta had shown her in their first meeting, and the object that first made her fall in love with him, she went over. She had no idea how it turned on but unless she wanted to wake up the others, it was best to turn it off.

"_It's a nice tune, whenever it plays I always think of you."_ A male voice spoke.

Eyes widening when she hears the voice behind her, she merely stares in front of her.

"May I please cry?" She thought a small smile crossing her facing before her head whips around with the greatest, happiest and tear felt smile of all time.

**End**


End file.
